


Voice in the Silence

by Fandora, whenxkilled027



Series: Through the Looking Glass [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Deaf Character, Eventual BDSM, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Modern girl in Dragon age, Sign Language, Slow Burn, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, female dom, male sub, our world crossing into Thedas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:58:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 95,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4981780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandora/pseuds/Fandora, https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenxkilled027/pseuds/whenxkilled027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our Inquisitor has just gotten to Skyhold, but unfortunate the events at Haven have left this powerful warrior deaf.  Cole needs to help, wants to help but in the end, will the price for his help be too high. </p><p>Sable is a young aspiring singer her baby brother is Deaf so sign language is as natural to her as speaking. Unfortunately, her tour is interrupted when a well-meaning Cole brings her through the fade to Skyhold, her ability to use sign language could prove helpful if the Inquisitor and others are willing to learn. </p><p>She never expected to fall in love with a King meet amazing people, be  kidnapped or have the most amazing adventure of her life. Watching her best friend in her old world through a crazy mirror. Will she get to stay? does she want to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sable

The rhythm of the club pulses through her, what was this dive bar number 27 in just as many weeks. Even way out here in Alaska, they all had the same decor, dungeon meets teen boys room, faded ripped posters on the wall from those who took the stage before them. The best part was the broken, well-used furniture and sticky floors. Backstage you hated to sit down on anything for fear of what might bite you in the couch. 

Looking around Sable grinned, she wouldn't have it any other way. She was living her dream, with her best friends, The five of them had saved money for 3 years, working crap jobs saving every penny for the adventure. 

Her parents had given them the second-hand motorhome, the group had quickly made it their own renovating the inside and painting the outside with the band name and various other things turning the monster Winnebago into a tour bus to carry them across the US and Canada, stopping everywhere along the way, the goal was hitting Alaska. 

Their drummer Sean’s uncle owned a bar in Anchorage, staying there for a couple weeks as headliners, then rocking their way back home. They had made it to the Alaskan nightclub the night before. 

Tonight was the first time they would be the headliners, their little following on social media cheering them on helped fill the clubs at night, they had fans real, live in the flesh not going to sell your organs on the black market screaming fans, when they climbed out of their motorhome in the morning, they were met with people holding signs, asking for autographs. People they weren't related to had their CD’s in their hands. 

 

She was nervous, she was always nervous right before they took the stage, Sean was rocking out to whatever was coursing through his headphones, his drumsticks beating a furious rhythm on this thigh, eyes closed, headphone barely containing the beat. 

 

Katie was perched precariously on the couch doing a live chat on twitter with fans. When Katie wasn't doing PR for the band, or booking their next cluster of shows on the road trip she was the bass guitarist/ backup vocals and partner to Eric who was their tech and sound guy.  
Eric was playing some life suck game on his laptop, looking over his shoulder she made a disgusted noise rolling her eyes, he was trying to buy poetry to romance some pixelated hussy. She couldn't believe they had named their band after something in a video game; although she would never admit it to Eric, “The Fade” was pretty badass. 

 

Flexing her fingers, she sighed, fidgeting. Her one passion, one love was her guitar, she carried it with her wherever she went. It had been her mother's, some of Sables first memories were sitting on the floor at her mom’s feet listening to her parents sing duets. From the day she first picked it up at seven, she could barely remember a time she hadn't had the acoustic strapped to her back, ready to perform at a moment's notice. 

Sure she the little money they were making from the gigs she could afford better, and she had better, but this was her link to her family and a portal to her future. 

Leaning against a stool she plucked a few chords on the well-used strings, her bandmates teased her that she would shower with it if it wouldn't ruin the damn thing. Even when she played other guitars on stage, her baby was just fingertips away strung onto her back. 

This was supposed to be an adventure, and it had been, as well as a lesson. Living in a motorhome for potentially a year, had its challenges testing the limits of friendship.

She missed her family dearly, she missed her Dad’s bad jokes. The sound of her Mom humming some song while she planned lessons for her third-grade class, She missed family game night. 

The hardest was being away from her baby brother Jamie, he was a late in life baby for her parents. A surprise passenger, that her mother discovered when she was treated for having Rubella. Unfortunately because her mom had the illness while Jamie was developing, he was born deaf.  
Sable was ten when Jamie was born and the love they shared was unshakeable. Because of him she was fluent in sign language and lip reading. 

Her friends would tease her when she would sign as she spoke because it was such second nature to make sure everyone could understand her. When she showed Jamie how to secret sign to each other, he was over the moon they could share secrets. They would sign into each others palms during movies, church, dinner at their grandparents, sharing private giggles. 

 

This trip had been hard on both of them, Sable made sure she sent Jamie a postcard from every place they stopped and send him a real letter once a week. At twelve he loved to get mail, so her emails were filled with “I got your letter today.” 

Adam the final member of the band swung the door open and jumped through, coming from whatever groupie he found. sauntering over to Sable he chucked her cheek like an annoying aunt his brown eyes looking into her green ones. Stepping back his arms splayed towards her showing her what she had turned down repeatedly. Thinking to herself “AS if,” Adam’s velvet melodic voice calling attention to his usual loud obnoxious self “Alright Bitches it's show time!!” Rolling her eyes she swung her guitar on her back kissed her locket that held Jamie’s photo and headed to the mic on stage.

Her smoky thick voice filled the room hitting the first cords of their signature song the room exploded in cheers and she was once again reminded why…

 

She could never sleep after getting off stage, wasn't used to the quiet on the bus. The plan was for a little space this week, after months of together 24/7 they all needed some away and downtime, their next show wasn't for five days. They all had more than enough money saved for each of them to enjoy what Alaska has to offer, Sable was planning a fishing boat 3-day cruise to whale watch at just enjoy. Eric and Katie had a hotel room for the week, with Spa packages booked. Adam was probably with little miss biggest fan, he didn't have plans and said he may or may not be back at the motorhome which was parked in a beautiful campground on a lake secure for whoever needed it. 

 

Sean was staying with his family for the week, going hunting. Normally she loved the quiet but tonight she was restless, the ink-colored sky was alight with the green fire of the northern lights. Bursts and splashes of multiple colors all dancing and twisting together painting the sky, it was amazing. 3 am found her sitting on a rock softly singing into the night, fingers making her guitar carry her words across the still water into the night. 

 

Huge flashes of green light almost blinding made her cover her eyes, but she couldn't look away. 

 

He was just suddenly there, frantic, his too big hat hiding his face, a voice so full of need she didn't have any choice but to obey, and he knew her name. “Hurry, Sable you're the only one who can fix him, please he's broken like Jamie, you need to fix him.” The strange boy knew her he knew Jamie. He was grabbing her hand tugging her after him, she barely managed to regain her feet snatching her bag and guitar. 

Preparing to protest, and figure out what the hell was happening. The blinding flash happened again, her hands came up to shield her eyes, then she was falling. That's the last thing she remembered, the falling, and then the stop at the end. 

She could hear voices in harsh whispers around her, none she recognized and multiple accents. Opening her eyes slightly, the room was dark with only a small window and candles to cast the occupants into the light. to her right there was a bald man with wait were those Vulcan ears? he was addressing the young man who brought her here “Cole, what have you done? How did you?” 

 

The boy who had assaulted her, she could only assume his name was Cole interrupted the bald man “Oh you're awake.” Cole looked between her and if his clothing and ears were any indications a Cosplayer. 

Cole addressed her pleading “you can help, you can help the Inquisitor, he's trapped like Jamie in the silence, you, you can bring him words again.”

Sitting up pushing her teal blue hair out of her eyes, taking a hair tie off her wrist, using it to bind her wild locks back as multiple pairs of eyes stared at her. 

They were all dressed like cosplayers, wait, was the blonde guy wearing a carpet around his neck? And her! The one standing at the foot of her bed, she was the first person she recognized which is why… much to her dismay, Sable pointed at the woman from Eric’s video game. “You're the pixilated hussy!” the disgusted sound that came from the woman, had Sable slapping her hands over her mouth, she couldn't believe she said that out loud. “My name is Cassandra Pentaghast I am a Seeker and a member of this Inquisition, I am not nor shall I ever be a pixilated hussy whatever that is.” A dwarf with more chest hair than could be called normal was scribbling on a piece of paper laughing to himself, “How would you spell Pixilated.”

The very attractive well dressed man with the impeccable moustache sat on the edge of her bed “My dear my name is Dorian,” going around the room he introduced each of them she repeated each of their names as they nodded. Realizing all the eyes were on her expectantly, she figured she better play along. “I am Sable, Sable Connolly. I'm in a band called The fade.” the man in the carpet interrupted her, Cullen, she thought his name was “wait you're from the fade?” She nodded yes I’m in the fade.” Josephine shook her head “No dear you're in Skyhold, you're not in the fade.” Sable shook her head “But I am, I am in The Fade, where is my bag I can prove it to you.” 

Cole handed her, her bag and she rummaged around in it pulling out a cd, the cover said “The Fade” and there she was with 4 other ppl. Pinching his nose Cullen muttered “Maker's Breath, this is a mess.”

Solas and Dorian locked eyes then looked at her, using a voice she had heard her mother use many times on her grade 3ers whenever they hurt themselves. It was one born of concern and simplicity, trying to make light of a bad situation. 

Dorian took her hand “My dear, I think we have a problem. It seems that Cole here in his desire to help our inquisitor has brought you from your world and landed you in ours.”

Sable looked at the well-dressed man blinking, the only thoughts running through her head were “I will not cry,” over and over. Cole's voice interrupted her mantra “it's ok if you want to, we all cry sometimes. Cassandra cried this morning.” her eyes snapped to his watery blue ones “How did, did I, Oh my god I need to get out of here.” 

Jumping up she was slight, and fast when she needed to be. Leaping out the door, she came to a skidding halt when she found herself standing in the middle of a great hall, surrounded by people in costume. 

 

Eyes darting everywhere, body screaming for escape. If she could just get outside, she could see the skyline, and possibly escape the nut jobs that took their games to freaking far. 

Spotting a door, she bolted to it, almost falling down the stone steps when she came to a sudden stop running smack into a giant with horns on his head. Screaming Sable lept back crashing into the man with the pointed ears, he whispered words in her ear she couldn't understand and swiftly sleep came. 

This time when she awoke it was quiet, she was in a huge four-poster bed, with a wall of windows that opened to a stone balcony. She was alone her surroundings were still weird, but comforting at the same time piles of books a comfy chaise sat along a huge fireplace, a desk piled with papers. a giant set of ancient shiny armor graced a stand in the corner. Gasping when a man walked into the room wearing leather pants and a simple shirt he was muttering to himself. 

Calling to him, he didn't answer, it wasn't until she waved her arms that his head snapped up a wicked scar ran down his neck and across his cheek jet black hair falling into his striking emerald green eyes. He opened his mouth to speak then closed it pausing. She spoke to him again “Hello? my name is Sable.” his voice was booming as he spoke not quite a shout, but far too loud for what the current situation warranted “My name is Alexander, I'm the Inquisitor.” Suddenly Cole's words tumbled in her head “you can help, you can help the Inquisitor, he's trapped like Jamie in the silence, you, you can bring him words again.” 

She looked at him and signed as she spoke, “can you hear me?” Alex’s eyes narrowed, his focus was on her face, frustration boiling up in him. She could tell this was not a man who normally needed help, the fact that he did now pissed him off immensely. 

She climbed out of the huge bed her feet padding on the stone floor as she made her way to his desk picking up a quill dipping it into the inkwell, silently thanking god for the calligraphy class she took in high school. She wrote out “Hi Alexander, my name is Sable, can you hear me?” for a brief second she prayed he was able to read what she wrote. Once again in a voice too loud, indicative of someone who can't hear their own volume. His English was flawless, though, so the deafness was recent, probably something to do with the still pink scars on his head and neck. “No Sable, I can't hear you.” 

It was at that moment that Solas joined them, she backed away remembering the last time, he had put her to sleep. Holding up his hands as he approached “I'm sure you have questions. If you give me the chance I will help give you the answers.” Sighing she nodded and had a seat. 

An hour later she was standing on the ramparts staring at the tear in the sky. Scared, confused, and oh yea pissed off. 

Varric approached her slowly, he felt sorry for the girl. Kidnaped, different worlds, shit she's taking it better than he ever would have. Standing next to her he put his hand over the top of hers on the wall “Listen, the kid… he meant well, it's a shitty situation and I can't even begin to explain what was going on in his head, but when it comes down to it we need your help or our world, the one you're stuck in at the moment. is going to be in very big trouble.” 

Her shoulders slumped, the tears she had fought so hard against betrayed her, and coursed down her face. Varric pulled her into his arms holding her, stroking her vibrant blue hair. Hugging her tight his voice soothing “that's it sweetie let it go, believe it or not, you are safe here, if anyone can get you home it will be someone in these walls.” She sniffled wiping her face giving varric a lopsided grin “pity party, table for one.” 

Taking a deep breath, she thought of her parents and Jamie, how excited he would be real Knights and dragons and lord he would never want to come home. He would be so proud that his sister could help someone so important by giving him a voice in the silence. 

Cullen walked by Varric's table later that evening, he didn't think much of it until he saw who else was sitting there writing along with Varric. It was her the little blue haired woman, he could just strangle Cole for doing this to her, to them. Maker, what was that boy thinking! 

Standing in front of the table he cleared his throat, she held up a hand and then just her pointer finger, indicating he needed to wait. the last couple words he watched her write down she spoke out loud, before turning her beautiful green eyes on the Commander. 

Smiling up at him “What can I do for you, Collin?” “Cullen” he corrected. Blushing she nodded like she should have remembered that. “Sorry, What can I do for you Cullen?” nodding to the seat he took the invitation to sit down. He was rubbing the back of his neck, and stammering, she was looking at the man like he was having some sort of episode. Varric finally took over “Curly, out with it.”

Finally, Cullen blurted out why he was there “So your bag, holds things that I'm worried about. For the Safety of Skyhold.”

Sable’s eyes narrowed “you went through my stuff?” Blushing and rubbing his neck again “well we were worried and quite frankly I'm still worried about what you are bringing in.”

Sable grabbed the small bag and dumped the contents on the table “This Cullen, will be the first and last time I do this, keep in mind Commander I didn't ask to come here I was kidnapped, I don't want to be here, but I am.” Holding up an egg shaped object she twisted the blue shell in half showing him some kind of salve inside “Lipgloss” she rubbed it on her lips offering it to him to try. She pulled out the CD that they had already seen. She went through gum, pain medicine, a gantlet of things she never thought much about in the bottom of her bag. She was saving the one that would be the coolest, and the hardest to explain for last. 

Finally she pulled out her cell phone and solar power bank, it was a newer one more like a mini tablet, she got it to watch Netflix or read on the trip. The solar power bank came in handy she just stuck it to the glass of the motorhome when they were traveling and it kept her phone charged. 

 

Holding up the phone, showing it to everyone “This is called a cell phone if this was my world practically everyone has them” scrolling through her contacts she explained how a phone worked and phone numbers. she showed him a few of her photos and even a video of her singing and one of her and Jamie being goofy, by now quite a few members of the inquisition had joined fascinated with the things she carried. 

The Inquisitor was standing to the side arms crossed in silence watching, her heart went out to him. She had watched Jamie battle the silence before conquering it. 

 

Taking her phone, she walked over to Alex and typed words into a note, holding up so he could read. Looking from the words to her, and back to the words he nodded, and then left heading back to his room. 

Dorian was intrigued “My dearest what did you say to him?” she held up the note so he could read her words “I will help you if you let me?”


	2. Chapter 2

Standing in the doorway to her bedroom, he didn't know why he was there, making every effort trying not to disturb or scare her as she slept. Sable had kicked off the covers, he knew she would freeze if he didn't cover her up.

She had been under the blanket of his protection for less than twenty-four hours, this strange traveler. His supposed savior, he didn't know how he felt about that. She reminded him of a fragile colorful bird, she was young, he could see that in her face, although he had idea how young or old she truly was. 

Barely a dozen words had passed between them, and yet a need to protect her from everything had hit him like nothing he had felt in a long time. He just knew that while she was no danger to them, her very presence here on his behalf could potentially destroy her. 

 

He wasn't attracted to her physically, not that she wasn't beautiful, in a pixie kind of way. What he felt for her was more akin to fatherly than romantic, she made him think of how much he had lost, how he would ever see the young woman his own daughter would become, or taste his wife’s lips again.

Alex’s wife Kathleen, and young daughter were in Kirkwall visiting Kat’s parents when the Chantry was destroyed, taking them from him. 

Securely tucked in, Alex gently brushed back her hair, tucking it behind her ear. 

 

Gripped tightly in her hand, was her.. Maker what had she called it? Cellphone, she had called the moving pictures videos, slipping it out of her grasp, so he could put it on the table. He stood there for a few moments watching the tiny screen. 

Alex couldn't help grinning watching Sable, Jamie and two people he could only assume were her parents. He couldn't hear them, but he could see the laughter in all their faces. He made a vow to the unknown man, He would make sure she was safe, for as long as she was under his care. 

 

The next video played, Jamie and Sable were playing a game now in the pictures, he was watching how they spoke, the rapid fingers, Maker could he do this? Could he learn this? the sounds in his head were deafening, the absence of all sound, being cut off from something he depended on so much. It was making him crazy. 

Gingerly placing the object on her table, Alex moved to leave, when she grabbed his hand startling him. Looking down at her guiltily, she gifted him with a reassuring smile, touching her open fingertips to her chin then swept them out towards him in what he could only assume was a gesture of thanks. He nodded and quickly left, closing the door firmly behind him.

 

Her sleep after the Inquisitors visit had been restless, the bed wasn't quite what she was used to, but it was better than you would expect, or maybe that was half a year in a motorhome talking. 

When she did wake up it took her a moment to remember where she was, and this wasn't a bad dream. Sitting on the side of her bed mentally preparing herself for what lay ahead. kissing her locket with Jamie’s photo in it smiling to herself, He would freaking love this place. 

 

Her first steps barefooted on the cold stone floor had her shrieking and jumping back onto the bed. quickly putting her socks and shoes back on before she tried that again.

 

Looking at herself in the small mirror. Talking to herself as she washed her face in ridiculously cold water “OK Sable, you're better than this. You're the one always wanting even hoping for an adventure, one literally drags you into it and you spend a day crying about it. Buck up girl... just think of the stories you can tell Jamie when you get home.” 

A voice from the doorway made her jump, Dorian sauntered in “Ohh Jamie, a beu left behind? Is there a young lad mooning back home?” holding up two hangers “pick one I can accessorize either we just need the right canvas for the job.”

Sable wrinkled her nose at both options one was obviously something Josephine would have worn. the other looked like a gown the hens in the big room wore. “Wait, Dorian, Sarah lent me something let me show you.” Dorian’s expression was frozen in a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes “Sarah lent you, oh good it should be nice and stained … possibly sticky.” sighing, “alright show me and then we can burn it.

Stepping out from behind the dressing screen in yellow plaid weave dress, trimmed in black with tights and combat boots on, her hair pulled up into two blue pigtails. Spinning for Dorian, “Well?” 

 

Shaking his head trying to hide the chuckle “On anyone, and I do mean anyone else it would have looked hideous, on you, my dear. Well, I bow to your ability to wear plaid weave, that truly is a magical ability if I ever saw one.” 

Her chosen attire along with just her general presence at Skyhold caused a few tongues to wag. The speculation on who she was ranged from a spy to the Inquisitors secret mistress. They didn't have a viable story to spin so for the moment she was relishing feeding the speculation. 

It had been two weeks since her arrival, Alex and Sable spent their evening hours together, working diligently on basic sign language. He was picking it up lightning fast, he would gather all the notes that were written by hand for him during the day, and they would practice signing them. 

Sable had also started joining him in all meetings signing as he spoke so he could associate signs as familiar words, She was also his visual indicator when his voice was too loud.

She loved their private time together in his quarters, he was an impressive specimen of man his presence screamed danger. 

Laughing as she watched him around Skyhold generally, he had what her best friend Katie would have called resting bitch face. Except with her, with her he always had an easy smile and his voice would drop low to almost a whisper as he stood close to her and spoke. 

 

Climbing the stairs to his room she was struck dumb with the man standing there, he was beautiful. Standing in simple leather pants he had just come from washing up, his chest was still damp the droplets clinging to the downy fuzz trailing down out of view, Sweet mother of got the scars that crisscrossed his body made her want to both protect and run her tongue over them at the same time. 

His smile lit up his eyes as he spotted her, she groaned out loud cursing a little as he pulled a shirt over his head. The voice behind her startled her out of her reverie, “Careful Teacher, or someone might think the rumors are true.” The beautiful spymaster moved past her, settling in on the couch waiting for them to join. 

Alex stood there grinning at Sable and began signing words to her that made her so proud of his progress. His fingers slow, the concentration creasing his brow. Without even thinking twice Sable spoke the words he formed “I asked her to here, too for you teach her and I practice.” Clapping her hands together excitedly she bounced over, hugging him, kissing his cheek in victory. 

Speaking the words as she signed back “you did it !” 

The idea was brilliant, as Alex showed them and taught them the sign words Sable spoke them out loud, but he was not only practicing what he had learned he was gaining speed and confidence. The plan was to teach all the core group of people in Skyhold and then down the road anyone else who wanted to learn. 

Cullen and Alex stood on the Ramparts watching “fingers” as Varric had dubbed her. She had been with them almost a month. Alex wasn't fluent, but he could hold his own now, the teaching others was helping. 

At the moment the colorful pixie was sitting on the side of a grassy hill with ten children, all of them working on sign language. Just that morning, the cooks young 6-year-old daughter ran up to him tugged his arm signing “Good morning” before she burst into giggles and ran after her mom. 

The two men passed a notepad back and forth while Cullen was getting better with Sables help, he was finding himself more and more distracted whenever they would work together. Their silent conversation saturated with admiration for the young woman, Alex encouraging Cullen to approach her on a personal level. Cullen’s argument being what if she leaves tomorrow? Alex smiled, scribbling the words “if you as her today, then you won't have the regret of “if only” tomorrow.” 

He checked on her every night, she thought it was so sweet, often times he would practice with her until late then work on reports for hours after she went to bed. Lately, she had been kicking her covers off on purpose, just to feel him tuck her in. 

 

The ball at the winter palace was looming before them, Alex was on a mission, leaving her behind in Skyhold. Sable missed him when he was gone, her time not filled with helping the Inquisitor inevitably her thoughts turned to her family, the homesickness would creep in. 

Watching the kids in the gardens made her heart constrict thinking of Jamie, was he ok? did he miss her? were her parents frantically looking for her? it was Solas that found her, the panic rising slowly as she remembered everything she had so easily pushed away in the weeks she had been in this crazy world. 

Taking her arm, the elf whispered the words “breath Da’len, walk with me.” 

They were quiet for a very long time, their feet taking them in random directions, it wasn't until she found herself outside of Skyhold, by a lake that she realized they had left the garden. 

 

“I can hear your plea from here Da’len.” Brushing her blue hair behind her ears, he held her face in his hands, slowly he brought her forehead to his lips and kissed her. “You intrigue me, I have loved watching you flourish in Skyhold, a lesser person would have crumbled facing what you have, it's only now I see the small cracks and fissures in you. I have walked between worlds experienced things unfathomable to most, except you. You have left one world for another, a feat I both envy and fear. Da’len how can I ease your mind?”

Looking up at him unshed tears clinging to her lashes “Da’len?” Smiling at her question he nodded and tapped the end of her nose “It's a term of endearment for someone much younger, but you're avoiding my question.”

The floodgates opened, her breath caught in hiccupping sobs “Oh Solas, I'm feeling so guilty enjoying myself when my family and friends are probably frantic with worry. I… I forget sometimes that they don't know I’m safe, to them this must be a nightmare, and here I am having a good time.” 

Solas pulled her into his arms kissing the top of her head “What I'm about to tell you will hopefully help put your mind at ease, but also will most likely make you sad.” Her face buried in his chest she listened 

Solas cleared his throat his voice taking on a reverent quality as he spoke “It's a very long back story of how I know this, but trust me when I say, a person can only exist in one world. Do you understand what that means?” 

 

Sable gasped looking up at him “You mean, you mean I, you mean that my family doesn't know I’m gone.. because to them I was never there?” Her shaking hand clutched at her locket, “but Jamie how, who will, he needs me I can’t just not exist who will help him get over his fear of the dark, who will teach him to ride a bike, who will show him how to swear in sign language?! Solas what happened?”

Sable became frantic her hands flailing in random movements he could only assume were subconscious words. “Sable there is no void in their lives, because to them, there never was a you. Now when you go back their reality will shift back to one with you in it, time will have passed, but you won't have been missed, your thread just woven back in. Just like when you leave here it will be the same, the things you have taught the Inquisitor, and everyone here will still be learned. Events that you cause to happen here will still have happened, but in the end it will be remembered differently. Your influences won't be, and aren't lost just shifted. For example, it may be remembered that a traveling elf taught the inquisitor sign language. Or Jamie learned to ride a bike with someone else.”

Sable walked to the edge of the pond her arms wrapped around herself, as she tried to digest this new information. “But when I arrived you all knew I was from another world?” rubbing her back trying to comfort her “Yes well when you show up with magical contraptions and such, with blue hair screaming about time travel. In a land filled with magic, people tend to believe much easier than in worlds without. I suspect the welcome I would receive going to your world doing the same would yield different results. Had you chosen to blend in as I suspect most people who shifted world's intentionally would, most would have been none the wiser.” 

Sola’s voice soaking into her frantic brain “Keep in mind during your stay here, however temporary. All of your actions happen and have an effect, they will simply be remembered differently. That's why I must impress upon you, your actions have ripples.”

 

Tossing a rock into the lake, as if to prove his point, the ripples sending waves out in every direction. 

Solas wiped her tears with his thumb “you burn down Skyhold or kill someone when you leave it's still burned, and they are still dead. Keep that in mind before you write history in a land which you have no intention of staying, remember those of us who have to live with the consequence of your choices.”

Sniffling Sable pressed her forehead into his chest, “So they aren't doing a countrywide manhunt for me?” 

 

Shaking his head “No Da’len they are not, however, Jamie and you are connected, the pure love you share, bonds you. So he will dream of you, but that is all you are simply locked in his dream. Lost to the land of Imaginary friends.” 

Sables head snapped up “wait is that where Imaginary friends come from… they were people in our lives that went to another world?” 

Solas grinned at her “I can't really say,” winking as he kissed her nose, “but do you really think you're the only person to ever change worlds?” 

 

Chuckling at how huge her eyes had become, he turned to leave. 

Sable walked closer to the lake “I think, I think I need a minute by myself.” Hugging her tight, her face pressed into his robes. Before he pulled away, she began a series of rapid sneezed, her eyes suddenly itched, and began to water. Looking at Solas Suspiciously “were you playing with a dog? The only thing I'm allergic to is Dogs.” 

Laughing he nodded “Something like that.” He left her to sort out the new information.

 

Sitting on the rock at the edge of the lake, her fingers flexed itching to have her guitar back in her hands her mom had always said “that girl can solve any problem with her fingers on strings.” She sat there for hours, Cullen had come to the part of the ramparts twice to check on her without disturbing her. He didn't know what was wrong, but he recognized someone needing to be alone. He would seek her out when she came back, to make sure she was ok. 

Tears flowed as she looked at Jamie's picture in her locket, speaking to no one but secretly hoping her words would carry to him “I know you don't miss me, and I'm grateful that you're not worried. But sweet mother of pearl, I miss you. I miss your grin when you sign something to me in secret, I miss your stupid jokes. Oh, Jamie… I don't know how I feel? is it selfish that it hurts knowing you don't even know I'm real?” 

the sudden sound of Cole beside her made her scream “He talks to you still, now his letters are a diary, he doesn't know why he writes them, he just knows that he feels better when he does. Images of you flash his dreams. In his dreams he can hear your laughter, in his dreams, there is no silence. To him, you will always be real, always be his happy.” 

Sable sat there her mouth open staring at the tow-headed boy “you… you can see Jamie?” the floppy hat falling in his face as he nods “threads of fabric woven with holes, slipping in slipping out forgotten, filling holes binding together, helping.” 

She was about to ask a question, then suddenly she couldn't remember who would be there to answer. Holding her locket tight smiling, a sense of calm washed over her, she was sure that somehow, somewhere Jamie was doing the same thing. 

Sable sat there for awhile, chewing everything in her head the what ifs, the what happened now? and the only thing she could come up with was. “Live the life in front of you, because you never know when the stage will be changed.” Pushing off the rock, untangling her long since asleep legs stumbling forward, falling into a heap in the grass. She knew what she had to do, she only had to wait for him to return… till then let the adventures begin. 

Looking up she waved at Cullen on the edge of the ramparts, his expression changing from concern to surprise. He met her at the gate laughing, as she bounced through beeping his nose. “Come, Commander, buy me a drink in the tavern.”


	3. Drama Angst and Awww

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song she sings for Cullen/Jamie
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EwqBM5pKN54

Cullen sat back just watching her as she laughed, telling him about being in a band. She had explained that they were like a group of traveling minstrels. The two of them had abandoned their chess game long ago, sharing stories of growing up, and siblings. Cullen talking about his three and the chaos they would cause. Sable shared her stories of Jamie, and the trouble they could get into even with the numerous years between them. 

Her voice broke into his fog “Cullen, how is it no woman has tied you down?” the blush started in his boots, rapidly hitting his hairline, deepening when she covered her mouth giggling at him. “Oh my! Commander, do you have a crush? Dish, Cul tell me who?” Shaking his head he laughed “there is, someone I'm interested in. I’ll let you know how it goes” 

 

He was reaching forward to take her hand when Jim came running up “Sable! I was looking for you, here is the book we were talking about earlier, and I... I picked you these.” Jim handed her a beautiful bunch of wildflowers making her squeal. 

Bouncing out of her seat she took the flowers and book, hugging the man who was grinning like a fool as she kissed his cheek. “Thank you, Jim, they are fabulous, are we still on for cards tonight with Iron Bull?” The young man beamed “I wouldn't miss it, see you there.” Nodding at Cullen “Commander” before he turned to leave. 

Her attention back on Cullen, “So Commander you have to tell me who is this lady love?” with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, he sat back in his chair “it's too early to talk about it, but when she knows, you will know.” 

He tried to stay away, but all day the thought of casually just seeing her again ate at him. Which is why Cullen found himself in the tavern engaged in a card game he didn't want to be in losing coin to a bunch of his friends. Poor Jim was getting the evil eye from him, he didn't even know why, every time the door opened the eyes of the two men would turn, hoping it was her. 

Leliana slipped in next to Cullen “Don't look so disappointed Commander, it bruises a girl's ego.” He laughed nervously “sorry.”

Organizing her cards she absently mentioned “So the Inquisitor is back, which means Sable, of course, won't be joining us because she is with him.” Jim folded his cards “Maker's Breath she spends all her time with him when he's home, how does a guy even stand a chance?” Leliana quirked an eyebrow at him casting a sidelong glance at Cullen “well it seems the teacher has a bit of a crush on her silent student.” 

Iron Bull tossed his cards into the middle of the table “well shit any hope I had of getting in on that just went out the window! Dorian, what are you doing tonight? wanna ride the bull?” 

Sniffing indignantly Dorian rolled his eyes “yes, because I always respond well to being second choice.” 

 

It was late, or early depending on how you looked at it Cullen had long since retired from the card game he had no interest in now, through the hole in his roof he heard a soft voice singing. It was music, someone was playing music he had never heard before, like a siren's song the sad voice called to him. Stepping out his door adjusting his hastily pulled on clothing he spotted her almost naked, lost in a song. 

 

Sable’s night had not gone as she had planned at all, if it had worked out she would be floating on that first kiss cloud, not licking her wounds in the middle of the night, with her guitar. 

 

Her plan had been solid she thought, she had primped all evening to get ready for this little special session, tonight had been the night, she was going to let Alex know how she felt. 

Smoothing down her dress Sable took a deep breath, adjusted her boobs one last time and stepped into the inquisitors apartments. Grinning like a fool when their eyes connected, his smile was making her melt her fingers forming the words, “It’s good to have you back home Inquisitor.” Winking at her, his fingers moved with increasing confidence “it's good to be home.” 

Sable couldn't help herself, running up to the wall of man, she threw her arms around him welcoming him home. His body tense up, then relaxed arms coming around her holding her tight as he kissed the top of her head. 

The lesson for tonight was volume control, his lip-reading was coming along slowly, rather than having him worried about shouting all the time, she was going to teach him to feel his voice. 

 

Sitting cross-legged on the floor knees touching, she pulled her shirt over her head leaving her little tank top on. Gingerly she took his hands, speaking rather than signing. “Feel my vibrations.”

Her hands pressed his just below her throat, so he could feel the different vibrations as she raised and lowered her speech. His large hands on her bare skin were causing a riot of sensations in the pit of her stomach. 

 

Trying to focus as she showed him, shifting forward she awkwardly straddled his lap moving his one hand to his own throat, keeping the other in place on hers. Together they spoke loud and soft, testing the volumes. It would take some practice but like everything else she had taught him, it would just be a matter of time before he got it. 

When his hand slipped caressing the top of her breast he snatched it away like she had burned him, for a man so large he moved lightning fast to his feet moving away from her, apologizing with his voice as well as his offending hands. 

Sable knew it was now or never, stepping forward she was about to tell him it was ok, that she liked it, she liked him… When in his flustered state he forgot volume control, and all but shouted at her “I think of you like a daughter, I’m so sorry it will never happen again.” 

She hadn't felt this in a long time, she remembered when she was 16 and Markus Amell had broken her heart into a thousand pieces when he kissed Kelly Daley. She had cried for a week tearing up her notebook that secretly had their names intertwined together. This felt so much worse, her chest was tight, all she could think of was she needed to be away from him before she made an even bigger fool of herself by crying. How could she think someone like him would ever be interested in her in any way, other than as friends or fatherly, she was such an idiot. 

Sable’s fingers fumbled through the words “good night,” before bolting from the room forgetting her shirt on his floor. 

 

Running to her room, she snatched her guitar clinging to the lifeline, her fingers caressing the familiar wood, a soothing balm to her burn. She needed open space somewhere to purge the hurt, Sable knew just the spot. 

Closing the door gently behind her, headed to the wall maybe if she was lucky a dragon would swoop down and eat her so she wouldn't have to face him again. 

 

Softly she sang, to no one and everyone, Jim was on patrol when he heard her, standing in the shadows leaning against a wall. He watched the beautiful woman as she claimed his heart just a little more. 

Cullen stepped behind her wrapping a blanket over her bare shoulders, he knew Jim was watching, but he didn't care. 

Sables voice faltered, briefly looking up at Cullen nodding to the spot beside her, straddling the wall so he faced her. Sable turned her body toward him, mirroring his position. 

Changing the song to something upbeat it was the song she sang to Jamie all the time, always made her smile. the final chords resonated through her guitar as she looked down, the memory of her earlier humiliation flashing behind her eyes. 

Wavering uncertain if she should say anything at all, her eyes cast over the wall into the darkness. she was startled when Cullen’s fingers lifted her chin “you ok?” a single traitorous tear ran down her cheek followed by another shaking her head. 

 

Sable opened her mouth to say no, but what came out was everything in a tumbled heaping mess. 

Putting her guitar down, she laid back on the hard stone wall. With her arm draped over her eyes, her words saturating the night like spilled ink on parchment “Oh Cullen I made such a fool of myself, I thought… well, I don't know what I thought I saw, but, it's probably because I've never had a boyfriend, and now he thinks of me like a daughter. But, I'm confused. I've never been kissed even, and it almost happened, then he touched my boob and panicked. Maybe if I had just told him how I felt? But then that would make it weird. Oh, Cullen, I like him so much, how can I ever face him again.” 

 

Sitting up she moved to stand, when Cullen grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him, his lips crashed into hers. Shock froze her body she didn't know what to do. Finally pushing away from him, her hand over her mouth. Her eyes were huge as she backed away, “Oh Cullen, Oh my god! You, that was...Oh, Cullen, I’m so sorry.” tears streaming down her face she grabbed her guitar and bolted to her room. 

 

Running almost headlong into Alex on his way to check on her. Grabbing her by the arms he looked shocked, she had been crying. Letting her go so he could sign “ Sable Honey what’s wrong?” she just shook her head, eyes darting in the direction of the Commander skidding after her. 

Alex’s features hardened pointing to her door speaking the words “good night Sable.” his eyes narrowing on his Commander. Alex grabbed the man's arm when Cullen moved to go after her. Pushing his friend back, Cullen shook his head chuckling not caring if the inquisitor understood him or not. “That's rich coming from you, the one who actually upset her.” Alex less concerned about his volume and more about Sable being upset “NO, Cullen.” 

 

Cullen just shook his head and walked away he would find her in the morning, and fix this. 

When Alex tried her door it was latched, giving her space he left, Sable heard him try to come in, she just couldn't face him right now, burrowing under the covers she hoped tomorrow with fresh eyes it would all be ok. 

She awoke to Dorian standing beside her bed clapping his hands “rise and shine buttercup we have so much to... Princess have you been crying?” brushing back the wild blue hair taking her hands “Tell Dorian what's wrong, my dove, we can fix it. Or at the very least set on fire those who caused it.”

Sighing she told Dorian about her disastrous night, he was very quiet. When he finally looked up at her, his eyes were sad “chin up Kitten you're not the only one in Skyhold who has fallen for that insufferable, beautiful, sweet, sexy man. I swear that man wouldn't know someone was flirting with him unless they laid naked in front of him ” 

Sable gasped blushing “Dorian!” 

Laughing at her bright pink face “relax my dear, I'm not suggesting such a thing, but look at you, you blush like a virgin.” When her eyes dropped from his, he gasped “NO! tell me a creature as exquisite as you must have had a string of suitors on bended knee professing love. Maker, you've been here less than two months, and half the men of Skyhold are swooning when you walk by.” 

Dorian was assaulted with a pillow to the face, Sable’s laughter filling the room, “Dorian, you are the best.” hugging the mage “So you had a crush on him too?” rolling his eyes “Lord I was a fool for that man, however when he walked in and I laid bare my feelings along with my body for him. He thanked me for the flattery but, let me down easy. There is more you need to know about Alexander that really should come from him. Onto a juicer topic, I'm dying to know, you have to tell me, How was kissing Cullen?” The pillow hit Dorian square in the face again. 

She was supposed to have a fitting with an Orlesian dressmaker from Val Royeaux that morning, she needed it to be ready for the Winter Palace ball in a few weeks. Dorian, Josephine, and Leliana all found her with the healers lending a hand. 

Josephine and Leliana linked their arms in hers and ushered her to a carriage before they could leave the Inquisitor stopped them demanding to know where they were going. It was Dorian who answered scribbling a note and handing it to the object of Sables distress. Alex called after them, but the Mage simply waved a not so cordial one fingered salute out the carriage window. 

Sables eyes were huge “Dorian what did you write?” he winked at her with a grin “I simply wrote “he who broke a girl's heart doesn't get to ask how, or with whom she mends it.” Leliana also left him a and Cullen a note where we are all going, so it's not like they won't know.” 

They were spending three days in Val Royeaux in that time she had never been so pampered in her life she was massaged and hand fed had her hair re-colored in breathtaking shades of blue they even gave her the formula for Dagna to make her back at Skyhold. By the third day, she was ready to be done. She had had her fittings and with her assurance that she would stay in the main square she had a little coin and wanted to explore. 

Sable had always loved cheese when she was little, her mother would joke that Sable would throw a cookie away for a good old Wisconsin sharp. 

When she saw the sign she almost squealed in the streets, stepping through it was like out of a movie, there was every kind of cheese imaginable with little tables set up around the shop if you couldn't make it home without sampling your purchase. 

There was only one other patron in the shop, a tall strawberry blond gentleman in front of her trying to negotiate a price on what looked like an amazing block of cheese. Waiting for her turn, she couldn't help but overhear the discussion, “But I didn't bring enough coin with me for the whole block, and I can't eat all that. Maker’s breath Eamonn would have a fit if I brought back another block of stinky cheese. Please, won't you just sell me half, I have some amazing pears that this would go lovely with.” The cheesemonger wasn't budging “Al, you are one of my best customers but even for you the.” Alistair shushed him and cut him off. The man paused looking past the man, eyeing Sable before he continued talking. “Even for a good customer like you I won't hack up this gem it's an all or nothing purchases once its wax seal is broken it needs to be used quickly.”

Sable was intrigued by this cheese “Excuse me, but I couldn't help but overhear you, I myself absolutely love cheese and I'm not from around here so if this cheese is really that amazing I would love to share it with you? if you wouldn't mind, I'm more than happy to pay for my share.” 

When the gentleman turned to face her, she couldn't help but smile at the joy on his face, it was contagious. 

 

Bowing to her, he held out his hand “My lady, I would be honored to share cheese and pears with you, she handed the Monger her share of the coin and pointed to a bottle of wine. “Could we have one of those too, please?” Their combined purchases wrapped up, Alistair held out his hand to her “Al, member of the royal court of Ferelden at your service.” Grinning at her new friend “Sable… world traveler, it's nice to meet you Al.”

Alistair took her arm placing it over his, as he ushered her to a quiet picnic spot where the two of them gorged themselves on cheese pears and wine. He told her about growing up and being a warden, the adventures he had with THE HERO OF FERELDAN, how hard it had been when he lost her. 

 

She told him about her music and Jamie and how hard it was to be so far from her family. They had an amazing afternoon telling silly jokes and making cheese faces. 

Al walked her back to her rooms, kissing the back of her hand before he let her disappear into her room, he held her hand making her wait. “Sable, how long are you in Val Royeaux for?” her eyes sad suddenly “We leave in the morning.” His thumb caressed her cheek, bringing her eyes up to his. “Have dinner with me tonight?” 

 

Grinning up at him she stepped closer, feeling emboldened and a little cheeky “will there be cheese?” he brushed his lips softly across hers, it was so brief she wasn't sure it really happened. Stepping back Alistair nodded winking at her. “Yes, there will be cheese.” her smile was making him intoxicated, but her answer had him floating “Then yes Al, I will have dinner with you.”  
Kissing the back of her hand “I will get you at 6.” With that he left.

 

Everyone was still out doing their own thing, she left a note telling them where she was going if anyone even came home while she was gone. the last night had been for “personal” business in the city, whatever that meant. 

Smoothing down one of her new dresses she opened the door, Sable’s face broke into a grin the moment she saw him rather then taking his hand she hugged him tight. Alistair was shocked at first but she felt right in his arms, it had been a long time since anyone had hugged him just because they were happy to see him. 

Extending his elbow to her, “shall we see what trouble we can find?” Everything in Val Royeaux was so beautiful the estate Al was staying on was no exception. they had dinner in a rose garden, both of them giggling when she challenged him to a cheese fork fight. He even found a lute for her to play so she could sing for him. He surprised her when he joined in a little off key but still. 

it was over the desert that it sunk in, she really liked this man, and now her time with him was about to end. Alistair caught the look in her eyes “My dear what has you sad?” Sable forced a smile placing her hand over his “it's just I feel a little like cinderella.” he looked at her questioningly Sable gave him the abridged version he choked on his souffle when she mentioned the part about the prince. 

Taking her hand in his, he softly sang to her as they danced, kissing her temple his breath against her skin “I won't make you promises I can't keep, however if this something. Then we will meet again, fate has a weird way of working out that way.” 

Alistair didn't know what was happening he just knew that she was someone special, that he needed to make sure he saw again. For now, though, his fingers were under her chin tilting her beautiful face up towards his, he slowly pressed his lips to hers. 

 

This time, Sable was ready, wrapping her arms around his neck on tiptoe she returned the kiss when his tongue touched her lips she gasped, granting him the entrance he requested. They kissed for, in her opinion not long enough, before someone was clearing a throat. It was the first time she remembered that they probably weren't alone, blushing she hid her face in his shoulder. 

Teasing her Alistair loved the innocent blush the kept creeping into her cheeks, “look at you all shy, someone might think you had never been kissed in a royal garden before?” Walking with him both her hands wrapped around his arm she blushed harder stammering a little “well you are my first non-stolen kiss, so I suppose they would be correct, The King doesn't mind you monopolizing his gardens, I heard he’s in the city?” 

 

Alistair stiffened, was this why she came… could he have been wrong about her? “Well yes he is here, would you like to meet him? it would be easy.” Watching her reaction carefully. 

 

Sable gave him an odd look “why would I want to meet the King of Ferelden, this is our time and our date, we get so little of it I don't want to waste it on meeting some King, and I'm sure he has better things to do then meet some wayward guest of the Inquisition.” 

 

Alistair laughed kissing her cheek “Yes well he's kind of an ass anyway, and you would be bored to tears. The doddering old fool just goes on and on.”

Their date was magnificent, Al kept stopping to kiss her, by the end she was the one tugging him back for more.”

Standing on her doorstep, she didn't want to let him go, and he didn't want to leave. Together they swayed to music only they heard one last time. 

When Al pulled away to bid her a final good night he saw the tears that had betrayed her. Using his thumb to capture everyone, kissing the end of her nose “No tears my brave traveler, we will meet again this is too good to be goodbye.” 

 

Smiling Sable remembered a cheesy line from a movie or a book or whatever but it fit perfectly here. Caressing his face trying to memorize everything about him. Blinking back the tears as she implored, “Never say goodbye because goodbye means going away and going away means forgetting.”

 

Alistair kissed her one last time, “I could never forget you, but I will say Till I see you again.” Nodding she repeated the words “Till I see you again.” Leaning back against the door as she closed it, she was positively beaming, giddy with excitement. 

 

Alistair was just about to get into the carriage when a leather-clad hand spun him around a voice he knew too well hissed, “What game are you playing Al?” 

 

Alistair held his hands up he knew her well enough to know you didn't trifle with her “Leliana, so nice to see you again. It's been a long time.” The fiery rogue wasn't buying his small talk “I will ask you again your highness, what game are you playing with Sable?” 

Alistair sighed answering the best he could “I… I don't know, it's not a game I genuinely like her, she’s amazing, funny, sweet, likes cheese, beautiful and doesn't care what my station is. Tell me truly is it an act, or does she really not know I'm the King?”

Leliana snickered “oh Ali I can guarantee she has no idea. Sable is a guest of the Inquisition at the moment, she is teaching all of Skyhold how to talk with their hands, so Alex can communicate. If you're serious about her, there are things about her you need to know. But, then there are things about you, she needs to know, so you have to decide what you're going to do.” 

Alistair climbed up into his carriage, pensive, waving at Leliana “take care old friend I'm sure we'll see each other soon.”

 

Sable told them all about Al on the ride home, Dorian was aghast that he didn't get to meet this mystery cheese man. 

When they arrived back in Skyhold, it was on a much lighter note. However, the clouds from before quickly rolled in, Sable could see words had passed between Cullen and Alex, she instantly felt guilty for causing the rift. It was late in the day she would deal with them both later. Right now she needed to unpack, wash up, and relax. 

Walking into her room she gasped, in the middle of her bed was a beautiful hand carved guitar it mirrored hers in shape, with a few slight differences. Next to it was a wooden case lined in velvet, and a note. The note read:

_**“Memories too precious to be lost should be protected, here is a place to rest your beloved and keep her safe. The world needs more music your voice carries through the wind it would be a shame to silence that, something to help you take Skyhold memories with you.  
~BW”** _

All over the magnificent instrument were the names of everyone who cared to sign. It looked like all of Skyhold had penned their name. Alex, Dorian, Leli Josy, Cullen, Varric Jim, Solas even the cooks in the kitchen, turning it over she ran her fingers over the smooth finish. There was Dagna’s, Harritt’s. The whole masterpiece was all sealed behind numerous coats of lacquer. Tears filled Sables eyes when she saw the inscription, in a heart on the back, were the words “you will never be forgotten.” clutching it to her chest as the tears flowed freely, she realized that someday, somehow, she may not be with her Skyhold family, that thought hurt her heart. clinging to the gift they had all given her, she decided she may not be here forever but what time she had she was going to make every second count. 

 

It played beautifully, that night she sat on the wall by the stables and sang her thanks to Blackwall. He had blushed like a chantry sister when she made a fuss over it and over him. This was the best way she could think of to repay him, He had no idea how much this meant to her. With Harritt’s help, she fashioned a leather strap, he even stamped the symbol of the Inquisition into it, a guitar once again having a permanent home on her back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Never say goodbye, because goodbye means going away and going away means forgetting.” ~Peter Pan


	4. Let them down easy

The Mantle of leadership had always weighed heavily on Alistair, It wasn't supposed to be just him, she promised! she promised she would be here, she all but shoved him into the spotlight, tied the noose around his neck, then ran off to play hero, Striking the final blow against the Archdemon. 

Maker he had loved Elissa, with every fiber of his soul, when she died he begged the Maker to take him too, he would have traded everything for a moment more with her. 

He’d had romantic entanglements in the years between then and now, every time he let someone in they disappointed him. Over time, he’d become jaded, and hardened with the messy end of each one. 

Leaning back in his chair balanced on two legs teetering back and forth in contemplation, her latest letter in his hand. Elbows resting on the arms of the chair fingers tented against his lips, could he do this again? Was it really different this time?

They had been sending each other letters almost every day, it had been two weeks since their dinner in Val Royeaux. 

Her letters were fast becoming the highlight, that burst through the monotony of his day. In the evening hours when he was alone, in the comfort of his personal apartments he wasn't the King he was just some dorky smitten man penning goofy thoughts and anecdotes laced with innuendos trying to seduce the girl. 

Sables letters always brought a smile to his face, reading the words he could almost see her animated gestures as she spoke, hear her voice. 

Her letters were far more innocent they were full of Skyhold hijinks and fun. She always talked with such wonder, it made him feel like he was seeing everyday normal things with fresh eyes. 

Could he trust this? Her? Them? would she hate him when she found out? would she use him? 

The door open, startling Alistair from his reflection, the runner watched as his King screamed, flailed briefly in the air his chair toppling over. 

Waiting patiently, the runner pretending like he saw nothing as his King peeked over the desk standing up, righting his clothing and dusting himself off. Waiting for the King to speak before he addressed him. When Alistair became more focused on the fruit preserve smudged on his sleeve then acknowledging the runners presence. The man cleared his throat, holding out a new letter from Sable he proceeded when the King looked up “I thought you would want this right away.”

The man couldn't help but smile at the expression on Alistair's face the entire castle was abuzz with the budding romance.

The last disastrous romance, which ended with an assassination attempt and almost a civil war it was understandable that the King was taking it slow. However, everyone who knew was rooting for him, for them. Those who had been privy to their dinner at the estate in Val Royeaux had spread the word of the unusual girl. The common conclusion was Alistair was an unusual man so she would fit right in.

Alistair was already devouring her words when the door closed softly. Grinning to himself, he knew just how “Al” was going to see her again.

Her return to Skyhold, had her full of trepidation, thinking back to how she had left it with Alex she suddenly felt the fool. Stepping through his door she had to talk herself up the stairs, guitar strung on her back, she needed to fix this, make it not weird.

Alex felt her in the room before he saw her, he had been anticipating this, Bull had actually pulled him aside and told him about her crush. 

When he talked to Cassie and confirmed it she rolled her eyes at him making what he could only assume was her disgusted noise, she explained that pretty much all of Skyhold other than him knew she had a crush on him. 

Turning to face her, his face broke into a grin as he spoke “welcome back my dear I hope you had a good time?” She nodded her fingers flying through her words “WE had so much fun, I saw so much, danced, ate cheese with a member of the royal court. Listen, Alex about before I left, I'm ashamed.” 

Spanning the distance between them he put his hands over her lifting her chin up so he could watch her face as he spoke choosing his words carefully “Nothing more needs to be said about that, You flatter an old man.” he kissed the back of each hand and pulled her over to a painting on the wall of a breathtaking woman and a girl she guessed about 13. 

His back to her looking at the painting as he spoke “I care for you very much, I see in you so much of what I had hoped my daughter Sophie would have turned out to be, she would be about your age. 

Sable touched his arm, making him look over at her, her fingers unsure translating the words she spoke “I would love you to tell me about them?” A sad smile caressed his full lips she stood beside him, both of them focused on the painting. 

His voice full and powerful reverberated off the walls as he told her of his girls. “Kathleen, or as I called her Kat... my kitten, was the daughter of nobles, her mother was a cousin of the King. I met her when I was fostered with her father's soldiers learning how to be a soldier, all I learned that first year was horseshit would stick to everything, and the smell would cling to you no matter what. 

I am technically the second son of a noble family, I say technically because I'm a twin, our mother died hours after my birth and my father hired an elven nanny to raise us, he fell in love with her and together they had my brother Liam.

However, being the second son I needed to do something, and I really didn't want to join the church so a soldier's life it was for me. I loved her the second my eyes spotted her or as much as a 12-year-old could be hopelessly in love. She tormented me for years, over time she became my best friend. The more I watched her become a woman, the more I knew I had to do everything to make her mine. The only way I knew how to do that was with my sword. I joined every battle I could quickly climbing the ranks making a name for myself, I stood with King Maric and earned my sword when he was lost to us, I returned home waiting for Cailan to take the throne.” 

Pausing in the story, when she wrapped her arm around him leaning into his shoulder, he pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. Clearing his throat, he continued.

“I returned from battle broken and bruised, I had failed our King but was being shouted a hero, I felt like anything but. It was Kat that helped me deal with being a survivor when so many were lost. She pulled me through the darkness, comfort turned to need, it wasn't long we became lovers.”

Pausing as he remembered, a private smile, shoved away as he continued “ When I sought her hand, her father laughed in my face calling me a coward, voicing all the fears haunting me in the dark. That any man who was a real soldier died that day.” 

Alex looked at Sable sideways “you remind me allot of her, fearless, you feel everything deep within your soul, It would be very easy to love you. Sable but I'm not the man for you. You have A Love story waiting to be written just for you, when you find that person everything else will pale.”

Sable looked up at him smiling, but she wanted to know more, Pointing to Kat and Sophie her fingers begged him “How did you convince her father?” 

Shaking his head pride mixed with sadness filled his eyes “I didn't, her father banished me from his forces. and his house. Forbidding me to see her again, the salt in my wounds came from his final words “she is going to marry Nathaniel Howe in a month, there is nothing you can do to stop it.” I was drunk for days, on the fifth day she was standing over my inebriated body in a filthy tavern in Kirkwall’s Lowtown.”

Laughing at the memory. “I still remember it like it was yesterday, her golden hair pulled back in a braid as she loomed over me in my rented cot, the smell of ale, sweat and sex filling the air. Face screwed up in disgust, her hands on her hips, and oh Maker was she pissed. Her words so filled with annoyance I was sure she would stab me rather than give me a chance. “so thats it then, he said no, so you don't bother to ask me, and you just give up, that's all the effort your child and I are worth?” 

Alex Saw Sable cover her mouth in what he assumed was a gasp, winking at her “Don't play shocked with me, that night you came to my room, you knew what you wanted. Had it ended differently… Like I said you remind me allot of my Kat.” 

Grinning at Sables blush he continued, “Knowing she was carrying my child there was no way I was letting her marry Howe, that night we were married in the Kirkwall Chantry. When we confronted her father I'm ashamed to say it was her voice that defied him. When he threatened to have me hung, she drew her sword on her own father, it was then she told them it was done. If they ever wanted to see their grandchild they would accept us. Her mother begged him to reconsider, but he threw us out and disowned her. 

My girl called his bluff, and she left. I was still a soldier for the King my youngest Brother Liam was my squire by this point when I stood with Cailan at Ostagar the carnage and horror was unspeakable. We lost Liam that day, I was only being saved by the skin of my teeth and the sword wielded by the HERO OF FERELDAN and our current King. 

Kat, Sophie and I had a good life, we stayed at the small estate where she Sophie had been born." Nodding to the painting "About the time we sat for this painting, Sophie was just about to turn 13, that's when we got word Kat's mother was sick and was begging to meet her only granddaughter. The three of us made the trip to Kirkwall, their estate was in Hightown it shared a wall with the very Chantry we got married in.”

Alex’s eyes went dark, Sable held his hand she had heard the tales of the Hero and the tales of the Champion from Varric she knew all about Kirkwall's bloody history. 

He had stopped telling the story for so long Sable assumed he was done, the sadness that dripped from his tongue it almost made her glad he couldn't hear it himself. “I was a coward I didn't want to upset her mother, or confront her father so I was in Lowtown waiting for her at the Hanged man, the next thing I knew an explosion followed by chaos in the streets. It wasn't until I heard the words that changed my life forever. Someone screamed “A Mage Blew up the Chantry.” My feet wouldn't carry me there fast enough. The entire city was in chaos and when I arrived at the estate all that was left was rubble, and a giant crater. I dug for days, Cullen helped me our fingers were cut to the bone, but I found them well, their bodies. I took them home with me and buried them on our land.

Sable hugged his arm, but he didn't stop “I became a sword for hire, I’m not proud of some of the things I did but, that was my former life, I took risks that should have gotten me killed repeatedly. I was actually at the chantry that day as a bodyguard for an Orlesian Noble when I heard a woman Scream... and well the rest you know.”

He faced her for the first time since starting the story and was shocked when he saw her tears. Reaching up wiping them away with his thumb smiling down at her. “Don't cry for me, Sable I have known the love of an amazing woman who loved and believed in me. There are men who live a lifetime and never have that.” He kissed her forehead and hugged her. 

They didn't accomplish much that night, both lost in thought, but the shift in their relationship was noticeable. He came alive whenever she entered the room, he was overprotective and overbearing. Hearing about this new beau poked at his ego a little that he could be so easily gotten over, but more importantly he was concerned who this man what and what he wanted, was he good enough for her? Leliana assured him she had it well in hand. 

Every day that Sable received a letter from Al, she floated through her day. Dorian commented that if she grinned any harder people would start thinking she was daft. It became their thing whenever she got one she would run to the library and they would read it together analyzing every word and what he really meant. 

Cullen found her sitting in the Gardens writing to Jamie, His shadow cast over her drew her attention away from her parchment. 

“Writing your Al?” he accused. Looking up her eyebrows knitted together, “Jamie actually, something on your mind Cullen?” patting the bench beside her uncrossing her legs straddling the bench so she could face him.

Immediately Cullen felt like an ass “I'm sorry, I know how much you must miss him. I didn't realize you still wrote to him.” 

Reaching out sable slid an errant curl on his forehead back into place, “it's ok, and I write my letters to Al throughout the day, sending it first thing in the morning.” 

Placing her papers aside, she took his hands running her thumbs over the smooth leather covering them. “So I had a talk with Alex,” she looked up at Cullen through her lashes gauging his reaction, she knew she needed to let him down like Alex had her. 

Cullen stiffened pulling his hands back “Oh? what did the Inquisitor have to say?” He was straddling the bench facing her, screwing up her courage she started. “He told me about Kathleen and Sophie, and he told me that a great love was out there for me, I just needed to find it.” 

Cullen’s golden eyes flashed to hers, he opened his mouth so speak, but she cut him off “You are my rock Cullen, when the big bad wolf is at my door I know you will be there.” Cullen’s eyes narrow “you've had wolves at your door? why didn't you tell me I would have… you're laughing, why are you laughing?” 

Shaking her head her hand covering her mouth. “Cull No! I don't mean I've had real wolves at my door, I mean whenever I'm in trouble or I need someone to help me, or to lean on it's you, you're like the overprotective older brother I always wanted. I can do half the crazy stuff I do because I know I have my very own knight in shining armor. I love you for that, thank you for looking out for me, making me feel safe, and for being my friend.”

Sable kissed his cheek, slowly drawing back she looked up into his beautiful face, taking a deep breath she knew what she had to say, she just hoped it would be ok in the end. “in another time in another place Cullen, I would be head over heels in love with you, I'm sure there are thousands of women who would scratch my eyes out for the chance to be standing here with you right now, but it wouldn't be fair to either of us. Hell in my world you would have social media rocking, and websites dedicated to people who fantasize about being with you, dear lord the dirty stories they would write.” 

Blushing right to his toes as he rubbed the back of his neck “well I don't know about all that, but, can I, please can I kiss you just to show you, you're wrong, that there could be something amazing between us?” 

Sable looked at him for a moment and nodded, hoping this didn't backfire badly on her, “ok”

She watched with amusement as he took off his gloves, rubbing his hands on his pants before he leaned forward. 

Cupping her face, her eyes flutter close, his nose brushes her, lips softly pressing into hers. He throws everything he has into the kiss. When they pull back from each other as his eyes flutter open, looking at her shocked shaking his head laughing “WOW, nothing. It was like kissing...” Sable started to laugh her hands on his shoulders “your sister?” shaking his head, putting his gloves back on “man how could I not see this before?” 

Hugging him Sable kissed his cheek “it's ok Cullen, secretly part of me wanted to like it too. Now if you will excuse me I have to include kissing you in the gardens in my letter to Al.”

Alex found her later that day in the tavern, he knew he was in trouble when both Sable and Sara turned looked at him and giggled. Shaking his head he went to write a note to the bartender, Shock registered on Alex’s face when the man covered the paper with his hand and then proceed to sign to him. His eyes shot to Sable, she was beaming giving the man behind the counter two thumbs up. His silent world was becoming larger with each person she touched, just yesterday a merchant who didn't even live in Skyhold had shocked him with his ability to sign to him. 

Alex watched the room as was his habit, Leliana was handing Sable a letter he could only assume it was from Al, Alex’s eyes narrowed at how excited she got just opening the letter. Watching her read it, whatever the contents had her bouncing and hugging Sara, who looked stunned. His eyes narrowed onto her lips, reading the words she spoke to his mischievous Elf. “He's going to be at the Winter Palace! I will get to see him again.”


	5. Secrets Revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated the tags with the Ali/ Sable Romance and bumped the rating because things are about to get a little hot under the collar in the next chapter.

Skyhold had been crazy the last two weeks, the packing, the preparations it was all a blur. Sable had been working tirelessly with Alex on his lip reading and voice volume. 

Often times she would fall asleep on his couch, waking in the middle of the night to his snores and a warm blanket tucked around her. 

The trip to the Palace had been brutal, and this was coming from a girl who had traveled across two countries in a motorhome with stinky boys. 

The issue was the entourage they had to travel with, just the number of people on the move made it slow. 

When it had just been the four of them going to Val Royeaux it was one carriage simple. 

Finally, Alex took pity on her and pulled her up onto his horse freeing her from the confines of the carriage. 

Together they road ahead scouting a little, she got to see a burrow of baby nugs, Alex said no when she asked for one. “Please” her fingers pleaded “I will hug it and kiss it and squeeze it and call him George.” Laughing, she thought for sure he would give in until it was “HA HA HA no….” 

The freedom of riding with Alex allowed her some adventure on the monotonous trip. Sable was able to see the countryside better, Alex even took her to explore. 

 

The two of them would gallop ahead of everyone, just before the caravan would pass the two adventurers would mount up just before the last carriage popped out of sight. 

 

Finally, when the Winter Palace came into view she was riding with Cullen. He couldn't help but laugh at her expression of wonder and awe. “Sable do they not have Palaces where you are from?” Shaking her head vigorously, the blue hair flying in his face. “No, they, well yes they do but my country doesn't have a monarch, so the Queen is an ocean away. I've only ever seen pictures of her Palace. This, this is magnificent dear Lord.” 

 

Cullen chuckled “who is this “Lord” you keep speaking of?” Her eyes still transfixed on the massive grounds before her “Lord for me is like saying Maker for you. Although I find myself saying Maker frequently now too.” 

Alex held his hands up to her, to help her dismount. She slid into his arms kissing his cheek as she bounded off to get a better look. 

Sequestered into her rooms she desperately wanted to find him, Sable knew Al was here somewhere, to have him this close without seeing him was making her crazy. 

She had already had a letter from him saying he was here, and he would find her. She had a couple hours before the start of the ball, the only thing she could do was wait and write to Jamie.

Her hair and makeup had been done Sable hardly recognized herself, pacing her room she was just waiting to put the gown on, fidgeting when the knock came. 

Running to the door flinging it open, her face visibly fell enough when she saw it was Alex that he laughed “Oh Peacock it's not that bad, I assure you. May I come in I have something that I need to discuss with you?”

Stepping aside she waved him in closing the door behind him. When he turned to her His fingers flashing in words rather than speaking she knew he wanted her to sign her responses. 

His fingers projecting the importance of secrecy “ The walls have ears my Peacock, and there has been some speculation on who you really are. No one, of course, has even come close, however, their speculations and guesses are dangerous. I have a solution, but it's one you have to agree too.” 

 

He handed her a legal document, giving her time to read and digest what it was. The parchment was a very legal document concerning her and Alex, it was signed sealed and witnessed all it needed was her signature. 

 

When she realized what he was proposing, she almost fainted, her fingers shaking as she formed words in front of him almost too fast. “But this will make me your… Alex are you sure about this?” 

 

Nodding he cupped her cheek “Yes, it's the only way I can stop the rumors and speculation on who you are, also proving that you are not a threat. Giving credence to why you are ever at my side.”

Nodding she read the words on the parchment over again, leaning over her desk she scrawled her name changing her life, and status in Thedas forever. 

Handing it back to Alex, she had to know “So what happens now?” opening the door he handed Josephine the document. Turning back to Sable as he closed the door, grinning he hugged her tight kissing her forehead, “Now, at least for a little while, you share my name.”

Nodding to the door on the side wall of her room. Showing her their rooms were attached, his voice low as he spoke “if you need anything in the night I'm right through there. 

Grinning she nodded shooing him through the door so she could start getting dressed. 

 

The inquisition cut an impressive swath through the ranks the girls in their gowns the men in their military uniforms. She was patiently waiting on the Inquisitors' arm to be introduced, her eyes scanning looking for any sign of Al, hoping to see him before, so she could explain. 

The announcer Called out his name as they descended the stairs walking across the ballroom floor “Lord Inquisitor Trevelyan son of the Bann Trevelyan of Ostwick.  
accompanying him Sable Alexandria Trevelyan Daughter of the Inquisitor, Granddaughter of the Bann Trevelyan of Ostwick” … She giggled into his shoulder when she heard the gasps her finger signing into the palm of his hand. 

It was their private way to talk, grinning he spun her before the two of them bowed together before Empress Celine. It was show time, he was having a hard time reading lips with the masks so Sable was signing into his palm everything that was being said to him.

Not everyone knew he was deaf, those who had heard the rumors, were unsure because he was able to communicate fine. 

The Empress seemed larger than life when she addressed them “My Dearest Inquisitor you are a man of surprises, I had no idea you had a daughter, and one so beautiful at that?” Alex looked lovingly at Sable as he spoke “Yes well I like to keep my personal life just that.” looking back at the Empress he winked as he smiled “I'm sure you can relate.” Smirking behind her hand nodding, “Yes my dear. I, definitely can.”

Giggling as he spun her on the dance floor, the beautiful skirt on her dress sweeping out behind her. Sable felt like a little girl again, dancing with her “dad” She was sad to see it end, but duty called, Josie was giving them the look. 

 

The one advantage of trying to keep their voices from being heard Josy didn't need to speak she just moved her lips. Sable signed into his hand, just in case he couldn't make out a word. 

The game was afoot, she watched as he disappeared with his crew slipping away into the darkness. 

Sable was lost in her thoughts walking back to the ballroom, he caught her off guard covering her mouth so she couldn't scream. Pulling her into an empty side storage room, his voice in her ear, “I found you.” smiling against her cheek, as he felt her body relax against his. Turning in his arms, Sable was beaming, her lips brushing over his whispering his name like a prayer “Al”. 

 

Moaning her name into her mouth lips crashed together, hands frantic, pulling each other closer. Her hands in his jacket running over the plains of his chest. His voice thick with need “Maker I have dreamed of holding you in my arms again, Sable what you have done to me?” 

She was busy running her tongue across his jawline nipping at his Adam's apple, her hands running over his back under his jacket soft impatient sounds, was that a growl? 

Alistair’s hands cupped her face both of their breath ragged, both their eyes dilated with need pressing his forehead to hers, Al’s voice of reason seeping through her lust filled brain. “Maker, Sable as much as I want to take you right here, believe me when I say I want you.” She started to protest, Alistair covered her lips with a finger, shaking his head. “When I make you mine, I won't be rushed, and it won't be in some random coat closet, where anyone can walk in. We need to go back before we’re missed, but I will find you again this evening.” 

He let her leave before him when she was out of the room he changed his jacket and mask slipping out a side door. 

 

Cullen stepped in beside her linking her arm over his, as he hissed “where were you? the Inquisitor will be back any moment, there has been fighting in the gardens, don't leave my side.”

The rumors now of Cullen and Sable swirled around the room, comments on the dashing figure the Commander and the Inquisitor's daughter cut, they even overheard two nobles speculating on what their children would look like. Muttering under his breath Cullen was blushing to his toes, Sable was laughing she even, fed the flames when she rested her head on his shoulder pretending to whisper loving words in his ear. 

Cullen pointed out important people in the room, she even saw the King of Ferelden sampling cheese. 

Alex appeared suddenly at Cullen’s side pulling the two of them away from the fray, he was covered in blood and gore. It was the first time Sable had seen him as a warrior and not just a diplomat. 

 

Quickly filling them in on what was happening, he had to go back, before she could let him go she kissed his cheek and mouth the words “Be safe daddy.” He cupped her face, nodding at her before he ran off. Sable watched in awe as he unsheathed his sword while booting open a door. 

 

It had been an insane night, when people couldn't find him for an audience she was suddenly thrust into the limelight. At one point being accosted by her “Great Aunt Gertrude.” who told Sable, she had her father's eyes and looked so much like her Maternal Grandmother it was uncanny. Cullen just rolled his eyes as he followed her from one noble to the next gritting his teeth. 

Sable was exhausted, leaning against Alex on the balcony he had saved Empress Celine and firmly seated her in her position as Empress. Leaning on his elbows he hip checked her, his voice low for her ears only “so did you see your Beau? She nodded facing him, as she was about to speak a man joined them on the balcony. Sable had noticed him watching her most of the night threading her arm through Alex’s she turned him to the visitor. 

The two men greeted each other warmly Alex turned to face Sable holding his hand out to the stranger “Sable, I would like you to meet one of my oldest friends, Alistair The King of Ferelden.” 

 

When Sable curtsied the man chuckled a sound she would know anywhere. foolishly she looked past the King to see if Al was standing with him. 

Then it dawned on her…”You! you're…” Alistair took off the Mask before she could finish her statement she was backing away from him pointing, tears welling up in her eyes Alistair tried to take her hand and plead with her “Sable Please I can explain.” Shaking her head her hand over her mouth she choked out the words with a sob “you're a liar.” running from the balcony right into Cullen. His eyes narrowed glaring at the king before he escorted Sable to her rooms.

Leliana joined the men on the balcony, with the way Sable had left, she assumed the reveal hadn't gone so well. 

 

Standing between the two men, Alex was glaring at his friend. Holding onto what little control he had, seeing her so upset “How could you not tell her? Since her return from Val Royeaux, all I have heard is her mooning over you, and how wonderful she thought you were?” 

 

Leliana hissed at Alistair “I all but begged you repeatedly, in every letter I sent to you for her, to tell her who you are. I told you this would end badly.” 

Running his fingers through his hair fingers clasped together at the base of his neck, “on the scale of one to ten how bad… because believe it or not I think I might really love your daughter. And while we're on the topic of secrets … since when do you have a twenty-something daughter? as much as Gertrude thinks she looks like Kat’s mother, I know that's not Sophie?”

Leliana answered for him “you're not the only one who has secrets and on a scale of one to ten…Well, let's just say it's a good thing Morrigan isn't here to” As if summoned by the mention of her name “it's good I'm not here to what? Ahhh Alistair disappointing the masses as per usual I see, it's good to see nothing has changed.” Linking her arm with the Inquisitors, she had his attention. While Alistair attempted to take his leave. Alex’s booming voice made him miss a step “Don't make me commit treason, your majesty.”

Snatching a rose from a vase and a chunk of cheese from a platter wrapping it in a napkin and placing it on a tray he opened her door and slid the peace offering in when he didn't hear things being thrown at the door he cautiously opened it. 

 

She wasn't raging or thrown across the bed in sobbing tears, there were no voodoo dolls of him anywhere. all he could see was her sitting on the balcony her wild mane of blue hair blowing in the wind dressed in only a see through shift. It wasn't so much what he could see that upset him it was what he was hearing. Her voice was so sad, every chord she played every note she sang dripped with betrayal and sadness. It was his fault he was one that had hurt her. 

“Sable, I never meant to lie to you.” her eyes that hours before had been so full of joy to see him were now dull as she looked up at him, her hand on the strings “Then why did you? That's what I don't understand, Why did you feel the need to Lie to me.” 

 

Leaning his arms on the balcony overlooking the grounds, his voice in the darkness, soft “Kind of like you told me everything Daughter of the Inquisitor? I met his actual Daughter, Sable, I helped him burry her, so I know it's not you.” 

 

Pushing off the balcony her guitar on her back, arms crossed over her breasts “you wouldn't believe me even if I did tell you, and had I told you at the time we first met you would have run far and fast from the crazy person.”

 

A frown marring his brow turning from her he faced the darkness of the night, “So I'm just supposed to trust your word when you can't understand why I would need to hide my station from you? Sable my title isn't who I am. For once, just once I wanted someone to want me for me. Not the power, not the crown, I wanted someone to just see the real me, the bastard son of a man who couldn't keep it in his pants, nothing more.”

She stood there looking at his back chewing on her bottom lip debating on what the hell to say.

 

Throwing her hands up in the air she looked at the sky as she spoke knowing he was going to leave when she told him who she was, “I'm the oldest daughter to John and Trina Connolly I have a little brother named Jamie who I miss every day with all my soul. Jamie is Deaf and I know how to speak to him with my hands, about four months ago I was on tour with my band in Alaska. The next thing I knew Cole from the Inquisition was pulling me from my world through the fade to this one, so I could teach the Inquisitor and anyone else who wanted to learn, how to speak with their hands. So there you have it, I'm a time traveling musician from another dimension… world.. whatever you want to call it.” 

She expected him to laugh at her, tease or Mock her she was prepared for all of that except for what he actually did. 

He had been lounging against the railing on the balcony watching her rant. Alistair stepped forward holding out his hand to her, she shook it clearly confused.

Grinning as he spoke “Nice to meet you, Sable Connolly-Trevelyan, my name is Alistair, Alistair Theirin. I am the Bastard son to the former king of Ferelden, when he and my half brother died that left only me to rule. I didn't want it then, I still don't want it now, but I made a promise to an amazing lady that I loved very much. I'm the kind of man that even in death I keep my vows. I like to hide who I am whenever I get a chance because I hate how people treat me, I have had so many failed courtships, false friendships because of it.”

 

Stepping closer to her taking hands with his “I found it refreshing when you didn't know who I was, I was elated when you liked me for me, in all my weird cheesy glory. At the end of the day titles and thrones aside, I'm just a man keeping a promise to the first woman I ever fell in love with, staring into the eyes of possibly the second.”

She looked up at him shocked “You believe me? you don't think I'm crazy?” his thumb caressed her cheek brushing away the traitorous tear that had fought free. Alistair’s eyes searching hers for answers “Is that really who you are?” all she could do was nod. 

Leaning in as his lips brushed across hers “then I believe you.” Wrapping her arms around him deepening the kiss. “ Oh, Al..ister I have missed you.”

 

She was almost naked already Alistair really didn't know where to put his hands. When she pressed herself into him all he could do was moan and suck on her lip his fingers grazing over the peaked nipples through the barely there cotton. 

Picking her up she wrapped her legs around him as he carried her to the bed, neither breaking the kiss. 

Pressing her back into the soft bed, Alistair began running slow kisses down her neck, his hand was sliding the shift up her thigh. He was just about to cover her breast with his mouth when the sound of a clearing throat had them both jumping, Alistair moved in front of Sable shielding her from the intruders view. 

Alex stood there looking between the two of them, Nodding to Alistair as he spoke “Say goodnight to the King my peacock, you will see him in the morning.”

 

Alistair began to protest when Alex interrupted him “I'm sorry I can't hear you I'm deaf … and I will just assume you were bidding my daughter good night, You know, so treasonist thoughts don't filter into my head.”

Sable kissed Ali hard and nodded “till morning.” Standing up smoothing down his jacket as he went to leave, holding his hand out to Alex. The other man just raised an eyebrow and motioned with his head to the door.” Nodding Alistair knew in this room, with this man his title meant nothing, in here he was just a guilty suitor caught kissing Alex’s daughter. 

 

Alistair knew when it was time to leave, blowing her a kiss from the doorway, he closed it softly behind him.

 

Sable pouted as the door closed. her fingers signing her displeasure to him “I'm a grown woman you know, who I take to my bed really isn't any of your concern.” Alex grinned at her playfully signing back “I know, but I have to give him a hard time, this is the first time I've seen him this happy in a very long time. 

 

Crossing the room he tucked her in like a little girl kissing her forehead “Also you're my daughter in all sense of the word in this life now, no dad likes to think of his child doing things like that… even if it is with the King. You two will have plenty of opportunities when we all return to Skyhold, I'm sure the King will take me up on my offer to learn sign language especially when he hears what an amazing teacher I have. Good Night Daughter, sleep well.”

 

Shaking her head she laughed, yawning as she snuggled down into the covers the door between their rooms closed gently.


	6. Lampposts were made to be Licked

Alistair loved visiting his old friend in Skyhold, they had met many years ago when they were both younger and more foolish though the latter depends on who you ask. Alistair was a fresh-faced gray warden and Alex was proving himself at the King’s side as a member of his personal guard. both in camp at Ostagar before the horrendous battle that changed them both forever. 

Loghain had ordered Alex and the elite group of men with him on a mission away from the final battle, They were told it was in protection of the King. What it ended up being, was a wild goose chase. Once they figured they had been duped, The King’s guard rode their horses to the ground trying to get back to the King. 

 

What they walked back into were devastation and heartbreak. It was Alex that helped the Young Grey Warden’s escape knowing they too had been duped by Loghain, with a price firmly on their head they had few friends, it was from then on the Men were bonded. 

 

When Alistair took the throne, a familiar face greeted him shortly after offering him his blade. Alex became the Leader of Alistair's personal guard, but more importantly his good friend consoling and helping the King through the loss of his love. 

When it was Alistair's turn to return the horrible favor, he released Alex from his service letting his friend morn in peace. 

 

Alistair had his own rooms in Skyhold though he used them not as often as either man would like. With the King’s help, he was settling into the mantle of leadership very well.

The two men were sitting in Alex’s private rooms. The ride back to Skyhold hadn’t taken as long, people leaving at different times, Sable was due to arrive the next day. The girls had wanted to show her the sights before they returned, Alex assured her that the King would still be there when she got home, and to have fun.

 

Alistair couldn't get over the change in his friend, “so you really don't need me to write down all my words? you can read my lips?” Alex nodded and spoke normally his volume control well practiced at the Winter Palace “Yea, the only time I get into trouble is when someone is standing behind me talking. If I'm alone I tend to make sure my back is against the wall so no one can do that.” 

Shaking his head smiling, Alistair couldn't help but be in shock at the improvement “Amazing, I left a sullen broody man and came back to my old friend, so the finger part how does that work?” 

Alex grinned “ well with Lip reading I don't need the signing as much anymore, but Sable will hold my hand and sign into it if she needs to tell me something she doesn't want anyone else to overhear. Also, you don't actually have to say the words just mouth them so talking in private is much easier now.” 

Alistair's eyes sparkled with mischief, it was good to see, it had been a long time since Alex had seen that twinkle. “So do you think Sable will teach me? it could be very advantageous to have a way to communicate with the Inquisitor that others can't.”

Alex raised an eyebrow smirking as he downed the last of the amber liquid in his glass before he spoke “Yes because no one would notice the King and the Inquisitor holding hands at a formal affair.”

 

Popping a cube of cheese into his mouth Alistair contemplated the sight “yes I suppose you're right, but still, it could come in handy” 

Leaning back in his chair Alex looked at his old friend, Alistair was never good at confrontation or dealing with things he didn't like. Even as King he still avoided them when he could, He knew he would have to bring it up. “So aren't you going to ask me? I know she told you.”

The King was quiet for a few minutes savoring his bite of cheese. though his answer didn't really shock Alex. “ripped through the fade from another world, to teach you how to communicate. Only you, my friend, only you could have that happen and not have me thinking you're a bit touched. I don't know why I believe her, most wouldn't, but I do.” 

The Inquisitor stretched out, his arm along the back of the couch “If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes her gadgets and stuff I would have called her a liar but, no she's telling the truth. Do you love her?” 

Ali’s eyes took on a far off gaze as he nodded “I could, it's too soon for those declarations but soon, yes I could see it. I assume you are trying to get her back to her own world? ”

Nodding Alex sat forward tenting his fingers as he spoke “Yes we've tried everything but it seems like only Cole knows how, and he keeps speaking in riddles some about. “Can’t go back until the blue light shines within her, plans changed, broken pieces less broken, blue light fills the cracks.”

“Riiiight and on that note.” Alistair popped another cube of cheese in his mouth “I bid you good night, tomorrow is going to be an eventful day.”

Alex called after him, “Alister I love you like a brother, and I'm happy it's you, but remember she's still my daughter. Don't play with her emotions she has so much to give, even if it's only for a little while.” Alistair chuckled sadly nodding “I know, my old friend. I just wonder, will you still pick up the pieces when the fade takes this one from me too?” with those final words he left.

 

Bursting into the main hall at Skyhold Her face lit up when she saw the two of them standing there talking rushing up to them she leaped into Alex’s arms smothering him in kisses shouting “Daddy!!” Laughing as he put her down hugging her into his side “You're having fun with this aren't you?” holding up two fingers a half-inch apart giggling “A little bit.”

Leaning around Alex’s body she grinned at the King “Hi Alistair” smiling at her playfulness he nodded “Hello Miss Trevelyan, I trust you had a good ride home?” She gushed “Oh I did and I met this wonderful woman who told me all about traveling with you when you were a Gray Warden?” Alistair looked at her confused “But you already knew Leliana?” Shaking her head giggling no her name was “Morrigan” pointing to the woman just entering the hall “see there she is, she had the most wonderful stories about you.” 

Alistair nodded “Morrigan … right well, I will be in my rooms packing, now if you would excuse me, it's been nice meeting you Sable.” Laughing she grabbed his arm and moved closer “Oh Ali, it’s not that bad, It made the King seem more like the Man I met at the cheese market.”

Wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her closer, his lips about to descend on hers when Alex cleared his throat, “umm Sable you should take the king somewhere and start his lessons.” when they looked around the entire main hall was quiet, all eyes focused on the two of them. 

 

Moving away from each other she grabbed his hand, pulling him with her to a quiet spot she knew. 

Alistair tugged her back as soon as the door closed behind them his hands cupping the back of her neck pulling her towards him, his head dipped down to taste her lips softly at first then with more force begging permission for entrance. When a soft moan escaped her lips he was given the opportunity he desired his tongue pressing forward capturing hers. His lips began the tortuous path down her neck his teeth tugging at her ear. 

 

Emotions and need rolling through her, desires she had never entertained before flashed in her brain like pages from glossy magazines the boys left lying around on the bus. She wanted more she needed more, but she didn't know exactly what more was or how to get there. 

 

Sable panicked and blurted out something Morrigan had told her to say to Alistair when the time arose so he would know what to do, and she wouldn't have the embarrassment of explaining. “I’ve never licked a lamppost.” The familiar words filtered into his brain, not quite understanding, he pulled back to look at her face “What?” 

The blush started at the roots of her hair and shot down right to her toes, shaking her head, “it's ok, never mind.” Leaning in to kiss him, Alistair stepped back shaking his head “no what did you say?” Crestfallen she stepped away as she repeated her words “Morrigan told me to tell you I had never licked a lamppost.” 

Running his fingers through his hair, pacing hands clamped at the back of his neck as he cursed “Fucking Morrigan. Andraste's flaming ass… Sable I, I’m sorry I just, I can’t do this. ” Turning he tugged the door open so hard it slammed against the wall, leaving Sable, confused, and hurt.

This time, more than just her pride was hurt, as her fingers caressed the strings of her Skyhold guitar the sorrowful melody caressed the night. She stopped mid-chord placing her hand flat over the strings “Stop hiding in the shadows Dorian I can smell your Cologne from here.”

The Mage walked up the last few steps to where she sat on the ramparts overlooking the lake below. Sable felt him settle in beside her, but she still gazed off into the darkness. Clearing his throat he tried to lighten the situation “So apparently the guards are taking bets if you're planning on throwing yourself off the wall, and I drew the short straw for who had to talk you down.” 

Her big blue eyes rimmed with tears looked up at him making him hold his tongue, shaking her head they slid down her cheeks as she gave in. Pulling her into his arms kissing the top of her head as her hands held onto his shoulders her body wracked with sobs he whispered soft soothing words to her in English and Tevinter, “my sweet girl it can't be as bad as all this, tell me my dove what happened?” 

The sobs had turned to stuttering gasps as Sable rested her head on his chest looking out into the courtyard as she spoke. “I offered myself to Alistair and he doesn't want me.” Dorian shook his head that's impossible all you have to do is look at the man when he's with you, for Maker's sake he almost ravished you in the great hall.”

Sable stepped away wrapping her arms around herself they watched the one or two people still milling about in the courtyard at this late hour, mostly couples out walking before bed.  
her voice sad “no he made it very clear he didn't want me.” sighing the mage shook his head “What exactly did he say?” she repeated the words verbatim they were burned into her brain along with the look of horror and anger as he left.

Dorian tapped his chin with a finger “What does Morrigan even have to do with anything?” 

Pacing she told him everything “When we were on our trip back to Skyhold Morrigan Leliana Josy and I we talked about sex, I told them Alistair was my first real kiss. Morrigan said when the time was right to tell Alistair that I had never licked a Lamppost. That way he would know I was a virgin. Leliana laughed and said that's one way to tell him. So I did, and then he got mad at me and stormed off, he doesn't want me because I'm just a stupid inexperienced girl. I mean he was in love with the Hero of Ferelden, I've heard Varric’s tales of how beautiful she was and how heroic and amazing. How could I ever think I could compete with that? Oh, Dorian what am I going to do, I really could have loved him, I wanted it to be with him and now I've ruined everything. If I had just kept quiet.”

Dorian waved his hand frustrated as he wiped her face “Bullshit! I may not know what the Maker "Licking Lampposts" has to do with anything, it could be a weird Fereldan sex game for all I know. But I do know a man who is Smitten when I see one, and that baby girl is the King when he looks at you. So whatever the hang up with Lampposts is, it lies with him, not with you. Any man would crawl through glass to be your first, possibly last everything. 

She hugged him, he walked her to her door bidding her good night, neither one had noticed they were being watched. The distance the man had stood he couldn't have overheard anything, however, this man didn't need to he could read her lips. When her door closed, he waited until her lamp was out before his feet were in motion. 

Fuming he pounded on the door, if the occupant of the room didn't answer shortly he was probably going to go through it. 

Alistair flung it open and was confronted with a face he knew well, Alex didn't wait to be invited in he pushed past the king and stood in the middle of the men's room glaring at him. 

Alistair looked at his friend sheepishly, he knew why he was here. “Alex, nice night for a stroll, great roast we had for dinner I will have to thank the cook in the morning. So umm what brings you by, is there a problem.” 

Alex was clenching and unclenching his hands, his jaw tight. “A problem, I don't have a problem, You… you, my Brutha have a very big problem.”


	7. apologies

Alex paced the royal apartments like a caged animal, the sight of Sable so upset, her words tumbling from her lips trembling with sobs. His blood may not be pumping through her veins, but in every way that mattered she was his daughter, it tore at him that he couldn't take the hurt into himself. 

 

How quickly and completely his protective love for her had consumed him, the force and suddenness of it terrified him a little, but he would deal with that later. Right now this man standing before him had made his baby girl cry, his brain was telling him Ali had not meant to hurt her, that he was a good man he had a reason for his actions. His heart, however, was counting the tears that had run down her cheeks, right now that's all he could see. 

Alistair started to speak, Alex could see him out of the corner of his eye. Shaking his head, in clipped tones he managed to get out “Me first.” 

 

Gripping the chair breathing slowly, head beginning to overrule heart, the red slowly fading from his vision, he was ready to talk.

 

He eyed his long time friend, with suspicion drawing on the well-honed control he had developed during his years interrogating someone before he killed them. “Therein, Why does my daughter think, she is a stupid inexperienced girl. who can't compete with the Hero of Ferelden. Sobbing that she's ruined everything?” 

Alistair’s head snapped up, eyes wide with shock “What? Maker I never, No! Alex, you know me you have to believe me! that's ridiculous.” 

 

Alex pointed to the door he didn't care if he was shouting whispering or sending smoke signals “I just stood there watching her sob in Dorian’s arms, telling him that she wasn't good enough, and stupid for thinking she was, so NO! it's not ridiculous. My daughter's heart is broken and it's your fault.”

Alister paced his mind rolling trying to figure out how to fix this, he hadn't meant to hurt her but thinking about it now how else would that have ended he basically ran away from her. 

 

Alistair muttered under his breath “Maker she's not even really your daughter”, no one would have heard it, but his lips still subconsciously formed the words. Words that found him suddenly pinned to the wall, Shock and fear plastered on his face. Holding his hands up Al protested “OK, ok I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, Maker. I just meant.” Alex cut him off “I know what you meant and you're wrong, even before she signed those papers she was mine, blood or no.” Releasing him, he poured them both a drink 

Alistair slumped down into the couch, taking the drink Alex handed him. The liquid burned all the way to his belly, grimacing he tried to explain hoping it was enough to appease his friend. “She's a virgin Alex, Morrigan made sure she told me in the most awkward way possible, but she told me.”

Alex sat on the arm of the couch next to his friend, eyes still transfixed on his lips reading as he spoke. 

Alistair ran his hands through his hair leaning back shaking his head “How can I take that from her? we have no future, she could go back to her other life tomorrow, or two weeks from now or two years from now, then what? she goes back to her parents, Jamie, her music like nothing happened? how?”

Panic started rising in The King’s voice, Alex watched his friend paced hands flying in frustration making gestures as he spoke. “Say we start something here, we build a life, and then poof the door opens to her past, how does she just go back? who does she choose, them or us?” it was what Alistair wasn't saying that Alex was hearing loud and clear. 

Making Alistair stop the spastic pacing, Alex placed his large hands on his friend's shoulder, the fire in his eyes banked for the first time since he entered the room. “This isn't about her is it? this is about what will happen if she doesn't choose you.” 

Alistair closed his eyes tight, opening them the beautiful blue pools were full of fear and desperation, he refused to say the words out loud because then it made them true, but thankfully Alex didn't need to hear them. 

 

He watched as Alistair's traitorous lips spilled the secret he had clung to his chest building all these months with every letter every kiss, he had fallen for her, harder than he thought possible. It wasn't until he knew who she really was that that familiar old fear and doubt crept in. “How do say to her, Pick me, Love me, Choose me, screw your family. I NEED YOU. I can’t, I would have to let her go back where she belongs, losing my heart, and future in a flash of light once more.” 

Alex smirked at him, the expression on his face was actually pissing the King off, brushing his hands off his shoulders, he went to turn and walk away before he said something he didn't mean. 

Alex’s softer voice stopped him “Knowing everything I know now, how everything turned out and that my time with her had a giant timer above it. I would still have rather had one day in my Kat’s arms, and been thankful for every day together thereafter. Instead of this crazed, skittish thing you're doing, panicking at what you can't control. What are you going to do sit on your hands and see? when's the safe point cut off? 2 months 2 years? how long does she have to be here before you're willing to give her the chance she's willing to give you now, how much time will you waste?” 

Shaking his head Alex walked to the door “Keep in mind she will heal, and move on, eventually. Can you stand on the sidelines watching that happen, knowing it should have been, could have been you?”

 

Alistair was just about to close the door behind him, when Alex’s final words filtered through “Just remember King, none of us are guaranteed tomorrow.”

It was a very long night for the King he had packed talking himself into, and out of just leaving at first light. Finally shoving the last of his clothes in a bag his hand brushed her letters. 

Sitting on the end of his bed, holding them tied with a bright blue ribbon that always reminded him of her hair. Each one neatly folded and worn from so much re-reading. Pressing the letters to his lips, eyes closed breathing in deeply he knew what he had to do, he just hoped it wasn't too late. Pulling on a heavy coat and boots he borrowed a horse and trudged out of the walls of Skyhold under the cover of darkness. 

Sable laid in her bed eyes still puffy from crying herself to sleep, the forgiving blanket of the night long ago chased away. 

She would have just pulled the blankets over her head for the rest of the day, but the persistent knocking was, well persistent. Cursing she threw the covers back, stomping to the door, her bare feet freezing as they slapped against the cold stone. She didn't care, she was pissed at every inconvenience she suffered in this world, she even wore her old booty shorts, and a tank top to bed in protest. 

Flinging the door open, it took her a minute for her to understand what the hell she was seeing. An open-mouthed Jim stood there frozen taking in her lack of clothing, silently he handed her the leash turned heel and walked away. 

At the other end of the jeweled lead, was a tiny fluffy white and black goat with a ribbon tied around its neck that held a scroll. Dropping to her knees, she scooped the fluffy bundle into her arms. untying the note as she walked back to her bed. Sitting cross-legged, she read his words 

“Sable, 

This here is a pygmy goat, I figured he stood a better chance of not getting tossed over the wall then I will. He is house trained like a dog and yours to keep, he bit me three times, I thought you would like that. So I need to explain what happened last night, I know I don't deserve the second chance, but this is me asking you to meet me in the grove by the wall of Skyhold. I have breakfast for us and something called coffee for you. Please come 

Forever your's Al” 

Falling back on her bed she squealed into her blankets kicking her legs, the little goat was licking her face, it squeaked when she hugged him “ Aren't you the cutest thing ever, you look like a little cow … a Mini Moo.” the little guy licked her nose and laid down snuggled into her neck. It was decided Mini Moo would stay the King, well she would hear him out.

Twenty minutes later found her and her new friend nodding to Royal guards they held back the rose bushes barring the entrance to the grove. She had her Skyhold guitar strapped to her back for courage, a badge of all the people that loved her here. There was a small fire to take the chill out of the air and a pile of blankets along with baskets and boxes. Alistair was standing with his back to her looking out into the garden. 

She was about to walk up to him when Mini Moo announced their arrival by running up and peeing on his boot. His curse was cut off by her giggles, hopeful, his eyes sought her out. 

Watching her as she was now, laughing, hair unbound the soft breeze fluttering it like blue silk behind her. He knew she came here mad at him, and could tell, just in her eyes that she was really trying to hold onto that but losing the battle. 

Her outfit was strange, but it suited her perfectly she was wearing a tight black t-shirt with the word Bela Lugosi scrawled over it, a pair of tight blue pants and an oversized long oatmeal colored sweater that she wrapped around her rather than doing up. The black riding boots with it for some reason he found really sexy.

Grinning at her he ignored the goat with teeth attached to his boot, holding his hands out to her. She took his, butterflies in the pit of her stomach just from the contact. “So Alistair is this where you say to me hey kid it's been fun slumming, but I'm the King, here is a goat for your troubles?”

He chuckled nervously “well you know a relationship with a King, tiny goat... almost the same thing right?” 

When she didn't laugh he cleared his throat “right, right to the point I see, you sure you're not Alex’s by blood. By the way, you look wonderful, I like seeing who you are.” 

 

She cocked her head looking at him funny, scooping up moo and cuddling him to her chest “I'm always me Ali, clothing doesn't change that.” Reaching out to pet Moo the goat nipped his finger. Cursing he pulled his hand back, watching as the little terror smugly snuggled against her neck smacking its lips sighing with contentment. 

Finally, he stopped stalling “yesterday when we were together, my leaving had nothing to do with you and everything to do with me. The lamppost thing, it was how I told Elissa I was a virgin. Morrigan knew that because she was there in the camp the night I said it.”

Nodding her breath caught a little, “I see, so you left why?” 

His mouth opened and his arms flailed when she turned away from him he panicked and just blurted out words. Confessions tumbled like water crashing on rocks “I'm scared, I'm scared of what happens when we share our hearts with each other, build a life together and if you have to make a choice going back or staying. How can I ask you to stay? I won't lie I want to fall to my knees right now and beg you to stay with me forever. But that's selfish, and I love you too much to ask you to make that sacrifice or a promise you may not be able to keep. 

 

Putting Moo down, stepping towards him, Sable ran her hands up his arms. Alistair pulled her closer his hands on her hips loving the feeling of her this close once more. 

Her voice soft “You love me?” his head fell back, relief washing through him, laughing he kissed her nose. “Out of all those words, you only hear those three. Yes Sable I am in love with you, it kind of snuck up on me all at once. The thought of loving and losing you, that's why I panicked and fled. It's a bad habit I have. A wise man, (your father) told me this morning in between pinning me to the wall and contemplating how to hide my body. He asked me if I could hold you in my arms and love you here, love you now. or I will stand on the sidelines in fear, hoping It isn't too late.” 

 

Pulling her closer to him she rested the palms of her hands on his chest, kissing her forehead. Alistair sighed “I’m far from perfect, I make mistakes all the time. I’m actually surprised I haven't started a war again… lately, the day is young, though. Sable at the end of the day I'm just a man who Loves a girl and will be grateful for every moment she gives me. 

Slowly his lips descended on hers, she leaned into him as the smooth satin of hers slipped over his. This time, it was her tongue that sought his out pleading for entrance. The moan he gifted her with had her core turning molten. Hands clinging to each others body, he grabbed her ass squeezing it while pulling her hard against him. 

 

This time, it was her turn to moan, pushing her hands against him, looking up grinning “You said you had coffee?” Blinking he looked at her, “Pardon?” 

 

Giggling she stepped away heading over to the blankets fluffing one out to sit on. “In your note you promised Breakfast and coffee, yes please.” 

Settling in beside her, stealing a kiss before he showed her what he brought with him. 

Pulling out a wide tube he handed it to her “In the kitchen they said you would know what to do,” laughing at him she explained. “When Cole brought me here I had a bag with me filled with things I kept on hand. Coffee is my vice so I always had a thermos” She held up the object, “in my bag usually filled with coffee.” 

 

Unscrewing the lid, she handed it to him, popped the top in, pouring the steamy black liquid filling the cup. 

 

Nodding to him she bid him try it, explaining as he sipped “the bottle keeps hot things hot so soup or stew or coffee and so forth stay reasonably hot for up to eight hours, what do you think.” Handing her, her cup back “I think my dear I will stick to my tea, but you will have to show my how to make this coffee for you” 

Sitting cross-legged she grinned cupping the steamy goodness “deal, what else do you have hidden in that magic basket?”

Unwrapping the two pastries he had picked up in his pre-dawn travel. “A woman after my own heart with your love of cheese, I had to share this with you. I absolutely love these.” Tearing off a piece he held it to her lips moaning when she licked his fingers as her tongue captured the morsel. She moaned when the flavour burst over her tongue. 

 

Before she could open her eyes he was placing her coffee to the side, pressing her back onto the blanket. Food forgotten, his body moved alongside hers, their lips meeting again his hands tangled in her hair in an effort to kiss her harder, teeth gnashing with need soft mewling cries and moans filled the air. 

His one leg pinning hers down, hands caressing her breasts over the top of the tight fabric that had come untucked from her odd breeches. Breasts straining against her tiny top that showed off her navel, dear god was it pierced? 

Her small gasp when his hand touched the bare skin of her abdomen was like lighting to his cock, he wanted everything about her to drown in, her scent, her taste and Maker yes her touch. 

Soft gentle kisses along her jaw had Sable shivering, but not from the cold, his hand slowly sliding under her breast. Right before he touched the sensitive globe, his voice hot against her ear “if I overstep, and you're not ready at any point to say the word and I will stop.” a soft whimper as she chewed her bottom lip, his hand had her back arching a little when it covered her sensitive nipples. fingers massaging the muscles in his arm pleading “Please Ali, don't stop.” 

Alistair nipped her shoulder, his thumb flicking her nipple, feeling it pebble beneath his fingers. She didn't have huge breasts so there was no need for a breast band or other encasements. He loved watching her nipples pebble beneath the fabric.

Sable protested when he stood up, Ali winked at her while he tossed 3 large logs on the fire making it roar to life, cocooning them in its heat. While he was doing that she laid out more furs, and blankets closer in, giving them room to move and stretch out on. 

Alistair shed his jacket, she was kneeling in front of him her fingers working deftly to remove his shirt from his breeches. reaching behind his head with one hand he pulled the garment off tossing to the side. Slipping out of her sweater letting it join his clothing he hadn't realised her shirt had no sleeves, her nipples pressing against the fabric he wanted to taste them so badly feel his lips on her flesh. 

 

Apparently Sable had the same idea, his gasp made her grin against his skin. Slowly she open mouth kissed the fine hair trail just above the straining laces of his breeches. Her hand running the length of his hardness through the leather. Looking up at him through her eyelashes she played coy “is all this for me?” 

He couldn't take it anymore. Pulling her down to the makeshift bed with him he tossed her tank top aside and devoured her breasts sucking lapping and tugging at the sensitive globes. Rolling to pull her over the top of him she straddled his hips only fabric stopping him from claiming her. Sable rolled her hips against him, this time it was his turn to arch back and cry out. Power surged through her, like lightning to her core. 

Her hands against his hard chest she rocked her hips again. snatching her around the waist he flipped her to her back, hands at the fastenings of her strange breeches, Sable wiggled out of them and her small clothes with his help. 

Sable’s naked body stretched out before him, moaning both his voice, and breath ragged, “I need to taste you.” 

 

Parting her legs, Alistair kissed his way to her center, slowly opening the folds. Her scent was intoxicating, leaning in his tongue darting across her outer lips just a soft flutter had her crying out moving against him. When his fingers opened her slick core, It was all Sable could do to remember to breathe, her breath was already coming in gasps.

Alistair's tongue found her slick pearl flicking and caressing it. her hands were gripping his hair she was making incoherent sounds that had him pulsing with need. His tongue buried deep inside her, his fingers turn to assault her pearl, Sables Juices were coating his tongue as he thrust it into her. 

He could feel her legs quiver, doubling his efforts his fingers slid into her slick tight channel and his tongue took over the rest. He was afraid he had hurt her when her back bowed, hands clawing at the blankets convulsing under his ministrations. If it wasn’t his name being wrenched from her lips in a plea of praise, he might have stopped. 

Sliding up her body holding her close to him, kissing her lips whispering words of affection as her orgasm fogged brain cleared. 

 

Slowly Sable ran her hands over his chest, determination on her face as she unlaces his breeches. Her voice low and thick with need “I want you inside me now.” with a groan he kicks off the offending garment. It was her turn to explore. 

 

Gently she caressed the hard flesh feeling it twitch in her hand the tip was wet running her fingertip through the slick fluid had him gasping. She caressed and licked, when he couldn't take it anymore he took over. Cock in hand Alistar ran his slick head through her wet folds, rubbing her swollen flesh with his, his shaft thrusting against her between them. 

When he finally placed his head at her entrance, pausing to search her face looking into her eyes for doubt or regret what he was rewarded with, was Love and desire. Sable nodded licking her lips as she panted her words harsh, full of impatient need “Fuck me.” In one thrust he filled her opening her completely, her nails dug into his arms her eyes huge at the new sensation. Holding deathly still, his arms trembling from need, his hair damp hanging into his face. 

Sable wrapped her legs around him pulling him in deeper, snapping his control he pulled back, then slowly pushed forward. With every stroke, the sensations changed for Sable, from burning fullness to slick need for more. 

Her responsiveness was killing him, she was whispering dirty things as he slid into her. When he heard the quiver in her voice and felt her channel flutter he moved his hips faster snapping them against her capturing her mouth with his. 

 

When her climax ripped through her, she shattered around him, taking him with her. The cry of Alistair’s release was torn from his very toes, exploding deep inside her. 

 

Clinging to her body, his cock still impaling her he felt himself hardening rapidly. Rolling onto his back he helped her find her balance, Sable was a natural rider once his thumb found her slick pearl, it didn't take long before the two of them were shouting their release yet again. 

Alistair pulled her down on top of him, her head on his chest over his heart, their bodies still slick with sweat as his hands idly caressed her the soft skin on her back. 

Sleepily she whispered the words his heart needed desperately “I love you, Ali, I choose us.” 

 

Brushing her hair back from her face, he kissed the top of her head. “I love you too...my Queen, I choose us as well.” He could feel her smile against his heart, moments later he knew she was asleep. Pulling blankets over top of them he held her, memorizing every curve every sigh everything about her, just in case, there was a day they couldn't keep that promise.


	8. Friendships Forged

If all of Skyhold didn't know it before they definitely knew it now. The King was Smitten with one of their own, Alistair, Alex, Cullen and Leliana were standing together discussing a report when Sable walked by wearing an eye patch “morning everyone” she only paused briefly to kiss Ali, and headed out the doors of the main hall. Mini Moo had to run to catch up behind her, only because he had stopped to bite Alistair. 

 

Cullen stood there, mouth open “Why is Sable wearing an eyepatch?” Alistair grinned his eyes following her out the door. Leliana was still reading the report answering him without looking up “because it's Tuesday Commander?”

Alistair interrupted Cullen’s rebuttal regarding the eyepatch. “Leliana, where can I have some of Sables unusual clothing made?” 

Leliana giggled, “So you like the strange breeches she calls Jeans, have you seen her in her, Maker what did she call them…” 

Before Leliana could answer, it was Cullen who coughed into his hand trying, to casually say the name of the article of clothing burned into his brain. “I believe she called them, booty shorts” the blush and furious rubbing of the neck gave way, to why he remembered the name.

Alistair enjoyed having fun at his friend's expense, “Ahhh Cullen did you get a peek at Sables Assets? I've seen them up close and they really are quite inspiring” Before he could continue describing Sables posterior in detail, Alex’s hand was cuffing him in the back of the head. Alistair eyed his friend warily, rubbing the sting in the back his head. While Cullen mumbled something about recruits, and schedules bidding a hasty retreat. 

 

Sable was restless, when she got here everything had been new and crazy, every morning a new adventure, she felt guilty for being behind in her letters to Jamie. She knew it was silly but somehow it made her feel connected it helped to know they weren't worried about her but also hurt her heart a little to know that for now she wasn't part of their world. 

Wandering the garden with her guitar and notebook for writing Jamie letters, she found a quiet storage room with a giant ass mirror in it. sitting cross-legged on the floor her back against the wall she wrote to him. 

“Hey Jellybean, it's been awhile, I've been dreaming about you lately a lot. There is so much to tell, I just wish you, momma and papa could come here to be with me. Then my life would be perfect, I'm making a life for myself here, I'm even part of a makeshift little family. just the other day Ironbull had me try this drink…..”

She wrote three pages to him telling him all about Skyhold. She tried to look back earlier in her letters and see when the last time she had written him just for a reference because now her pages were dated with a combination of time 5.20/9:41 Dragon at the top. With the date at the top she was hoping she could keep better track of them, she swore some were missing. 

 

Alistair found her coming out of the side room his arm quickly linked with hers “There you are! just in time.” Grabbing her hand he spun her around pulling her hard against him, she licked her lips, his eyes zeroing in on the action, he was lost his tongue could do nothing but follow. 

Morrigan’s board voice brought the lovers back to the present. “Don't look now Inquisitor it's just the King shaming himself and ruining your daughter’s reputation in the gardens. 

Alex quirked an eyebrow at his old friend and waited patiently for the two to separate. When Sable snuggled in closer to the King defiantly resting her hand on his chest, Alistair didn't know if he should grin or panic, opting for panic he blurted out the first thing that came to mind. “Yes well, Morrigan you snore.” When all eyes were on him he stammered “err well you did when we were all in camp together with the Hero, at times I couldn't tell if it was you or the Mubari.”

Sable had to press her face into his shoulder to stifle her laugh, Morrigan simply shook her head patting his cheek as she spoke. “That's right Alistar you keep trying, some day you will get it right.” Her arm still threaded through Alex’s as they moved on from the couple. Sable could feel him deflate after they left Alistair was rubbing the back of his head “Maker's Breath why does she always make me feel like I've been caught sneaking pastries from the Chantry kitchens?” 

Sable couldn't help but laugh this time, turning on her he tried to be accusing and was failing miserably “You, how come you didn't help me there, with the glaring and the mocking sheesh throw me to the wolves why don't you.” he tickled her making her laugh harder and shriek to get away.

That night when she laid in his arms after enjoying each others bodies for hours, caressing his chest listening to the sound of his breathing. She was Happy she was content she was wide awake, what happened to the post sex coma she had heard about? He was leaving for Ferelden in the morning, and he had asked her to go with him. She said yes without talking to Alex first, and she felt bad but the thought of Ali leaving without her she couldn't stand it.

Slipping from his arms, she wrapped a robe around herself, headed to the kitchens to find a snack. The sight she came across in the main hall had her blushing and unsure of her path. standing at the Inquisitors door was Alex in what was obviously hastily put on breeches no shirt and his normally short hair was somehow a mess. If that wasn't evidenced enough that the Inquisitor had just gotten a booty call, the fact that his tongue was currently down Morrigan's throat and her attire was similarly disheveled most certainly did. They were saying good night, she felt like an intruder coming upon something so intimate, but she also knew bolting would only draw more attention to herself. 

Standing there frozen she watched the couple caress each other brazenly, Sable had to stifle a gasp when he flipped her against the wall pinning her arms above her head, pressing himself against her, ravishing her mouth once more. 

When his hands exposed Morrigan's breasts, she was almost positive he was about to have her again right there in the main hall. the thought of such passion Sable couldn't help but moan. She wasn't sure if Morrigan heard her, but she was the one to pull away from the kiss finally making him stop and bidding Alex good night. When the door closed behind him, the Mage smoothed her clothing, holding her head high as she made her way over to her voyeur. 

Morrigan grinned as she approached Sable, “Ahhh if it isn't my future step daughter, I know how gross it must be to see us like that but your father has a voracious appetite, and Maker the things that man can do with his, well never mind, what on earth are you doing up my dear? the King hasn't disappointed you in the bedroom already?” Sable’s head fell back as she laughed linking her arm through Morrigan’s “Quite the opposite really, I’ve worn him out he's in bed snoring, and I found myself ravenous so I slipped out here to witness your walk of shame, your mantle is on backward by the way.”

The two women escaped to the kitchen from any more prying eyes that may enter the great hall in the dead of night, sitting together in the kitchens eating sweetbreads the two women became well acquainted with each other. Finally yawning Sable hugged her new friend and winked at her “Care to tuck me back in Mommy?” The expression on Morrigan's face was shocked and then amusement “I think tonight I will pass, the last thing Alistair needs to see in the middle of the night is me bending over his bed. I do however reserve the right in the future.” Winking at her, the women parted ways. 

Slipping naked in beside the king, in his sleep he rolled over pulling her body into his her head under his chin. Contented and belly full she snuggled down and fell asleep. 

 

The next morning bright and early she went to find Alex, he was already in the sparring ring with Cullen the two warriors circling each other like panthers beads of sweat running down their naked chests as they sparred in the early morning light. 

Sable figured this was the best time he would be distracted and not say too much, standing on the fence to the ring she called to him, then realized DUH…. and ran to his line of vision and waved her hands. between trying to read her lips and watch Cullen eventually he just knocked the man’s feet out from him landing Cullen on the ground, and walked over to her “You're doing what?” 

Sable sighed and repeated herself “Alistair asked me to join him in Ferelden for a little while, you don't really need me here so I said yes, I hope that’s ok?” Cullen interrupted before Alex could reply “No, that's a bad Idea Skyhold is your home, and you're needed here, and we can't protect you there, what if we discover a way to get you back and you're in Ferelden and we lose the chance, no this is a bad idea.”

Alex just stood there while his Commander said everything he was thinking, however, he also saw the look on his daughter's face and knew the asking was a courtesy, more than a request. 

Kissing her cheek “alright, but I want letters, daily letters so I know you're ok and happy. You can always come home to Skyhold whenever you want.” She squealed as she leaped off the fence. “I will I promise, and I will say goodbye before I leave.”

Running up the steps, she went to find her beloved and tell him that his life wasn't forfeit this morning.

Cullen watched her leave, turning to Alex he asked accusingly “how could you let her go that far?” Alex chuckled as he put his arm around his Commanders shoulder “Cullen, if you think we actually had a choice you're a fool.” with that Alex picked up his sword and challenged the pissed off man once more.

True to her word she said good by the only one not there to see her off was Cullen, she could see him watching from his office. 

Knocking softly on his door he knew it was her, when she didn't go away he gave in and bid her enter. Sable poked her head in smiling, her blue hair framing her face as she peeked around the door. “I couldn't leave without saying goodbye to my big brother now could I?” Cullen smiled, but she could tell it was hollow hugging him tight she whispered “ I will be fine worry wart.”

He hugged her tighter his lips against the top of her head “I can't protect you if you go with him.” rubbing his arms she kissed the end of his nose “it a palace silly, seriously what harm can come to me in a freaking palace?” Sighing he nodded “well, just be safe he slipped a small jeweled dagger into her hand here put this in your boot or some place you can access it if you need to.” 

 

Sable shook her head starting to protest, but Cullen wouldn't hear it raising his voice “Damn it Sable just once, can't you just humor me? would it kill you to do one thing I ask of you?” slowly she took the dagger sliding it into her boot. He watched nodding “Maker pray you never need it.” kissing her forehead he walked her to the waiting carriage.” 

If anyone of them had bothered to look they would have noticed that more then one of them was standing along the walls and balconies of Skyhold watching her leave with the King. Cullen and Alex stood the longest but Solas, Jim, and Leliana had stood vigil almost as long.

Like everything Sable looked at this like an adventure watching the rolling hills pass, the stopped at a cute farmhouse Alistair said it was the halfway point between Skyhold and the Palace He called it his quiet place. 

His arms wrapped around her they sat on the front porch swing idly swinging together she had her feet tucked under her as her body pressed into his. Kissing the top of her head, his words drifting into the darkness “This was always the life I wanted, I had this house built shortly after I became King as my refuge my haven away from it all a reminder of how my life could be if things had been different.” He felt her tense in his arms kissing her temple again “Yes at one point my visions were filled with the what ifs. now they are filled with the Maybe’s I'm holding my future in my arms right now and I have to admit it feels pretty amazing.” Sable looked up at him and slowly pressed her lips against his, “mmmm your majesty you say the perfect things.” 

 

Pulling back he grinned “I know right, now why couldn't Morrigan be here to hear that.” giggling she moved to kiss him again “I'm going to guess that right about now Morrigan and my father are both busy with things other than your smooth moves.” Alistair looked at her confused “what in Thedas could they be do… oh OH Maker no!!” giggling she kissed him again nodding “yes, oh yes I caught them saying good night last night. Shuddering at her words “Maker, I think you need to distract me and get the vision out of my head.” 

The guards were camped away from the main house it was just the two of them together tonight, a luxury both knew they wouldn't have once they reached the castle. Standing up she straddled his legs as she pulled her shirt over her head her nipples pebbling in the crisp night air. “Come, my love, let me show you how well I can distract you.” 

 

The Castle was impressive by any standards, and even more so for a girl unaccustomed to such things. she was climbing over Alistair to look out the window, not that I minded having her laying across his lap it gave him the chance to smack her ass and enjoying the hard-won intimacy they would soon forfeit. 

She had opted to wear breeches but covered them with a floor length embellished jacket her outfit was fought over by Dorian Vivienne and Josey the result was a combination of the three one of Alistair's female guards Melody took pity on the woman she suspected would be her future queen this morning Melody had knocked softly on the door asking if she could be of any help. Sable was standing there in her magnificent outfit in tears because she couldn't get her hair to do anything. Melody walked in took the brush from the frustrated woman's hand made her sit down and took over. She braided Sable’s long blue locks into a formal Fereldan coif the two women looked in the mirror together the look of thanks washing over Sable’s features Melody hugged her whispering in her ear “if you ever need a friend.”

 

Everyone had heard of the stir she had caused at the Winter palace the courtyard was full of people clamoring to meet her. Alistair could see the nerves creeping up as she fingered the neck of her Skyhold guitar strapped on her back. “Don't worry my love it's always like this when I come home they just love me that much.” his personal guard looked at him funny “but Sir last time we arrived even the stable master forgot to…” the look Ali gave the man had him back peddling rapidly “Right sorry, Miss it's ALWAYS like this to welcome him home, they probably won't even notice you're here,” she gifted the older man with a half smile touching his arm “Thank you.” 

The cheers and chaos that greeted them staggered Sable she was clinging to Alistair's arm Melody bless her heart appeared at Sables other arm the two of them surrounding her from the cheering throng of people. It reminded Sable of the red carpet at the Grammys channeling her inner Angelina Joli and Pauly Perrette. Sable let go of Alistair's arm and approached a little girl holding a bunch of handpicked flowers kneeling down she accepted the gift and talked to the little one asking her name and kissing her forehead it took them an hour because she shook every hand kissed every baby and accepted every welcome that was offered. by the time, they made it up the stairs and waved her goodbye the masses were cheering her name. 

Oh, how quickly the tides of change flow, they were barely in the door and the vultures were swarming each talking above the other vying for his attention. Melody stepped in and offered to help her get settled in. The relief that washed over his face help mask the pain hiding in hers, Melody linked her arms in Sable’s, she leaned in and whispered “he's the King, he's been gone quite awhile it will be just a little bit of this before routine settles in and you get him back trust me.”

 

When Melody escorted her to the royal apartments Sable was in awe. it was amazing looking around she stood there and giggle “Sweet maker … it's good to be King.” looking expectantly at Melody, Sable had to ask “do you need to go? or could you stay with me?” Mel cleared her throat nodding “My duties ended the moment his feet touched Ferelden soil anything I do now is my own choice.” Sable’s face fell “Oh well then I won't keep you from your family and friends.” Rolling her eyes, Mel grabbed Sables hand “oh for the love of the Maker come on let's explore your new home Friend. “ Grinning the two women linked their arms and headed to Mel’s apartments so she could change and they could have some fun. 

As she sat at her table in the wee hours of the night listening to music on her phone, for the millionth time thanking the lord for solar powered chargers and her foresight to buy one for the motorhome trip her clock said it was 3 am back home. She had just finished her letter to Alex telling him all about their trip and her adventures with Mel how she got to meet Alistair's troops she had visited with Melodies friends Al sent word he wouldn't be joining her for dinner so she ate with them. Tomorrow when Mel was working Sable planned on exploring the kitchens and seeing if she could help somehow. She wasn't a warrior or fighter, so manual labor was the only way she could help. 

Alistair finally came to bed for a couple hours right before dawn and he was gone before she woke up the only reason she knew he had been there was the dent in his pillow and the hastily penned note that he loved her and hoped to see her for lunch today. 

Getting Up Sable made their bed and tidied the room when the maids came in to do it they were shocked that she had done their jobs for them. When she went to the kitchens she was shooed out telling her they had it covered. she tried to help out in the infirmary, but they didn't need help there either, in fact, no one wanted her help… she found herself in the library missing Dorian. Alistair had long since sent word he would have to cancel lunch and meet her for dinner. He at least sent Melody with his note canceling dinner. The two girls were becoming fast friends when Alistair finally arrived later that night the girls were sitting in the middle of their bed singing bad show tunes and eating chocolate pastries. 

 

Daily she sent Alex letters, she tried to hide her unhappiness but he could read it in the words she never said. She never spoke of Alistair and her as a couple, or things they did together, she always made excuses for why he was always busy. Alex wrote her back every day, offering suggestions and ideas of things she can do around the castle he suggested learning a hobby or teaching the kids in Ferelden sign language or music. 

At first it was subtle things she began to notice, her tea would be lukewarm or her food overly salty, a bath that was scalding hot or ice cold. Her clothing in poor repair when it came back from the laundry. she started noticing people whispering behind their hands, she wasn't normally paranoid but was starting to become so. One day she walked into the kitchen and the cooks were huddled together talking and giggling, they abruptly stopped when she walked in scurrying like rats to return to work.

The head of the kitchen approached Sable, “Mistress if you still want to help, I have a task for you.”

Excited to finally be of use Sable quickly agreed “yes of course whatever you need.” the woman took her out back to the woodpile that looked like a logging company had just dumped a massive truckload at their back door. “I need you to chop this and stack it over there.” Taking a deep breath, Sable nodded and started her task. 

Hours later Liam, Alistair's Commander found her, the axe slick with blood from blisters long torn open a decent sized stack, steadily growing against the wall of the kitchen. The curses that man used were enough to make Iron Bull blush, ripping the axe from her hands he hurled it at a stump embedding it deep into the log. 

Holding her hands in his, he demanded, “Why? why are you doing this? I have recruits who do this as penance for disobedience and even then I never make them do it for more than an hour.” Exhausted her momentum gone she crumpled to the woodchip-covered ground. kneeling beside her Liam tucked her hair behind her ears, ripping the sleeves off the shirt under his armor he wrapped her battered hands. 

 

She looked up at him tears threatening as she realized she was duped, “you won't tell Alistair will you?” Sheepishly he held up a note she recognized the seal her entire body sagged “let me guess late night?” stammering Liam blushed shaking his head “no he was called away on a diplomatic matter he won't be back till lunch tomorrow but promises to spend the day with you.” 

Holding up her hands she couldn't stop the tears this time, well at least this will look better in the morning.” He helped her up and walked her through the kitchen, the cooks at least had the decency to look guilty, Liam glared at them as he helped Sable to her quarters ordering Mel to take care of her. When he left she saw him head to the kitchens, she knew his heart was in the right place but it would only make things worse. 

Mel was furious when she saw her friends condition, she made Sable soak in a proper bath while she washed and braided her beautiful blue hair for her. The healer had come and fixed her hands, for once Sable was very happy for magic, she ached, but her hands didn't look like they had been in a meat grinder. 

 

Clean, fed, and healed, Mel tucked her in for the night. Sable grabbed her hand “Thank you, I know it's your job but thank you.” Melody couldn't help but laugh at the gratitude a simple act of kindness, sinking beside her on the bed she held Sables face in her hands. “Sable, I would be sitting here against orders, if Commander Liam hadn't changed them. I am your friend Sable and when you need me I am here.” Mel fell asleep at Sables side the two women holding hands in the darkness their bond forged.

The next morning Sable walked into the kitchen head held high addressing the same woman who had put her to work the day before. Nodding to the shocked faces “I'm here to work, is there anything else you can think of that needs doing.” before they could answer the door to the kitchen was booted open with far more force than was needed. The commander's voice echoing off the walls “Sable, I require your assistance today, the kitchen will have to cut their own wood for a while.” The veiled threat, not so veiled hung in the air as he escorted Sable out.

He walked her to his office, he kind of reminded her a lot of Cullen. When he took his helm off she was struck with just how young he really was, and the hair maker he had a mop of curly raven hair past his shoulders, when it tumbled out of his helm it fell, framing his face showcasing the striking blue eyes. A mabari pup ran up to them and sniffed her barked twice then peed on the floor. Cursing he shooed the scolded pup outside apologizing as he dropped some rags over the puddle. 

Sable stood there arms crossed looking at the man, a smile playful on her lips. “So Commander what do you need help with? or was it just another make work project?” he looked at her confused “A what?” shaking his head “never mind, I've learned some days I don't want to know your strange sayings.” waving a hand at the mound of parchment on his desk. “I need someone who can write, to organize and write my reports for me. I uhh,” he stammered blushing a little before he continued, “well I sort of just got married, and my wife hates it when I'm home late, so my paperwork has woefully fallen to well, I pretty much just want to set the desk on fire.” 

Grinning at the man she nodded “so you need an assistant then?” he repeated the foreign word in question “assistant?” She nodded and walked around to his chair sitting down “An assistant, where I come from, men and women in power have them to do menial tasks like paperwork and keep schedules in order, think of them like a helper so you're not overwhelmed with too many things .” Nodding he smiled binding his hair back at the base of his neck “well I don't know about powerful but if it will get me home sooner at night and off my wifes shit list then Yes please be my assistant.” She nodded looking over the piles of things, “ok shoo and let me see what this mess is all about.” Before he could leave she called to him “Commander I will need one hour from you every night before you go home, that way you can sign what needs your signature and I can brief you on messages and the next day, sound fair?” Grinning Liam nodded “Maker yes, only one hour of paperwork, you are a gift from Andraste herself.”

 

She had the Commander organized within a week, Sable started following him to briefings, so she could take dictation and notes for training and rosters later. At the end of two weeks runners just went to her, she had taken over all his reports and training schedules. Liam found that with her help he had more time to be a leader and a warrior rather than stuck in an office. The two together worked very well Sable had something to do, and Liam had the help he needed. Liam’s wife even started coming to visit, bringing lunch to thank Sable for the return of her husband. 

She sent her daily letters to Alex she told him of the wood cutting and the snide comments, how the children she was trying to teach came one day and then they never came back, she also told him of stories of Melody and their adventures when Alistair was working late. and working for the Commander, she had dinner at his house the other night with the Liam and Shae. 

With every letter, Morrigan had to talk Alex out of storming the castle “My gallant warrior if she's not asking for you to rescue her, then let her be. She's trying to establish her rightful place next to a King if her daddy saves her now you only undo any ground she's gained and make her weak.” He gave into her reason, the deft things she could do with her hands while she undressed him may have helped. 

Alistair maker bless him was oblivious to Sable’s treatment, he was ecstatic that she had carved out her own path in his court helping Liam, befriending Melody, loving him well into the night. His life couldn't be more perfect, She understood that he had responsibilities as King and didn't begrudge him the missed a few meals or forgot a planned rendezvous. 

He tried to make it up to her whenever he could, it had only been a few months, things were about to settle down and be good. He had plans, they would take a trip to Skyhold and maybe spend a week at their country estate. 

Opening the door to their apartments he grinned seeing Sable and Melody heads together giggling over a book, varric had sent his latest novel for the girls to read. Calling out to them “there are my girls! what did you do today.” Sable ran to his arms and hugged him Mel nodded holding up Sables letter to Alex. Good evening your majesty, Sable I will make sure this gets out tonight.”

Sable nodded calling after her “Thank you Mel mel, we have a date tomorrow with Shea don't forget.” Grinning the young woman nodded “how could I ever forget.”

That night was amazing, he was home early it, was like back in Skyhold. They teased and goofed around feeding each other dinner, making love over and over finally exhausted they fell asleep. 

Alistair was notorious for hogging all the covers, this night was no different. She was tugging the covers over them both when he pulled her closer into him, sleepily he caressed her naked thigh and whispered, “MMMM you're too good to me, I love you so much Elissa.”

She knew he was asleep and she knew it was just sleep addled brain that he did love her, but she was devastated, biting her knuckle to stifle the sobs she slipped from the bed pulling on jeans and a sweater snatching her Skyhold guitar she slipped out of the suddenly suffocating apartments, she needed air. 

 

Closing the door behind her Sable pressed her back against the wall, bending over at the waist resting her hand on her knees she sobbed. She sobbed for every dinner he missed, for every note he sent rather than showing up, for every shitty thing his subjects kept doing to her, for every whisper for professing love to a dead hero she could never compete with. 

 

She needed open air forgetting to even put on shoes, she fled the main hall it was a recruit on the wall that saw her running in the direction of the Commander's house. He woke Melody telling her Sable had left in the middle of the night. by the time, she reached the tiny cottage just outside the Castle walls Mel had caught up with her. They tried to be quiet when she told Mel everything, but it was the Commander after all, and it wasn't long before he was standing in the doorway with his sword and hastily drawn on breeches. 

 

Cursing he made the two girls come in knowing he wasn't going to get to finish what his wife had started, or get any sleep in his own bed. Liam left the two hens to tend to the wounded chick while he slept in the barracks with his men. One thing was for sure, he didn't want to be in the King's shoes come morning.

 

Like all best friends, Shea and Mel cursed their King and everyone else for hours making jokes and teasing their sister. Feeling a little mollified, and more than a little silly for waking them in the middle of the night Sable hugged Shea and left with Mel. 

Sable wasn't ready to go home just yet, Melody knew of a secluded pond where they could wash their faces calm down and then head back. The sat in the silence near the edge of the water. Sables voice lost in the dark “I love him Mel mel. I just don't know if I'm enough.” Her friend opened her mouth to say something but all the came out was a gurgle, Sable looked up in shock just as her world went black. 

 

Liam raised an eyebrow when his wife showed up in his office at noon alone carrying a basket. Kissing her husband she held up the basket “I brought lunch for you. and a picnic for us girls where do you have them slaving away today?” 

Panic boiled in the pit of his stomach like a ball of molten lead, bellowing to his recruit “Sam what time did Recruit Melody and Sable return last night.” The young man paled shaking his head “they uhhh they never returned last night you were the last one we opened the gate for.”

he scribbled a note on a piece of paper and handed it to the recruit “take this to the rookery make sure it's in the inquisitors hands like yesterday.” The man looked confused “but how could it be their yesterday sir.” Shaking his head, Liam realized he had used one of Sables saying bellowing the words“STOP WASTING TIME, MOVE!!”

The note was in Alex’s hands before dinner, it took less than an hour for mounts, and the wrath of Skyhold to come barreling towards the Spires of the Fereldan Crown. Maker help the King if she was anything but safe.


	9. slipping through the fingers

Liam stood on the wall of the castle ramparts, the shitty part of being the Commander is when things went bad you had to stand around barking orders sending men into Maker knows what, but you're feet were chained to the fucking palace, he needed to be out there looking for them. 

His second in command Gage having just returned from the search pointed to the horizon a massive dust cloud indicating something moving hard and fast “Andraste's holy tits, what the Maker is that? it looks like Corypheus's entire demon army is barreling toward our gates.”

Liam squinted watching the approach, cursing as he pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling the headache behind his eyes brewing already “it's worse than that. it's the Inquisitor himself.” 

Gage looked at him confused “But why would he be...Oh, Oh shit, Commander do we let them in?” 

Liam shook his head as a bitter laugh bubbled from his lips, sighing his voice filled with resignation “like a gate would stop them, best swing it open and stall. Maker pray we find her before he kills the King.”

Bellowing over the side of the wall Liam’s voice startled the poor recruit working the portcullis “Open the gate!!” The thunder of hooves vibrated the walls before the group had even cleared the barely open gate. 

When the dust cleared the riders that stood before them mounted on horse flesh slick with sweat frothing at the mouth the beasts alone looked right out of a nightmare, unfortunately, the riders dismounting were worse. 

Alex, Cullen, and Ironbull lead the group Varric, Dorian, Blackwall, and Jim flanking them. Fanning out beyond them, the Inquisition army of about 75 all ready for whatever. The ride should have taken two days they did it in less than one. 

It felt like the entire castle was standing in the courtyard, however, for that massive amount of people it was eerily quiet, of course, Alex didn't know that so he raised his voice as if to be heard over a crowd this size. “WHO’S IN CHARGE HERE?” his eyes zeroed in just past Liam before the Commander could speak he knew why the inquisitor had wandered. 

 

Leliana’s blades were shaving his neck, her breasts pressed into his back as her lips caressed his ear “Choose your words carefully Commander.” Liam grinned the low rumble of his voice caused her breath to catch “Leliana, how nice to feel your body pressed into mine again, I will choose my words, but its kind of hard to speak when you have a blade to my throat.” 

 

Liam and Gage found themselves surrounded by the power of the Inquisition. At first glance Liam assumed it was anger and murder in the Inquisitor's face, close up like they were now he saw it for what it really was, Fear, the man before him was terrified. 

Remembering that Sable had told him Alex couldn't hear, he made sure he spoke directly to the man. “The girls showed up at my house last night, Sable was upset.” Cullen interrupted him “why was Sable upset? What’s happened now? Where is the King?” Liam had always respected the Commander but after the fourth time Cullen interrupted him, he wanted to deck the man. 

 

It was Shea who stepped in beside her husband becoming the calming presence the frothing testosterone filled Men needed before things got out of hand. 

Standing all of 4’10” to the towering height of her husband's 6’4” Shea was a force in her own, Liam was so proud of her. 

Shea held out her hand “Inquisitor, May I call you Alex? I've heard so much about you from your daughter that I feel like we are family.” When Alex went to shake her hand she signed into his palm “we will find her.” Without letting on she had communicated, he kissed the back of her hand nodding ever so slightly and winking at her, “Sable has written of you often Shea, I wish it were better circumstances that I get to put a beautiful face to the tales. Before you continue to tell me what happened, Where is the King? and have they been found?” 

Liam cleared his throat but it was his wife's voice that answered “The King Left early this morning for a visit to Redcliff, Liam had assumed the girls were still with me and I assumed they were here. We didn't know anything was amiss until I came to have lunch with them around midday.” Liam interrupted her at this point which earned him a dirty look from them both. “The moment I discovered they never came back Sir, I had a raven sent to you and to the King, he should be back any moment now.”

Shea was holding Alex’s hand while Liam briefed them on everything they had done since the discovery of the girls missing. 

Alex was getting a briefing of his own, Shea was telling him about the staff and the unrest that was happening, how people felt she had too much power over the King, the wood chopping incident and then the upsetting moment that had his daughter on her doorstep in the middle of the night in tears. Most he knew from her letters, but Shea had more details then his daughter had given him 

A Steward of the castle stepped in beside Liam “the King has been spotted, I have made arrangements for the horses and room in the barracks for your men. The rest of you have rooms in the castle if you would like to freshen up.” Iron Bull snorted sniffing his armpits, “you saying I stink little man?” the Steward turned very pale stammering “I would, I mean, no sir.” 

 

When Alistair’s group rolled through the gate, his feet were on the ground before the horse even stopped. “Where is she? what happened? How did this happen? Commander NOW!” 

Alex just stood there while Liam filled in the King, his eyes never left the Monarch, betrayal seething through him. Alistair knew he couldn't avoid it any longer, when their eyes locked together he flinched at what he saw, steeling himself for the confrontation he knew was coming. 

 

Nodding at the man glaring daggers at him Alistair stepped towards the group “Alex before you start. I didn't know? and Maker damn it why can't you trust me? I love her I have kept her safe as I could, this… could have happened in Skyhold just as easily. Why are you here?” 

Alex glowered at him, he was sure he hadn't read his lips right “what do you mean why am I here?” she's my daughter, of course, I'm here?” 

 

Alistair shook his head, You're not here as a father. I would understand if there were a handful of you, but you brought the Inquisition fucking army to my doorstep.” Alistair’s voice harsh with anger as he poked the inquisitors shoulder “If it were anyone other than you, I would have taken this as an act of war against the crown and you would all be dead or in chains. I have protected her and loved her just as much as you, She is my world and I will bring her back. I welcome your help but if you're going to stand here like a petulant child cursing and glowering at me while she is out there lost and possibly hurt then Fuck you, Inquisitor, go home we don't need you.”

The two men stood toe to toe eyes locked on each other, Alex was the first to concede his voice thick with sarcasm “Alright your Majesty this is your house, what do you need from us?”

 

Without looking away so Alex could read everything he said Alistair snapped his fingers calling out “Liam and Cullen you two work together coordinate where we have looked, Leliana I need you to try and track them from Liam and Shea’s house.” Calling out to anyone “have we heard anything on a ransom or any rumor of a kidnapping?” the murmurs were quiet Alex was done standing around he brushed past the King not interested in what he had to say but not before he left him with a final comment. “you should ask you kitchen staff, maybe they needed more wood.” 

 

Before he could ask what that’s supposed to mean? there was a shout from the wall “it's them open the gates”

Melody was having a hard time walking she was supporting Sable, together they were weaving and stumbling. 

When Jim and Iron Bull rushed up to them, Mel fell in the grass heaving the bile in her stomach. Jim stood over her, holding her hair back from her face while she wretched. 

 

IronBull didn't recognize Sable at first, Melody had been the one helping her walk, she was laying on the road her face bruised and swollen, clumps of blood and mud plastered her hair to her head. He could tell from her breathing ribs were broken, and probably a leg, but she was alive. 

 

Shouting for everyone to stay back pointing to Cullen and Dorian “Keep the King and Inquisitor back, I need a blanket! ” 

The Scream that tore from her body when Bull picked her up had Alistair dropping to his knees in anguish, he felt like his heart has just been ripped out of his chest. Alex wasn't sure what happened, but judging Alistair's reaction he was for the first time glad he couldn't hear.

Bull had her completely covered thankfully she had passed out when he picked her up or the pain, or moving would be unbearable. Marching past everyone Bull was headed to the castle front doors calling over his shoulder as Jim followed carrying Melody in much the same way “I'm not stopping so open the pretty doors or I'm going through them!” The two men were escorted to the Royal apartments, healers scurrying after them. Bull and Cullen forced Alex and Alistair to stay out while the healers did their thing, the last thing Sable needed was them killing each other because of how bad she looked. 

 

When Dorian finally opened the door, the two men rushed past him. The mage for once didn't have a smart ass comeback he just let them be. 

Only Mel was conscious, Jim was washing her face and holding a bucket for her.

 

Cullen and Liam stood at the end of the bed, Shea had been in the room with the girls during the healing. She was the mother hen now, the King and Inquisitor be damned, she was sitting beside Sable her arm around her smoothing her hair, her eyes bore into the two men letting them know this was her turf. “If the two if you want to fight leave if you want to hear how they are, and what happened then stay and comfort.” 

Alistair kneeled by the bed holding her battered hand, she was sedated Shea explained it made the healing easier on the body if it didn't have to function as well. 

Alex kneeled beside Mel holding her hand “Melody my daughter spoke of you with great love in her letters thank you, for protecting her and bringing her back to me.” 

Mel’s lip trembled, tears welling up in her eyes, as she looked in all the faces of men she respected. Shaking her head looking over at her broken best friend “I couldn't stop them, they shot me with a dart and I was unconscious, I came too when we were in a weird cave along the embankment they, they were.” Melody’s voice faltered as she sobbed “They were beating her, I only saw two of them, kicking her calling her the royal whore. When I moved to try and stop them they were going to just kill me. Even as hurt as she was she threw her body over mine, saying “over her dead body” when they suggested that could happen she laughed.” 

Melodies eyes got really big letting out a sad chuckle at the memory “Maker she laughed at them spitting blood in their faces, and said “That's all you got? the King at least pulls my hair when he slaps my ass .” 

Alex’s eyes shot to Alistair the man held up his hands in surrender stammering “I do no such thing!”

Shea hissed “enough, we all know Sable had odd sayings the pulling her hair was one I had heard before, Mel what happened how did you two get away?” 

Taking a deep breath sitting forward on the bed she continued, her voice shaking as she spoke “he really beat her after that, one held my face so I couldn't look away. Maker I could hear her bones break, but she never screamed. I don't know why she didn't, but she never screamed. She just provoked them shouting obscenities, calling them cowards and that's all you got!! when he landed his final blow I was sure he was going to kill me but the one holding me down stabbed me with another dart. when I came to Sable was still unconscious she lost allot of blood. I helped her up and well you saw us arrive.”

Cullen was gripping the end of the bed so tight his knuckles were white. “Melody, do you know who did this?” Shaking her head she started to cry, Jim held her as she spoke “no they wore all black, their hair and face were covered in coal or paint, I knew that because when they would sweat it would leave streaks down their faces. 

Liam brought her a map “show me where this cave is?” she pointed to the area “the entrance faces the ocean we had to climb a rocky path out, thankfully Sable was awake for that part or we both would have fallen into the water.”

Melody held her friend's hand tight. “will she be ok?” Shea nodded brushing a few strands of hair off Sables forehead. “Thankfully everything is surface nothing was broken too badly.” 

Alex stood and silently left the room, he needed air, and to think.

It was hours later he returned, the Inquisition forces were packed up and ready to head home, The Inquisitor just needed to do one thing. 

Scurrying footsteps of servants echoed throughout the halls as they rushed to moved out of the three men’s way. Alex, Iron Bull, and Cullen were all headed towards the royal suite with a purpose. Pushing open the door the girls were thankfully both still in the room. 

Shea was still with them, Liam had left to coordinate a search of the cave. 

Sitting on the side of the bed next to Mel, Alex takes the young woman's hand. “I'm taking her home, you are welcome to come join us for your recuperation.” grinning he winked at her “I'm sure Jim would love the company.”

Blushing Melody agreed, with Jim’s help she got ready to leave. 

Just as Bull was picking up the wrapped Sable, Alistair and Liam came barreling through the door. 

Alistair was shouting, “Just what in the Maker's name do you think you are fucking doing with my girl?”

 

Alex stepped between the Qunari and the King, blocking Alistair from making a move to reclaim Sable. Cullen had the door open and a not so subtle crowd was forming out in the hall.

 

Alex’s voice low “We can cause a scene or not, the choice is yours, but either way she's coming with me. I’ve invited Melody to join us, and she accepted for now.” Pointing at both men Alex continued, “you have a job to do when you're through come get her.” 

Alistair cursed hissing “As the King I forbid it.” Alex’s face was inches from the monarch, his grin a little unnerving Shoving the bundle of Sable's letters into Alistair’s chest “I trusted you, you were supposed to protect her. Great job so far. Get your head on straight, do your job, then we’ll talk.” Calling over his shoulder to Cullen and Bull “Grab your gear Let’s go!” Bull followed him out, the last thing Alister heard before the door closed behind them was the Qunari saying “ready boss.”


	10. all the kings horses and all the Kings men....

Alistair sat on the very bed they had shared for months, probably the very bed she had sat on while penning the letters in his hand. Smiling to himself reading her words hearing her voice in his head as he read the letters Alex had thrust at him, words so carefully penned, she was fast becoming a master of the quill some of them cutting to the bone. His emotions ran the gauntlet of happy sad, angry a tumultuous mix of everything in between, some all within the same letter. 

Cursing as he fell back just finishing her last one, Calling out “I know you're hovering in the next room, Liam.” 

His Commander popped his head in “you called?” quirking an eyebrow at his friend he nodded to the sitting area. Dropping the letters on the table between them Alistair shuffled through to find the one he was looking for. As soon as Liam saw the weird date he knew the exact contents of the letter. “Your Majesty, I didn't know, I stopped it as soon as I found out, we didn't tell you.” Alistair cut him off “I'm not calling you to task over it, I just need to know how did it happen? how did I not see? and damn it how could she let herself become a victim?” Pacing as he railed Liam watched his King agonize over events he himself had lost more than one night of sleep over. 

sighing, even after everything Liam felt like had had failed her, and he had at least known what was going on “Your Majesty… Your Highness… ALISTAIR Stop! you didn't know because I knew, you didn't know because she didn't want you to know, and you didn't know because she didn't really know.” facing his Commander, his friend he looked so lost “What if I can't keep her safe? what if Alex is right? what if I'm the worst thing to happen to her in this world?” 

Liam rolled his eyes and mumbled, “Andraste save from self-deprecating monarchs.” clearing his throat, Liam laid out a plan “first you need to, as the Inquisitor so eloquently put it, handle your shit. You need to find out why the kitchen staff did what they did, they are going to be worried for their jobs, you walk in with the hammer swinging and the coupe that will arise, she will never be safe.” 

Alistair nodded still pacing Liam continued listing things off holding up a second finger 

“Next we need to find out why someone would take her? was it a scare tactic, were they trying to kill her or kidnap her. We need to know who and why, till then she needs guards whenever she back under our roof. Lastly and this one is all on you, you need to talk to her about Elissa, right now that girl feels like she's competing with a legend, Elissa in her mind is untouchable. From what little I overheard that night, She is jealous and she feels horrible about being jealous, but she is also worried you will never love her as much as you did Elissa.” 

Alistair was floundering sinking down into the chair running his hands through his hair, “How do I convince the love of my life that she doesn't need to compete with my dead girlfriend?” 

Grinning Liam nodded to the pile on the table “Letters...start writing her letters so that when she awakes the first thing she sees is your words if not your face. If I know our girl, she's going to be madder than a wet nug in a wool sock, when she wakes up and realizes what her father's done.” Liam stood preparing to leave the King to his thoughts. “we will get her back Al, I don't know who needs her more you or me? hell she doesn't come back I have to start reading and writing my own damn reports and no one wants that.”

Alistair smiled half-heartedly, Liam could see the pain he was hiding when the King tried to make a bad joke Liam cut him off “We will get her back Your Highness, she loves you too much to have this end this way.”

 

Alistair sat down at her desk, using her pen and stationery he penned her a letter pouring everything he was too scared to say to her face, 

 

My beloved;

If you're reading this, welcome back to the land of awake. Beautiful, I think it goes without saying if you read these words in two days or ten I miss you. 

My heart, I know the first reaction you're going to have is to be mad at Alex, and I would love to point fingers and say it's all his fault be mad at him. It was pointed out to me that if I were in his shoes I would have done the same. 

It's been hours since your Father left with you, I'm terrified that this is forever, paralyzed with it in fact. 

I failed to keep you safe, I know why you left our bed that night and I'm sorry, I should have been more open with you about Elissa and my nightmares. Losing her so many years ago was horrible, holding her in my arms as the light left her eyes. But, recently the dreams have changed now I awake screaming your name, terrified as you slip through the fog, hearing you call to me, my fingers brushing yours as you're ripped away. 

We need to fix this, we need to communicate better maybe if I had been more open about my past or not been so blinded by what I wanted to see I would have noticed how unhappy you were here. 

I wish you would have pulled my head out of my ass and made me see how you suffered at the hands of those in my service, it will be taken care of before you return. Have no fear I won't behead anyone, but I also won't tolerate your treatment either.

I need you, have I said that? if so, I will again because Maker / Lord it is so. I can wish and I can pray but at the end of the day, I need to make our home safe for you.

I am coming for you of that have no doubt, but as your father so eloquently put it right now it's time to get my head on straight and do my job. That job being making you a safe happy home, be it at my side as a queen or be it at your side at Skyhold. All I know is a failure isn't an option, I need you in my life I don't care where, Maker even if it means going back to your world with you. You are the single most important thing in my life, nothing, not the country, not the crown, nothing is more important to me than you. I will not fail you, my love.

I will end this so I can send it on its way to you, full of my love. Oh and Liam says you need to come home he can't find anything. 

I love you, Sable, I know I made you doubt that in the past give me the chance to erase that. 

Eternally yours Al.

He held it to his lips, closing his eyes sending it with a silent prayer to help her come back to him. 

True to his world Alister interviewed every single kitchen staff, scullery maid, horse groomer, everyone there was no one that had a job in his palace that he didn't personally meet face to face. Most told him what he wanted to hear others ratted each other out finally one older lady had the courage to speak out in front of the others and tell him the horrible offences Sable had committed that earned their ire, once the floodgates were open the others started talking. 

He listened, nodding, even smiling when he heard some of the perceived slights or insults. Most simply stemmed from Sable not knowing any better. 

Holding his hands up, as he spoke to a woman that had been at the castle since his father. “Mrs. Woolington, Sable meant no disrespect to you or your staff. She made our bed because it never occurred to not to, she offered to help out because she wanted to, not because she didn't trust you. She's grown up in a life without servants. having people do things for her that she has done her entire life was foreign to her. She came to you scared and needing to find a place in the palace, she reached out to the only people she could identify with and you all abused her instead. If it had been anyone other than Sable, they would be calling for your dismissal at the very least, more likely it would be your head they wanted. 

Sable, she would be the first person to champion you, pleading your case, apologising for her folly and causing you distress. It’s because of her I will forgive this time, but I will never forget. If I even hear a rumor of her mistreatment when she comes back you will meet a wrath the likes of which you have never seen, are we clear?”

 

He looked at the 30 members of house staff all sullen and nodding. A small voice in the back called out “when will she be back sir?” Slumping back in his chair, running fingers through already disheveled hair “Soon I hope, very soon.”

It was almost a month but when it came, it was Liam that delivered the first letter personally, Some swore they saw the Commander snatched it from the bird himself. Alistair ripped the seal and devoured her words, praying they were good.

My Heart; 

When my eyes fluttered open finally from my magic induced sleep, my first thoughts were of you. The panic and loss that rolled through me had me distraught it was Mel that assured me you were safe and it all hadn't been a dream. 

Alex that brought me your letters a short time later, the words making me miss you more. I understand what you feel you need to do but, Ali I need you here more, Please, come and bring me home.

Love beyond borders  
Sable

The showdown between Sable and Alex had been one for the ages when she realized what he had done. She demanded he take her back, she was so mad, the flurry of hand movement as they signed everything disappointing any ears pressed to her bedroom door. His final words to her were “you want to go back fine, you have my blessing when you can do it in your own two feet. Till then you will remain here and heal where I won't have to worry about the staff hurting you, as for the King he knows where you are and the gates to Skyhold are always open to him.“ 

She made a very un-lady like gesture as he turned to leave, he caught it from the corner of his eye. Grinning as he thought to himself, “that’s my girl.”

Sable enjoyed watching the budding romance between Jim and Mel. She had recovered quickly and the two of them had been almost inseparable. 

Cullen was escorting Sable on short evening walks along the ramparts daily, just so she wouldn't go crazy being locked away in her room. It had quickly become the highlight of her day joking with him about all the swooning girls of Skyhold. 

The first time it happened it was completely innocent, and an accident. Cullen didn't see Mel and called out to Jim about a report, as they were walking up to the man. 

Sable had a slightly different vantage point and could see her friends shoes, if she could venture a guess correctly it was about to be the young couple's first kiss. Jim was leaning in and Mel’s eyes were fluttering closed, his lips were about to brush against hers. Then just at the moment... Cullen called out before Sable could stop him “Recruit, did you put those reports I asked for on my desk?”

The two snapped apart as if struck by lightning, Melody was bright red Sable just standing there with her mouth open, she couldn't believe he had done that. 

Cullen covered his embarrassment by pretending he saw nothing and repeated his question “The reports, I asked you for them, did you leave them on my desk?” color returning to the young man he nodded “Yes uh I have them right here, I mean you have them right there, I mean I put them on your desk a while ago. Sir, I'm off duty sir, is there something specific you need?” 

Shaking his head smirking Cullen walked past with Sable “That will be all recruit, good night Melody.” 

After that it had become a game, the two of them purposely trying to interrupt the budding romance rendezvous. Cullen even went so far as to keep tabs on them before he picked up Sable. When the two of the rounded the corner of a long forgotten dining room in the bowels of Skyhold Jim didn't hold back this time. Frustration caused him to speak to his Commander harsher than he would have dreamed of “You have to be fucking kidding me, seriously WHAT!” quickly remembering himself he added in a feeble “Sir?” at the very end.

 

Cullen looked at them with innocent eyes “Nothing at all, it's just chilly outside so rather than risk Sable catching a chill we’re walking down here, but by all means don’t mind us carry on with your violation.” With that the two left the lovers, stunned staring at each other the mood broken.

Sable worked with the recruits in the sparring yard learning anything they would teach her about hand to hand combat she wasn't comfortable with a sword but a quarterstaff she was becoming quite deadly. 

Morrigan and Alex stood on the Inquisitor’s balcony away from the fray, just barely able to see the sparring ring they watched as Bull and Cassandra showed Sable how to take down any attacker with simple moves, it wasn't about fighting it was about getting away. 

Morrigan caressed his arm drawing his attention so she could speak,“She's like an exotic bird in a gilded cage, you can’t keep her locked away from him forever. If there is one thing I know about Alistair when he loves someone it’s with his entire soul, it’s quite sickening actually, and yet inspiring at the same time.” 

Alex looked down at her with a smirk on his face, making her give him an exasperated sigh “What I can admire his tenacity, he’s like a little yappy dog no matter how many times you smack it with a rolled up paper, it still follows you around. He will come for her and soon.” 

Alex growled in answer, playfully she caressed him again “What, You know I speak the truth.” 

Wrapping his arm around Morrigan’s shoulder he pulled her against his chest and whispered into her ear “I like it better when you're on your knees and your mouth is too full to speak.” Taking his hand she tugged him back to the bed they had just left, winking at him as she dropped her robes “your’s first.”

Sable had found solace in the familiarity of Skyhold, she was safe and loved here not that Alistair didn't love her, and she had made friends at the castle, but here she was Sable not the upstart girlfriend of the King. 

Every day just before noon meal she would venture into the gardens and slip into a side room with a huge mirror, silently she would write her letters to Alistair. Today was different sure it had started off normal, but she found herself thinking of home of Jamie and wondering what he was doing at that very moment. The mirror started to shimmer and the colors shift, moving closer Sable stood in front of it and watching the face of the mirror turned into like a giant tv she could see the inside of a… was that a barn or a workshop there were woodworking tools laying all over the bench and carvings of various things, but she saw horse tack. 

The whole place looked oddly familiar like she should know where it was… suddenly a huge man appeared carrying a pitchfork and pushing a wheelbarrow of used straw, it happened so fast that she was startled and screamed. His face suddenly snapping in her direction, Sable backing up quickly stumbling over a rug. Shock registered as she cried out “You!” she knew that man…It was Tabby's dad Bain, or as she had called him most of her life Papa Bain. 

He was watching her through the mirror, He didn't speak and she wasn't sure he could hear her, but she desperately wanted him to. She started talking calling to him “Papa Bain! Papa Bain!!! It’s me, Sable! PAPA Bain tell me you can hear me!” 

His eyes narrowed, then became wide signing to her “Sable? Sable is that you come closer Maker's breath what the hell happened to you?” Tears ran down her face as she watched the great bear of a man she had known her whole life, a life she worried she would never see again. He was there, her link to them all he was right there. 

Reaching out to this battered girl, it was obvious his homeworld had not been kind to her, the healing bruises around her face the yellow telltale signs on her arm. Maker what had happened asking the only way he could sound wouldn’t travel through the mirror there wasn't enough magic on his side. 

His expression softened as they communicated “Sable honey are you ok? are you safe.” Smiling relief flooded her as she signed back “Yes Papa Bain, I am both fine and safe. had a bit of a run in at the King of Ferelden’s palace but I'm in Skyhold now and the Inquisitor is more than overprotective. she could only assume as he watched her, then he was gone moving out of the line of sight for the mirror. Please, Papa Bain, my family how are they?”

Nodding he smiled “I'm sure they have explained how things are when you leave one world the ripples and so forth, you're parents are just fine. Markus has somewhat stepped into your place with Jamie. Jamie for some reason remembers things, not everything, and Markus has been able to intercept the letters you keep writing that somehow make their way to this world. 

I think Markus has him convinced it's a story they are weaving together, so he tells Jamie what's happening in your letters without doing harm. Sable honey, I have to go before someone walks in on me talking to a mirror, Tabby and her new boyfriend are arriving today, so I need to cover it up. I will update you whenever I get the chance, be safe my girl seeing you hurt makes me think my countryman need a boot in their ass.

She had so much more she wanted to say, to ask. Suddenly her view was gone, he had covered whatever was on his end with a tarp or something. Left in the darkness, she slid to the floor. All these months she had just wanted to know how her family was, how Jamie was. But seeing Papa Bain, the homesickness was creeping back in. 

 

Cullen had really bad timing, Sable was a creature of habit which drove both her father and Cullen insane, today he had decided to make his point. Waiting for her to come out of the side room in the garden, Cullen tried to attack her. In the end, Cullen walked away with a bloody nose and probably a black eye. 

Her Skyhold guitar had been damaged when she was attacked but, Blackwall had been able to fix it for her the moon was full tonight the entire fortress was awash in its warm glow. 

She had received a Letter from Ali saying he would be there at the end of the week, her heart was so full of love she couldn't wait her fingers caressed the strings like the body of a familiar lover, plucking each one to create the melody she desired as she sang soft love ballads into the night. 

She witnessed more than one lover slipping through the darkness back to their own rooms, her heart was full knowing that in a week her arms and bed would also be. Something was troubling her, though, her mind kept slipping to Papa Bain, wondering what it could mean, was it good? was it bad? did it mean she was going to get to go home? would she want to? so many more question, rather than answers. Maker she wished Ali were here.


	11. The lines begin to blur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so here is where the two stories begin to bleed into each other if you haven't already done so you need to read 
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/4257768/chapters/9637281 by my good friend whenxkilled027 
> 
> we are joining her Tabby and Cullen with my Sable and Ali stories into one series called "through the looking glass"

The Days between her letter and Alistair's arrival were torture, she was moody and her temper was short with everyone. Dorian slipped his arm through hers as she was berating a poor recruit for some imagined offense. “Excuse us, I think she may have had her manners damaged in the attack.”Rounding on Dorian, her mouth already spewing profanities at him, his smirk only adding fuel to her fire. Arms crossed he waited until her tirade came to an end, his voice dripped with patronization that only managed to piss her off more. “Yes yes, sweetie you are a... what the phrase you like to use... a badass bitch.” 

He held his hand out to her, she took it confused, when he shook it. “Hello Hunny meet the queen, put your claws away kitten, I can only offer you a temporary fix. The problem of your extreme bitch issue, can really only be fixed by a well and good fucking. Oh, don't look at me like that, I'm not proposing that we do anything of the sort. For one, the King would beat the crap out of me and not in the fun yes master way. As bitchy as you may be, you don't sport the correct equipment for my interests, so Come kitten we are going to go do the only thing we can…Get drunk as a green recruit on his first leave in a whore house.” 

Three hours later found Sable laying on her back on a table in the tavern, Dorian had designated himself her babysitter so he was shockingly sober also highly amused as he watched Sable try and out drink the Iron Bull. 

She gave it a good effort, but currently, he was making fireflies appear above her head to keep her occupied. For the first time in a week, she wasn't yelling at someone, so they all decided to just keep her busy till the King arrived the next day thus making her, his pile of crazy. 

When Cullen came by shocked that the reports were true, Sable was beyond drunk lying on a table in the tavern. Looking at the three men responsible for her current condition accusingly ”Makers breath couldn't you, at least, take her to her room, or sober her up.” Iron Bull raised a glass in her direction, but it was Varric that told Cullen exactly the kind of help she needed.” Curly if you're not going to fuck her, then leave her the hell alone she’s been making grown men cry all week.”

Sable slowly opened her eyes, the familiar sights of her room welcomed her, Someone must have carried her to her rooms, the headache and spinning she expected never came. Memories of things she said came flooding back Maker did she really tell Dorian to stop being a stuck up bitch and ride the bull...groaning from embarrassment she threw her arm over her eyes, her other hand was resting on her naked abdomen. flexing her fingers sending a shiver through her body. 

Peeking from under her arm at her bedroom door, seeing it was latched slowly her fingers slid under the cotton of her panties. When her fingers touched her heated flesh, parting her slick lips her body convulsed she hadn't touched herself since she started sleeping with Ali, she needed to release her fingers taking her body higher and higher hips bucking her breath coming in gasps. 

Her release beginning to take hold, she can feel it at her toes the soft tingle of the fire. Unable to keep her other arm over her eyes she grips the bed coverings. As Alistair's name is ripped from her throat her back bowing of the bed her fingers furiously plucking her release from her body, she sees him sitting in a chair in the corner by her head. 

His eyes are locked on her, his knuckles white as he grips the arms of the chair, shaking his head words dripped with need swallowing to get them out “don’t stop, dear maker, Sable don't stop.”

Standing on shaky legs. He had ridden hard all night to get here for her in the morning. when he arrived Dorian was carrying her from the tavern. The Mage handed him Sable and referred to her as “His problem now, as he proceeded to fill him in on the week, gave him a potion to have her drink before bed to stop the hangover. 

Alistair smiled at the suggestions Bull had made to make sure her disposition was better this morning however, he thought sleep would be better for them both. 

He had opted for the chair so she could have a full night of sleep When he watched her wake up stretching, he was about to move to her side and let her know he was here. Then her hand wandered and he was lost, his tongue was thick in his mouth and his limbs were frozen save one that was becoming very hard and painful in his breeches. 

He needed to touch her, needed to taste her, Maker he just needed her. Preparing to stand and go to her his eyes locked on the magnificent body that he had dreamed of every night since he had last tasted her flesh, his hands gripping the arms of the chair when her orgasm rolled through her, he had to use every grey warden technique to stop himself from spilling in his pants. 

The only words he could make tumble out of his mouth were a selfish plea “don’t stop, dear maker, Sable don't stop.” When she didn’t he quickly shed his clothing their eyes locked on each other her pupils were blown open with need, he suspected his were as well. 

Sliding in beside her his head resting on the pillow pressing himself against her, his lips close to her ear, his hand covering the one bringing her pleasure. In his liquid amber voice filled with desire he told her how beautiful she looked, whispering words of encouragement and manipulating her fingers against her abused flesh. His hardness pressing into her hip while his fingers and breathy words in her ear catapulted her higher “That’s it baby feel it, give in and ride it out, come for me, my love. Right there Oh, maker I can tell you're close.” 

His fingers left hers and slid into her slick channel, the scream that was torn from her body in release, would have had the guards breaking her door down if Alistair hadn't locked his lips over hers and swallowed her cries. She fought him, pleading that the sensations were too much, but he made her ride her passion to the end. 

Panting she had a hard time catching her breath, waiting patiently for her to so he could kiss her silly he simply took the fingers that had brought them both pleasure and slowly sucked them one by one into his mouth moaning at her taste. A shiver ran through her and tears started to leak from the corners of her eyes, capturing his face she kissed him over and over whispering words of love and need between each kiss his thumb capturing the tears it wasn't until he saw one land on her chest that he realized his eyes were leaking as well. 

Pressing his forehead to hers he pulled her over the top of him rolling underneath her. choking on the emotions rolling through him he pleaded with her “never again, you hear me? Never again will I let you go if I have to give the throne to someone else or burn the fucking thing to the ground I don't care I will never go through a separation from you like that again, where you go I go. Holding her face in his hands, he needed an answer “Say it, Sable, Say we will never be parted like this again. Maker, say it.” Frantically he rolled her onto her back he was pressed against her wetness but he wouldn't claim her until she made the pledge. Nodding her hands came up, cupping his face “Yes we will never be parted like that again.” Her words were cut off in a hiss as he thrust into her, his voice echoing off the walls in a declaration of “MINE!”

Need, desire, fear, love a combination of everything made them almost feral. Sable put the Warden stamina to the test, for hours they found pleasure in each others bodies. tasting sharing touching when they finally emerged for the evening meal they both had love bites in conspicuous places, lips visibly swollen, and a definite flush in their cheeks.

Walking through the main hall after dinner snuggled under the kings arm and into his side, Sable was at peace finally. He was laughing at how the recruits were panicking when she was headed in their direction. Stopping to grab her face and kiss her he giggled against her lips “Maker breath my love how awful were you all week?” Blushing she shied away “I was pretty bad.” Varric’s voice chimed in “If you hadn't come when you did, your highness, Cullen was going to lock her in the mage tower.” She stuck her tongue out at Varric when Alistair’s head fell back laughing pulling her into him. “Well I won't shirk my duties ever again, I will spend the rest of my days ensuring she is fit company.”

Together they walked the ramparts much like she and Cullen had all those nights. When they rounded the corner and the Commander was standing leaning against the edge completely lost in thought, Calling to him his head turned, but his eyes were vacant for a moment blinking he came back to them. 

Reaching out and touching his arm, Sable looked concerned “Cullen are you ok?” rubbing his forehead no, yes I mean I don't know. “I feel like I might be going crazy Sable, It’s, never mind, it’s nothing, you two go on I will be ok.” 

Alistair pulled Sable against him and pointed up at the stars, the three of them all facing out into the horizon “Look, my love,” he was pointing out patterns and, of course, one looked like a wheel of cheese. “Commander doesn't that one look like a rose?” 

Cullen was lost again, Alistair’s voice pulling him back but rather than making small talk Cullen just blurted out “I'm having dreams or memories or I don't know what the Maker they are. They are happy and loving and I feel safe like I never want to wake up, but it's not a demon it never asks anything of me and I do wake up with no problem. When I'm awake I can almost see her, the cinnamon eyes her hair is blue like yours but... different she haunts me, I feel like I'm missing something, someone.” 

The pain in his voice tore at Sable’s heart she and Ali knew first hand what it felt like to miss someone so badly. 

Cullen’s Amber eyes were clouded with desperation mixed with emotion. “Sable who is she? I, should know her? Why don’t I know her, I need to know her. She haunts my dreams with a life I desperately want. She has things like you do a cell phone strange clothing and when I'm asleep it's all clear it’s normal, I know everything, but when I wake up it's stolen from me. Her name… Her name is right there I can taste it on my tongue but for the life of me, I can’t remember. I swear when I'm awake at times I can hear her voice catch glimpses of her, like a memory that's right there, you just have to grab it. This morning I would have bet my life I could smell her scent, next to me. Is it the Lyrium? is this what the Lyrium madness does to you?” 

Sable hugged her friend cupping his face in her hands demanding he look at her, “Cullen, Cullen listen to me. Listen, No! No dammit, this has nothing to do with Lyrium. Maybe, its my fault, I don't know, maybe me being here has caused some weird bleed over or ripple. And your dreams are a mix of something a premonition possibly? I hear my blue hair is already causing a stir in Orlais. Maybe I showed you too many videos or something, I think this just might be your heart telling you, you're ready for love, Maker knows it's going to take an amazing woman to be worthy of you.” 

His eyes searched hers hopeful that was all it was, nodding finally the panic lifting as he hugged her tight kissing the top of her head. With a half laugh, Cullen nodded at Alistair and winked at Sable “you know for a little sister you're not half bad.” He tugged her braid for good measure, nodding to them both he left them alone.

Alistair pulled her back into his arms, “So now that he’s not here what do you really think it is?” Sable chewed on her lip contemplating saying anything at all. Taking his hand, she was rushing towards the gardens “Come with me I need, I need to show you something.” 

Opening the door to what she considered her sanctuary she pulled Alistair in. 

Unsure of what was going on in true Alistair fashion he joked, “oooh are we going to play chantry maiden and naughty templar cuz if so I want to be the maiden.” 

Sable bit his arm and giggled “no silly.” 

Lighting the long forgotten candelabra she showed him her stashed papers.” I found this place when I needed to get away from the over-protectiveness of my father. A couple weeks ago though the weirdest thing happened. the mirror started showing me things. It was like it came alive and showed movies, remember the moving pictures I showed you of me and Jamie. Well, this was the same, but it was in a barn, at first, I didn't know where it was, but then a man appeared in the mirror a man I knew from back home, Papa Amell.” Alistair held up a hand “Wait? his last name was Amell?” 

Sable looked up nodding “Yes Bain Amell, he’s a huge man, bald head intimidating as hell, but a giant teddy bear, like a father to me He has played Santa in the town Christmas fair for as long as I can remember, Jamie adores him. His wife's name is Anya she makes the most amazing rosemary buns, I remember making myself sick off them once I ate so many at the community picnic. They have twins Tabby and Markus, they are a little older then me Tabby has been my best friend pretty much forever and even if we weren't close, small town and everyone knew everyone else and their business. Why is something wrong?” 

Shaking his head “no it’s not important I'm sure the name Amell can be quite common.” 

She nodded looking at him strangely as she continued her story “well anyhow Papa Bain was in my mirror, and he could see me, I mean we could see each other, and because of Jamie pretty much everyone in town can sign. So he told me my family was ok, and somehow Jamie was getting all my letters Markus was reading them to him like a fable, I'm a fairy story to them.” her voice caught on the last part.

Alistair pulled her against him “Oh my love you're not a fairy story, you're loved in two worlds, so explain to me again how this works how you can be here and they don't know you're gone.” 

They sat down in the candlelit room and she explained, it as Solas told it to her. “One can not exist in two places at once, so when you traveled from one world to the next, the space you leave behind is filled so there is no void. My parents don't remember having a daughter, but my effect in that world is still there just the memory of who or what caused it changes. The one thing Solas warned me about was to be careful what I do here because even after I'm gone my actions remain and while I don't have to live with the consequences others do.” 

Alistair squeezed her hand a silent plea, nodding and squeezing back she continued. “However, for some reason Jamie still remembers me but according to Bain, his memories are like Cullen’s dreams and holes in his memory, letters from nowhere. Which is why Markus bless his soul is stepping in and making it all seem like a story they are creating together. Solas said that there would be a price to pay for all the world hopping and, that kind of magic was never free. I'm worried that somehow Cullen and Jamie are paying the price, they are being tainted by me being here. Or in Cullen’s case like my world is invading him or something, or worse yet… was she here and we have all forgotten her.” 

Alistair sat in silence his head reeling at what she was telling him so much made sense now the plea’s to never forget her, or how she says I will always remember. The guitar with all the names and the inscription. Maker if she leaves will he forget she was ever here? the thought made him want to vomit. Crushing her against him he whispered in the dark “Never I will never forget.”

The mirror shimmered in the room it was like a breeze was fluttering the fabric covering it glimpses of things came and went, in one small corner they could consistently see, well they could see a floor and sawdust a couple random tools that had fallen and the legs of what he could only assume was the workbench she had mentioned. Suddenly the fabric as if by will pooled onto the floor, the entire workshop came into view. 

Alistair’s blood ran cold there on the wall above the door was a symbol he had thought to never see again, but would know instantly and forever. He had seen it cast many times when he traveled as a warden, it was used as a magical ward and a warning, it was also the Cousland family crest.


	12. The letter

Bolting awake, her name perched on his lips, Jamie Connolly had another dream about Sable. He knew she was real, he knew, he just knew there was more to it then Markus was letting on. Something bad had happened to her or will happen or, wait what was the dream about exactly? Holding his head, he cried out in the dark using his soft voice like she taught him. “No no no no.” It felt like the dream was being ripped from his brain, and new memories recording over the spaces like a video tape. 

Jamie was struggling with what was real and what was covering the real parts. He knew the lady with the blue hair was important to him, that he loved her, when he first woke he knew her name, now, now he could barely remember her face why couldn't he remember her face. Cursing in the dark softly like she had taught him, wait no Markus was the one who taught him that, but, her eyes he could see her eyes, so full of love when they looked at him. 

Laying back down Jamie sighed remembering her eyes, and how she would look when she sang so happy, he would lay beside her twisting a blue lock around his finger when she sang for him. Even though he never heard her voice he loved the joy and love in her eyes when she sang. 

Jamie didn't notice the blonde haired boy with the floppy hat standing next to him, but then most people didn't remember Cole on the best of days. All Jamie knew was, he loved it when Sable sang to him, sleep took him his final thought being she will come back to me soon. He didn't find her letter until the morning, he always read them, then gave them to Markus as part of their game. This time, this time, he saved it just for himself, this time, he kept it secret his fingers caressing her words. 

 

5.20/9:41 Dragon  
Hey Jellybean, 

It's been awhile, I've been dreaming about you lately a lot. There is so much to tell, I just wish you, momma and papa could come here to be with me. Then my life would be perfect, I'm making a life for myself here, I'm even part of a makeshift little family. just the other day Ironbull had me try this drink…

The letter was three pages long reading her words he could see her almost, the pages gave her life the date at the top was weird he hoped the 5.20 part meant May 20th but who knows, time could travel differently it could be 7 years from now. He sat on his bed reading her words wishing he knew if they were only some fantasy story he was playing with Markus, or if she was real. He wanted her to be real so badly to have a sister who loved him like her letters suggested. 

He read the letter probably twenty times that day, it was close to bedtime when he slipped it out from under his pillow, just to read her words once more, trying desperately to remember her face. An Idea struck him, maybe just maybe it would work. 

Snatching out a pen and paper he wrote her 

 

11.20.15/ I don't know yours  
Hi Sable 

I have no idea if this will work, or if this is even real. My mind says you're not, that you're just something Markus and I came up with. But my heart, Sable it’s screaming to wake up. I hate that I can only remember your name right now because it’s on a piece of paper, but I know when I dream of you at night it all makes sense and I know it. For now, I am going to pretend this is real and go with it.

So I had my birthday last month turned the big 13, mom says Amy Richards has a crush on me but I don't see it. I went and road dirt bikes with Jason yesterday we had a great time until we slipped a chain and his dad made him come in. Markus stops by every couple days to see how I am doing. 

I miss you, I know that sounds stupid to miss someone that you may or may not have ever met, but I do, real or not. Your adventures sound amazing, adopted by the mighty Inquisitor himself.  
Tell me more about the Knights, and you're dating the King! is he a good man? …

His letter wasn't quite as long as Sables, but he poured out everything that he needed desperately to say to her he folded it in the shape of an Origami throwing star and put his signature superhero sticker on it. 

He left it right where he had found her letter, he had a strange thought that he should probably be more freaked out then he was about some otherworldly postman coming into his room at night, maybe it was an owl like in Harry Potter.  
Closing his eyes as his fingers brushed her letter under his pillow, he was excited to see her again even if it was just in his dreams.

 

Alistair true to his word was more attentive than ever, that’s not to say he didn't do King stuff, but he had started including her more into said King stuff. They both treasured the times they got to be just a normal couple. Tonight they had dinner with Shea, Liam, Melody and Jim in the royal apartments. 

Spearing the last cube of cheese Sable winked at Alistair, popping the cube into her mouth watching him pout. Jim had them all laughing as he retold how Cullen and Sable had made it their life's mission to make him miserable protecting Melodies virtue. “I swear it was like he knew exactly where we were going to be and waited right until we were about to kiss. It took us leaving the keep to be able to do more than hold hands.” 

Sable gasped in feigned scandalized shock “Melody!! you tramp!!” Mel stuck her tongue out, but it was Liam that had Sables ears turning pink with embarrassment. Liam was holding a chunk of meat to Shea’s lips watching his wife's pink tongue caress his fingers as he spoke “Oh Sable, you’re one to talk, a number of times I've had to reassure a royal guard this week, keeping them from breaking down the door to rescue you from whoever was making you scream like that.” Shea bit his finger while she was sucking the juices of the meat off of them, causing him to lose his train of thought granting Sable a reprieve.

When they finally bid their guests a good night, Alistair had something else on his mind, he had been distracted most of the evening, The look in his eyes told her he was weighing something heavily. Shaking his head clearing the fog, as he held his hand out to Sable she joyfully took it, her still recovering legs a little stiff from sitting so long. 

Kissing her softly he bent his arm “Come my love, let’s go for a little moonlight walk, stretch our legs before bed.” When they passed the guards they all nodded to them, Sable couldn't help but turn a little pink, giggling into her hand.

Walking in silence, the moon was full washing everything in Skyhold in a warm glow. Rubbing his arm she drew him out of his thoughts, looking down at her he stopped, reaching up to caress the side of her face his expression was sad. Sable turned her lips to his palm and kissed it. “What is it, Ali?” They were in the gardens he pulled her with him sitting down on a bench amongst the flowers. 

His words all came out in a rush “Do you really want this kind of life Sable? do you really want to be in a relationship with a King? you have a beautiful soul and the heart and spirit of someone who craves adventure, Maker look at you, you adapted to an entirely different world and it didn't phase you. I would still be in the corner screaming “don't touch me, demon.” throwing rocks.” 

Sable slipped into his lap and kissed his nose “I love you Alistair Theirin, I love you for what's in here.” She pressed her hand to his heart. “Not for what sits on top of your head. I adapted because, well what choice did I have?” 

Ali glanced at the door that held the mirror “it’s just lately I have been wishing I was still just a grey warden, I've even been having dreams about the simple life we would have living in a cottage maybe a baby?” he looked up to see her reaction before he continued, a soft smile played at her lips when he suggested a family of their own. “We would farm, or make cheese or I don't know something, but then every night I would get to lay next to you, holding you in my arms.” She kissed his cheek as he continued “It’s funny I dreamt of the Hero of Ferelden the other day and his family, I wonder what he would have…” Sables words cut off his “Ali the Hero of Ferelden was a woman, Elissa, your Elissa she died fighting the archdemon.” Sable looked at him concerned, watching as he seem to reconcile the images in his memory. He gave her a weak smile, pulling her closer for a kiss, it started soft, the fire between them never truly banked, roared to life. Pressing her back on the bench in the garden, forgetting himself. 

Just as the King kissed the soft swell of her breasts spilling out from the top of her dress. A voice in the darkness shattered it all, any sexual thoughts were lost, too the poison-dipped words that called his name. “Ahhhh Alistair, enjoying the gardens I see, a little midnight rendezvous. Truly Alistair we all know you're having sex, Bravo good for you, no need to put on a public display to prove it. Honestly, though, I would get it while you can before Sable finally comes to her senses. Why my girl I'm surprised he hasn't proposed, or at the very least knocked you up yet, with all the rutting going on.” 

Alistair was fuming, Sable could feel his arms trembling with the amount of willpower it took for him not to strangle the witch. 

Like true nemesis, they eyed each other searching for a weakness, neither finding one Morrigan simply smiled and bid them good night. 

Sable felt Alistair physically deflate when she disappeared into the darkness. She tried kissing him again, but the moment was lost. Taking his hand, they left the gardens continuing their walk. 

He seemed sullen like a child who had lost their balloon at the fair, She tried joking to bring him out of it. Sighing she gave up “Alright if you're going to let Morrigan win ruining what up until then had been a perfect evening.” 

Suddenly he stopped, Still holding her hand he tugged her spinning her to face him, and started to babble. “So People know, and I'm supposed to ask you, and they will ask you tomorrow or see it missing and assume the worst if I wait. But damn it Morrigan ruined it and now you're going to think that the only reason is to trap you, but I really do Love you I almost went crazy without you. So will you?”

Sable stood there stunned she wasn't even sure what it was he was asking let alone how she should answer. “Will I what Ali?” 

He looked like he might throw up, letting go of her hands he wiped his own on his pants and fished inside the breast pocket on the inside of his coat finding what he needed when he dropped to one knee she gasped covering her mouth with her hands realizing what he was about to do. 

When he took her left hand in his, his voice steady and sure as he asked the question “Sable I have loved you since the moment I saw you in that cheese shop, you have been my rock and even when I failed you, you stood by my side and remained mine. Will you Sable Connolly-Trevelyan do me the honor of becoming my Queen?” 

She was speechless all she could do was a weak nod and watch as he slipped the gold and jeweled ring on her finger. He kissed it when it was finally in place, smiling up at her standing as his lips crashed against hers. The guards on duty that had witnessed the proposal all clapped and cheered. With tears streaming down her face they shook hands accepting the congratulations thanking them before the two of them ran back to their room. 

They didn't notice the Inquisitor and Dorian standing on the a balcony overlooking the whole ordeal. When the newly engaged couple disappeared inside the keep Dorian turned to Alex, linking his arm through his “Now then let's go have a drink and you can describe in glorious detail these dreams you've been having, do they involve me? OH, My they do! How scandalous, am I naked? Dorian's throaty laugh could be heard as the Inquisitor closed the balcony doors behind them ”

Sable and Alistair were standing in the sitting room outside their bedroom the 4 guards were looking very uncomfortable standing there while their King passionately kissed their future Queen. The knock at the door had the 4 men breathing a sigh of relief when the two separated to open the door.

One of the Inquisition’s guards stood in the doorway “Lady Trevelyan, this came for you.” Holding out a small piece of paper folded like a star she gasped, her eyes huge, her hands shook as she reached out to take the star. 

Looking at the guard questioningly her voice barely a whisper “where did you get this?” He opened his mouth to answer then shook his head “I don't remember, I just knew it was for you.” he bowed and then closed the door behind him as he bid a hasty retreat.

 

Closing the door to their rooms shutting out the rest of the world Alistair sat beside his fiance and watched as tears slipped down her cheeks. he looked at her and asked “May I ?” she nodded as he gingerly took the folded paper and looked at it, there was a glossy portrait in the center, a drawing of a man with a bow dressed in black leather, he softly ran a finger over it. 

Her voice was filled with so much sadness it broke his heart to hear it. “That’s Hawkeye, Jamie was so excited when they made a marvel hero that was deaf, it became his signature on everything he sent, he even learned to shoot a bow.” Alistair looked at her shocked, “you mean this,” he held up the folded star “this is from Jamie? Your Jamie? Little brother Jamie?” She nodded with shaking hands she took the paper back and meticulously unfolded it, choking back a sob when she recognized his writing. Together they read his words, Alistair marveling at the entire thing. He had always believed her, but this, this made it seem so much more. 

Wrapping his arm around her Alistair kissed the top of Sables head, just holding her while she read Jamie's words over and over listening to her marvel at how grown up he sounded. Gasping she moved to get up “I need to write to him, I need to let him know I got his letter.” 

Alistair’s arm tightened around her his lips pressed against her temple while his other hand slowly ran up her thigh “If you must, I won't protest, but I would like to Make love to my fiance and maybe she could write to her brother in the morning?” When his hand touched bare thigh under her dress, she stifled a moan, placing Jamie’s letter on her side table. Turning in his arms, kissing him her lips pressed to his as she spoke. “I suppose it would be better to wait until morning, better light and all, and it is kind of late, and I do have this sexy fiance in my bed.

The guards on the other side of the door heard quite the show, three times the senior guardsman had to shake his head and stop them from going in. When the younger men complained, he just smiled “My wife loves it when I have this detail.” 

Sable woke suddenly she wasn't sure why but she felt like she was being watched, slipping from the bed Alistair was snoring soundly in, She pulled on a shirt one of Ali’s shirts that came to mid thigh. 

Slipping through their apartments, she fingered the dagger Cullen had given her, opening the door the 4 guards were all still there, holding their post chatting. The younger one snapped to attention “Everything ok mistress?” The other grumbled at him, “Don't call her that it makes her sound, well it didn't sound nice, I'm sorry Mi Lady, but is everything ok?” smiling at them she shook her head “I think it’s just nerves or something. We are fine gentleman go back to what you were doing.”

Closing the door behind her she surveyed the room again, the french doors to the balcony were open, had they been open before? she couldn't remember. 

Stepping out onto the balcony, she took a deep breath letting the crisp cool breeze fill her lungs. She jumped when his arms circled her waist, but his velvet voice soon calmed her “I woke up alone and missed you. Come back to bed so I can show you how much.” Giggling she looked around and leaned against the railing, “how about you show me how much right here.” 

Tilting his head he grinned, pointing to the ground “out here in the open, My, My, future Mrs. Theirin you are a dirty, dirty girl.” He grabbed her hand, surprising with his speed flipping her around making her hold onto the railing. His hands covered hers, his lips caressed her ear as he spoke. “see those people below us?” She nodded unable to make her tongue work, his hand left hers to push her stolen shirt over her hips, she could feel him shift behind her. His hardness pressing against her ass while his hands found her heated core, slipping a finger into her swollen flesh his words continued. “Well my fiance, I'm going to take you out here in front of everyone, some will notice like the guard already staring across the way, others will only notice if you draw their attention.” With that he bent her forward and in one stroke seated himself fully into her slick heat his fingers still abusing her flesh while he took her from behind each thrust bending her over the railing she had to bite the inside of her lip to stifle a scream. 

Sables eyes locked on the guard, knowing he was watching her be claimed by the King on the balcony almost had her losing control. Alistair’s other hand left hers to grab a handful of hair, his hips snapping into her, opening her wide with each thrust hitting deeper and deeper into her channel. She was failing at keeping quiet and people were starting to notice thankfully most were too polite to openly stare, but the more they watched the wetter Sable got rocking her hips back into him she begged him to take her harder. 

They were almost frantic, Alistair could tell she was close he spun her around so she faced him, taking her hard again against the railing, her legs wrapped around him, his lips sealing hers just in time to silence each other's cries of release. 

With Sable still wrapped around him as he carried her back to bed, closing the door with his foot. Laying her in bed watching her blue locks fan out over the pillow, he was struck with how blessed he was to be loved by such an amazing person. Laying beside her naked limbs entwined each whispering soft words of love, desire, and hope for their future. Both were so wrapped up in each other neither one noticed the dark shadow’s silver daggers glinting as they slipped out the balcony doors into the pre-dawn hours.


	13. Alexander Trevelyan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian learns some surprises from Alex's past.

The sun was pulsing through his windows, he knew without raising his head it was almost midday, they would be lined up at his door yapping like tiny dogs all begging for attention.

Alex laid in bed willing himself to get up and join the day, he was physically and emotionally worn out, his head ached, his body ached all he wanted to do was sleep.

Sable and Alistair had announced their engagement formally a week prior, it seemed like all of Skyhold, Maker all of Thedas was preparing for the engagement party.

Josephine had informed him that as Father of the Bride he would be hosting, the plans have overshadowed everything campaigns were being put on hold because of the party. Rip in the Fade… final battle could happen any day now... Bah who cares, what color linens do you think would match Sables eyes better?  
Ironically his dead wife's family had heard about Sable’s grand entrance at the winter palace and were now chomping at the bit to claim her as part of their lineage, the last heir in that bloodline. They were all busy lying to each other with grand tales of how they all knew all along about Sable but kept secret out of respect for Alex’s wish for privacy.

The latest rumor floating around had just enough truth to it that Leliana, Sable Alistair and Alex decided to go with for her own protection. Twins ran in Alex’s family, in fact, he had an identical twin brother, the rumor was Sophie and Sable were twins, with the life that Alex and Katherine had, they were able to keep their children out of the public's eye. After the tragedy in Kirkwall, Alex had kept her hidden to give her a normal childhood.

Thankfully Alistair and Sable were away celebrating in their cottage and wouldn't return until the party. So he had time to deal with his own personal life as confusing as it was getting. Morrigan had been filling his bed for months now, but lately, lately he was desiring another and he didn't know what to make of it.  
The last time when Morrigan had come to his rooms, he had told her it was over. She took it rather well, meaning she didn't throw shit at his head or set him on fire, she also informed him she would be leaving Skyhold for a time, but would return when she was needed.

His mind wandered to the dreams that had been plaguing him for weeks now. It was different every time but always starring a certain Tevinter mage, this morning like most mornings he woke up on the verge of an orgasm.  
Today he didn't fight it, fisting his cock, Dorian’s smug full lips dancing behind his eyelids as he brought himself relief finishing what his dreams had started. It took four times before he felt in control enough to face the day, sitting up as he swung his legs over the side of the bed.

Standing, in the room, naked he let the chill kiss his skin, the cool air on his heated flesh felt good. He was still naked reading a report when he saw a flurry of movement and could only laugh when he turned to face his commander. Who by this point was trying to sign and speak and cover his line of vision with a clipboard all of which wasn't working. Alex had half a mind to make his cock dance just so see if he could actually make Cullen turn purple and faint. 

“Something you needed Cullen?”

The mocking laughter was evident in his voice, making Cullen steel his resolve and finally just try and focus on the man's face as he spoke “Yes, I have a disturbing report from Leliana one of the chambermaids assigned to the King's quarters is missing and the door to the balconies lock may have been tampered with.

Taking the report from Cullen, Alex scanned the page “What do you mean the lock may have been tampered with? What do we know about the Chambermaid?” Alex looked up at Cullen waiting for an answer.

The commander sighed “Well she was new, so maybe she didn't handle the pressures of serving a King and future Queen, or who knows. However, when a different chambermaid went in after Sable and Alistair left no matter how hard she tried the doors to the balcony wouldn't stay latched, they would look like they were, but any bump and they came undone.”

Finally just looking up at the ceiling frustrated, Cullen snapped. “For the Love of Holy Andraste put some breeches on man, I cannot stand here talking about safety issues with you when you're naked!”

Rolling his eyes Alex strode over to his wardrobe and pulled on linen breeches. Looking up at Cullen “Better?” The Commander didn't even acknowledge, he just continued discussing various reports that needed attention.  
Alex joined the day shortly after Cullen left, Maker knows they weren't going on any missions so no need for armor.

Cutting through the library to see Leliana he was lost in thought, which made him unprepared when a scent hit him. The smell was very primal, earthy like moments before a drenching rain, you could almost taste the electricity on your tongue when you took a deep breath, mix all that with a good brandy and leather bound books, the space saturated him. Their eyes crashed against each other at the same time, drinking in everything they could. Neither wanted to be the first to look away but worried the other would see, would know what dark secrets they each locked away.

Dorian had played this game once before and lost, his pride would not allow him to be made the fool again, he knew better than to trust the heated looks, But Maker Damn that man why did he have to be so fucking beautiful.  
As Alex passed by, his finger slightly brushed Dorian’s bent knee if he hadn't been actively trying not to look into the men's Emerald green eyes he would have missed the small gesture. Instead, Dorian was left confused, hopeful and turned on, tossing his book on the chair beside him he watched the bane of his existence ascend the stairs, that magnificent ass taunting him.

Frustrated and worried about Sable, Alex found himself in the gardens late in the evening he had spent the afternoon with Leliana arguing about the potential breach in Skyhold. She had assured him she would see to the couple's safety herself, reporting anything she found, but a faulty door handle and a missing chambermaid did not a conspiracy make. They had argued until she shoved him out of her loft saying, “I trust you to do your job, now you have to trust me to do mine.” Growling at his inability to do anything, he didn't notice the person sitting at the chess table, until the man touched his arm.

Waving a hand at the empty chair Dorian’s lazy smile as he asked him to join broke down any resistance he had left. The two made idle conversation for a couple mins, Alex asked how Dorian’s family was if he had any word from home since joining the Inquisition.

with his rook in mid-air Dorian looked up at the man across from him and it struck him how very little he actually knew about the man personally, Alex knew every person in Skyhold where they were from what they did even odd particulars like how Solas hated tea or Sara hates raisins, but other than he was married at one point and had a daughter no one really knew Alexander Trevelyan.

Placing his Rook on the board grinning “So Alexander, tell me do you have any siblings as beautiful as you? ones that might come to Skyhold and I could try my hand and wooing a Trevelyan.” Alex snorted when he laughed, the question caught him so off guard.

Nodding he grinned at Dorian and winked “I do in fact, I have an older brother, well older is a technical term he was born moments before me. making him the heir and me the spare.”

Dorian gasped, the shock in his face very visible “you mean there is another out there, who looks just like you, a twin, a Noble first born twin, Sweet Maker, Andraste has heard my prayers and has answered them. When can we meet this prodigal first born twin?”

Alex leaned forward and wiped his thumb over Dorian’s bottom lip playfully his fingers lingering longer than was required for the small task. “you had a bit of drool, and Ethan and I haven't spoken since our father died. He blames me, well for most things but in this he is not wrong, if it hadn't been for me, Dominic would still be alive. Not that Ethan cared about Dominic at all, but my father. Maker losing Dominic’s mom to the blight and then a year later his youngest son, it was too much. ”

The two men sat back in their chairs the game between them forgotten as Dorian pushed a little further. “So your father, had a bastard son he claimed.”

Anger flashed behind the Emerald eyes that haunted Dorian’s sleep, he knew he had overstepped and was about to beg forgiveness when Alex had a violent shudder run through him making him rub his chest, A grimace marring his features as he pressed his hand to his heart.

Quickly Dorian was at his side on his knees holding his hand. The need to protect and love this man surged through him, flowing between their hands, Alex squeezed Dorian’s fingers in appreciation. Both men missing the contact when Dorian sat back in his own seat, trying to take Alex’s mind off whatever had just happened, he filled both their glasses with a wonderful port. Dorian began to babble “so tell me about your family father, mother all that fun stuff… I'm intrigued,” leaning forward his hand brushing over Alex’s because he needed to touch this man.  
Sitting back in his chair, with a shaky hand, Alex picked up his glass taking a long drink before he began dragging up things he had long since buried.

When Dorian’s hand brushed his a second time Alex snatched it and held on, his thumb caressing Dorian’s knuckles drawing courage from the mage as he began his tale.

“Well my parents were never a love match it was an arranged marriage for property and titles, My father was a known womanizer, he was the master of the game so much so that his father on his deathbed put it as a stipulation for the title and estates to be handed to him only on his wedding day. Let's just say there was a funeral and a wedding on the same day, if you know what I mean.” Alex wiggled his eyebrows at Dorian, who was covering his mouth stifling a scandalous laugh.  
Alex pulled Dorian from his chair and hooked Dorian’s arm over his, together they strolled the gardens of Skyhold, as Alex spoke.

“So my mother was a minor lordlings daughter with who had gotten herself into trouble with an unwed pregnancy and had been banished, she lost the baby early on but was still ruined. However, in my father's eyes that made her a proven breeder, which was really all he needed so good enough for him he married her that day. Within a handful of months she was swelling with child, Suraya the woman who raised me said my mother was a lot younger then my father and tiny so having two babes growing within, proved too much, she couldn't deliver us. My father not willing to risk his heir told the midwives to save the babies at whatever cost. So the midwives saved my brother and me by cutting us out, they tried to save her, but she died of an infection a couple weeks later.

My father now having two growing babies on his hands hired a young Elven woman who had ventured away from her clan, I don't know why she never wanted to talk about it, she just always looked sad so we didn't bring it up often.”

Alex cleared his throat as he opened a door to the ramparts ushering Dorian through taking his arm with his once more as he continued. “Suraya was the only mother I ever knew, we were six before we realized she wasn't our actual mother. Ethan treated her differently after that, I didn't care she loved me like I was her own, she made me feel special and wanted, being the second son you're often kept in the shadows, just in case. but held back so you don't get ideas either, to Suraya I was just Alex.”

Dorian’s body was a riot of emotions, here was this man he had wanted for so long opening up to him, telling him deeply personal things that he doubted had spoken of at all to anyone, and here he was trying not to embarrass himself by shoving him in a dark corner and ramming his tongue down his throat. Together they were together walking like lovers around the grounds and ramparts for all of Skyhold to see.

Alex paused leaning his hip against the outer wall resting against it still holding Dorian’s hand, Dorian didn't know what he should be doing for the first time in his life he wasn't in control of himself at war with what he wanted and with what he was willing to risk clearing his throat, “So your younger Brother Dominic?”

Alex smiled at the memory. “Ahh Dominic, well unknown to Ethan and I, our father had been trying to bed Suraya for years, eventually, the chase and lust turned to real feelings. Enough real feelings that she finally let the old man catch her. Oh, maker the love story it turned into is one for Varric’s books.

My father had never loved anyone or anything more than himself, until Suraya, she became his reason for everything. When Ethan and I were about 15 they announced that she was with child, it was my worst nightmare come to life, to me it meant I was going to lose another mother. I was cruel and mean to her pushing her away, calling her horrible names my brother Ethan fanning my fears at night and cajoling me in the day.

We all know how women get when they are with child, emotions run a little higher and tears come easily. Cruelty came so easily to me when it came to her, one day I flippantly called her my father's whore, she struck me across the face both of us standing there shocked her tears started before mine and next thing I knew we were clinging together on the kitchen floor sobbing the I'm sorry's.

I was never mean to her ever again after that, the day she gave birth, men weren't allowed in the room but my father refused to leave her side. it turns out I wasn't the only one terrified of an Elven woman giving birth to a human baby. She labored for 3 days, Everyday I was on my knees in the chantry praying for her offering up dessert and my bow if only. Finally, on the fourth day, she brought Dominic into the world.

He was 10 lbs all pink and screaming like a wyvern, as soon as she was decent she had my father bring in Ethan and me, I remember crying at how beautiful she looked so full of life and love my baby brother at her breast hungrily feeding while my father held them both in his arms his lips pressed to her forehead whispering words only meant for her. I knew in that moment someday I wanted that, I wanted all consuming love, without borders without logic without reason love in its purest form society be damned.”

Alex smiled when Dorian rested his head against his shoulder his voice wavering a little wanting so much to draw the man into his arms. “Having Dominic in our family was like having a father reborn, he was a dad but not just to the baby, to all three of us. He hunted with us, played chess in the evenings. I part time fostered with a family close by, this way Suraya still had all her boys close to home. I rose through the ranks quickly and by this time I was in love with Kat, I didn't know it at the time but her father hated the fact that my father openly loved an Elf, and that I called an Elf mother…and nothing I ever did would erase that in his eyes. His hatred was so bad, when we snuck off to get married he disowned her and his future grandchild.

When the blight came, we counted our blessings because our city seemed to be spared, unfortunately, Suraya was not so lucky, it took her from us so quickly. My father was lost without her, he became bedridden and unresponsive, Even little Dominic couldn't bring him back it pained my father to even look at the boy. By this time my brother Ethan had taken over duties as Bann, but for some reason saw Dominic as a threat, it was as if he was worried in my father's demented state he would make the child his Heir. So Kat and I fostered Dominic with us, against my better judgment I made him my squire he was 10 learning the ways of a bow and daggers, He was like a big brother to Sophie who worshiped him. Dominic was quick, but he was also a little cocky, I was sure fighting alongside the King at Ostagar would propel me to the level that Katherine's father wanted.”

Dorian snatched his hand away gasping covering his mouth, he was talking behind his hands but Alex couldn't read his lips, reaching up he captured Dorian’s hands smiling at the mage “what was that?”

Dorian gripped his hands tight as if begging, “Maker tell me you didn't tell me you didn't take that baby there?”

Tears rimmed Alex’s beautiful eyes making them glow in the moonlight, blinking as two traitorous drops fell he nodded. “Dorian you have never been in a camp with a king before, it's like its own mobile city, we had our own quarters he was safe, Maker he should have been safe. I couldn't have anticipated what waited for us at Ostagar, the only reason I lived was because of Dominic. The wave of darkspawn that amassed on us was unfathomable, it was like locusts swathing through wheat, they came from two sides one tore through the camp the other cut us down.  
When Logain betrayed the King, and after the King fell I was knocked unconscious it might have been a minute it may have been 5 but it was just enough time for them to pass me over with the intention of coming back for survivors later. I scrambled to the camp it had been a slaughter women, children, animals nothing was left.

It took what felt like forever but I found where our tent had been, it looked like he had given one hell of a fight but, in the end, he was only 10, Maker he was just a baby. I could hear them coming back to the camp the disgusting gurgle they make when they breathe or whatever it is they do. I knew I had to get out or I may as well slit my own throat, I thought about it for a brief moment I thought about just ending it but I could see my Kat’s face her hands on her hips going Lex you promised me, you would come back.

couldn't leave him there, I didn't know what they did with bodies the thought of him becoming that or food or just rotting in a field. I owed him, Suraya, and my father more than just to abandoning him. I walked with his body for days, until I was able to borrow a horse and bring Dominic home.  
We buried my father a year after Suraya, the doctors couldn't give any reason why, just too much stress, too much loss…”

Dorian was clinging to Alex’s hands the look of horror on his face as realization washed over him whispering the words “Maker, he died of a broken heart.”

All Alex could do was nod leaning in he kissed the back of each of Dorian’s hand’s trying to lighten the mood. “So you see, you probably won't get to meet my twin, we are Identical too, although I hear he's paranoid and bitter with a barren wife who despises him.”

Dorian was shocked so much information all at once, and he just wanted to pull this man against him and tell him it’s ok. That he is loved, and will always be loved. The urge to scream to the heavens that he was his all he need do is ask was choking him they were so overwhelming.  
They walked in silence, Dorian had his head resting on Alex’s shoulder his arm wrapped around his bicep. It was a lot of information Alex wasn't sure how Dorian felt about him sharing so much but he hadn't talked about his family in years, Maker he hadn't really thought about them much in years.

Embarrassment was creeping in, but looking at Dorian holding onto him as they strolled it lessened. He wanted so much with this man, and that thought would have been crazy to him a year ago when they first met

Alex stopped suddenly in the main hall. and grabbed Dorian’s shoulders making him face him words tumbled from his lips like he would drown in them if he didn't get them all out. “I don't know what this is between us Dorian but I'm so Maker damned tired of fighting this whatever this is, if I'm wrong and it's one sided tell me now and I will walk away but Maker if it's not.”

Alex cupped Dorian’s face, “If Suraya taught me one thing it’s to love fully, honestly and with everything you have.” Dorian couldn't make himself speak instead he grabbed the back of Alex’s head and there in the middle of the great hall on the diose in front of a statue of Andraste herself they claimed each others mouths, It took Leliana coughing into her hand to make the two men become aware of their surrounding she tilted her head to the left a little indicating the door to his private quarters were but feet away.

Alex snatched Dorian’s hand and pulled him through the large wooden door once through he pressed the Mage’s back against it, his full body pressing against Dorian’s Pressing their foreheads together, Alex lamented at just how many stairs his room was from the hall door.  
Teasing the big brave warrior Dorian pulled him along halfway up Dorian found himself pinned to the wall once more hands pressed above his head their breath coming in pants a soft moan Alex wished he could hear, was torn from Dorian's throat as he spoke “Amatus venhedis fastevas.” Growling in response, Alex bit Dorian’s bottom lip, moving to his neck his words muffled but sending chills down Dorian’s spine just the same. “Ma vhenan”

They were frenzied in their need for each other, clothing was discarded midst words of affection Dorian even signed words against Alex’s shoulders or thigh when he knew he couldn't read his lips. Just as Alex was about to join his body with Dorian’s, Dorian’s magic arched and shocked them both.

Alex had a flash behind his eyes almost deja vu just for a brief second and it was gone, blinking rapidly clearing his line of vision all he could see was his love reflected back at him. Together they claimed and marked each other as their own, soft bites whispers and caresses. Holding Dorian to his chest Alex was marveling at how lucky he was to be blessed with such a love twice in his lifetime, kissing the top of his head he whispered the words Ma Vhenan again, he had heard Suraya call his father that most of his life, it was the first time he was free enough to say it to someone and not have them be insulted by Elven tongue.

It started like an itch, right around his heart the skin suddenly felt hot Images flashed in his head of 1000's of times before that he had held Dorian like this heard his words of love as he caressed the scar on his chest, Scar on his chest? bolting from the bed as Dorian tried to scramble after him the burning in his chest was unlike anything he ever felt his flesh felt like it was being peeled away compounded was the stabbing and pain in his head. Alex was doubled over naked on his knees holding his head. Every instinct screamed at him to push Dorian behind him, he didn't know why but he shoved the mage as hard as he could.

The pain that ripped through his body was violent and meant to kill, the images behind his eyes flashing pictures of a battle past. Memories of what happened at Adamant were at war with the images behind his eyes.

He saw them, he saw the rage demon loom behind Dorian. He could hear Dorian screaming his name begging him to be ok, the images flashing faster almost like one of Sable's movies He saw the gaping hole in his chest, felt the fear, tasted the bile bubbling up that if he fell Dorian was in danger, that thought alone kept him on his feet between himself and the demon. He didn't know how long he was on the floor, he didn't know if he blacked out or what happened he just knew his throat was sore from screaming and his hands were gripping his head as he rocked in the fetal position naked on the floor.

Dorian had sent for Solas, the two mages finally getting through to him, it was hard to soothe someone who couldn't hear calming words, even worse when they were trapped in their own head.

Finally helping Alex to his feet the two Mages couldn't hide their shock, Dorian reached out with a visibly shaking hand and tenderly touched the pink puckered skin it looked like deep claw marks across his chest ending with a large misshapen scar, burns possibly, but it looked so much worse it looked like whatever had caused had tried to rip his heart out but just missed.  
Alex looked down in shock, the skin didn't hurt it felt tight like old scars often do but for something that just happened, he should be, well he should be dead.

Solas ran his fingers over the edges of the scar as he listened to Alex retell the horrors he saw. “It was like I was dreaming but I was awake I could see things that had happened but they were different I was different, I could hear and I lost my hearing long before Adamant.  
Solas was leaning in sniffing the scar, just as he was about to lick it Dorian’s hand was between the elf's tongue and his man's flesh. “That's about enough of that you, hobo go find your own Adonis to molest and leave mine alone. do you have a theory or no?”

Solas looked shocked at the accusation “shaking his head, no at the moment nothing that makes sense, but if anything else transpires come show me at once. Dorian snorted, “yeah right on it.” Solas gave Dorian a withering look “might I remind you, you came to me in the middle of the night dragging me from my bed.”

Alex had pulled on linen breeches and was tying the drawstring missing the whole exchange “thank you Solas if it gets bigger or whatever I will let you know.”

Dorian waited to hear the door close before he spoke, running his hands over Alex’s new scars shivering at the thought he didn't want to scare him but when Alex was incapacitated Dorian had seen some of the flashes too, he didn't know what the Maker was going on but he didn't like it. “So Alexander, I suppose I should be go..” Dorian’s words were cut off when Alex grabbed him and threw him onto the bed, as he stalked him “back to bed? I agree, back to our bed… I wholeheartedly agree, I mean I don't think it’s safe to sleep alone anymore. What will I do if it happens again and no one is here to find me?”

Dorian’s shriek of laughter filled the room when Alex dropped his breeches and wiggled his hip at him making the hardening object of Dorian's pleasure spin before he leaped on the bed to attack the mage.

Dorian’s feigned protests were cut off when Alex claimed his body once more. Dorian’s last coherent thoughts were it’s going to be a deliciously long night.

Ma vhenan=my heart  
Amatus venhedis fastevas =love you will be the death of me


	14. Chapter 14

The morning sun was a fiery ball in the sky chasing the last vestiges of the night time chill from the air, the flowers were stretching reaching for the light releasing their sweet intoxicating scent wrapping Sable in it. Taking a deep breath closing her eyes, they had been here a week and if given the choice she would stay forever. Relaxed taking up her favorite spot on the railing surrounding the porch, her back against a pillar as dextrous fingers welcomed an old friend caressing the strings of her guitar. She felt guilty at how little she had played in months, a small smile played on her lips thinking of how Jamie would have teased her about that. 

The melody had a little melancholy threaded through it, The song itself had no words yet, but the tune was haunting. Humming she was lost in her world of music the breeze making her hair flutter around her face, the blue strands caressing her cheek. 

Alistair leaned in the doorway bare feet, linen pants, and shirt, he looked deliciously unkempt relaxed, well loved. Gone were the deep circles that had taken up residence under his eyes for what felt like years, he loved who they got to be here. 

Here they were just a newly engaged couple enjoying being in love, watching her like this made his heart feel so full, unable to stop himself, stepping closer to her taking her face in his hands. Alistair's words making an easy smile play over her lips, as he spoke words every woman loves to hear “Maker's breath, but you're beautiful.” Sable leaned forward a hand on his bicep as he captured her lips in a lingering drawn out kiss. 

Alistair couldn't help the grin splitting his face, moving to join her on the railing, mirroring her position, back against a pillar one foot on the railing their toes touching. Playfully she winked at him, the tune she was playing changing picking up speed, Sable’s fingers strummed faster, this time, she sang to him. 

When the last chords of the song drifted in the sweet-smelling air, Alistair jumped to his feet and applauded, shouting praise. 

Taking her hand, he kissed the inside of her wrist, pulling her back against him off the railing “So my heart did you ever think when you set out on your adventure with your band you would end up here?” Leaning sideways she looked up at him laughing “You mean sucked into a different world, medieval by my standards, but filled with magic, adopted daughter to one of the most powerful men, engaged to the other? Ummm no, the most I was hoping for was a record deal. that was my big dream back then.” Turning in his arms, looking up she smirked “You are more than I could have ever hoped for, every day that I wake up next to you is a gift I treasure.” 

Grinning down at her kissing her forehead “I see someone's been practicing their smooth talking, well my dear, flattery, will get you everywhere.” 

She caressed the side of his face her eyes filled with so much love, she was shocked when his face fell, his eyes becoming haunted and serious. 

Before she could ask what’s wrong. His voice faltered as he spoke words tumbling after each other in a rush she had to try and keep up…” I, I have something for you, it’s nothing really, and if you don't want it I understand it's kind of gaudy and well it was broken once but, you know what never mind, it’s a stupid idea, of course, you wouldn't want something like that. So hey I saw in the pantry some amazing.” 

Sable cut off his words with a kiss “Alistair? clearly this is important to you, what is it?” She turned his face to hers, he had a hard time meeting her eyes. From his pocket, he pulled out an amulet it was a silver emblem of Andraste's Flame, riddled with cracks. Someone with a lot of patience had carefully glued it back together. Clearing his throat he fingered the amulet not making eye contact afraid she would think it was dumb. “this was my mother's, it was the only thing I had to remember her by, in a rage one day when Arl Eamon sent me to the chantry I threw it at him cursing him telling him how much I hated him. When he finally left I sobbed for nights in my lonely bed in the chantry, mad at the world for making my life so horrible. It was years later that El… a friend found this in Emmons castle in Redcliff and returned it to me. I've carried it with me ever since, and If you wanted to, I would like you to, but you don't have to, I mean it's just well.” 

Sable took the amulet and slipped it over her head settling Andraste’s flame against the warmth of her chest. “I would be honored to wear your mother's necklace, who knows someday we may be handing it down to our child.” 

Alistair looked like he might faint, swallowing rapidly trying to make his suddenly thick tongue work “Are you? I mean, did we? should we be getting married sooner?” 

Sable couldn't help but laugh at his nervous babbling, thrilled to see such hope in his eyes she almost felt bad saying no. Throwing him a lifeline she kissed him quiet, “No Ali I'm not pregnant, however, we haven't exactly been careful it's only a matter of time. Are you ok with that?” 

Getting his feet under him again, back was the awkwardly suave man she loved “Well lets see a beautiful woman almost half my age wants to marry me, and have my babies, in spite of the fact that I'm King and our lives are a constant stream of demands, boring parties, and dull meeting, oh don't forget assassination attempts. Hmmm Maker, what have I done to deserve such an amazing person?”

It was her turn to blush and stammer, her fingers touching the amulet above her breasts for courage.” I have something I have wanted to give you for awhile, but I never knew when the time would be right, it seems that now is perfect considering what it is.” 

When she disappeared into the cabin. Alistair called after her trying to lighten the mood “if it’s the cheese in the pantry you can’t claim that, I already knew about it!”

His laughter was stopped the moment she stepped out of the doorway and he saw what was in her hand, shaking his head the protests began. “No Sable you can’t., I can’t It is your mother's I don't even know how to play.”

She handed him the case Blackwall had made for her Mother's acoustic guitar, “and the amulet I’m wearing was your mothers, it's not like I'm losing it you're with me and I can teach you to play on the instrument she taught me. There is nothing I value more than that guitar so it's fitting that the one person I love beyond reason has it.”

Reverently Alistair took the instrument from its nest, Sable pointed out scratches and dings in its wood, calling them battle scars from the life of a young girl who packed it everywhere she went. 

They spent the afternoon plucking at strings and marveling at how tone deaf he really was. But she was so proud of how fast he really was picking up basic chords, it wouldn't be long before he was able to play actual simple songs.

They were so wrapped up in each other they didn't notice, that they were being watched. 

Alistair and Sable were getting ready to enjoy lunch on the front porch swing when they saw two of Alistair's guard approaching with two girls. Alistair stood in front of Sable and called out to his men. “Everything all right?” 

Blushing the young men nodded taking off their helmets “I'm sorry to disturb you your majesty, but Madaline and Katie here have come by to bring you gifts and give you their best wishes.” 

Madeline stepped forward addressing Alistair, both the girls curtseying low as she spoke “We don't mean to interrupt My King and Queen, but we are the baker’s daughters in the village just down the road, and my sister and I didn't want to miss the opportunity to give you our good will and wishes on your upcoming wedding, especially when you were this close.”

Sable stepped out from around Alistair holding out her hands to the two girls Madeline couldn't have been more than 15 and Katie maybe 6. The guards looked nervously at Alistair who simply nodded, “you can return to your posts.” 

The girls had brought sweet bread and rolls, Alistair and Sable asked them to join them sharing the treats they brought and their midday meal while they visited. 

Katie kept looking up and then looking away as she nibbled at a roll with cheese. when she finally had the courage to make eye contact with Alistair he winked at her which made her blush right to her toes. 

Alistair grinned never turning up the opportunity have some fun, He got up as if to check on something then plopped down next to the young girl leaning into her shoulder handing Katie a cookie and whispering “you need to try this one, it’s my favorite.” Nodding her eyes huge, she took the cookie gingerly from him. 

Madeline and Sable chatted, the girls had wanted to meet the woman they had heard so much about. Katie was quietly eating her cookie when she suddenly blurted out “If you are really the King? where is your crown?” Madeline Gasped “Katie! manners?!” disappearing into the cabin Alistair came back with a crown he traveled with for diplomatic things and handed it to the young girl “there you go, now you can be King.” it was too big for the girl and ended up around her neck, Alistair nodded sighing deeply as he took the crown and placed it on his head. “see first thing you need to be a good king is a fat head, or you have to have all the crowns adjusted, so sorry Katie maybe next time.”

The girls had a wonderful afternoon visiting with Alistair and Sable, Katie eventually believed Ali that he was, in fact, King. 

When they hugged goodbye, Sable made sure the girls knew that whenever they were at the Cabin they were welcome to come visit. 

Had Sable and Alistair knew what they would start, with the girls they may have hesitated extending the invitation. Every day new people from the village would stop by to see the couple, bidding them good day bringing them jams and dried meats, various wares, and gifts. By the end of the week, the guards stopped escorting them to the cabin and just let them pass. 

The village was abuzz with daily news of their King and future Queen, on their last night in the cabin the village held an impromptu engagement party for the village's most famous residents. 

Sable Marveled at how fast they had turned the town into a street festival. cakes and food lined tables alongside the square music filled the air. They danced and drank ate delicious food long into the night Sable even played and sang a few songs for them. Katie ran up to the King and handed him her favorite cookie, picking up the little girl Alistair danced in the square with her. 

It was well into the night when Sable and Alistair called it a night, the two of them walking up the path arm and arm. Sable was singing a bawdy tune off key when Alistair drew his sword shoving her behind him, suddenly sober He was calling for his guards. 

The captain of the guards blanched when he saw what Alistair was pointing to, the front door to the cabin was wide open the guards surrounded Sable and Ali while the rest surrounded the cabin, after a few minutes of the guards checking out the cabin they came out with two mangy looking puppies that they found asleep together on the hearth. Other than the pups, and puppy chaos they couldn't find anything out of place, Even Sable and Alistair couldn't find anything wrong or missing, Satisfied that the King and future Queen were safe they left them to retire for the night but the captain stationed guards closer in, more visible. 

They had tried to keep the two pups out of the cabin, but they stood at the door howling to be let in, and Mini moo bawled at the door to be let out. Finally, Alistair gave in and the rambunctious pair took up residence inside. Curling up in the basket with Moo, the three little peaky faces all staring up at Alistair, innocently looking hopeful. 

Sable grinned “Awwwwe look Moo made friends,” Alistair snorted “well hopefully the dogs like me better than the damn goat.” reaching down to scratch the head of one of the pups they growled and tried to nip him. “Right of course not,” Looking at moo he grumbled, “This is you're doing isn't it?”

Sable’s laughter behind him had Alistair turning and wagging a finger at her, “oh don't you start missy.” Stalking her grabbing her around her waist as she shrieked with playful delight. Her feigned protests quickly turned to moans, the last thing the guards standing on the porch heard was their future Queen professing their King must be a mage because his tongue was magic. stifling a laugh with a cough the two seasoned guards stepped a little further away from the house giving the two privacy. 

All too soon their solitude was being intruded upon by plans and demands of the court, it was their last morning there they were leaving mid-day, Katie and Madeline had come by bringing them cheese sandwiches on the crusty bread Sable loved. Tearfully they hugged the girls and made them promise that if they needed anything they would send word to Skyhold or the castle. The girls made them promise that when every they passed through their little village they would stop and visit them. 

The engagement party at Skyhold was two days away when they rolled through the gates. everywhere you could see evidence of Josephine's handy work Banners were crisp and a mixture of Inquisition and Ferelden, The floors shone the windows sparkled and there were tables laid out just waiting to be filled with delicacies. Guests had started arriving and would continue to do so well into the night tomorrow. 

Alex and Dorian greeted them when they returned. 

Sable was the first to notice the new intimacy between her father and best friend, the four of them sitting in the privacy of the Inquisitor's quarters when Dorian’s fingers grazed Alex’s shoulder as he walked to pour them more drinks Sable jumped up “AH HA!!! so there is something between you two!” 

Alex took Dorian’s hand as he sat snuggled against him, With eyes bright and glossy he looked at Dorian, wanting to kiss his lips as he watched the man moisten them for the 100th time that night. “Yes, Dorian and I are, well we’re a couple but that seems like such an insignificant word for what I feel, I feel like.” Dorian cut him off by squeezing the inside of his thigh, breaking eye contact with Alex. 

Turning his attention to their guests, nervous energy flitted through Dorian’s voice, “Right yes, well, needless to say, my dreams came true, and a few fantasies were brought to life in the couple weeks you two have been gone.” He could feel Alex’s smoldering gaze consuming him any spark between them igniting quickly. If Sable had not returned when she did, Dorian was sure he would be tied to the bed voice hoarse from pleasure, the man was positively insatiable. 

Risking a look, cursing his weakness for the man, that was all it took to fuel the slow burn between them kicking up a notch Dorian had to cross his legs to hide the reaction, but unable to stifle the moan. “Maker's breath Amatus, we have guests.” Alex cupped Dorian’s face “Ma Vhenan, I'm sure they understand how hard it is to be so close to the one you love, without touching them. ”

Sable couldn't help but cover her mouth and giggle, she was happy for the two men who were so obviously obsessed with each other. Alistair and Sable bid the men goodnight, slipping from the room before they were privy to more than they needed to know. 

The day before the party Alistair apologized promising to make it up to her, but he needed to spend the day on diplomatic issues, she was welcome to join but he assumed she had better things to do then discuss trade routes the day before her engagement party. He was also becoming very good at this breaking bad news to her because he made sure her mind was so fogged from the multiple releases that she didn't have the energy to protest. 

As they were getting dressed for the day she was searching for something “Ali have you seen my diary, I had it when we were away, and I swear I put it in this pouch here with my other papers, but it's gone?” Concern crossed his face, I will ask the chambermaid who unpacked us if it still hasn't turned up tonight I will send back someone to look at the cabin for it.” Kissing her on the forehead “I love you my future Queen.” grinning she kissed his nose hugging him around the waist tight “And I you, My King.”

Cole was coming from the room with the mirror, just as she was about to walk in. Stifling a shriek of surprise, she grabs the boy's arm trying to question him. Frustrated when all she got were strange riddles “Walls are bleeding. Can't stay. Screaming, Pain, searing pain so much pain he can't breathe. She doesn't know yet but there is a flutter, a spark of his.” Confused she watches as he walks away his words tumbling through her head, unable to make sense of them. 

Curling up next to the mirror Sable dug out her parchment and quill settling down to tell Jamie everything that was happening in Skyhold, she was desperate for another letter from him and hoped that writing him more often would give her one in return. 

The mirror shimmered like it did allot of the time she was in here, only, this time, the view was a little different it had Sable on her knees scrambling to holding onto the frame. It was Tabby!! she was grumbling about something, her face was screwed up in concentration as she worked in the barn. Sable slid to the floor cross-legged watching, her hand pressed against the mirror. Tabby was home, and she was missing it. 

Maker how she missed her childhood friend, tears slipped down her cheeks, sometimes it was easy to forget how much she had given up. Tabby was the one who helped her dye her hair the first time, Tabby had nursed her broken heart when she realized Markus could never be her soul mate. The sleepovers at the Amell house, Tabby’s dad teaching her to sit a horse, there had been so many times in the past months she has silently thanked him. Sable had spent so much time with them she felt like a third child. There was something about Papa Amell that, well it just made you feel safe. 

When they were young they had written a song together, it was what sparked Sables love of writing her own music. Softly in the glow of the mirror, she tearfully sang the words, ironically to her best friend that had no idea she was even there. 

Wiping her eyes she looked down at the parchment there was only a handful of words written on it but honestly, she didn't need to say more, they said them all. Kissing the paper she folded it carefully slipping it into her pocket. 

Slipping out of the mirror room she was halfway across the gardens when she heard her name being called “Sable, my dear a moment of your time.”

Turning to address Alex it struck her as odd that his voice suddenly had an accent. Looking at the man dressed before her, she was pretty sure her father had lost his mind her fingers signing to him “whats with the getup, Dorian dressing you now or you suddenly becoming a pompous ass?”

The man standing in front of her put his hand over her talking ones. A giant family ring she had never seen before graced the middle finger, looking up at him an odd smirk played on his thin lips, as he cocked his head to the side “Well my beautiful Niece I see so much of our father in you, he would have adored having twin granddaughters to fawn over.” Reaching out, he tucked Sable's blue locks behind her ear as he continued. “Course your ears aren't as pointy as he would have liked but, adored you just the same.”

Fingers fluttering to the amulet she wore, clutching at it as she stared at the stranger who wore her adopted father's face. Before she could make her mouth form the question, the answer was bellowed from behind her in the voice she did recognize. Turning at his words she rushed to Alex’s side as he demanded once more. “I will only ask you this one more time” he spat the next words as if they were foul “Brother, what are you doing here?”

Sable watched as a mask seem to slip into the man's face as he held his hands out to Alex “Alexander, is that any way to speak to your older brother, the Bann of our family? Why wouldn't I come, you have finally chosen to share my beautiful niece with the world, and I intend to bask in my duties as Uncle that I was forced to neglect as she grew into this remarkable woman? I plan to be here to celebrate her marriage to the King.”

Alex’s eyes narrowed, he hadn't seen his twin in decades, he hadn't even responded to his own wedding announcement to Kathleen, yet here he was playing doting family ironically to someone not of the same bloodline, course he didn't know that. Until he knew what his twin was up to, Alex wanted him where he could keep an eye on him. 

Taking Sables hands, he faced her, his fingers spelling out a different message than what his lips were saying his fingers warning her to be careful he would explain Ethan later. “My darling daughter, this is your Uncle Ethan, My older by minutes brother, I'm sure you remember all the stories I told you about Him and our younger brother Dominic. Whenever you would ask about the trouble we would cause being twins, this here was my partner in crime, may I present to you Bann Trevelyan, head of our family line.”

Ethan took her hands in his, kissing them as he searched her eyes, you remind me so much of our parents, doesn't she look like the portrait of our mother? She has father's eyes, of that I have no doubt. Wrapping her arm over his, he was pulling her away from Alex, “Come, walk with me let me get to know my only niece.” Alex called out to her “remember Sable you have a fitting in my room in an hour if you miss it I will send the hounds after you!” the cautionary plea, along with making sure his brother knew she would be missed did not go unnoticed by either. 

Alex left the gardens grabbed Alistair's arm as he passed him, nodding at Josephine she walked with them to her office, where he instructed her that they were all needed in the war room now!! 

10 minutes later there was a Trevelyan family ring placed on the map at Skyhold he pointed at it looking to all his advisors “MY twin has for some reason decided to play doting uncle, I want to know why. He does anything odd, and I mean anything I want to know about it. 

Alistair knew all about Ethan, having heard first hand the stories and read the hateful letters. it was unsettling that he would pop up now. 

An hour later sitting with Dorian, Sable was waiting for her father's arrival. She was telling Dorian all about the eldest Trevelyan. 

When Alex walked in and saw what she was saying, he growled, Sitting on the arm of the couch Dorian was sitting on Alex leaned in imploring her to understand “Sable you don't understand, my brother has changed, since we were kids. I've kept tabs on him and reports on my family's estate have been troubling in the last 10 years. He’s become paranoid, last I heard he fired everyone that had ever worked for my family, hiring all new staff mostly tranquil. I mean some of those people he fired, changed our diapers, their families had worked for ours for generations. He wants something… I need to you to be careful until we figure out what, please. I know you're going to argue that he's my twin, and technically your uncle, and we don't have any family left other than him, but please, you don't know him like I do.”

When she tried to protest, he took her hands making her look into his Jade green eyes. “Please, I'm not saying avoid him but be careful he can't be trusted. Now if you don't mind I need to great Dorian properly, and your husband to be, is waiting for you in your suites.”

Kissing them both she bounded down the stairs, Dorian’s breathy laughter following her out the door.

Hours later Alex’s words tumbling in her head, if she could just get Alex to talk to Ethan, maybe they could have a relationship again. Slipping from Alistair's arms she couldn't sleep, her letter to Jamie had disappeared that afternoon she was almost giddy, with anticipation of a response, she had no idea how long it would take, though. Pulling on her yoga pants and hoodie, she snatched her guitar and went to work out her nerves. She was excited and nervous at the same time the term she and Jamie had used was Nervicited, it's how she felt every time she took the stage, and tomorrow would be just the beginning of her grande moment in the spotlight as she took one more step to becoming Alistair's wife and Queen. 

She was struck dumb, she heard the melody but hadn't paid much attention lost in her head it wasn't until she was faced with its source, that its beauty truly washed over her. His voice was magnificent, deep, full, rich a little bluesy, it reminded her of John Mayer. She stood there in front of Ethan who winked at her but didn't stop his song, the final chords resonating within her 

“So fathers, be good to your daughters  
Daughters will love like you do  
Girls become lovers who turn into mothers  
So mothers be good to your daughters too”

Clapping excitedly, she couldn't resist running fingers over the beautifully carved instrument. His was shaped more like a lute but it played magnificently, she could tell it was something he played often. She was awestruck a fangirling squeak slipping into her voice “I had no Idea you could sing or play, and you do both beautifully.” 

His rich voice chuckled, “Well you inherited your talent from somewhere, and, to be honest, Sable you really know nothing about me, I could be hiding numerous talents that you would never know. So did you father and betrothed warn you off of me, telling you I was a heartless scoundrel who ate puppies.” Looking down at her entourage he scooped one of the pups and pretended to chew on his neck as he scratched him behind the ears.

Laughing she sat opposite him, her normal spot on the wall “ Something like that, I come out here when I can't sleep.” 

Smiling sadly as he watched her “I will admit before you think I'm a creepy old man, I heard you often held a concert for the guards late at night when you couldn't sleep, and I wanted to join you, I hope you don't mind. I figured the night before your Official engagement party to the King would be cause for some restless sleep.”

Smiling nervously, she nodded “You aren't wrong.” Fingering her guitar she didn't really know what to say. her head snapped up, it was one of her songs, he was playing one of her songs, his fingers faltering when he saw her face “Sable relax, You have quite the following in Skyhold and this afternoon I asked the bard in the tavern to teach me one of your songs. Trust me when I say it's nothing more than an old bachelor Uncle wanting to share his love of music with a very talented niece.” 

Together they sang the song she had written for Skyhold nights, she taught him a few of her others, and he shared some of his. The pile of puppies and moo had long since given up and fallen into a cuddle puddle of sleepy animals. Holding his hand out to her, he helped her off the wall, wrapping her arm over his, “Come, my dear, it won't do for a future Queen to fall asleep during her own engagement party.” Whistling twice the pups snapped awake, and were clamoring to be at her side in a flash, as they walked her back to her door. 

Ethan kissed the back of her hand before he let her go for the night, “Thank you for humoring a strange old man, who desperately wants a family again.” 

He waited until he heard the sliding of the lock on her door before he strode to his own suites. 

Closing and locking the door to his rooms he tossed the guitar unceremoniously on the table calling out “I know you're here, I can smell your intoxicating perfume, it’s working exactly as you said it would.” 

The corner of the room shimmered revealing a beautiful well dressed Mage sitting in a chair reading Sables diary. Her voice dripping with a feigned pout “Of course it worked you doubted me? Ethan, I'm wounded, I mean really, a musical glamor, a new Laetan could have pulled that off” 

Ethan pulled her to him, arms snaking around her tiny waist, his jade green eyes smoldering with banked desire “Felicia, soon my darling we will have everything we've worked so hard all this time to achieve. You know we wouldn't have to lower ourselves to associating with these heathens if you would just accept my proposal and let me fill your belly with my child.” Leaning in to kiss her neck, exasperated when she pushes him away, his lips forming a thin line, watching her. 

Straightening her clothing, her voice saccharine sweet reaching out to caress his cheek. “I told you my darling this way, there is no competition for your rule, and together we can fill our home with children when we are ready not on command. This is also about bringing down your Brother from his pedestal, stopping him from taking your position, do you really think if the Inquisitor, the Herald of Andraste, Andraste’s chosen wanted your title that his best friend the King wouldn’t grant it, especially since he's the only one with a legitimate heir. There is also his new relationship with my fellow country man that has me upset, I shall deal with Altus Pavus on my own.” 

Tapping a long manicured nail against her teeth as she pondered the relationship between Alex and Dorian. 

Ethan was tense beside her, Moving her body closer into him her hands gripping his biceps her breasts pressed into his chest as she spoke in a breathy whisper. “We need to stick to the plan, if we stick to it then we will be rewarded with all our desires.” 

Her hand caressed the front of his chest making him moan at the thought of finally possessing her, just as he was about to press his luck. she moved away from his grasp. “Now leave me, I need to read her notes and see what other information we can use against your naive niece.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song and Lyrics by John Mayer - Daughters


	15. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicia's plans are reveled

Standing in the room, they used to receive guests Alistair and Alex were discussing random reports finishing business for the day. Taking a moment to relax before the days circus of events began, Alistair heard her screams from the other room, grinning at Alex he raised his cup of tea “Sable’s awake.” Alex looked at the door and smirked, he could only Imagine how she reacted to waking up with his last count, 8 people in her room waiting for her to rise and shine to start preparing her for the day. 

The door to the bedroom swung open, crashing against the wall, What entered the room had Alex choking on his tea, both of them trying to stifle their laughter. She was in shorts and a tank top her hair looked like small vermin had taken up residence in it, part of it was crusted to her face from sleeping. 

Alistair was grinning “YuP I am a Lucky man,” rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet he faced Alex and mouthed the words so she wouldn't hear him “she looks like that every morning you know, the first time I woke up with her I thought she melted in the night.” Alex snorted into his hand, he couldn't stop laughing. 

Pointing a finger at them both accusingly.“You! You two! How could you let all those people in while I was sleeping, They, they stood there watching me drool all over myself and then when I woke up, they scared the shit out of me.” 

Alistair had the decency to try and not laugh, walking toward her she shrugged out of his reach, “no, you don't get too sexy pout your way out of this Theirin, and you,” Wagging her finger at Alex “I expect this from him but.” Sables words were cut off when Alistair snatched her dipping her low into a deep kiss.”Good morning Beautiful. I know today is stressful but I love you and I can't wait until...” The rest of the words were whispered in her ear. 

When the fight went out of her he stood her up right, eyes narrowing as she shook her head on her way back to their room stopping in the doorway she turned and pointed at him “Someday you dirty old man, that won't work.” Grinning he blew her a kiss “well as long as it still works today then I count myself a lucky bastard.. hu hu... come on you see what I did there.” She closed the door and he called out to her “Woman, I'm giving you gold here, and you're leaving me hanging.”

She was miserable, standing in a room filled with people who felt it was their right to poke prod fluff and pluck like she was some prized hen. They converged on her like a swarm of locusts, they didn't even give her time to have coffee. 

Finally, she was able to escape but they warned her she needed to be back just after the noon day meal, they had smeared her from head to toe in various creams and tied her hair in rags so tonight her blue locks would be a tumble of tamed curls. They made her wash her face too, but honestly, she would have done that any how...probably.

 

Dorian fell into step with her as she entered the gardens, wrapping her arm through his, kissing the back of her hand. “I heard the boys were particularly mean to you this morning, we should punish them by making them wait for us to be fashionably late, and then ignore them the whole night till they fall at our feet showering us in love praise and fine gifts.” Laughing she rested her head against his shoulder as they walked, the happiness in their voices carrying through the sanctuary, Most greeted them with smiles or ignored them as they gushed to each other about matters of the heart, only one sour face, that no one seemed to notice. 

Dark eyes glared at the couple as they strolled, Felicia had read Sables words in her own hand, and knew all about her secrets, Jamie her crush on Alex, the terror of the attack all of her personal thoughts she had poured into a journal for no one's eyes but her own had been betrayed. The Mage lurked, watching them, keeping far enough away that Dorian wouldn't notice the magic of her glamor. For now, she was just watching, learning all she could about the woman if you could even call the Blue haired child that, honestly what Dorian and the King even saw in her. Felicia’s eyes narrowed watching them so easily together, her hands touching what doesn't belong to her. Her time will come, Felicia grinned thinking about how sweet it will be holding a new life in her hands and watching the horror on its mother's face as the realization sets in 

 

Sable was the vessel the final key to change what had gone wrong with Halward Pauvs’s ritual. She had studied all these years, sacrificed parts of her self to things unknown for the knowledge. the ritual itself was so simple it made her giggle at just the thought. it was making the potion that was the bitch, But then when was a blood magic ritual every easy. When it was over he would be powerless to stop her, one drop in his eye would make him hers, he would forget this craziness that he could be in love with a man, the depravity of it all, he was hers, he had been promised to her from birth and she wouldn't relinquish that now or ever, to anyone. One drop would give her everything she needed to make Dorian love her, It would take away all his free will having him become her puppet so she could control and rule him. He had his chance the other way, he could have come willingly to their marriage bed, but he became infected. The only way to cure a festering infection was to cut it out, eliminate the problem. 

She needed the blood of a child before its first breath filled its lungs but not just any child it had to have the absence of all magic and taint from this world, that is where Halward went wrong he just assumed a non-mage mother would work but it had to be pure all people who exist in this world have some taint in their blood and have been touched by magic at some point like a lingering poison in their blood it was always there. 

The gift of something untouched came to her in a dream, She knew Sable wasn't who she said she was, she could smell the different world stench coming off her like putrid garbage. If that wasn't evidenced enough her strange gadgets and diary confirmed it. They were already doing what she needed them to do, she simply needed her dash added to the baby cocktail, then sit back and wait. 

Ethan was a pawn like all men he thought with only what's in his pants beyond the need to fuck her he didn't focus on much else. To be honest, she had given him the most amazing erotic dreams, and with that little taste of what he hoped for he was lost to her charms, she became like a drug needing more. 

Sable was simply a vessel to brew the ingredients she needed, tonight she would give the girl the potion to ensure she would conceive a child with the spark of magic she had planted in it, the extra dash of what she needed, so she could succeed where Halward had failed. Sable and Alistair had proven time and again just how easy it was to slip in and out of their chambers, she had acquired the hair samples right from their heads. Honestly, the security was laughable at best. 

Grinning to herself and then when the time is right and the baby is ready she will take what's hers offering the young couple her service as a midwife in their birthing chamber, or barring that she would simply show up on the eve of its birth gut the bitch and take what she had worked so hard to create. All she needed was its blood, so no need to be gentle. Grinning slipping through the shadows, as she made her way out of the gardens she couldn't help but mutter “I will teach you to keep your hands to yourself, when I'm done, you will wish you never crossed the fade little girl.”

 

She didn't know how long she sat in that chair, being poked prodded curled and painted, all she knew was the sun was high in the sky when she sat down, looking out her balcony it was long below the mountains. When she finally stepped into her shoes and looked in the mirror she hardly recognized herself, the dress was simple she had shown Josephine photos of a dress she had seen an actress wear on the red carpet that she loved. 

It was a simple silk sheath that hugged her curves and trailed behind her in a soft sweep train in a deep Ferelden red, over the top of that was gold heavy lace cape that fell to the floor pooling behind her. The front surrounded her neck in a high neck style and ended just under her breasts enhancing the simplicity of the red silk under it. her dark blue hair she knew in the lighting of the hall would look black but occasionally they would catch a glimpse of the deep blue it really was. 

Her unruly locks tonight had been tamed and pinned up with crystal pins making tumbles of curls hang down her back. Her makeup had been agonized over, she marveled that with how little cosmetics they had, they still managed to transform her into something she hardly recognized. 

Remembering the weeks of fittings and trials preparing for this night, her hand covered her lips stifling a giggle as she thought of the other dress, Oh poor Alistair she was so mean to him. 

Dorian had brought her some dresses from Orlais, the latest fashion was to wear a simple sheath dress in a flesh tone then over that a spun sheer fabric with patterns at strategic places making you look almost naked. 

Standing in their room, she had been admiring the workmanship and the intricate balance of art and obscene without the sheath under it. 

It wasn't her fault that Ali had chosen that moment to walk in, he stopped dead in his tracks. Turing from the mirror to face him, he looked shocked and turned on at the same time, when his eyes met her’s she knew exactly what one was winning. Twirling before him, making her way across the room she held out her hands gleefully calling to him “You like my love?” nodding he found his voice “Maker yes, is this what you were talking about when you teased me with descriptions of lingerie for our wedding night? shaking her head giggling “no silly this is my dress for the engagement party!” She twirled again slower giving him the full view of her completely naked back and embroidery feathers that barely covered the other places, the bottom of the dress was magnificent it was covered in embroidered flowers and vines it was just the body of it that left nothing to the imagination. 

Grinning his eyes met hers as he laughed “No seriously Sable you aren't actually planning on wearing this out of this room?

When her lip started to tremble and Maker forgive her she actually managed a sniffle as she whispered pretending to be crestfallen “you don't like it? you don't think I'm beautiful?” Stammering “Of course I think you're beautiful it's just, well I don’t. Maker's Breath you are Beautiful.” 

He grabbed her and kissed her until they both forgot the dress in a heap on the floor. To the best of her knowledge and to his credit he thought she was wearing the see through dress tonight and he hadn't said a word. 

A shiver ran through her when she heard his sharp intake of breath, their eyes clashed in the mirror, the hunger written all over his face had her wishing they could skip the party. Facing him her hands smoothing over the lapel of his formal jacket, he really was a handsome man, she was such a lucky woman to have someone beautiful both inside and out. 

Winking at her he whistled through his teeth in appreciation, I see you had a wardrobe change? laughing she nodded, “Well if I have to tell the truth, I never intended to wear the other one. but I got to have a little fun at your expense.” 

Kissing the back of her hands, he smiled sheepishly “so this means I didn't need to have the other one hidden then...well good to know. I'm sorry my love, but I'm just not willing to share that much of my future wife with the court, this dress, however.” He took her hand and made her do a pirouette standing behind her in the mirror their faces together kissing her cheek “You look stunning my love, and I am a lucky man.” 

Together they joined the celebration of their upcoming union, Alistair formally in front of all gathered presented Sable with a beautiful engagement ring, her father gave them his blessing, and the dancing began. 

She saw him trying to slip out just after the dancing started, he was cutting a dashing figure in his formal uniform “Going somewhere, Commander?” Cullen turned around giving her a half smile, as he rubbed the back of his neck “I uhh I was going to retire for the night, I uhh I haven't been sleeping well and I'm tired. Please forgive me, but I need to go.” 

Sable grabbed his arm “Cullen please, talk to me? are you still having dreams about your mystery girl Please Cullen stay, she's just a dream?” Shaking her arm off his, eyebrows forming a scowl “Leave it alone Sable you know nothing about her, she's real I can feel her, you know nothing about how I feel about Tabitha, and if the only way we can be together is in my dreams then Maker I pray to never wake up.” He spun around nodding at the King almost running into Alistair and left.

Sable called after him but he didn't stop, Alistar stopped her from going after him. “I have known that man half my life, he's a good man but stubborn as a drufallow. He will talk when he’s ready, and not a moment before.”

Wrapping her in his arms, she leaned against him admiring the night. That's how Josephine found them “Here you two are, come they want to start the toasts, Ethan was standing on the dais with two goblets in his hand. Josephine ushered the couple to the front so they could stand with him. 

Ethan stood there all eyes on him and the couple, he was in his arrogant glory, he handed Sable and Alistair each a very ornate goblet with the Trevelyan family crest emblazoned on them. Ethan cleared his throat “My Beautiful Niece, you both hold in your hands what I hope to start as part of family tradition, as I'm sure your father has told you, we don't have any traditions from our parents. I would like to change that, and that is why I asked to go first in my toast to you. I wanted to give you and your future husband goblets from the house Trevelyan in hopes that you would cherish them, using them in your good wishes here and at your wedding down the road, and if I may be presumptuous in saying so I would like to start the tradition tonight with you that you can continue down the line with your children so forth and so on.” 

Sable smiled at Ethan, the resemblance to Alex was uncanny unless they stood next to each other like they were now, Alex was bigger in all sense he had the body of a battle-ready warrior, whereas Ethan was very much a Nobleman, he was still big in stature but you could tell the years in court had taken some toll. 

A serving girl filled the glasses and stood ready to pour a refill if needed. 

Smiling at Sable, he waited till her goblet was filled before he continued. 

“Growing up with your father and our youngest brother Domanic holds some of the best memories of my life, when we lost your uncle and things for our family stumbled your father the resilient man that he always knew what he wanted, I envied him for that focus from the moment he met your mother there was no greater love story every written, nothing would keep them apart. The rest of us could only hope for a story like theirs. I know on days like today you must miss her so much, Sable I see so much of your mother's fire and spirit in you, the passion you have for your music, how you love everything so purely. I wish my brother had not hidden you from me so I could have watched you grow into this amazing woman, but if you were my daughter after losing so much I wouldn't want to share you either. Watching the two of you together the last handful of days has warmed even my cold bitter heart, I see the fire in you both that promises to burn brightly, I suspect you two will be written about as one of our times greatest love stories, and I for one just want to thank you my beautiful Niece for letting me stand on the edges and watch it happen. To Sable and Alistar!” 

Everyone cheered and drank deep in their cups, the servers all quick to make sure everyone’s cup was full, there were numerous toasts given the last being Alex. Stepping back up on the dais he motioned for them to come back up and join him and held one of each of their hands. 

“If you had told me when I was barely 18 holding onto a warm pink bundle scared out of my mind that I might break the fragile life I held. That someday I would be standing here giving you to my oldest friend I would have struck you down on the spot.” 

Sable giggled, as Alex squeezed her hand signing I love you into her palm, as he continued. “ Every day I learn something new about you that amazes me still.” 

Letting go of Sables hand he caresses her face, smiling when she tilted her cheek to rest in the palm, his voice softening with unguarded emotions “you are so much like her, I forget sometimes,” tears slipped from his eyes, his voice faltering as he brushed away one of hers “and that's not a bad thing, I see her in everything you do, there is no way I could physically love you more Sable, all roads have lead to this path and I'm so happy you have found an amazing man to walk it with. I know any father would be proud of you I'm just the lucky one who gets to stand up here and say it. Alistar, I had the pleasure of earning my sword in the final battles under your father’s banner. Standing with your Brother as he was crowned King, and meeting a red-faced gray warden recruit in one of the most horrific battles, where we both lost so much. I have loved you like a brother, and now I'm honored to be able to call you son.”

The two men embraced, patting each other on the back, Sable hugged Alex signing into his shoulder “I love you too daddy”. After they drained their cups one last time neither one of them could drink anymore. Handing the special goblets to the serving girl who had looked after them so well, she promised they would be washed and returned to their rooms shortly. 

Dorian was walking up to hug them, brushing past the serving girl he was hit with a strange scent, it reminded him of home although he couldn't quite place why shrugging it off he kissed both their cheeks “You two cut a dashing figure.” linking his arm through Alex’s, grinning Dorian added “you're the second most handsome couple here.” winking cheekily at Sable. 

Before she could retort she was snatched from behind and found herself in a crushing bear hug before she could panic she heard Shea’s voice “Liam put her down right now she's your future Queen for Maker's sake not a Mabari pup.” Kissing the top of her head grinning “Queen or no she will always be my… what was it you called it Sable?” Laughing she playfully swatted him “I was your Administrative Assistant, you big Nug Muffin.” 

When she spotted Shea, she couldn't hold back the squeals, the girls had sent letters to each other but this was the first time she had seen the evidence of Liam’s bragging. Rushing forward, Sable hugged her, her hand gently touched the very swollen belly. Shea took Alistair and Sables hand and rubbed them on her belly “there for good luck, and lots of babes.”

Melody and Jim joined the group hugging and well wishing, the girls were all standing together catching up as the men were patting Liam on the back congratulating him. Grinning Shea had to tease him, rubbing his chest “Yes Yes, if you ask him he's the first man to ever get his wife with child,” rolling her eyes as the cheers went up again Shea nodded in the direction of the tables “Come girls let's have a seat before my feet look like hams.”

Sable giggled thinking to herself, it doesn't matter what world, Men, and Women will always separate into groups, the boys she could over hear talking about horses and hunting, and they were here with Shea talking about babies and “Wait for SHEA! I did not need to know that about Liam ew wwwww!!” Laughing as she held her swollen belly, “I’m sorry, but Lord that man has a magic tongue.” Melody was telling them about a trip to Val Royeaux she had taken with Jim. Sable was grinning at her two friends, So happy that they were both doing well, she hadn't realized just how much she missed them both till now, it would be great to get back to the Castle and see them every day. 

Ethan stood leaning against the wall watching the little gaggle of hens cluck away. A woman stood next to him, she was unremarkable anyone who saw them together would simply remember that Ethan Trevelyan was talking to a Woman at the party but couldn't tell you a thing about her. Her arm linked through his, voices low “they both drank from the cups numerous times the potions well in their system, the next time they are together will result in our child being conceived.” Felicia squeezed his arm with glee, reaching out she caressed his cheek “then we can finally be a family.” Hugging her to his side he began to protests “I still don't,” She cut him off in a hushed shhh “not here you fool, now go play doting Uncle, I will be back in our rooms waiting for you.” 

 

Sauntering over he made sure to stand next to his twin, facing Sable winking at her making her smile. He was only half interested in what the men had to say, offering an opinion on occasion, eventually, Sable came over and linking her arm in his asked him to walk with her. 

They strolled the ramparts together chatting about inconsequential things, finally she stopped, taking his hands looking up at him she asked “Uncle Ethan, why are you really here?” Grinning he kissed the back of her hand “Straight to the point, you get that from your mother,” Pausing gathering his thoughts, he was tired of the deception and if he had learned one thing as a Lord a little truth mixed with a lie makes it easier to swallow. 

Sitting with her on the ledge of the wall holding her hand, “I'm here because I'm at a time in my life I should be thinking about grandbabies and not hoping for children, I’m here because I've been a fool and held grudges for so long I can't remember why mostly I'm here because I miss my family. I need an heir Sable, and I’m hoping that I could perhaps burden you with that task.” 

Seeing the confusion on her face, he smiled patting her hand, “You and the King will have an amazing life, blessed with many children I'm sure, Your oldest will inherit a kingdom while your others will be back up, waiting in the wings for their sibling to die jockeying for power. As you have seen with your father and me, it doesn't breed trust and love, Something I'm ashamed to say, I did the most damage too. If you would allow me to name you as my heir, Maker willing I will live to see your children grow to come of age, and if I may be so presumptuous to ask you if you would let me foster them, teaching them what it’s like to be a Trevelyan, to learn hard work rather than just the life of Prince and Princesses. When I'm gone then you can use your birth right to bestow on your second or third child with our family land and titles. Even if you say no to being my heir and passing the title down, please Sable let an old man full of regrets into your life, I’ve been locked away admittedly by my own hand from my family for too long.”

Leaning in she kissed his cheek, hugging him around the neck her face pressed against his neck Sables words were muffled but he heard them “I love you, Uncle Ethan.” Her words stunned him the pureness of them, watching her suspiciously for an ulterior motive the proverbial “but”. When none surfaces he felt a wave of guilt wash over him for the pain he would eventually cause this remarkable woman. 

Sable took his hand and grinned “We have years of catching up to do before you ever need to worry about an heir, I will, however, discuss it with Alistair and get back to you, although I must admit I'm ignorant in such mattered, it sounds like a solid plan. As for the rest, I want you to feel at home with your family, our doors are always open to you, please don't let yourself be a stranger again.” 

Ethan was speechless, he had come here expecting some spoiled vapid creature and here he was sitting with a young woman of substance, what was that he was feeling? was it pride? love? Hell, it had been so long since he felt anything other than jealousy and lust he wasn't sure.

Alistair happened upon them before Ethan could confess everything and beg her to forgive him. 

Alistair’s arms wrapped around her in a protective embrace, eyeing the other man warily. “There you are my love, I was worried you had gotten cold feet and run off with Duke Du Joaquin.” 

Ethan nodded to the King, and kissed Sables hand “I bid you goodnight my dear I hope to see you tomorrow before I return home.”

They watched the elder Trevelyan disappear into Skyhold before Alistair growled, “I don't trust him, after all, these years why now?” Turing in his arms she Kissed him deeply “Ali, it's our engagement night, I would rather be doing other things than worrying about family intrigue.”

Blinking he looked down at her “Like what? did you want to return to the party because I can try that dancing move again, I've been watching the others …” She giggled and shook her head. His brows knitted together, “then what would you like to OH… OH yes well let's say our goodbyes shall we and then I can show you the other moves I want to practice.”

Ethan opened the door, locking it behind him, he needed answers before he was committed to something he couldn't undo. Her scent hit him like a wall, his mind fogged and a lazy smile played at the corners of his lips. “There you are,” holding his hand out to her she took it and wrapped herself in his arms her voice his siren call “I'm right here darling, what is it you came storming in here about.” He couldn't focus, his senses were overwhelmed with his desire for the woman he held in his arms. Shaking his head to drive out the fog he made his mind work “I need to talk to you about the plan for Sable, in fact, I made her an offer tonight that means we don't need to use her at all. I will have an heir and we won't need to hurt her.”

Pushing away from him her voice turning vapid, “you don't trust me? you think that I would harm your precious Niece?” 

Ethan was agitated and panicky “No! no! well, it's just, how are you going to make her hand over one of her children to us without bringing the wrath of Skyhold and Ferelden down on our heads? She's not going to just hand it over, and if we just take it, not only will that break her heart but we would be hunted to the ends of the earth, so, either way, I don't understand how this will work?”

He was pacing now, almost frantic as he thought about the consequences for everything they planned. Slipping into his arms, she made him focus “Trust me, I have this all under control. If you ever truly doubt me and don't want to go on with our plan then let me know, and I will be on my way. The only thing that can't be changed now is your Niece will conceive a child most likely tonight, everything else can be changed or stopped.”

leaning down he pressed his lips to hers, shocking him when she responded, his banked need for her quickly took flame walking her backward to the bed, she let him taste the rewards she offered. Just before he was about to claim her body with his she made him stop. With a strangled cry he fell beside her in the bed panting, “Makers tears woman, why? why won't you let me have you? You haunt me in my dreams every night, making me wake up like needing to touch myself like a green lad, I assure you I know how to give you pleasure.” 

Her hand circled around his pulsing cock, and she stroked it with her smooth fingers, a slight tingle of magic making his world go white as he spent on himself. Wiping her hand on his shirt, she answered finally “because I was taught to save myself for the one man I am destined to wed, and he is the only one I will share my body with.”

Falling back on the bed his arm over his eyes “Maker's breath I will put a ring on your finger as soon as we return home.”

 

Alistair and Sable finally made it to their rooms with the door barred, they were alone pouring a final glass of wine into the gifted goblets they toasted each other taking a drink and placing them on the dresser Alistair picked her up and carried her to the bed, slowly, torturously he undressed her. Sable was gasping with the slow small touches of his fingers on her skin her need for this man was burning low in her belly. She wanted him to just rip her clothing off and bury himself inside her, soft whimpers bubbled from her lips when his fingers ghosted across her abdomen. 

Finally, she couldn't take it anymore and begged him “Alistair Please!” Grinning at her he shook his head, not until I've tasted every inch of you, my love then, then I will take you higher.”

Alistair and Sable enjoyed each other for hours, reaching peaks together over and over as he filled her with his seed, they were so consumed by each other they didn't notice the cloaked figure watching through the balcony. 

Felicia grinned sending extra energy into Sables womb, bring the spark of the magic she needed to life, soon the magic that would course through the veins of that child would be the final step she needed to make Dorian perfect, to make him hers, her hands caressed her barren belly, smiling at the thought of swelling with Dorian’s child. The blood of Sable and Alistair’s child would not only cure Dorian, but it would also ensure that she and Dorian would produce the next Archon, together they would be unstoppable as it was meant to be.


	16. Mutual Acquaintances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very Alistair and Sable moment https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vgL3puDfuRg

Sable and Alistair were at Skyhold for a short visit after spending close to two months in Ferelden. They had arrived in the wee hours of the morning, so she was anxious to see everyone. 

Bouncing through the main hall, hopping on one foot as she tried to slip her damn shoe on, muttering to herself Sweet Maker people, how do you wear these things. She was seriously missing her Doc Martens lately, hell she would give her soul for a good pair of Birkenstocks rather than this shoe boat wrap thing that fell off every 3rd step. She would have to ask Josie for some lace-up boots, these slippers while the height of fashion just plain sucked. 

 

Sable was brought up short by heated voices of her father and Dorian in the main hall. “Amatus I don't care what he has to say, we have traveled this road once already when he ambushed us in Redcliff, I walked out then without talking to him and I plan on ignoring this summons now!!” She could hear the frustration in her father's voice it was overly loud because he was having a hard time controlling the volume. “Dorian please, the man has made this trip twice, I would think that whatever he has to say must be important. I will go with you again, it will be fine, but hear the man out this time. Then if what he says is crap or an attack I will never bring it up again.”

Slipping in between the two men she linked her arms in each of theirs “What's up daddios? Are we going on a road trip? I like road trips, SHOTGUN!!!” 

Dorian looked at her appalled “Andraste's tears you didn't take a breath that whole run on sentence. What is wrong with you, are you feeling ok?” Holding his hand to her forehead, she brushed it off “I have never felt better,” bouncing as she spoke “full of energy, I just want to do something. So this granddaddyO is in Redcliff, I can go meet him, let me meet him pleeease I will be like Hey Whaddup.” She said the last part making an exploding motion with her hands over and over again. 

Snatching her hands from mid-air, Alex growls “Sable what the Maker is wrong with you, you're speaking in tongues and acting like you've had too much sugar, people are starting to look.” Dorian looked slightly horrified, “I can only Imagine what my father would say when he was greeted by you, with Whaddup GranddaddyO. On second thought Oh that's delicious, we have to do it. Fine, I will meet with my father on the condition that Sable comes.” Rolling his eyes, Alex agreed “Alright, the two of you go get ready we leave for Redcliff in an hour.”

Alistair walked up beside the men as his fiance was skipping too their rooms. “Makers breath she is still going, I swear its some weird reaction to an engagement ring since the engagement party she's been crazy like this in the morning. The other day at the palace she was dancing around the room to her phone with headphones on leaping from the bed doing kicks in the air doing something she called “Air guitar” and then by mid day meal I can't get her out of bed and cranky Dear Maker, so enjoy this part because later on…” Alistair whistles “it’s bad.”

Alex watched as his friend turned to leave “Not so fast your Majesty, if I'm taking these two with me you're coming too, I will need a backup just incase this gets out of hand.” Alistair grinned at his best friend “you're The leader of the Inquisition and you're taking your disowned male lover and daughter to ambush a Tevinter Magister who happens to be your boyfriend's father, and now you want the King of Ferelden to go along I can't possibly see how this could go horribly wrong? I'm in!”

The ride was relatively short Dorian and Alex only had to stop once for Alistair and Sable, it started off as a pee break, but quickly turned into a dance party to some song they had been singing together about raining in Africa. When they were done and finally back on their horses they made good time with no other interruptions or encounters. 

There was a lady standing just inside the gates telling Stories about King Alistair when he was a boy, of course, Alistair couldn't resist he had to have her tell them a couple, wrapping his arm around Sable as the four of them made their way to the inn he whispered to her “she makes me sound so much better behaved then I was.” 

Halward was taken back by the four people who stood in front of him, an impressive group to say the least. nodding to his son “Dorian, it’s good to see you again, your mother sends her love.”

Snorting at that, Dorian stood there his arms crossed. “I highly doubt that, but it's nice of you to say, What do you want Father? come back to finish what you started? Come back to tell me how I let you down.” Ripping his amulet off his chest did you come for this?” Tossing it on the table, they watched it slide towards the Sr. Parvus “Take it, my life is here, with my family. Your magic didn't work, you didn't change me, scurry back to your ivory tower there will be no welcome here for you.”

Dorian stood there glaring at the man he once modeled his entire life after, the betrayal radiated off the young Altus. All Sable could see was a broken old man who missed his son, she tried taking Dorian’s hand “Dorian, what is this all about? He looks like he wants peace, please.”

Snatching his hand from hers, “I wouldn't expect you to understand Sable your father loves you unconditionally, My father's love and acceptance comes with a price, and when you don't pay it they extract it… or try to in your sleep.” spinning on his father “But I fooled you, Old man, I learned your plan and I fled, refusing to let you “fix” me.”

Dorian was livid, Alex was rubbing his arm trying to calm him down, and keep him from doing anything stupid, Dorian's chest heaved with anger and the effort it took not to fly across the table and strangle the man. Sable was confused, they had talked about Dorian’s family but he never really said what had happened.

Taking his hand again, her voice barely above a whisper somehow she just knew it was bad “Dorie, what did he do?” 

The pregnant pause between her words and his made her think he wasn't going to answer, but when he finally did the horror of it all tumbled from his lips like an avalanche he couldn't stop even if he wanted to. 

He told them how he had been betrothed to a young lady since birth they were trained, thrown together as a couple, forced to attend everything together. 

Dorian glared at his father while he spoke, “you don't understand Sable all choice was eliminated for me the only person I was aloud to have a future with was Felica. As we got older I came to despise the woman, she was manipulative, vindictive and ruthless doing anything and everything to get her way. I pleaded with my Father to call off the engagement, I confided in him that I enjoy the company of men.”

Squeezing Alex’s hand “I dare say recently I have found myself even in love with one. When my loving father found out he was livid, I owed it to my family to follow the path. When I refused he… he tried to change me to make me normal, whatever the fuck that means. He and Felicia's father had concocted a blood magic spell, that would have, well I don't even want to think about what it could have done.”

Sable was shaking standing next to him, she was visibly vibrating she was so angry. Halward Pavus didn't know what hit him, well he did, it was Sable leaping on him whacking him with her ill-fitting shoe screaming obscenities at the man, who was trying desperately to fend off the girl. 

Alistair stared at his fiance leaning over to Dorian he whispered, “we should stop this shouldn't we?” Dorian nodded “yes we probably should.” It was Alex that just shook his head, moving extract his daughter and end the assault. Grabbing her around the middle he pulled her off the Magister, she was still swinging when Alex put her on her feet he finally had to say “Sable enough!” 

Great fat tears ran down her face as she stood there yelling at the man, “You, how could you, to your own son, you don't deserve to be a parent you make me sick.” Alistair held her back as she lunged and spat at the man, luckily missing him.”

Alex became the voice of reason for the group “Magister Pavus, by all accounts you have worn out your welcome here, I am the one who forced Dorian to come to hear you out, So say your peace and be gone. There is no love or place for you in our lives, you destroyed that when you betrayed your son.”

Straightening his robes he dusted himself off eyeing the group warily, “When I left last time I vowed never to return but, I had to warn you, I had to make sure you heard it and understood the danger. Dorian, I don't ask for your forgiveness it's too late for that, It warms my heart to see you are so loved I can sleep at night knowing that you are safe, even if it’s from me. I came to warn you that Felicia is missing, and there are rumors that she is trying to finish where I failed. She feels like you owe her, and she isn't willing to let it go.” 

Dorian sniffed “fine well thank you for your concern I will keep an eye out for the crazy bitch.” Turning to leave Halward called out “it’s not just you, she is after, I don't know her full plan, or why it’s even in there but the last page, look at the name circled.” Handing a leather bound journal to Alex, he flipped to the last page in red ink with circles around it was the world, Sable. 

Sable stood there with her arms crossed over her chest, shoe still in hand “With all due respect Messer Parvus, how do we know any of this is real, that's it's not some trap? it’s easy to scribble a name on a paper crying wolf when it suits you.”

Halward stepped closer to the group his eyes held such sadness and resignation. “Sable I see why my Dorian loves you, so full of fire and spirit and now brimming with life.” Looking at her for permission when she didn't reject him, he held his hand over her stomach.

“Your Highness and Sable, when your little one is born in a few months you will understand the love of a parent, and how even though I knew he may never see or listen to me, I had to try.”

Alistair quickly shoved Sable behind him out of what he considered harm's way, Alex stepped forward and demanded, “what are you saying?” 

Blinking Halward grinned “I’m sorry I didn't realize you didn't know, I could feel the child's magic the moment Sable entered the room, at first, I thought it was Dorian, but when she attacked me I could tell she is with child, a very powerful Mage child at that.” reaching out to place his hand on Sable, then thinking better of it, he continued. “The little spark is small but strong, healthy and definitely there. The little nug won’t tell me if they are a boy or a girl. So I guess what I'm saying is Inquisitor you're going to be a Grandpa.”

Alistair was holding Sable their heads together both of them processing the news. Dorian eyed his father suspiciously “How can their child be a mage neither one of them are mages, in fact, Sable is, well she has no mage in her line it's safe to say.” Shaking his head Halward shrugged I don't know Dorian, all I know is you and I aren't the most powerful mages in this room.” 

Moving over to them Dorian held his arms out to Sable and she hugged him, rubbing her back, he kissed the top of her head. “Kaffas! He’s not wrong, my little Sable you are in a motherly way with a magical bean. Congratulations you two.” She looked at Alistair both of them in shock.

Grabbing her hand Alistair, pulled her back against him, looking a little green, his hands covering her stomach protectively as if trying to shield their child from everything. 

The three of them gave Dorian and his father some privacy, eventually, he joined them down by the docks and the four of them made their way home, each silent for a different reason. 

 

Closing the door to their rooms, Alistair blurted out “We need to get married.” Looking at him funny, Sable nodded “and that’s the plan, we will everyone is working on it.” Shaking his head, grabbing her hand and pulling her back to the door.” No I mean we need to get married now, today, this afternoon even.” 

Tugging her hand from his, she grabbed his arm “Ali stop! what are you talking about? Why do we need to change anything? You're not making any sense.”

 

Going to his knees in front of her resting his head against where he could only assume their baby was. “Don't you see, we're going to be parents, it's not just us, we've created this whole other little life and they need to know that their dad loved their mom. They need to know that they have a family who will always love them no matter what and that even though we weren't married when they were made, we were married when they were born. They will never be called a bastard, or feel unwanted or ashamed of who they are. Sable please, I need them to know they were not a mistake.”

Her hands were carding through his hair while he pressed his cheek against her “Alright my love, we will get married not today, but soon, and most definitely before the baby comes. Now come and lay down with me, ”

The two of them cuddled in together softly kissing and caressing soon the caresses became heated. Gentle nips and moans the passion always burning between them quick to ignite. Limbs entangled with each other and blankets wrapped around them Alistair found himself wide awake with Sable sound asleep in his arms. Brushing the tangle of blue away from her face tucking it behind her ear he kissed her temple, there were times he was shocked that this amazing woman was his to hold and touch, all she asked him for was that he love her. He would lay the world at her feet, but that wasn't who she was, every day he woke up with her in his arms he counted as a blessing and now something he assumed would never happen has, she was going to have his child, together they would bring another life into this world. Would she have her mother's spirit or would he Have his father's sense of humor? What would it be like to look at a tiny human and see his eyes reflected back at him? twisting a lock of Sables hair around his finger she stirred turning in his arms “mmmm Ali what are you doing?” Grinning down at her he licked her nose “I was just wondering if our child would have my hair color or yours?” 

Blinking pausing for a minute she looked at him “you do know my natural hair color isn't blue right?” He looked stunned, when she started to repeat the question, he laughed and kissed her again “Yes my love I know your bald I've inspected it up close in other areas.” Gasping she smacked his arm “Ohhh you're so bad!”

Late at night when Alistair’s snores were too much to ignore, and truth be told she was too excited to sleep, slipping from their apartments. Settling into her usual spot on the ramparts a small smile playing on her lips, the last time she had been here was the night before her uncle Ethan left they had sat up most of the night singing songs together, that man had a beautiful voice, she couldn't wait to write him and tell him about the baby. She didn't have aunts and uncles in her old world her mom and dad were only children. A twinge of guilt passed through her, maker it had been so long since she thought about Jamie and her parents. They would never get to know her child, having Alistair’s baby meant closing that door forever, not that she had planned on going back but you can't exactly just blink away the future King or Queen of Ferelden, just because.

She looked up and saw a flicker of candlelight in Cullen window, they hadn't talked since the engagement party, she stopped one of the guards on her way to his room “Excuse me do you know if the Commander is still up or if the light is just forgotten?” Shaking his head “I don't know milady, the Commander doesn't really leave his rooms much anymore he sleeps odd hours and more often than not he's either asleep or trying to sleep, to be honest, I'm worried about him.”

She patted the young man’s arm “thank you, I will go look in on him then.”

 

Knocking on his door, she called out “Cullen? Cullen, it's me, Sable. Hun, are you awake? If you're naked grab a towel I'm coming in." 

He looked like he hadn't bathed in a week his whiskers were beyond 5oclock shadow and bordering on an actual beard, his hair was stuck to his head from sweat and sleep. 

Frustration radiated off of him, “Sable what! what do you want?” rushing over to him she touched his face “My God, are you sick? what the hell has happened? Cullen, talk to me. Was it Lyrium, did you start taking it again?” 

Brushing her off, pushing her away “No, For maker's sake stop fussing I'm fine.” 

She pushed him towards a mirror on the wall “No Cull you are most definitely not fine. Is it the dreams?” 

Looking at his reflection, he was shocked at how bad he really looked washing his face and running water through his hair trying to tidy up. “Yes, and Maker help me I’m a weak man. I love her Sable, and I miss everything about her when I'm awake like right now all I can think about is her warm cinnamon eyes, and dark hair with the shocking blue bottom kind of like yours but underneath. I'm having memories or dreams or, I don't know, I just know what we are happy and she loves me Her father is this giant of a man, I know him … I don't know why but I know him, and her Brother Markus is a mage.” 

 

Sable gasped whipping her phone from her back pants pocket, shuffling through stuff as fast as her fingers would flick. Cursing to herself, dammit she hadn't charged it during the day, and with the sunset, she was about to lose power in it till morning. 

Finding what she was looking for she held it up to him, it was Tabby’s going away party a few days before she was set to deploy. They were all at the farm wishing her well and enjoying more than one Alcoholic beverage. 

Cullen snatched the phone, he was shaking so bad he sunk to the floor his thought disjointed as he held the tiny screen. It was her, she was in Sables phone, Sable knew her, he wasn't fucking crazy and she wasn't a desire demon. He saw the two girls hugging and Sable looking into the camera shouting “I love you Tabby Cat, you are my Sister from another mister and you better come home to me you crazy Bitch, we have music to write together.” He watched Sable lay a sloppy kiss on Tabitha’s cheek. In the background Cullen could hear a very deep masculine voice scold her saying ”watch the language missy, you're not too old to turn over my knee.” Then the hulk of a man came up behind the two women and hugged them, kissing the top of their heads. The screen fluttered and the battery power was gone. 

Cullen shouted at the object “No, NO bring her back.” Looking desperately at Sable he handed her the phone, “Sable How do you know my Tabitha?” She sat down on the floor next to him “actually, Cullen a better question is, how come you're dreaming of my Tabby.”

Helping her up off the floor she tugged at his arm come let's go for a walk, leave your doors open so this place airs out it smells like a frat house in here.” His eyebrows furrowed “a Frat house?” nodding towards the empty tankards and bottles “Yes a frat house, where young boys live and drink and well other things. and it smells.” placing weights on his papers they threw open the doors and windows letting the crisp night air wash through, hopefully dispelling the funk. 

 

Sable’s arm was linked through his as they idly wandered, rubbing his forearm she smiled up at him. “Your color looks better already, So tell me how long have you been dreaming of my best friend from back home? Did you see her in my photos or something?” 

Shaking his head he tried to think. “I don't know, I didn't think so but it’s been months. It started off as flashes, a sound here, a voice there snippets of her life… like I was there with her interacting I could see my hands and arms and legs and body and when I looked in a mirror I saw myself I don't know what that's called but when I was there I was there.” 

Sable smiled well in porn they call it POV vision or point of view like if it were a movie it's shot from what you would see.” 

Cullen nodded “right, yes, well in my dreams I could see her, hear her, touch her, feel her, even smell her Maker that scent of Lavender and mint it surrounds her and when I'm with her it surrounds me. The dreams lately are so vivid when we touch It feels like I'm right there, I even wake up feeling her lips on mine with her scent on my skin. I've seen things of your world, ridden in a car, I went to a fair where they dressed like me, I went shopping, I watched a movie, I had a cell phone, I did all of this with her. Right now in my dreams when I left her, we were at her parents house, I had just met her brother Markus. I was just discussing with her father how I choose her.” 

Grabbing Sables hand he spoke quickly as if the thought just occurred to him “Sable! if I choose her now, here, maybe in this time with you, just maybe it will stop being a dream. It could be the key, I won't wake up raging mad every day, desperate and paranoid that I won’t get to go back.” 

He was almost frantic in his plea, his free hand rubbing the back of his neck. “ I love her so much Sable, some days I can't even breath looking at her. So can't you see why I would rather sleep, rather be with her holding her, building a life with her then stuck here not knowing if my last time, was, the last time.”

Sable rested her head against his arm smiling. “Tabby and Markus are about four and a half years older than me. I met Tabby when I was 5, we were the new family in town and the Amell’s had lived there for as long as anyone could remember. Her father or as I call him Papa Bain plays Santa every year in the town Christmas festival. It was Markus who came to my parent when Jamie was born and begged us to let him teach us sign language, do you know that whole town learned it so they could speak to one little boy? it was like Markus worked some kind of magic everyone wanted to make a small child's life better. Tabby became like my big sister, she taught me how to ride horses her dad showed me how to respect the animal, and take care of it saying a solid mount, if you take care of it will always take care of you.” 

Looking up she saw the smile playing on Cullen’s lips as he thought of the man, Sable couldn't hold back the giggle “I'm sure he’s a little different when you're violating his daughter.” 

Coughing into his hand, he stammered “yes well, there has been no violation yet, I, well Bain is a good man and if I am to believe my dreams he was from my world actually, but I don't know if that's real or not, or what my mind has done.”

Sable looked up at him thoughtful “Oh you knew him?” Cullen nodded “in my dreams the person who is Tabatha’s dad, was the Hero of Ferelden here. I can vividly remember him in the circle his harrowing, and how he rescued me.“ Sable grabbed his arm stopping “but how can that be? the Hero of Ferelden was a Woman, Elissa Cousland, remember Alistair was in love with her.” Cullen stared off into the distance then looked back at Sable, her brows knitted together “are you sure? I remember Alistair being involved with Elissa Cousland when he was young warden but she wasn't the Hero of Ferelden she was just a nobleman's daughter turned warden when her family was slaughtered. I think you must have misunderstood Alister.”

Shaking her head, Sable protested “No I've heard the tales of the warden for months now, and it’s always been Elissa and not just from Alistair either, how odd.”

Tugging him along “Back to your Lady Love, my Tabby cat, we used to get into crazy fun together, she was always rescuing some animal. Tabby was one of those people whose heart was huge she saw the best in everyone even when that someone wasn't so good back to her.” 

Cullen nodded his smile wavering “I know what you mean, the damage that Dan… Sable! what the Maker?”

She was pointing to a wet spot on the ground and shouting “spit! You said the name, so now you have to spit? it's the rule!” Seeing she wasn't going to let this go Cullen Spat, the action was somewhat liberating considering the reason that they were doing it.”

Satisfied Sable continued “we call her relationship with him.” Her fingers making air quotes “ "the dark days” He hated anything that wasn't revolving around him, he wore her down, he stole her sparkle, she lost a few friends over it, those of us who stayed, stayed because we knew eventually she would see the light. When he was gone it was like a rebirth of a baby chick, we finally had our Tabby back, we just didn't realize the amount of damage that he did. by the time I left to go on tour we had Skyped the night before, talking for hours. We laughed we cried we drank wine, it was the first time we had really talked, in a couple years. Sure we texted and did the random email busy phone call of hey how's it going, miss your face, hows work that kind of thing. It was the first time I felt like she had come back to me, god I missed her so much.” 

Wiping a couple errant tears Sable hugged Cullen’s arm tighter her voice softer “She inspired me to be who I am, grab the adventure, let my freak flag fly and go for it. Cullen if you have given Tabby her Sparkle back, I don't know what, or how this all works but you stay there damn you! You stay there and take care of my girl!” 

Sniffling she grinned up at him needing desperately to lighten the mood. “I'm breaking the best friend code here Rutherford, so use the knowledge I'm about to give you for good.”

Cullen couldn't help but laugh holding up his right hand “I swear to use the powers for good and honor, now what do you have?”

Grinning Sable rubbed her hands together “Well I'm pretty sure she's double jointed because she is weirdly flexible, not like a sideshow freak but we would be sitting on the floor painting our toenails and she would just bend her leg like it was nothing and have easy access to it. meanwhile, mine looked like I just threw the brush at them Do with that knowledge what you will.” She wiggled her eyebrows at him, laughing when he finally blushed catching on. 

Tapping her finger on her front tooth “hmm what else, oh! when you order Pizza with the girl get 2, there is something about Pizza that she just doesn't share. She can't drink, she tries and when we get together it always ends badly for both of us, last time I threw up all over Markus’s friend Jon when he tried to move me.”

Clapping her hands she squealed “Oh Maker, I can’t believe I had forgotten this one, The week before her first date every night she would practice kissing one of her pillows, then when the big day came, a huge group of us and her mom sat two rows behind them at the movies throwing popcorn at them. The best, however, I haven't witnessed so it’s hearsay, and if you ask Tabby she says it never happened, but Markus swears it did. He calls it “Tabby Unplugged". 

Grinning from ear to ear her voice filled with giddy excitement, “Apparently, or so he tells, one night when she thought she was alone in the house as a teenager she had her headphones on laying on her bed eyes closed. She was mouthing the words to the music, arms and feet were flailing air dancing. Markus came home and when he knocked on her door to tell her he was home he saw the show. Not only did he not interrupt her, he snatched his father video camera and took video… Now remember I have never seen it, that's just what Markus says.”

Cullen couldn't help but laugh somehow having Sable here made it ok, his mind wasn't playing tricks on him, well it might be but at least, Tabatha was real, even if he seemed to have some weird unnatural connection to her. 

 

He hugged Sable into his side “Thank you, Maker thank you, I thought I was going crazy with how vivid the dreams were, during the day I would be angry and worried that I would never see her again, but she's real… she's really real!!!” 

Sable nodded they were standing in the gardens in front of the door of her mirror room. “Well my Sable is real, and I don't know Cullen somehow when you sleep you connect to her, or travel to her or I don't know. I can't explain it but then I can't explain this either. opening the door, she pulled him in Lighting candles in the darkness. Cullen watched her confused “Sable what are we.” Before he could finish his sentence she pulled the sheet off the mirror it took a second, as if focusing but there before them clear as day was the inside of Bains workshop and stable. 

Cullen was gripping the sides of the mirror looking around the field of vision, frustrated that he couldn't turn it. He could see the Amell family crest that the Hero of Ferelden wore. The benches held tools he didn't recognize, he could hear horses stamping their feet, the occasional whinny. There was something oddly familiar about this place, pressing on the glass hoping it was like an eluvian that he could just walk through. 

Turning his back to the mirror facing Sable “What is this Sable?” Shaking her head “I don't really know Cullen, I was in here one day and it just turned on. I don't know if it's showing me this because of who I am or if it always shows this, but it's always the Amell Barn. Whatever is on the other side they don't hear or see us. I have been in this barn 1000 times, especially before they sold Blu and Sandy.” 

Pointing out things in the mirror to give him reference, “there is a wall maybe 4 feet wide that separates two of the stalls, that's why you can see Ghost’s nose pop into view on occasion. Anyhow on that wall it doesn't even hang its propped up against it, is an antique mirror. It's huge and heavy, but Papa Bain moves it around, he says he uses it for various projects. Most of the time it's covered in a sheet, now I understand why. Lately, though the sheet has been off and I have seen him come and go. “

Her eyes darted to Cullen “I've seen Tabby.” 

 

A huge grin split her face, she touched Cullen’s arm “speak of the devil.” Sable nodded towards the mirror when Cullen turned it was all he could to not to scream and bang on the mirror. There she was, she had a Barn jacket on, the one he had seen hanging on a peg by the front door. 

He watched, afraid to blink as she walked up to where Sable had said Ghost was. He could hear the shuffling of hooves, her hair was still damp from a shower or bath she had it tucked behind her ear as she clucked her tongue at the animal her voice was soft as she spoke to him reverently. “There you are my handsome boy, I have missed you, did you miss me, baby.” Cullen watched in silence, secretly wishing the words were for him. When Tabby pressed her forehead to the horses, Cullen wanted to take the damp blue curl and twist it around his finger she was so close, right there. 

He watched her hold up an apple showing it to Ghost, petting his nose making him wait. “Now, I will give you this, but only if we have a deal, when I introduce you to Cullen you can't bite him, and you have to let him ride you, he’s too big to ride Mary, so you will be nice, do you understand me Ghost?” The stallion nodded opening his mouth for his reward, she gave it to him but held on before releasing it in a firmer voice “I mean it Ghost, I love this man, and I won't have you tormenting him.” The white stallion whinnied around the apple only biting down when she released it. 

His mind was reeling she loved him, she said she loved him, for a moment Cullen thought she saw him, then he realized she was using the mirror for its intended purpose. His breath caught as he watched her pinch her cheeks, run lipgloss over her lips smacking them together and making kissy faces. The part that almost killed him was when she adjusted her boobs positioning them in her bra. Finally smiling at her reflection she winked and whispered “OK Mister Rutherford, tonight, tonight you won’t know what hit ya.” With that, she giggled and headed out of view snapping the overhead light off leaving them in an eerie orangish glow from the night light. 

Sable punched Cullen in the arm “OOOOH someone's about to get Lucky tonight. We need to get you in bed!”

The two of them all but ran from the room to his quarters, she helped him close it up before she watched him take his sleeping draft. Sable headed to the door as Cullen headed to his ladder she called out him winking “Enjoy the freaky flexibility Cullen, you dirty dog.” She closed the door before he could respond, shaking her head she laughed, realizing she had forgotten to tell him her news.


	17. Voices in my head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After everything changes, Cullen is suddenly locked out of Tabitha's dreams and forced to watch a version of himself spiraling into destruction. This very much piggybacks on two worlds latest two chapters 19,20 if you haven't read them, read them first http://archiveofourown.org/works/4257768/chapters/14004334

Cullen downed one of the potions Dorian had given him months ago to sleep, He thought he would never use them, Swore he would never use them. However, when the Love of your life lives only in your dreams… well, a man has needs. Laying in bed completely naked, he felt kind of stupid like a voyeur, how was he there with Tabitha at night and still here every day? Yawning his jaw cracked, he scratched his belly settling in, the moments before sleep and wake could take him he always had the sensation of being far away and then coming into focus like a long tunnel. 

 

He imagined his dreams of Tabitha and himself were what Sable felt when she watched home movies on her phone she could remember the tastes the smells the sensations. And at the same time see her own actions, that's how his dreams were. He was a spectator, but he had full memory of doing it, every touch every smell everything as he watched it he experienced it. At first, he thought it strange now he didn't care. 

 

Her smell surrounded him that was the first thing to hit him, Peppermint tea, he would forever associate that with her. Her lips were soft and warm against his he could feel the smoothness of her flesh against his fingertips, savoring every noise she made locking his mouth over hers to help her keep silent. Her body was wrapped around him pressed against the door, at her parents house. His cock was right on the edge of being sheathed in her body, the need was too great he couldn't make rational thoughts string together the feeling of her the touch the smell of her arousal it was all he could do to remain in control. 

 

Cullen watched himself thrust up into her, Maker his head spun, drunk on the feeling of being deep inside her at last. With every thrust, he felt the fire pooling in his belly. The need to hold her and protect her make her understand that this was so much more for him, at the moment he couldn't find the words. Whispering a mantra of I love you seemed so inadequate, but he did and he wanted to shout it to the world not caring who knew. 

 

Sensations overwhelm him, he can feel her flying apart in his arms covering her mouth so she doesn't wake the whole house he can feel himself lose control erupting deep inside her. Everything slammed into him at once, he found himself stumbling and they slid down the door, clinging to each other trying to catch their breath. He had marked her as his, it was stupid and barbaric but he couldn't stop himself in the heat of the moment, and he hoped she wouldn't be mad later.

 

Still, half hard pressed inside her, drunk on her power of her body, clenching around him had him gasping for breath. Oh, Maker the things this woman did to him. 

 

They made love well into the night fell asleep and then made love again. Just as Tabby’s words were resonating in his head “We really need to get up.”

 

He was jarred from his sleep the banging on his door relentless, slowly he slipped from his dream back into his reality, looking down at himself he was a mess, sticky with his own seed, the bed linens looked like he had fought a battle in them and maker he was still hard. 

 

The room held the stench of sex, even with no roof. Slowly he made himself get up wrapping a towel around his hips he answered the door the runner shouted his message that he was wanted in the war room, at Cullen then turned tail and bolted, not wanting to know who had shared the Commanders bed last night. Everyone on duty on the ramparts had heard the Commander in his passions Maker the man had stamina, although the celebrations for all of Skyhold had gone on late into the night, he was still the one they talked about speculated people were milling about to see who would emerge from his rooms. 

 

Washing himself off he couldn't do armor today, his skin felt prickly, electric even, the weight of linen was almost too much but he didn't think Alex would appreciate him walking around naked. 

 

Walking to the war room he saw Sable headed to the gardens, he wondered if she was going to use the Mirror, he needed to find out more about how that thing worked. 

 

 

It was hard to believe the battle was over, the hero's welcome they had received rivaled anything he had ever seen. The victory party had gone well into the night and even now four days later there was still cheers and revelry into the long hours of the night. The shift from saving their own hide to diplomat was sudden, Alex stepped over passed out nobles in the main hall on his way to meet with the war council. No one had asked the Inquisition what they wanted or really even given them time to breathe, there were still rifts to be closed, maybe once all that was done the Damn green hand would go away. The demands for support and judgment just all of a sudden rolled in. This early morning war table was to discuss what role the inquisition would play who they would back, and then there was the still the matter of the threat to the King and Sable to take care of. 

 

Smiling as he barred the door behind him seeing he was the last one into the room, Josephine in her element with on the war table was a stack of parchment almost as tall as her. Leliana looked refreshed rumor was she had a gentleman caller visiting. Cullen, well Cullen looked like crap he was shaky and agitated his hair appeared to have hands run through it once too often his face was unshaven and you could fall into the bags under his eyes. His knuckles were white as they pressed against the giant table. 

 

Alex was rubbing the scar on his chest lately it had been itching, He was just about to ask a question when a rapid movement to his left caught his attention along with Josephine and Leliana leaping towards Cullen. Alex watched in Horror as one of his best friends clutched his head crumpling to the floor.

 

Instinctively dropped to his knees beside Cullen, pointing to the girls Alex shouted “Ladies let's save a little of his dignity, go get me Dorian and then keep everyone out.” cursing Solas loudly for leaving them, Alex knew what was happening he, which was worse knowing the pain Cullen was in yet having to watch helplessly. 

 

Cullen was sure this was it, Andraste was calling him home his vision had flashed blanketing his world in bright white. The searing pain in his head felt like he was being struck my mage fire over and over. Memories flashing behind his eyes, others falling away like threads being cut. It was too much Maker he couldn't hear anything but the sounds of terrified screams it was even more unsettling when he realized the screams were his. His mind was being torn apart the visions slamming into him over and over, knocking the breath from his lungs. Finally, they slowed coming at a trickle, rather than drowning in the tidal wave. He was still on his knees on the stone floor of the war room but he couldn't move if his life depended on it. He saw the Hero rescuing him, he wondered why he ever associated the word pretty with the man, gaps in his dreams of Tabitha were filled in, flashes of fairs, shopping and even making love to her this morning saturated his body. 

 

Slowly things around him were filled in, he could hear Alex’s voice as he hummed softly rubbing his back telling him over and over don’t fight it, let it happen he was safe. Cullen was having conflicting images in his head who the Inquisitor should be, he knew Alex was the Inquisitor but there was another, a Mage half-elven. When he was finally sure that he couldn't possibly embarrass himself anymore he lifted his head the room spun and what little contents was in his stomach ended up on the floor. 

 

Dorian and Alex helped him to his feet, the spinning of the room had finally stopped, Sagging into a chair the pain was gone, but his body felt like he had fought a war, and at the moment he wasn't sure he had won. 

 

Looking at Alex blinking for a brief moment he saw two men he knew the man, his name was right there, then just like the image both were lost to him. 

 

Dorian stood there watching shaking his head, jumping clutching his chest when Cole's voice invades the room the rogue suddenly there “it’s all unraveling so fast, he doesn't know how to stop this, the veil between worlds so thin they were bleeding through like cheesecloth, hers, theirs, ours all becoming one. The Strong erase the weaker.” The Rogue's eyes looked at Alex sadly “except for one, he will sacrifice himself again for his brother.” 

 

Alex had the young rogue by his throat against the wall “What do you know about it? Are you the one giving me the dreams?” the stringy blonde hair licked the rogue's face as she shook his head no “Not me, but he is, if you would only let him.”

 

 

Laying in his bed he had been there most of the day Sable had stopped by to see how he was faring when he asked her about the mirror she looked away, she gave him a vague answer that something had happened but the mirror wasn’t in a position to see anything so she didn't know. She didn't have the heart to tell him about the screaming she heard or the flashes of powerful magic she saw. 

 

Hoping for an explanation he willed himself to sleep, but the dream had changed it was like he was trapped, locked out he just ended up in his own rooms, he could see himself laying on his bed he could feel the loss and the anger boiling inside him, the desperation bordering on insanity his mind ever racing at how to go back to her.

 

With shaky hands he washed his face this felt worse than any lyrium withdrawal ever could his chest physically hurt to breathe, living was painful and right now he felt like he was just going through the motions for something to do. 

 

Looking in his shaving mirror he contemplated for half a second the razor in his hand he could end this, one quick slice and he could end it all. Tears slipped from his eyes for what felt like the millionth time his eyes were sore from it, dropping the razor like it bit him, he stared into the mirror, “I'm sorry my love, I'm so sorry I'm weak without you.” 

 

Maker did he really look that bad his eyes were swollen, his lips were chapped and cracked he didn't have quite a beard yet but it was growing. 

 

Flopping back on his bed staring straight ahead through the hole in the roof, he was counting stars, wondering which one was hers. Things were different in his room in the dream a book Sable had given him was missing from his nightstand, the ladder to his loft was in the wrong spot. 

 

Rage filled him, boiling burning it consumed him eating his very soul, cursing Andraste herself, railing at his torment he could feel his mind fracturing without her what did he have to save himself for he would give his life to a desire demon for one more kiss one more touch, running to his desk dumping the contents of the drawer on the floor he found it, the broken box for his lyrium if it promised madness then maker bring it on. Then he saw it, had walked by it over and over her backpack. Guilt washed through him and he dropped the wooden box its contents scattering he heard something crunch under his bare foot barely registering the pain of something cutting into his flesh. Standing there he just stared at the bag, he had yet to open it, mentally he could picture it's probable contents having glanced in it when he grabbed it that fateful morning, with a shaking hand his vision blurred reaching for it, closing around the handle he stood there for minutes, thinking of the 1000s of timed her very hand, had grabbed the same handle, of all the places she had taken it. Opening that bag meant it was all he had left of her, all he would ever have of her, of them. Resting his head against the book shelf his hand retreated, not yet he couldn't yet. 

 

Rage filled him again and with the roar of anguish he ripped the mighty bookcase from the wall watching his books and items scattering across the stone floor some smashing some just laying there. Grabbing the edge of his desk he could see himself pressing her back on it and taking her hard on its surface shouting incoherent thoughts he roared “I promised to stay, I ever wanted to fucking see this room again” flipping the desk, when it didn't break he shattered the chair he barely sat in against the wall. 

 

He could hear people banging on his door, the Inquisitor’s soft voice filtering in. Cullen could hear him shooing them all away, his back was against the door in a childish attempt to keep anyone out that dared to try and enter. Dominic's voice filtered in under the door “Cullen, I’m sorry that you are hurting, I’m sorry this mess is, well a mess, but it's bigger than us Brother so much bigger, we are all going to have to sacrifice so much before this is over. I’m sorry your price is so high, I'm here if you need a friend. Till then I will let you do what you need too, to come back to us, maybe someday you can tell me what it was like and about the girl who stole your heart.” 

 

 

Cullen couldn't answer his voice wouldn't come when he opened his lips willing his body to respond, instead, he just slammed his head back into the door. That's when he saw the crates of bottles he had stashed in his room, why he had crates of alcohol was beyond his remembering right now he just needed to numb the pain. If this was his fucking life now he would do it in the sweet embrace of Brandy. 

 

 

His dreams were no longer just happening when he was dreaming, He saw himself doing things any time of the day, awake it was like an apparition or deja vu. It was very unnerving at first almost like being dizzy his peripheral vision was messed up maybe he really was possessed. 

 

It took a week for him to stop seeing just random flashes of his rooms, when he was out doing things he would look down at his hand and all of a sudden he would see an apparition of a bottle and feel the burn of the liquid going down his throat, but in actuality he would be in the middle of the practice yard sword in hand. He felt like he was slowly melting losing himself to the images they were becoming less peripheral and more solid. 

 

The nights were the worst now when he was actually dreaming he was there. Seeing and feeling the deep gaping hole she had left behind, his skin was raw from just pain, pain so deep it had nowhere to go so he just hurt. 

 

He watched in horror and felt it all, this night the Inquisitor has interrupted a particularly amazing rant he had been having at Andraste. Telling her how she was a lie, his life in service had been a lie. When Dom had begged him to stop it was time to stop he was furious, he went to bed with Dorian in his arms every night who the fuck was he to tell him anything is love was right here with him. 

 

Dreaming Cullen actually cringed in his sleep when he saw the Inquisitor pick up her bag. He could feel the pure rage that anyone hand had touched that bag like it would lose its connection to her somehow. Cullen watched in horror as he felt himself hitting his best friend, The bag's contents spilling across the floor mingling with the scattered treasure of his overturned bookshelf. He didn't have it in him to yell at the man he just whispered hoarsely “Get out!”

 

Slipping to his knees, his fingers closed around the sketchbook the one she always carried a photo tucked in its pages her eyes looked up at him. Like a flood everything he tried to hard to forget was slamming into him over and over the smell of lavender and mint, how her tea tasted on her lips, the way the sun caught her hair when she drove, her singing and dancing in the kitchen, the first time he saw her naked, when he said the words I love you and the joy at her reaction. 

 

He had tried to block them hadn't dared to remember them it was too hard to raw but now he couldn't stop them, the memories of their last night together flooded him how she looked how she tasted responded hearing his name on her lips in pleasure as he joined them together. It was too much he physically couldn't speak her name until now with tears slipping down his cheeks softly he forced his tongue to form her name “Tabitha” whispering it like a mantra as he curled forward clutching their photo her pressed his head into the stone and said it over and over. 

 

It was all Cullen could do to not, join himself on the floor, he was torn between wanting to comfort himself and mourn the loss of her along with him. In the end, he willed himself awake this was a moment that he felt he would want privacy in if it were him, even though it was him, but it wasn't, fuck his head hurt. At least, this way he wasn't right there. 

 

Laying in his bed rubbing the knees that were starting to ache from the cold stone floor he wondered of the only reason he wasn't as lost as his dreams were because he could tell himself it was only a dream. 

 

Swinging his legs over the side of the bed waiting for the spins to stop. Almost excited when they never came apparently his second self-had stopped indulging. For the first time in weeks he didn't feel dizzy or nauseous the peripheral thing he was getting used to, Eyes straight ahead commander and no issues. He needed to see her, he was slowly beginning to understand that things weren't normal around here. Alex and Dorian knew more than they were saying, Sable sending letters home through a mirror or something and he was dreaming of himself but it wasn't him. Maker, maybe he had been drinking if all this, sounded normal. 

 

Running across the courtyard to the gardens hoping she would be there, Sable was just walking with Ali in the early morning air her hand protectively resting on her still flat stomach as they laughed together about something. Skidding to a halt in front of them, “Sable I need to borrow you for a bit” his eyes and head tilting toward the door with the mirror “we need to visit an old friend of yours, I hear a few things have changed.” Alistair looked at the Commander and smirked “what's wrong Commander has your dirty movies stopped?” 

 

Cullen looked at Sable shocked as she giggled behind her hand “I'm sorry but you were so excited about it all. I had to tell him why I was molesting him.” Alistair kissed her temple “if that’s how you react every time you go play with the Commander I'm going to have to let two go together more often.” patting her on the ass as she left with Cullen. 

 

Once in the room, the mirror was quiet, Cullen grabbed her hand “Sable something horrible has happened, Cullen I mean I, I mean he, Cole Took Tabitha’s sable away and He, I am a mess. I need to know she's OK, maybe if I can tell him that she's OK, then he will stop.”

 

Sable shook her head if only Tabby could see you… talk to you. 

 

They could hear something, Something coming from the room looking at the wall the mirror it was Tabby she was knocking on the glass “Hello? Hello? I can, I can see someone is there.” Rushing to the glass Cullen presses his hands against it shouting her name “Tabitha, Tabby!! Can you see me?” Sable stepped into view beside him they both heard her gasp “Cullen, Ssssable? What are you doing?” they watched her press her fingers to her temple suddenly Tabby’s cinnamon eyes snapped to Sables “I remember you.” reaching out to touch the mirror Sable spoke, “I miss you, my friend.”

Shaking her head Tabby looked frustrated “I can't hear you can you hear me?” it took a second but Sables hands took over signing to her “We can hear you, and we've been able to see you this whole time.” 

Cullen spoke and Sable translated “Are you OK? I saw you then I couldn't see you, now, I'm trapped in his head and he's slowly losing his mind, he's been wallowing for weeks now. Today was the first day he did more than just drink. Tabby, I don't understand any of this but know that I remember everything, I will help him if I can.”

 

Sable’s fingers were telling Tabby more than what she spoke out loud, translating for Cullen who only had eyes for Tabby. She promised her friend she would make sure he was OK, as best she could. Sable told Tabby about the strange dreams he was having, and how he was slowly having a different version of Cullen taking over, he was referencing things that never happened in this Thedas, mixing people up Maker Tabby he thinks your father is the Hero of Ferelden. 

 

The girls were Laughing, Sable shared her news, about her and Alastair, Tabby couldn't help but laugh “How on earth have you kept your hair blue this whole time?” 

Sable pressed a hand to the mirror, Tabby pressed her hand against Sables reflection. “I miss you, my friend, I can't believe I had forgotten this.” Tears crept in both their eyes, Sable signed back as she spoke the words “it's OK, you remember now. Give Jamie and your parents and Markus a hug from me, tell them I love them, I’m safe and I’m happy. Lately, I'm craving your Mama’s rosemary buns.” before the mirror faded Sable signed “I love you Tabby Cat.” Tabby blew them kisses as the images faded.


	18. is this a kissing book?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair has a surprise for his girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you haven't read the latest chapter in Two Words (tea time) 
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/4257768/chapters/14724043
> 
> Please read it first, or the first half of this one won't make allot of sense.

Sable stood there in the gardens, shawl wrapped around her keeping out the middle of the night chill, pacing, waiting for Cullen to come out of the mirror room. 

 

The two girls had been playing this ridiculous game of tag for weeks, only catching Tabby sporadically, often time resorting to notes. “Miss your face, **kisses**” 

 

Sable found she had better luck lately trying at night, so tonight she snuck from their bed, leaving Ali snoring away, none the wiser. 

 

Sitting on a lumpy pillow, on the cold stone floor, hoping, writing to Jamie, waiting. When the mirror started to shimmer she sent up a silent cheer, grinning as the familiar barn came into focus. 

 

It had felt like old times, she could almost smell the peppermint tea, chatting animatedly with Tabby. It broke her heart to see the pain in her best friends eyes, all she wanted to do was hug her.

 

Part of Sable felt guilty for being happy while Tabby hurt so much, she couldn't even begin to imagine how horrible this mess was for them. 

 

When Cullen had interrupted them it was the first time in weeks she had seen either of them smile. 

 

Her eyes darted to the door, for the hundredth time, she knew the mirror time would end soon. She was worried at how he would be after seeing her, how they both would be? Would she tell him about the baby?

 

Cullen pushed open the door from the mirror room, his eyes taking a moment to adjust. His gaze remained straight ahead. Sable moved in alongside as he walked towards his rooms. It was Sables hand gripping his arm that made him turn to face her, the glaze over his eyes lingering.

 

“Cullen?”

 

Looking up into his face Sable squinted for a moment, then shock registered on her face.

 

“Holy shit it’s- it’s YOU!” 

 

Amber eyes focused on hers, something cleared its way as he drew on a memory.

 

“Sable? You're Sable, her best friend Sable.” 

 

Snatching him to a dark corner speaking in hushed tones, “Cullen, is my Cullen still in there? Maker that is odd say.”

 

Nodding, he chuckled. “Yes, he is, I'm just... I’m stronger? He let me talk to her. Sable, I'm not sure how to let him come back. I was going to go to bed and just let it happen.” 

 

Linking her arm through his she pulled him along. “That sounds as good of a plan as any I suppose. Hey, it’s kinda cool getting to talk to The Legend who faced down Papa Bain. Good job by the way. Most don't live through the experience.” 

 

She walked him back to his rooms, prattling on about different things. They were almost to his quarters when he stopped suddenly. His head falling forward. When nothing happened, a nervous bubble grew in her stomach. Shaking him, she yelled repeating his name. She was freaking out, just as she was about to scream for a guard his hand covered her mouth.

 

“Maker's Breath, Sable, I'm here. Yes, I'm fine. My head feels like it's being split in two, but fine, so please stop yelling.”

 

She bit his hand. “Welcome back.” 

 

Grunting he shuffled forward. Sable helping him get the last few yards to his door. Pushing it open, the memories of their conversation flooded him. It was like being smacked face and punched in the gut. Stumbling into the room, shock resonated in his words. “Andraste’s tears, she’s pregnant...time, time is all different between us.”   
Looking at Sable, the words ran over in his mind a second time. Eyes the size of a gold piece Cullen nearly tripped reaching for his desk to lean on. 

 

“Tabby’s pregnant...” 

 

Nodding up at him Sable couldn't help but laugh. “Yep. I see she told you? Guess I’m not sworn to secrecy anymore. For today, at least, the two of us are at the same points in our pregnancies but with the time stuff she's going to pass me quickly.” 

 

He spun eyes flicking between her and her belly. “You're pregnant too?” 

 

Nodding she rubbed her tiny belly a gentle smile curving the corners of her lips. “Yep, You Thedas boys are a fertile bunch. I was going to tell you later, but you found me first and then we got sidetracked.” 

 

He held out his hand to touch her, then paused. “May I?”

 

Sable took his hand in hers placing over the barely there bump that was the baby. “You're not going to feel anything really, in a few months, there will be more movement, or so I'm told.” 

 

Nodding Cullen walked her to the door. He wasn't trying to be rude, but he needed to lay down badly. Everything hurt and the world was rotating visibly now. The switch had been rough. His other self, trying to step back letting him forward only it wouldn't let him. When he finally did make it through something was wrong, missing even, like he had to leave behind a part of himself in order to return. Kissing the top of Sables head he forced a smile. 

 

“Congratulations to you and the King. I know you will be fine parents.” 

 

Gut twisting, the realization set in that, as he was congratulating her, he would probably never see his own child.

 

Sable kissed his cheek and hugged him. “It will all work out Cullen, I don't understand how, but I know it will work out. Some day the four of us will look back on this whole thing, and laugh.” 

 

His gaze glazed over once more as he simply closed the door, behind her. Sable wrapped her shawl around her a little tighter, she wished she believed her own words. They would need to keep an eye on him. So much has been happening she couldn't let him get lost again. She would need to talk with Tabby again. Maybe Bain could help or the three of them together might find something. Walking blindly she continued to get lost in the cycle of options. 

 

When suddenly she was snatched from behind, drawn into a hard chest. Her scream held on the tip of her tongue as she felt the arms around her and the chest pressed into their back more closely. Warm lips brush against her neck. She could have let out the scream for fun. Only the slight tremble in his body made her pause. Craning her head back she tried to look at him.

 

“Ali? What's wrong?” 

 

“You left. One minute you're in my arms, in our bed, then you were gone. Your guitar and everything sat in their places, but you were missing.” The set of arms hugging her tighten again. “Don't ever do that to me again. Maker's breath, I was so worried; especially now with the baby...” 

 

Raising her hand she caressed his face, kissing the top of his head. He was overreacting in her eyes, but the fear she felt coming off him and the unsettled bouncing of his gaze was real. She wouldn't ignore it.

 

“Okay my love,” he raised his head a little more allowing her to kiss him softly, “I didn't mean to be gone so long. I just wanted to try the mirror again and tell Tabby our news. Then Cullen caught me, and well.” Turning in his arms Sable practically bounced in his arms. “Ali, Oh Ali, Tabby is having Cullen’s baby! Isn’t that wonderful? I wonder what it will be… Girl? No, probably a boy. Tabby always wanted a boy as her first. “Boys are easier” she used to say. I guess after years of babysitting little kids she would know.” 

 

Hugging her to his side, Alistair simply nodding into her hair as she went on. While he would indulge her rambling. It was cold and he was more worried about their child. Kissing the top of her head he pulled her a little closer as a shiver goes through her small form. 

 

“Love, why don't we go back to bed, please? I don't like you and the baby out in the cold.”

 

Looking at him like he lost his mind. “Alistair, I assure you the size of the baby at the moment, they are warm and snuggly in there.” He didn't look overly convinced. Sighing Sable let herself be led back to their rooms; giggling at how hard it was to be loved by this magnificent man. Though she figures she could suffer through the moaning and groaning.

 

****

 

He had been acting weird, again and not just the normal Ali weird. She assumed it was because of having to return back to the castle so soon. No one understood the weight of responsibility pressing down on him. 

 

The morning they were set to leave he stopped her, pinning her in his arms. “So I was thinking, let's spend a week at our cottage. We can visit the girls. I hear they miss us and it should be close to their spring festival. How about we enjoy the quiet a little longer before we head back to court?” 

 

Bouncing in his arms she kisses him. “Oh Ali, it would be wonderful to see everyone again. Seeing how much Madeline and Katie have grown, I can hardly wait.” 

 

Chuckling he kisses her back, grinning wildly. “That’s good, because I kind of already sent word we were coming.”

 

***

 

Josie walked them out later on and it took her a moment but Sable noticed a very lack of people hanging around. After some pushing on her part, she learned that half- yes HALF- the damn Inquisition had ridden out at first light like their horses tails were on fire, some urgent business had suddenly come up. So there was no need for long goodbyes. Josie assured her, they said, they would see them all at court. Promising to stop by on their way home. Of course, this smelled fishy to her, but then again there were still a lot of rifts around and god knows what else, so she left it alone. 

 

The ride to the cottage was uneventful and beautiful everything was in full bloom, painting the countryside it a wash of greens, yellows, and blues. This was one of her favorite parts. Not the ride. Marker that she could do without, but the scenery… Every time it took her breath away.

 

Grinning she ran up the steps to their cottage, She loved it here, love the people in the small village attached to it, loved everything about it. Tripping on the top step, catching herself before she face-planted on the porch. Turning around, she was pretty sure the entire garrison of guards were flying towards her, leaping up she threw her hands in the air 

 

“TADA!” 

 

Before Alistair could say too much, Sable pointed over his shoulder “OH Look it's the girls, Ali it's the girls!!”

 

Katie was running toward them her hands full with a basket shouting too many words at once, to make sense something about Queen of the festival.

 

Madeline following behind her, giving her little sister a withering look, “What she's trying to say is, tonight is the start of the flower festival, when we heard you were going to be here, well it's only fitting out future Queen, be crowned Queen of the festival. Mamma gave your guards a dress for you to wear, and we are here to help you with your hair.” 

 

Katie showed her the intricately woven crown of flowers that had been made just for her.

 

Sable couldn't stop the tears if she tried, hugging both the girls to her as the men stood around trying not to look uncomfortable. 

 

That's when Sable spotted Liam, he was barking orders at the surprising amount of guards. Waving at him, he smiled at her and waved back, jogging up kissing her cheek. 

 

Hugging her, seeing the concern on her face, “we had a few rumblings that I would rather be safe than sorry, and you're so close to the castle it was easy. Don't worry Sable, you won't even know we’re here, Shea sends her love.”

 

She hugged him, whispering in his ear “You're a bad liar Liam, but thank you.” 

 

Taking Katie's hand, while wrapping an arm around Madeline, 

 

“Come girls let's go make me beautiful!” 

 

Alistair kissed her caressing her cheek, his eyes filled with so much love it made her breath catch. “You go play with the girls, I will meet you before the festival. I'm going to see if I can convince James to give me some cheese if you're a good girl I might even share.”

 

She watched him walk down the road with Liam, the two of them were up to something, she just needed to figure out if that was good or bad.

 

Katie was sitting on a stool petting mini moo, feeding him bits of biscuit they were having with their afternoon tea, “Sable were you born with blue hair?” 

 

Smiling at the young girl she shook her head, remembering all the colors it had been over the years. “Goodness no, my hair is what I would call strawberry blonde, but over the years, it's been pink, purple, yellow, blue, teal, orange, black, gray. My friend Tabby and I started coloring it when we were about 14, the first time was for hallow… A festival where everyone dresses up in costumes, we both colored our hair outrageous colors, and loved it so much we have done it ever since now we both have some form of blue hair.” 

 

“Can I see what your hair looks like normal?” Madeline hissed at her sister “Katie, that's rude!!” 

 

Sable laughed shaking her head, “It's OK Maddi, I actually have the special shampoo that would return it to normal, The blue is something I have to put in every time I wash my hair. So if I wash it with a different shampoo, and don't put the herb coloring in it, then it would be normal… What do you think girls should I change it back for the festival tonight, that way the lovely blue flowers stand out better?” 

 

Maddie’s hands were shaking, “You would do that for us?” their eyes locked in the mirror the young woman looked like she wanted to cry. 

 

Turning so she could take her hands “sweetie it’s just hair…if it means that much to you, of course, I will go wash it right now. It just means you will have to work with wet hair. Maddie honey, are you OK?” 

 

Maddie nodded “Yes, I'm sorry you don’t need to, I forget that you don't know that today is.” Katie kicked her, “stop being such a baby.” 

 

Scowling at her younger sister, she tried to explain. “This festival is the biggest thing to happen all year in the village, everyone gets so caught up in it and excited. So if you would rather have blue hair because it’s your special day as Queen, that’s OK too, we picked the flowers so they would match it.”

 

Sable pulled the special shampoo she carried, “I feel like shocking The King today, he’s never seen me with my natural hair color, so this could be fun.” 

 

Eyeing the exquisite gossamer gown she was expected to wear, in the pale color “besides a dress that color would be ruined by my hair rubbing on it.”

 

Twenty minutes later she was back with wet hair in its natural state, Sitting by the fire the girls brushed it till it shone, blonde with highlights of copper splashed through. 

 

Gently they secured the crown of Ferelden blue thistle in her hair, sweeping up the long strands of shining copper, threading it through the back of the crown wrapping it and entwining it with the flowers. Wisps of blonde and copper framed her face, in soft curls and waves, making her look younger almost fairy like. 

 

Patiently Maddie outlined her eyes with kohl and some blue colors giving her the effect of blue ombre eyelids the edges taking on a smoky effect ending in a flourished cat eye with her hair a neutral color her eyes and the flowers exploded in color against her features. Brushes and hands flying with skill all over her face Sable couldn't wait to see the result, finally Running gloss over her lips Sable, was allowed to look in the mirror. 

 

She had to bite back her shocked inappropriate words, but couldn't stifle the gasp that broke through, leaning in closer to the mirror peering in. “Sweet Mother of Pearl, Madeline you are a true artist with those brushes, I know who I need to call on before every formal affair.” 

 

Taking the girl's hands she pleaded, “When I get married to the King, promise me, you will come to the palace and make me beautiful.”

 

Beaming the young girl nodded, “I promise it will be me. Now let's get you dressed, the festival is about to start, and it can't start it without you.” 

 

Fingering the gown Sable couldn't believe how beautiful it was, the skirt was adorned with 1000s of blue petals along the bottom that slowly swirled on the skirt the color fading from midnight blue to soft gray blending into the bodice that wrapped around her and was secured on one shoulder with a jeweled flower brooch. She couldn't even fathom the number of hours it must have taken to make this.

 

Stepping from behind the dressing screen, spinning for the girls, “Ladies you have made me feel like a princess today.”

 

The voice from the doorway startled her, making her hand flutter to her throat, bringing her out of her reverie. “More like a Queen.” 

 

Alarm rising in her voice “Liam! Is everything OK?” Nodding at her, he held out a hand, “I’m off duty and here as a friend. Alistair is being detained by some dignitary in the square but didn't want you to wait for him, so he sent me, to bring you, to him.”

 

The girls walked behind them, as he escorted her to the carriage, helping her up they all climbed in with her, the guards cheered as they rode by, channeling her best Elizabeth, she waved and blew kisses as they made their way to the village.

 

Rounding the corner, they could see the lights and sounds of the festival in the distance, but standing alone in the middle of the road was Alex, dressed in very formal attire Inquisition heraldry and everything. The remainder of the road was flanked by very shiny men in very formal looking armor. 

 

She was the last to get out of the carriage and when he saw her, he couldn't look away. “Sable, your hair!” 

 

Touching it nervously she looked at her father “You like it?”

 

Taking her hand in his, he grinned, “It looks amazing!” 

 

Looking past Alex at the honor guard, and the people beyond everything was swathed in soft colors she could see chairs in the distance “Dad? What is this? This, this isn't a flower festival is it.”

 

Katie and Maddie were vibrating when Alex nodded at them, they shouted out “it's your wedding day.” 

 

When the shock registered on her face Liam held the door open to the carriage and Alex took her hand “Only if you want it to be if this isn't what you want, Liam has orders to whisk you back to Skyhold?” 

 

She looked at Liam then at Alex “You, you did all this for me?” shaking his head, “No I didn't, well I helped, but this.” His hand waving at everything behind him, “this was all Alistair, he wanted you to have Your wedding. The one you dreamed of, not the one the courts dictated, and now with the baby, I think he needed it as much as you do.” 

 

Liam was standing at her side, “what's it to be my Queen, am I rescuing you, or am I returning to the King with the news you're headed his way?” 

 

Winking at the girls she grinned, “what do you think ladies… is it a good day to get married, you know since I'm dressed and all?” 

 

Their shrieks had Liam cringing. Kissing his cheek, “Go tell your King, his Future Queen is on the way.”

 

The hooves of her carriage thundered away from them, smiling up at Alex she linked her arm with his. 

 

Smiling into her beautiful face he needed a moment, “Girls could you give Sable and I a minute?”

 

They went over and asked the poor guard questions about his armor, Sable had to stifle a laugh, when she heard Katie ask the young blushing man how he went to the bathroom and something about bees.

 

Speaking words only meant for each other, clutching her hand to his chest. “I know, your father would love to be here with you, to give you away. I’m sorry it’s me, just know that you have filled a hole in this old man's heart, that I thought would never be full again, I couldn't love you anymore if you had my blood running through you.” 

 

She kissed his cheek, trying desperately not to cry and ruin her makeup. “Papa, you have held that title for over a year now, even if my blood isn't the same as yours, I couldn't be anymore your daughter if it did. I forget most times that we aren't blood, you have loved me so fully that I feel guilty for not missing them more, and now that I have made my home here forever. I know you think it's because of Ali, and part of it is, but also I can't imagine a life where you aren't my dad, and Sophie isn't my sister. The lines blur, and I've stopped reminding myself that it's not true. Even though I've only seen them in the painting in your rooms, part of me feels connected to them both, I beam when ancient aunts tell me I look like my mother, In my heart in this world I am Daughter to Alexander and Kathleen Trevelyan, twin sister to Sophie Trevelyan. No one will ever change that, and in this moment I know that somehow they are both watching us, loving us. You are an amazing man, and I couldn't have asked for a better man to be my father.”

 

Alex kissed her forehead “My beautiful princess, let's go make you a Queen.”

 

The girls handed her, her bouquet, walking in front of her as the four of them headed through the gauntlet of guards. 

 

Stepping into the square, chairs filled with friends and family beaming at her. Shea and Melody were standing at the altar with Alistair Liam and Jim waiting for her. 

 

So many loving faces, the entire village, along with most of Skyhold, even Ethan had come. The gasps she heard, twitter's behind hands at how much she looked like her mother's side of the family with her hair that color, filled her with such pride. Suddenly the music started, holding her head high on her father's arm, she stepped towards her future, with the man she loved. 

 

She saw it, the moment he realized it was her, the pure unchecked joy that lit up his entire face, letting go of the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. 

 

Tears welled up in his eyes, as he stepped forward to take her from Alex. The two men embraced, a look passing between them, a thousand words spoken with two simple nods. 

 

Taking her hands in his, he kissed the back of each, she could feel him shaking. 

 

His hand reached out to touch a blonde curl, letting the silken strand slip through his fingers. “Maker, You look... I never thought it was possible, for you to look even more beautiful. Maker every day that I see your smile, hear your laughter, you prove me wrong, and I fall that much more in love with you. ” 

 

Grinning up at him, he cut a smashing figure in his formal attire, kissing his cheek. “You look amazing my love, I can't believe you did all this, for me.”

 

Squeezing her hand he whispered, “For you, the moon, my heart.” Together they ascended the steps to the Revered Mother waiting to begin.

 

Beaming at him, she repeated the words when asked, just as he did the same. They could have promised anything, the real pledge was passing between them, her fingers caressing his palm as she swore to love him till her last breath, and he pledged to do the same. It took the clearing of throats, for them to both realize they were expected to do something. 

 

Looking sheepishly at the Revered Mother, she could only smile and have pity on them, repeating her words “At this moment, if you would like to add something of your own feel welcome to do so.” 

 

Sable grinned blushing, she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath said the words flooding her at that moment. “You are the melody to my lyrics, the color to my painting, the cherry on top of my sundae. In every way, your Love makes me a better person, a better wife and soon a mother. You Alistair Therein, make my world complete, and I will never forget the gift Loving you has brought, to my heart.”

 

She kissed the back of his hand, his fingers squeezing hers.

 

Clearing his throat, voice a little shaky “I choose you, in this world and in any other, When I look into your eyes, I don't see perfection. I don't see a love story that will be written and dreamed about. I see someone who is real, someone who will protect me, and love me in spite of all the ways I am still a wreck. I see home. Wherever you are Sable, that is my home.”

 

Nodding to both of them The Revered Mother pronounced them husband and wife, In front of friends family and the Maker. Alistair Therein finally, claimed his Bride.

 

As his lips crushed hers, Sable had to stifle a giggle, She and Tabby had watched the movie a thousand times and joked about their wedding kisses so much. In that moment, in her head, she heard the voice of the narrator from “The Princess Bride” Saying. “Since the invention of the kiss, there have only been five kisses that were rated most passionate, the most pure. This one left them all behind.” 

 

When Alistair held her face like this, wrapping her arms around his neck, she had no doubt this one could top even Wesley and Buttercup.

 

Liam had to hold his sobbing wife, who had suddenly melted into a pregnant puddle of emotions. 

 

The night was magical, and not just because of the magic that went into it, but everything was perfect, they were surrounded by the people they cared about most. Sable was sitting with Shea making sure she had her feet up and was relaxing. Liam was never far keeping an eye out for any signs of distress. 

 

Melody was telling them about a very failed trip she and Jim had just returned from. When Liam circled them for the 4th time checking on Shea, Sable couldn't help but laugh, imagining that would be her fate in a few months. 

 

Shaking her head Shea cursed under her breath, "honestly I'm sure the man thinks the baby is just going to fall out in the middle of the road." Grimacing as a little foot poked out her side. 

 

Jim pointed in shock “Maker's breath! Did you see that?” Liam was at her side on his knees, “See what" Is it time? Is it the baby? Are you OK?” Searching her face for any signs of distress. 

 

Rolling her eyes at the man, "Honestly will you just relax. Liam, We are fine, your babe just wants to dance a little." Taking her hand in his, "Well who am I to deny the requests of our child."

Sable watched them dancing, grinning as she looked over at Mel, “is it just me, or is it weird to see him not in armor? And Maker that hair, how does he stuff it all under his helm?”

 

Melody giggled, “the last time you and I saw him out of armor, he barely had pants on.” Alistair chose that moment to join the group 

 

“Already ogling other men I see,” 

 

Kissing her husband she giggled “Yes, we were just commenting on the fine specimen your Commander is.” 

 

Nodding as he watched Liam and Shea dance. “Right, Right. You know that's exactly what I thought when I promoted him, kinda sucks as a leader, but he's damn easy on the eyes.”

 

Her attention was drawn away from the couple by the clearing if a throat. “If I may ask for the honor, Sable would you grace your uncle with a dance?” 

 

Taking his hand, he led her to the makeshift dance floor. 

 

Grinning down at her, “So were you surprised?” Spinning her out and then back into his arms, she laughed. “I was! And I'm so happy that you were able to be here for it, how did you know?” 

 

Ethan grinned, "well I was visiting a very good friend close by. I also have my own people who keep me in the loop on things my brilliant niece is doing. So when I got wind, that you were getting married, invited or not I showed up. It pissed off your dad I'm sure, which only made it the icing on the cake."

 

Playfully she smacked his arm “Oh you are so bad!! So Uncle Ethan, when do I get to dance at your wedding?” His whole body shook with laughter, “well Missy I tried it once, my father arranged it when I was 18, a shrew of a woman, we made each other completely miserable. I know it's horrible for me to say, but when she passed away it was somewhat of a relief. I am a bachelor at heart I'm afraid, I’m too used to my own company?” 

 

Sable frowned “But Uncle you are far too handsome and young to live like a Chantry Brother.” Laughing at her, spinning her again “Oh Sweetheart, I never said I didn't have friends.” 

 

Acting scandalized she covered her mouth in feigned shock “Uncle Ethan the things you say!” 

 

His eyes became a little haunted, “Maker you remind me so much of Kat, your fire, and your passion for life. Your mother would have been beaming, watching you marry for love today.” 

 

Sable looked shocked “You knew my mother?” A smile, not quite reaching his eyes, “let's just say, Twins often have the same taste in things.”

 

Alex startled them, tapping his brother on the shoulder, the two of them side by side were really quite remarkable “May I cut in?” 

 

Curtsying to Ethan she thanked him for the dance and was quickly swept up in her father's arms. “This is where I feel like I should impart some great words of wisdom to you, tell you about never going to bed angry or some bullshit like that, we both know I'm not good at that kind of stuff. If your mother was still alive, she would know what to say.” 

 

Sable looked at him funny then felt fingers moving in the hand that he held as they danced, his silent words being “the walls have ears.” 

 

Playing along she nodded “I miss them, But I know they are watching and smiling at us right now happy that we have both found our happy again.” 

 

Kissing his cheek as the song came to an end, she hugged him tight blowing him a kiss and mouthing the words, I love you as she was drawn into another set of arms. 

 

Alistair was dancing with Shea when it happened, Sable heard her friend gasp and her new husband’s shocked voice. “Liam, I think I just broke your wife?” 

 

When the Commander saw the puddle at his wife's feet and the distress on her face, as she gasped for breath calling to him “Liam I think it’s time.” 

 

The Mighty Commander of the King’s forces crumpled to the ground like a house of cards. They helped Shea to the nearest cottage, Sable was holding her hand as her friend seem to go from no pain to extreme pain. They didn't have a doctor in the village but that didn't stop the women from rallying around Shea, and helping her. Each person seemed to have a predetermined task like they had been doing it forever. 

 

When they checked her, the older woman clucked her tongue. “Well not enough time to get you back to the castle, I say we have about an hours worth of work ahead of you before your wee one comes into this world, ready or not.”

 

Sable gasped in shock, “Shea? How long have you been in labor,” 

 

Shifting on the bed gasping. “About three days now.” The booming voice from the doorway startled Sable for the second time that day. 

 

“Three days woman! I asked you a hundred times in the last week if you were OK?” 

 

Waving her hand at him, “Och, and I was, it didn't really start hurting badly until my water broke on the King’s shoes, and if I had told you, you would have made me stay home.” 

 

Shaking his head and taking Sables chair holding his wife’s hand “You're damned right I would have made us stay home.” His words were cut off when she began to whimper trying to breathe through the pain. 

 

Quietly Sable closed the door giving them the privacy she hoped she would get in a few months.

 

Returning to the party, she assured everyone that Shea was fine, and should have a new guest at the celebration in the next few hours. 

 

It took longer than expected, Sable didn't want to leave until she knew her friend was OK. Most of the Inquisition had headed back to Skyhold, her father and Dorian included. 

 

The moon was high in the sky when Baby Conner came into the world, at almost nine pounds. His father stumbled out, bleary eyed to share the news. 

 

When Shea was ready to be moved, Alistair and Sable offered them their cottage for a few days to recover. Teasing Liam that, that was the only way they could ensure he wouldn't sneak off to work.

 

They were getting ready to head back to the castle with Jim and Melody when Ethan appeared, they had assumed he left with the others. "Sable, Alistair, it would be my honor to offer you refuge from the busy castle on your wedding night. My good friend runs an inn from her home, it's secure and secluded, and right now I'm the only guest staying there." Accepting Ethan’s generous offer, they penned a note letting people know the change of plans. 

 

The estate was magnificent, Ethan told them that each room had a different decor made up in some form of decadence.

 

A stunning woman in a form-fitting deep red gown greeted them, thrilled to have the new couple in her home, she offered them any room of their choice. Ethan Introduced her “Sable, Alistair this is my very good friend Lynn.” 

 

Sable winked at him “You're very good friend huh, Why Uncle Ethan, you, have very good taste!” Smiling, he simply nodded, ignoring the innuendo, adding one of his own. “We shall see you both in the morning, our rooms are opposite side of the house from yours, so I'm sure neither of us needs to worry about keeping the other awake.”

 

Closing the door behind them Felicia looked at him like he was crazy “Lynn? My middle name?” Shrugging out of his jacket, tugging at the neck scarf. “Yes well, I couldn't very well use your actual name now could I? I brought them here so you could see them together, how happy they are.” 

 

Ethan glowered at her, his mind always seemed to be in a fog when he was around her, at the moment, clarity seemed to be seeping in. His patients with her was wearing thin, there were times like this that he wondered what he saw in her. 

 

“Felicia you need to stop this, we need to stop this, this isn't what we thought. She's a sweet, amazing beautiful girl, and he loves her beyond reason. They would never hurt us without cause, and your plan, that I still don't really understand will give them cause. I made a deal with Sable the baby will be fostered with us when he or she is old enough, we can mold them into the aristocrat we want. There is no need for any of this other stuff, it’s only going to devastate her in the end, my heart breaks thinking of doing that to her, she has become like a daughter to me. Do you honestly think they won't notice that we suddenly have a baby, and theirs is missing?”

 

Pressing her body against his, “Darling, we have come so far, how easily you forget what your Brothers did to you. Abandoning you, leaving you at the cruel hands of your father. Neither one caring that you were trapped, the mantle of family responsibility yoked around your neck like a noose choking you. Have you so easily forgotten how much you hated that your twin left you to rot in a loveless marriage? Have you forgotten how your father's whore and her spawn ruined all that, making Katherine's father void your betrothal, giving her to Howe.” 

 

She handed him a drink waiting for him to take a sip before she continued. “Have you so easily forgotten the sting from your brother's betrayal. Your own twin swooping in marrying the woman you loved, the woman who gave herself to you willingly only months before.”

 

He started to protest “That was a mistake she thought I was Alex, we were drunk, it should have never happened.” 

 

Grinning, Felicia watched his pupils dilate as he downed the rest of his drink, wavering on his feet. “It doesn't matter if she thought you were Alex or not, Katherine still let you between her thighs, let you fill her belly with your seed.”

 

Swaying on his feet he felt fury boiling in his gut. “She was supposed to be mine, she was promised to me!” Slamming his fist into the table anger bubbling up, he felt out of control. Throwing the glass against the wall. “Damn him and his righteous ass! Running off to seek glory. He took what was mine, and left me to fucking rot. When she confessed to Alex, he forgave her... My own twin, he forgave her, but he could never forgive me.” 

 

Her red toxic lips caressed the shell of his ear, “My love, he hates you so much because he knows there is a chance you are Sables father. You threaten his position in her life, Imagine it the power a father to Queen holds, think about it, why else would he hide her all those years from you, letting you think a child that could be yours was dead. If Sable hadn't fallen in love with the King, you might have never known her. You love Sable so much and feel attached to her because, Sable and Sophie, should have been, Maker they might be yours. Ask yourself this, is it really fatherly love or is it power he is using her for? Why suddenly now does he have this secret daughter? Who just happens to be in a relationship and now married to the King.”

 

Frustration filled him “Of course I have thought she could be mine, when I heard Sophie and Katherine died I mourned them like a loving husband, and father would.” Shaking his head “No he loves her as a father should, I've seen them, hated them for it, the night you helped me sing with her, I wanted to weep and confess everything to her, I wanted her to look at me with the same eyes he looks at him with. Damn them all!”

 

Seeing the fire of hatred flair into his eyes she knew she was winning, she just needed to push, twist things a little more. “Had she married you, they would both be still alive. It’s his fault Kathleen and Sophie are dead. It should be, Maker it probably is your daughter, married to the King. Alex has taken everything from you, even now he dangles her in your face, you are her father, he has stolen that role from you, just like he stole Katherine. Now it’s time to take it back and make him pay.”

 

She cut off his doubt and protests by pressing her lips against his, he felt the familiar tingle of her kiss, his body reacting to her, her tongue runs over his lips. Pulling back he can taste the mint of her lip gloss on his tongue like a numbing sensation, all he can think about is touching her having her wanting her. “I suppose you're right, but then we need to fake your pregnancy so people will believe it's our child. Promise me, though, nothing will happen to Sable, promise me you won't harm her. We can love her, help her understand that...”

 

Her purr in his ear made any attempt by him to speak impossible. Her hands caressed his hardening flesh, squeezing it making him groan, “I have everything, well in hand my darling.”

 

Lost in his mind, his head filled with erotic dreams he thinks are real, Stripping him raking her nails down his chest, leaving love bites on his body as evidence of their coupling. Tucking him in, the dirty things his mind is playing, making his hips and cock jerk in response to the stimulus his brain is telling him is happening. If he only knew that she was, in fact, a virgin, saving herself for the one man she had been promised to, the only man she will let have her. 

 

Slipping from his room, moving through the halls, gliding through secret passages, she finds them. 

 

The silk wall hanging hiding her as she watches the new couple finding pleasure in each others bodies. Sable arches back, riding her King. The evidence of Felicia’s hard work is just barely visible in the young woman's body. Even from here, she can feel the baby’s steady heartbeat, strong and healthy, all she needed to do now, is wait.


	19. Adiós, Arrivederci, Adieu

The morning had chased the night off hours ago, it seemed everyone in the elegant house was slow moving save for the mistress of the house, who had left a note saying she would be back in the evening, and to make themselves at home. 

 

Ethan was feeling every one of his years, from the bedroom activities of the night before, a small smile played on his lips as he remembered her body singing for him. 

 

Idly he sipped his coffee, a delicacy he had become attached to when he spent a significant amount of time in Val Royeaux. Dressed in a simple white tunic, dove gray vest, and matching breeches even relaxed he looked very much the nobleman. His jacket draped over the back of a chair, long dark hair slicked back, held with an ornate leather toggle at the base of his neck. He kept his longer than Alex, but then, he didn't need to fit his in a helm. 

 

Emerald green eyes met her matching ones, she looked so young, a sleep-rumpled child wearing an oversized shirt, and bare feet, he wanted to pull her into his arms and protect her from the world, she was all he had left of Katherine. Every time he saw her he was drawn into what could have been, had fate played him a different hand. 

 

Putting his papers aside, diplomatic affairs could come later when she was off doing other things. “Morning my brilliant girl, care to join me?” Sable pointed to his cup “Sweet maker, is that, coffee?” 

 

His eyes lit up, “you have heard of it! It's become somewhat of an addiction for me the last few years.” 

 

Waving her hand at him, signaling him to stop while she poured a cup her hand shaking like an addict. 

Ethan watched in fascination as her face broke into unchecked euphoria when the first sip crossed her tongue, an indecent moan following the second. 

 

“OK, you can talk now coffee is in my system.” 

 

Kissing his cheek, she stole one of his scones covered in some form of preserves. Shaking his head laughing at her. 

 

“Dear Maker you are mine aren't you, I used to hate it when Alexander would start talking the moment his eyes opened. We shared a room for a while, our father felt that it would keep us close. Every morning he would start with the plans for the day, we did the same damn thing every day but Alexander felt the need to tell me in glorious detail what was going to happen. I contemplated smothering him in his sleep to stop it.”

 

Choking on a bite Sable grinned, “So what did you do?” 

 

Smiling at the memory of when life was so much simpler… “I started getting up before everyone just so I could sit have a cup of tea and wake up. Now I do the same with my coffee. I like to ease into the day, rather than running head on screaming at it. So My Talented girl, what have you planned for the day with your new Husband?”

 

Giggling “I still can't believe I'm married, I have a Husband.” 

 

Her brow furrowed for a moment, “Uncle Ethan, not that I mind, or that I'm fishing for compliments. Whenever you address me, you do it differently, you rarely comment on my looks, it's always on other things.”

 

Raising an eyebrow at her, “well Sable you are beautiful, anyone with eyes could see that, Maker, your parentage alone assured that. Those are things you have no control over, I compliment you for things you have achieved, your intellect, your kindness, your talents, your compassion. Those are far more valuable and will serve you better than beauty ever will. Also, I told your mother she was beautiful, and she slapped me.” 

 

Gasping Sable shook her head “No! Why?”

 

Without thinking, he licked his thumb, wiping away the smear of preserves on her cheek. “She said to me, Ethan Trevelyan, you always tell me how beautiful I am. It's true I did, she had been my betrothed for over two years when I asked her how I should compliment her in the future. She said anything can be beautiful, it takes no talent or real effort to be. Tell me my voice is like an angel or that I am witty Smart, I am more than just what I look like. How do you expect us to raise happy children who marry for love, and respect? If you teach our sons to value only beauty in a wife, rather than what's in her heart, or our daughters to stand up for their self-worth, if they only learn they are beautiful and not brilliant. From that day on any woman I respected, I refuse to call beautiful.”

 

Sable sat back in her chair digesting the information “I had no idea you knew my mother so well, when my father talks of her, it's as if there was only ever him.”

 

Anger flashed in his face. “Yes well there are quite a few things I'm sure Alexander neglected to mention, did you know that we had a half-brother Dominic, that Alexander took to battle and let die, to save his own skin? Or that my father's heart was so broken that he followed his youngest son to the grave. Or that he married your mother a month before our wedding day, taking her away. I never saw her again, I didn't even get to say goodbye?” 

 

Waving his hand as the anger bubbled up inside him, “Sorry, sorry, Ignore the ramblings of an old fool. You don't need to hear about the petty squabbles of siblings. To answer your question Sable Yes, I knew your mother very, very well. She was, and probably always will be the love of my life. Unlike Alexander, I have yet to replace her with someone else.”

 

“That’s not fair Uncle Ethan! Dorian and my Father love each other, he didn't replace my mother or betray her memory in any way by loving him. It's not a contest to see who loved her more, you are both allowed to find it again.” 

 

Sighing Ethan nodded “I'm sorry that was small and petty of me, jealousy has always been my biggest weakness, where Alexander is concerned, I seem to have the greener eyes as it were.”

 

“Is that why you and dad, always seem to clash?” 

 

Putting his jacket on and buttoning the front, he thought about his answer for a moment. Smiling he cupped her face, tucking her hair behind her ear as he kissed her forehead. 

“Yes and no, as twins I'm sure you experienced it with Sophie, but it only gets worse as you age. Seeing a reflection of yourself, with things you will never have. It's a visual constant reminder of how you failed, what could have been had you chosen differently. You see in your sibling, the flaws of your life. I am going to go for a walk, clear my head, lately, I feel like I'm in a fog most of the time. The hazards of getting older I suppose, everything aches when the weather turns, and you can't remember things.”

 

Walking through the gardens, his hand shoved in his pockets, the anger of the years stolen, choked him. He could feel it in his bones she was his, every time she called Alexander father, he wanted to scream NO! She didn't even know that this was his house, he had owned it for almost a full year. Shortly after he met Felicia, and she told him Alexander had another daughter, that he had another daughter. This way, he couldn't be forced out of her life, by him anymore, even if he was relegated to watching, he was still there. 

 

Spotting them on the lawns, running shrieking to the dock leaping into the lake, she was so young, so free, so in love. He needed to tell her this would be where her child was fostered, they would be close, she could see them anytime she wanted, she would always be their momma. Dipping his hands in the ice cold bucket from the well he washed his face, the cobwebs clearing. 

 

His Idea was brilliant, then Felicia won't break his daughter's heart. Damn that woman! Why could he never think straight around her? 

 

This Plan was beyond ridiculous and hurtful, all he needed to do was tell Sable who he was. That he was her father, that this child she carried was his grandchild. He would pass his legacy down to it. 

 

He didn't want anything from her, or Alistair other than to be allowed in their lives, he would have asked the same if she had married a farmer. Love each other be happy, and let me be a part of your lives.

 

Tonight after dinner he would tell Felicia, her time had come, he didn't love her, the sex was amazing but it wasn't worth hurting Sable over. Felicia was so Fade bent on revenge and blinded by the injustices that had befallen him. It was sweet, and touching but she needed to stop, this was his family, his life. 

 

Taking a deep breath, smiling to himself at the laughter he heard coming from the water. He continued his walk, trying to find the words of how to end a relationship, that had long past its expiration date. 

 

He left the newlyweds, to their privacy. 

 

***********

 

Standing when Sable entered the room dressed for dinner, her and Ali had been indisposed most of the day. Offering her a drink before dinner, Sable shook her head, holding up a bottle and a container, “Uncle lift your tongue.” 

 

Without question he did, she dropped three drops of bitter liquid under it. The drops made the underside of his tongue numb momentarily. Raising an eyebrow at her, “mind telling me what that was?”

 

“I was thinking about what you said, about the fog. Dorian gave me this, he said every Queen should have them, the drops get rid of toxins your system, not saying that someone is poisoning you, It's like a cleansing of your body, but say you ate bad fish, or you thought you had a bad reaction to something, hungover from too much wine, or you suddenly needed to be sober quickly, three drops under your tongue, and you are golden. So who knows it might help with the fog?” 

 

She held up a small container of salve, “this is lip gloss,” 

 

She demonstrated how to put it on, rubbing it on her lips, watching as he did the same. “Before big events, if you put it on your lips it will actually stop you from being poisoned, once again not that I think someone is, it's just, you are a handsome and powerful man, young foolish girls like me would swoon at your feet and do silly things when jilted.”

 

His head fell back in laughter “Oh my word, Sable I think the days of women swooning at my feet are long in my past. So my adventurous girl, where is your husband? Are you two enjoying the grounds? Did you know there was a  
garden on the other side of the house at the center is a wonderful swing that I have spent hours in.”

 

Joining them Alistair touched her arm making her smile as he sat next to her “Oh cheese, it's like our first date my love.”

 

Felicia chose that moment to join them, Ethan was speechless when he saw her, she looked horrible. Her glossy raven waves were dull and lifeless, her eyes normally so full of laughter and love, seemed bored and annoyed. 

 

Standing as she entered the room, he motioned for her to join them, waiting to sit until she did. He couldn't seem to hide his shock, even her clothing didn't seem to fit properly, it was like she had suddenly become old in the span of hours. 

 

Kissing her hand, looking at her bewildered, “My dear, are you feeling well?” Her eyes darted to his concerned a saccharine smile pasted on her lips leaning forward she pressed lips against his. Dragging a long nail across his cheek rather than sounding seductive it was forced and desperate. “Of course my darling, I just had a few things in the village, I needed to take care of.”

 

Rubbing his lips together they were tingling making his nose itch, her hand was on his thigh possessively, it normally made him hard, distracted. At the moment, it made him feel the need to flee. 

 

Subtly getting up to refill drinks, when he returned, Ethan sat in the wing chair, away from her grasp. 

 

Felicia eyed him warily, excusing herself to see about dinner. 

 

Taking a deep breath now that she was gone, he grinned at Sable “So, I have a secret, a confession of sorts.” 

 

Laughing mischievously, she blurted out in three-year-old excitement, “you got me a Pony!”

 

“No, wait, you want a pony? I have several in the stables, just take one, Alistair why doesn't she have a mount?” 

 

The King tweaked Sable’s nose before he kissed her lips “See, see I’m not the only one who gets concerned about that! You said I over reacted, he believed you.” 

 

Kissing the back of Sables hand Alistair grinned at Ethan, “She has several, all different kinds, but whenever someone says I have a surprise, she asks if it’s a pony. When she first did it I assumed Alex had denied her a mount for some reason, and sent her 10 of my best mounts to Skyhold.”

 

“Well, if you are ever in need of a mount, as your favorite Uncle, I will step up in my duties and get you one. However, I may have told you a slight fib last night, I hope you won’t be too upset. This estate is mine.”

Seeing the questions in her eyes, and the tension in Alistair's jaw he continued quickly. “I purchased it shortly after my brother became inquisitor in the hopes that I could salvage some form of a relationship with the only family I have left.”

 

They all turned, startled at the clapping in the doorway. “Bravo, My brother Bravo! That is quite the performance. Seeing as you purchased this beautiful home, to be closer to me, you won't mind if Dorian and I stay for dinner.”

 

Ethan’s jaw clenched, much in the same way Alex’s was, pausing before the noble mask fell into place sweeping his arm to the room, “my home is yours, Alexander, just as it remains back in Ostwick.” 

 

The door from the kitchen opened, Felicia sweeping back into the room, “OK my darlings dinner will be served in, DORIAN ?!” 

 

The plastered grin on Dorian’s pouty lips showed too many teeth, to be misinterpreted as anything but a hiss. “Felicia, I should have smelled your choking stench from Skyhold. What game are you playing?”

 

Sable shook her head “No Dorian this is Lynn, Uncle Ethan’s friend.” 

 

The Mage never taking his eyes off the harpy who had tried to destroy him, “I assure you my Dove, that this, is most definitely Felicia.”

 

When the woman threw herself at him, he shoved her away like she was on fire. “Don't you dare touch me, you toxic bitch, I should have known, you would have your claws in a member of my family.” 

 

Sobbing at his feet she clung to the hem of his robes “Please Dorian, I love you, everything I've done, I've done for us, I've saved myself for you.” Crawling up his body, her lips on his ear whispering the things she could do for him, how she could pleasure him. 

 

When she went to press her lips to his, it was Alex’s hand she met. Grabbing a hold of her face, he forcibly shoved her away, moving Dorian behind him. “Dorian is happy, if you truly loved him you would be happy for us, the only lips touching his, will be mine. If you thought to play my brother to get to him you are mistaken. Unless this was a game of his making, Ethan?”

 

Emerald green eyes glared into matching ones, desperate Felicia grabbed Ethan’s face, kissing him full on, her lips rubbing all over his. He could feel the burning of the gloss on his lips, and the fog creeping in. 

 

Shoving her off him, stumbling back, waving his hand. "Sable those drops, I think Maker no!" His vision blurred two versions of Felicia the sexy vixen that had graced his bed for months, and the desperate creature. 

 

Sable rushed forward with the bottle, Felicia screeched, diving for her with a dagger, slicing Sables arm. Alistair managed to spin his wife out of the way and behind him, but it was Ethan's hand around her throat, squeezing the life out "You dare harm my child, you played me for a fool, but I will show you how cruel I can be." 

 

Alex forcibly stepped between them “It’s over! Ethan, she will be judged!”

 

Maniacal laughter filled the room, she was a whirling apparition, just out of their reach. The evidence of her blood ritual in the drops on the floor, “You will pay, all of you will pay for taking what was promised to me. Ethan you of all people, I expected to understand, at least, it wasn't my twin who stole my love from me. And you Sable traveler, liar, heretic, abomination You play at things you don't understand, claiming a life that should have never been yours. The child in your belly will never draw breath, it belongs to me, your blood will run red, there is nothing you can do to prevent that.”

 

Alistair had heard enough, throwing his sword at the swirling mass, her voice turned from a cry of pain to the screech of a bird she was gone, into the night through the open window.

 

Holding Sable to his chest he was shaking, terrified of anything and everything, he would build her a tower and keep her safe a 1000 guards at all times. Holding her face he searched her eyes, “Sable, my love say something?” 

 

Hysterical laughter bubbled from her lips, clinging to Ali’s shirt she couldn't stop. She was going to pee her pants, she had to cross her legs she was laughing so hard.

 

Dorian motioned for Ali help her, to a chair. “She's in shock!” 

 

Shaking her head, holding up her hands she couldn't stop, falling forward laughing clutching her belly “Holy shit!” Fanning her face, choking on her giggles. “That was the best Evil Fairy Godmother ever! I'm sorry but, Tabby would be so disappointed in me if I didn't do this… I have to say it.”

 

Sable ran to the window the bird had exited from, flinging it wide open, with her middle finger in the air and shouted “BYE FELICIA!”

 

The four men just stood there staring at her, she had lost her mind, that what had to have happened, or was going to crumble. Locking the window she headed to the dining room. “I'm hungry what's for dinner. OOOH chicken, I like Chicken!” 

 

They just stood there still looking at the door she had passed through. 

 

Dorian shook his head “she's either in complete denial or, well I don't even know what, Your daughter simultaneously inspires and scares the shit out of me Amatus.” 

 

Alex shrugged “it could be worse…”

 

Dorian laughed “I don't see how?”

 

He nodded at Alistair “You could be married to her.”

 

Alistair sighed, “yes well, it's not fair you should have disclosed the crazy when you let me fall in love with her.” 

 

Ethan wrapped his arm around his King, patting the man on the chest, “but your highness, the crazy, is the best part.” 

 

“Says the man, who’s virgin lover turned into a bird and flew out the window.”

 

Ethan grinned, “so the crazy runs in the family, look at it this way, you will never be bored.”

 

************

 

The moon bathed their room in light, he had awoken to the sound of a bird cry on the balcony, a pile of feathers on the stone was all the evidence the arrow had left behind.

 

Alistair was sitting in a chair by the bed, whiskey rolling around in the glass he was holding, watching her sleep. How was he going to protect her, them? He couldn't lock her up like a prisoner, he couldn't stress her out with this. 

 

Maker, he couldn't lose her, his heart couldn't handle it a second time. 

 

He had loved Elissa and she had sacrificed… No, wait that was Bain, Bain Amell the Hero of Ferelden that had struck down the Archdemon, that’s how he’s, wait. Holding his head he saw two stories one fighting the other. Finally, the memory floods him, grief gripping his chest, Elissa had fallen in the battle. Maker, how could he have forgotten that guilt washed through him. 

 

Looking at his wife, the soft swell of their child, He would die before he lost them. If he had to kill every bird in Ferelden, he would keep them safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to say it... It had to be done it's been the running joke since I named her Felicia.


	20. Sticks and Stones...

“It's been four months, with no sign of her? Matthew! Matthew, get down from there! Uncle Liam will tan your tail if you break this clothes line once more! Och, I swear that child is part monkey” 

 

Sable couldn't help but laugh, Gwendolyn, or Gwen as she liked to be called. Had blown into their lives like a tornado, she arrived shortly after the announcement of baby Connor taking charge, with military precision, born as a result of raising Liam along with her own. Giving the sleep deprived new parents a moment of taking a breath, finally enjoy their child, rather than just enduring his first few months. 

 

Liam was never so grateful to see his older sister the day she showed up, he was covered in poop, vomit, and something he couldn't identify. 

 

Laughing she stepped in and sent the new parents to the castle for the night, assuring them the wee bairn would be just fine. That had been three months ago, Shea was back to her normal self, glowing with the joys of motherhood, and Liam was torturing his recruits as he always had. 

 

Sable loved spending her days with them, she would work with Liam in the morning, and spend the afternoon with his family. She was learning so much at the older woman's side, with only four months until she held her own little one, and with Gwen’s promise of help and advice. For the first time, she felt like she might be able to do this. 

 

 

The two of them had been hanging diapers on the line for the last half hour, Gwen’s grandson Matthew was trying desperately to topple their hard work into the mud, she wouldn't want to be him if he succeeded. Baby Connor was sound asleep, in the shade snuggled in his basket, his momma and papa were having “alone time,” under the banner of a picnic down in the grove. 

 

Gwen looked up and had to hide the smile when she saw the man coming down the road. He visited almost every day at this time. “Sable you have a visitor.” The young woman grinned, the two of them waving at the beautiful man approaching. 

 

Ethan watched as Gwen’s face fell and her hands went back to scrubbing diapers. Kissing Sables hands he nodded at the women “Such a warm welcome ladies, thank you.” Gwen smirked at him, “Well I was excited, till I realized you weren't Alex.” 

 

Ethan sucked in a breath like he had been slapped, “Yes, well the story of my life I suppose.” Grinning at him from her scrub board “Yes Ethan Trevelyan, disappointing women from Ostwick to Ferelden, even in his dreams.” 

 

“Honestly, woman, is it really necessary to antagonize me, every time you see me?” 

 

She pushed back a blond lock with chapped fingers, “Necessary no? But it’s a lot of fun ruffling your stuffy breeches, make yourself useful. Young master Conner has shat his pants and needs a change, I can smell him from here.”

 

Ethan looked at the grinning baby “I, uhh I would rather not, thank you.”

 

“What's the matter Bann Trevelyan, are you too good to wipe a baby's ass? It’s a damn fine thing that someone didn't say the same thing about you, or you would be covered in your own shit still.”

 

Sighing seeing he wasn't going to win, “Fine!” Cooing at the smelly child, he had to control his gagging, he would not let her see him weak. Disappearing into the house Gwen almost fell over laughing when she heard him shout, “For the love of the Maker, it's everywhere, and he just peed on me! Gwendolyn, woman! Get in here now!”

 

Walking in she couldn't stifle the laugh, “Honestly Ethan you would think you have never done this before.” He hissed in her ear “You're an infuriating woman, you know I’ve never done this. Why must you torment me every chance you get.” 

 

“Because you're a powerful, good looking man that has women throwing themselves at you, and deep down in places you don't like to think about, you want just one of them, to say No, and make you beg!”

 

Ethan grinned at her “You think I'm sexy?”

 

Rolling her eyes “I said attractive, not sexy.” Her finger poked him in the chest, “what's in here, and in here” as she flicked him on his forehead, “Make you sexy. Get over yourself.”

 

He sat on the porch enjoying the afternoon with the girls, watching Matthew sketch a butterfly that was lazily sunning itself on a flower. Leaning over he was shocked at the detail for one so young. “Maker's breath, Matthew, your drawing is beautiful, I feel as if it would fly off the page.” 

 

Matthew beamed up at the man, “Thank you, Mama says that it won't put food on the table, or a roof over my head, but my world will always have beauty.” 

 

Ethan looked at Gwen shocked, “Why would you do that? To your own son, crushing his dreams, are you that jaded?”

 

She looked at him her face flushed, back aching from hours over the washtub scrubbing. Straightening she groaned feeling every one of her 38 years. “He’s my grandson, and not that I need to justify my actions to you, but Am I wrong?” 

 

Ethan reached into his pocket and handed the boy a full silver “Matthew I would like to purchase your butterfly drawing if you will.”

 

Quickly the boy rolled up the parchment tied a string around it and handed it to Ethan accepting the coin as payment.

 

Holding up the scroll he looked at Gwen triumphantly “Yes, yes you are.” 

 

 

Gwen wasn't sure if Sable had noticed or not but, they always seemed to get a visit from Liam, Ethan, Alex, Alistair or someone during the day just dropping by the girls were never just left alone. She knew the King was worried, and she kept her eyes and ears open for any sign that things were askew. 

 

Soldiers thundered by the house on their second trip of the day, letters delivered by raven were being ridden to the castle. 

 

The moment that Felicia transformed into the cursed bird, Alistair had ordered all to be shot on site. Moving his Rookery to the village close by, three times a day, two soldiers would deliver the messages. Unless they were urgent, then they sent them by a white dove, even then the Dove was to land outside the gates and the message be taken in by a runner. 

 

Sable thought he was being beyond ridiculous, but Ali had only recently started sleeping through the night again, so she didn't say a word. 

 

In her current state, she was feeling pretty good, tired easily but she was surrounded by people who loved her. Alex and Dorian came once a week, Dorian teased her telling her he knew if it was a Prince or a Princess. But she swore him to secrecy, she didn't want to know.

 

******************

 

Laying with her Husband in the tub, Ali had been away for a week and was frantic when he saw her, making love to each other for hours. “Mmmm welcome home my love if you greet me like that every time. I'm going to have to send you away for a week, more often.” His hands rubbing her swelling belly, teeth nipping her shoulder. “Don't even jest about that. Every time I'm gone I worry that something will happen to you or the baby. Maker, I can’t get you to Skyhold fast enough.” 

 

Sable cried out, gasping in pain, Alistair lept from the tub, so fast that Sable was dunked under the water, flailing to right herself, surfacing only with enough time to see the King naked throwing open the doors, screaming to his guards for a midwife. Thankfully one of the guards was Melody, and ironically it wasn't the first time that month, she had seen Alistair naked, in a panic. 

 

Looking past her monarch to the drenched Queen, “Sable you OK?” 

 

Waving Sable couldn't help but laugh “I'm fine Mel, the baby's fine, the King may need a healer if he does that to me again, though. The baby kicked, like a mule and caught me off guard. Want to come feel?”

 

Squealing in girlie delight, making the other guards roll their eyes. Mel closed the door behind her, shedding her gloves, gently resting her hand on Sables swollen skin. Mel’s eyes opened wide in shock “Maker, they are dancing up a storm in there.” 

 

Alistair blushed right to his toes, thankfully he had sleeping pants on but he coughed into his hand. 

 

“Yeah, um that might be my fault, I umm, I missed Sable while I was gone so I may have disturbed them.”

 

Sable held out her hands to him, “Help me out love, and Dorian said that it was just fine, as long as I was comfortable than we had the all clear.” 

 

Melody couldn't help but shake her head and laugh preparing to slip out, Sable called across the room before she could go “Family dinner with you and Jim tomorrow don't forget!!” 

 

Mel nodded “I'm bringing the rolls, I hope Gwen makes her cake again, Maker I've been dreaming of that since our girls night.”

 

 

Ali pulled her to bed with him, “You are really OK?” Searching her eyes she nods yes, slipping over the top of him, slowly sliding him into her. Both of them moaning at the sensation, her hips rocked against his “we are just fine.” 

 

A mischievous glint in his eye “well in that case.” Holding onto her hips he thrust hard into her his fingers helping her find pleasure in his body for the 4th time that night.

 

Gwen and Matthew were guests of the crown, staying in the castle, not wanting to intrude on the new little family she didn't want to stay in the little cottage. Sable insisted that she stay as a personal guest, She was planning to help the Queen with the new royal when the time came. She felt so at home with everyone, Sable was unlike any queen she had ever met. 

 

Not that Gwen had met a lot of royals in her life, scrubbed a lot of their linens, served a lot of their food but Sable and Alistair were the first to make her feel equal. At first, she thought it was an act, put on the dog and pony show for the commanders widowed sister. But the more she got to know the couple, the more her heart bled for them, the burdens they had thrust at them, were anything but fair.

 

Matthew was sound asleep in his room, a mini moo and a two dogs to cuddle with him. Alistair was more than happy to let the boy enjoy them, saying something about fewer holes in his breeches legs.

 

She was sitting by the fire, darning socks for the soldiers, she had noticed Liam constantly needed new ones. Taking it upon herself, she rounded them all up, after they were washed of course, mending the ones she could, reinforcing the toes with the scraps of ones she couldn't.

 

A familiar voice drew her attention, “Gwendolyn, may I join you?” 

 

Her eyes never left her project, what could this man possibly want now? She nodded to the chair “It's a free country especially for men like you Serah.” 

 

He sat and waited, watching her, the quick stitches lining the sock when she licked her thumb and turned the sock out to start the next that's when he noticed it. 

 

Grabbing her hand she was startled, “Gwendolyn some of these are deep?” 

 

His eyes sought hers, in concern. “Yet you barely react when you shove the needle into the meat of your thumb. It obviously hurts? Why don't you wear a thimble?” 

 

Her eyes met his in a challenge if she said it to be shocking it backfired “Not all pain is bad Serah Trevelyan.” 

 

Her eyes narrowed as she watched his nostrils flair. She thought she saw his pupils dilate with need.

 

The moment between them lost, he let her hand go. “So why didn't you ever tell me Matthew was your grandson, I always assumed he was your son?” 

 

Deft fingers kept moving, he noticed it wasn't only her thumb she would prick, 

 

“You never asked.”

 

Sitting back his eyes lingering on her, she was somewhat attractive, her blonde hair was always pulled back in some form of bun that forever seem to fall apart as the day wore on, right now it looked like a simple tug and it would fall apart. 

 

Her eyes were big and blue, so expressive, mostly he only ever saw contempt in them, and until recently he hadn't cared to change that. Her lips were the color of berries, full and thick. The kind a man loved to watch glide over his cock, sharp cheekbones. He knew he was older than her, but the distance wasn't that much, a handful of years at most.  
The closer he looked, the more he saw things like little crow's feet at the corners of her eyes and how her breasts rose and fell as she breathed. She had a slight double chin as she looked down at her task, a dimple in her left cheek when she smiled. It was never for him but he had seen it. 

 

“So where are Matthew’s parents?”

 

Sighing, she looked up at him, annoyed. 

 

“Are we really going to do this Ethan, play this stupid game? You feel like slumming, so you get to know the help? Fine, Matthew’s father, my son died in the rebellion, to put Prince Vael’s royal ass back on the throne. My Matthew died before he even knew he was going to be a father. His mother lived long enough after his birth, to give him a name before she passed. So I am all he has, and he is all I have left of my Son. Do You want more? Let's go way back shall we, at the age of 16 both my parents were killed by the blight. Liam was only 8 at the time, so to put food in his belly and a roof over our heads, I married wealthy merchant 35 years older than me. He filled my belly within a year, I gave him a son and a year after that a daughter. He was a good man, treated me well taught things made me understand my worth. When he passed shortly after my 21st birthday I was left with 3 young children and a mountain of debt. I learned hard and fast how to do any job that paid, I learned that as long as you had worth, you were valuable, when you lost your value, you lost your means. I made sure my 3 were fed, clothed, educated, and safe. I speak 6 languages so I can work in any house and be of use. The only thing I will not do is be used. So are we done the show and tell Bann Trevelyan? Have you inflated your superiority over me enough?”

 

He took her raw abused thumb and held up his glass of spirits, their eyes locked together as he plunged the digit into the deep amber liquid, he saw her flinch but everything he needed to know flashed in her eyes, when her mouth fell open, and her head dropped forward he knew for certain he wanted to claim her. 

 

Slowly he sucked her thumb, his tongue caressing the abused flesh. Pressing a kiss into it, he bid her good night. 

 

The one thing Sable loved about the palace, was they had the privacy that they didn't have in Skyhold. There was the palace part, but they had their living quarters as well. So when she invited their Ferelden family for dinner, the girls got to cook in the kitchens. 

It all reminded her so much, of the huge family meals she shared at the Amell house. She could almost smell Mama Anya’s buns, and hear Markus and Papa Bain shouting at some sport on TV. 

She missed Tabby so much, being in the Capitol was hard, she had no mirror to see her friend… Did Tabby have Cullen’s baby yet? Would she ever know?

 

************************

 

Everyone was gathered in the royal dining room, Alex and Dorian had brought wine, and some kind of vegetable dish. Baby Connor was sound asleep by the fireplace full clean and happy.

 

Sable had cooked a huge ham, Shea and Liam brought a giant cheese and fruit platter, that Alistair was molesting. 

 

Ethan had commandeered Sables kitchen earlier making a potato dish, she could best describe as scalloped potatoes. 

 

Melody and Jim made rosemary buns, they weren't as good as Mama Anya’s, but they were surprisingly close. 

 

Gwen and Matthew were the last to arrive she was carrying two giant cakes apologizing for being late. "I’m so sorry everyone, I thought I had lots of time then suddenly we were late." Kissing Sables cheek “here you go, my darling, as requested, extra chocolate.” 

Grinning, Sable took the desert. 

“Mmm, it’s OK Gwen, when you bring me treats like this, you can be as late as you want. I think you know everyone here, other than maybe Melody's beau Jim.”

 

Gwen peeked in at Connor smiling, accepting the glass of wine Alex handed her, she took a moment to take in her surroundings. It was the first family dinner she had attended, she had been invited to the others but she felt odd. If she was honest, she only came this time because Sable said she would be insulted if she didn't show up. 

 

Looking around the room, it was ornate but it felt like a home. She was talking to Dorian about something, when she heard Ethan call Matthew over, ears perking up she was trying to eavesdrop. 

 

The man was standing in front of a giant oil painting and she watched as he lifted her grandson up and was describing the painting in great detail, pointing out shading and brush strokes. 

 

When Matthew ran to grab his sketchbook and show Ethan his other drawings, she watched the two like a hawk. What game was he playing? Gwen’s eyes narrowed as Matt looked at the man for reassurance, he simply nodded and pointed to Sable. 

 

She watched as her grandson slowly made his way to the queen, handing her a piece of paper mumbling something and blushing when she kissed his cheek. Thanking him as she held up his art, “look everyone!” Sable held up the picture of the pink nug with a blue butterfly on its nose for all to see. “The baby has their first picture for the nursery. Matt, I will make sure to treasure it always, and you have to sign it… all famous artists sign their work so I can brag later that I have a Matthew Original.” 

 

His face was beet red, but in a swirl, he signed the bottom. 

 

Silently she made her way over to the man, hissing low, “what game are you playing Ethan? If you think for one minute that…”

 

He simply looked at her and smirked “Look around you Gwendolyn, this room is filled with artists who started just like him. I guess, I just figured he should have one adult that believes in his dream.”

 

She opened her mouth to say something then closed it, he simply raised an eyebrow at her smiled and finished his drink, licking his lips his voice only for her ears “how’s your thumb?” 

 

 

Liam was watching the exchange with amusement, ever the little brother “Sable, Alistair did you know that my sister has the voice of an angel? I bet if you got your guitar Sable, she wouldn't be able to say no to a song or two, before dinner.” He stuck his tongue out at Gwen when she gave him a murderous look. “Come on Gwenny, you sang for me, my entire childhood.”

 

Rolling her eyes, seeing that Sable wasn't going to let this go, she sighed, “fine but only one.” 

 

One turned to three, her voice was like warm honey, mixed with chocolate, thick deep and rich every word was like a caress. Halfway through her last song, she was shocked when a baritone joined her. Ethan put his hand on her shoulder, as they finished the last one together, their voices complimenting each other beautifully. 

 

Dinner was amazing, there is something to be said for good food, and friends. At the table, there were no titles or ranks, everyone was just themselves. Gwen was amazed at how easy it was to love these people.

 

Ethan had stalked her all night, since the night with her thumb, he couldn't get her out of his head. Could she be what he needed? Would she be willing to be what he wanted? 

 

She looked remarkable tonight. Her hair was down and loose, she was wearing a dress with a tight corset, and if that wasn't all kinds of sexy. He wanted to bury his face in her cleavage, but at Sable's dinner party, that would probably be bad form. She was unguarded tonight, she let herself laugh and be teased, she sang beautifully, he could only imagine her voice raised in pleasure. 

 

 

Ethan had escaped to the balcony, he loved his family, but after these many years of bachelorhood and solitude, there was only so much he could take. 

 

Leaning against the railing he managed to light up a cigar, taking a deep drag, his body relaxing as the evening was winding to a close. Hearing the door behind him gently open and close, he assumed it was Sable coming to drag him back.

 

When his cigar was surrounded by lips he had dreamed of all week in the perfect O shape he grinned, "Gwendolyn, by all means, help yourself." Watching her draw on it like she had been smoking them her whole life. There was something erotic about it in her mouth. Handing it back she takes his glass, her eyes never leaving his, as he watched the amber liquid caress her lips. 

 

Her voice full and rich “I wonder. Do you really want, what you're asking for Bann Trevelyan? Or is this merely a curiosity? Some girl giggled while bouncing on your cock, wrapping your hands in her sash, now you're an expert? Or better yet, did you read it in a dirty book somewhere? About powerful men spanking blushing virgins?” 

 

Her nails dragged over his ass, with lightning speed she slapped it hard, hard enough the sound echoed, making her hand sting.

 

Ethan grabbed onto the railing, breath becoming ragged with anticipation, his body screaming for more. 

 

Leaning over as he was made him the perfect height for her lips at his ear. 

 

Her hand slowly moving down his chest until she had his balls cupped through his breeches, gentle pressure not to damage just to make him take note. “It's my experience, that powerful men, like to have someone else take control of their pleasure. Tell me, Ethan. Are you a powerful man?” 

 

Her hand holding him tightened, he couldn't hold back his moan, pressing his head to her shoulder, “Yes, dear Maker, you have my surrender.”

 

Laughing she shook her head “oh my pet, it's not that easy.” 

 

Releasing him, he moved to kiss her, her hand covered his mouth and he heard the tisking sound of displeasure, “you, my pet, have not earned the right to my lips, either set.” 

 

Taking his hand she slid it up her thigh both of them gasping when she pressed his long finger, along with hers, into her very wet, naked channel. 

 

Before he could do more than feel her warmth and wetness, she was removing them, and bringing their slick fingers against his lips. Her, lips so close they brushed his hand as she spoke. 

 

“Taste me, and know that I will accept nothing, less total submission. In return, I offer to take you to the fade, dangling you there, making you question your own sanity. Pushing your limits, and boundaries between pleasure and pain. I will worship your body, in ways you haven't even thought of yet. Together we will explore beyond reason. Opening new worlds for us both, if you will, but say yes.” 

 

He sucked both their fingers into his mouth, his wicked tongue snaking around her digit, showing off his talent, eyes locked together. 

 

Smirking she rested her hand on his face, patting it hard, not quite a slap, but enough to make her point. 

 

He started to speak. She assumed to profess his surrender, or not. 

 

Her finger covered his lips “Shhh, my pet, if you want this, you know what you need to do. And if you don't know…Then you aren't ready for what I offer.”

 

He watched her finish the rest of his drink, leaving the way she came.


	21. Things that go bump in the night.

Liam watched his older sister stride from the balcony, he was well aware of the cat and mouse game she and Ethan had been playing all evening, Grabbing her elbow, he looked into her eyes. 

He knew that look, he had lived with Gwen and her husband long enough to know what was afoot. Tilting his head in the direction of the balcony doors, “find what you're looking for Gwenny?” 

The grin was mischievous, patting cheek “we shall see, little brother, we shall see.” 

Gwen was laughing when Ethan finally returned from the balcony. Head back, full-throated laughter at the animated gestures Alistair was making, telling some story. 

Ethan couldn't help but watch her, this unusual change of events had him wanting to flee the party, not daring to miss the opportunity she was offering. Every moment that passed, he was sure he had misunderstood her intent. She couldn't possibly have meant? Could she? Downing his glass of whiskey, he knew there was only one thing he could do, it would either brand him a fool. Or his life was about to get very interesting.

 

She watched her pray, bid everyone good night, his eyes clashed with hers in a challenge, she merely raised an eyebrow, and he dropped his first leaving the party. 

 

She gave him 30 minutes to change his mind. Hugging Sable and Alistair good night she made a quick stop to the stables for a simple crop. Her arsenal of toys gathered over the years was back in Starkhaven, the well-used items from master Dennit would have to do. Tonight was more about boundaries and trust then any actual play, the posturing to see who would flinch first, with a whip she could flick a fly from her horse's ear without making him break stride. She had no doubt she would be the one left standing. 

 

Stepping into her rooms she heard no sound, but then she didn't really expect to either, removing her dress in the sitting room she was left in just a corset and stockings picking up the riding crop, rope she would add to her toy box later if the need arose. Stepping through her doorway, she was not disappointed.

 

Before her, in naked glory was Ethan, kneeling on the floor his forehead pressed to the stone, arms stretched out in surrender in front of him. This position told her everything she needed to know, she loved because it put his ass in the air and his balls and cock were easy to access. 

 

Smiling when he flinched at the first touch of the leather crop, lazily she dragged it over his shoulder and down his spine. Ending with a soft playful swat on his ass cheek. 

 

“Your last owner trained you well, my pet. You may look up, and sit back on your legs.”

 

pulling a chair, so she was right in front of him, legs crossed the rope at her feet the crop resting idly in her lap. 

 

“Tell me true, what is it you seek at the heel of my boot, Ethan?” 

She smiled when he refused to answer, passing the test. 

“You may reply.”

Ethan’s eyes met hers, then quickly dropped to the toe of her shoe. “I seek to relinquish my body to you in pleasure, however, you see fit to grant me that, I wish only to please you, however, you allow me to, in the sanctuary of the bedchamber, and beyond I am yours, Mi Lady.”

 

Gwen used the end of the riding crop to lift his chin, forcing him to look into her eyes, searching for doubts or falsehoods. Finding none, she gasped, there in his eyes, she saw it the flicker of need, of hope, he was a kindred soul.

 

Kneeling before him in much the same position, palms up, legs open in submission. “My Lord, I offer you my body as your vessel, I accept into me the power which you have offered as a great gift, one I will not abuse or misuse. My goal in our bedchamber shall be to push our limits, finding pleasure in each others needs, I know that my power is only because you grant it, and I am honored at your trust and faith in me.”

 

Leaning forward she pressed only her lips to his, deepening slightly, sighing she wanted him, but it would take time to get there. 

 

In this position they were equals, and free to speak. “Gwendolyn, I need, It’s been, Maker it’s been so long, I need a release, the kind only the kiss of pain can bring.” The plea tore at her heart, she could abuse him but it wouldn't give him pleasure he sought his body wasn't ready, she needed to take him to the edge and hold him there slowly for now.

 

“What is your word?” Her lips skimming over his, smiling as he breathed the word “Rashvine.” Against her cheek.

 

Standing, retrieving her crop he dropped his head to the floor in surrender once more the first lick had him shivering, the 20th his hard cock was oozing on the stones as the head scraped across with every touch of the leather. 

 

When he felt her kneeling behind him he tried to bite back a moan as she slowly licked and kissed every red mark worshiping his abused flesh.

 

Moving him to the bed she straddled his chest, Pressing his arms above his head. “Do I need to tie you or will you obey without question?” Her eyes searched his for the answer, “No Mi Lady”.

 

Sliding down his body she let his thickness open her, sliding through her slick lips rocking back and forth teasing them both, she wanted nothing more the to shift and impale herself on him but, not tonight, that would come.

 

His powerful thighs spread she used the crop working her way up to his tender flesh leaving red welts in her wake. Her eyes locked on his as she stood over him the two of them playing the game together. 

Kneeling between his legs, Gwen gently slapped the leather against his sensitive center, softly at first working her way up to harder with each slap. When the last one was about to be delivered, in full swing, she dropped the crop mid-air and pumped his cock with her hand. 

The switch in sensation had him racing to release, his eyes begged for permission. When she nodded, his silent scream had his hips jerking shooting his seed all over his chest.

 

She played him for hours, taking him to the edge but only letting him release the one time. Every other time he had to fight it back, eyes pleading her to let him take her she denied him. 

 

Every night for a month she tortured him in delicious ways, working his body harder, each time pushing his stamina further. 

New toys were added, now her arm would get tired before his body needed her to stop. He had outfitted a room in his home for their adventures, offering them the privacy they needed. 

He loved the aftercare when she would caress his skin with oils to help him heal and reduce the swelling the delicious sting as the pain was released and her body slithered against his.

 

She still hadn't let him touch her, He could smell her arousal and it made him crazy. But she denied him at every turn. 

 

To their friends and family, they were dating, it hadn't gone unnoticed that he visited her every night, for a week. Then she and Matthew started spending their nights at his house. 

 

She still took great pleasure in tormenting him, and outside of their bedchamber, he was a force to be reckoned with. 

It was on the night of their one month together. Before they began anything, he presented her with a gift, a white gold diamond collar. Smiling she handed him a small box. "It would seem we have similar ideas, my Lord." Nestled inside his box were two ornate cuffs, one for his right arm and one for his left ankle. 

 

Smiling at him as he asked permission to put it on her she nodded and lifted her hair “Isn't It I, who should be putting one on you?”

 

He grunted. “Every time I see you wearing this, it will remind me of the sting of your lash and the sweetness of your kiss." 

Holding up his gift "Every time I feel the metal caress on my wrist and ankle, I will remember that I am yours. Tonight, however, I want to sleep with you in my arms, I would give you pleasure if you would only let me.” 

She slid to her knees and pressing her lips to each boot eyes down. “I am yours, to do with as you wish, for the night my Lord.”

His quick intake of breath at her submission was better than any moan he could have given her. Dragging her to her feet he moved with a determined stride to their bedchambers. 

Her Body felt the lick of his lash that night, she discovered she wasn't the only one who had a talent with the crop and various instruments. He reddened her flesh, and just when she was at her limit. She felt him slid into her from behind. His hand gripped her blonde locks, his thick thighs snapped against her swollen skin, pushing her past any limits. His body felt amazing inside hers, The rasp of the hair on his thighs against her reddened ones, the whole time he filled her from behind. 

The intense euphoria he was able to give her, it was too much, her release gripped her in its teeth and wouldn't let go. Wave after wave crashed until finally her voice was exhausted from screaming, her body shut down, passing out from the tidal wave of everything.

If Gwen was an artist in her craft, Ethan was a master. Looking after her in her fogged state he worshiped her body a soothing mineral bath eased the aches, his hands dried her body and rubbed the oils into her skin keeping the licks of the leather from ever scaring her flesh. He carried her to his bed and held her as sleep surrounded them both.

 

Ethan stormed into Alistair's office, Alex and Dorian were visiting the King and Sable. Slamming his fist into his twin's face making the man stagger back, shoving papers against Alex’s chest. 

 

“You son of a bitch, you hid her from me for years and then this. Why did you have to adopt your own daughter Alexander? Katherine named me as their father didn't she... and you couldn't stand that, you couldn't handle that the girls were mine! You hated that Katherine was supposed to be mine, It drove you insane that I loved her, hated that I had her before you, you were jealous of everything I ever had. So you ran off with her and threw me to the fucking wolves leaving me to rot. Then you had to hurt me just that little more, Claimed my children, as your own.”

 

Alex shoved Ethan, “You pompous, arrogant dick! I've ignored your claims on my Daughter for months now sticking your nose in, hanging around like a dog begging for scraps.” 

 

Ethan stood there shaking the papers at him screaming, “deny it, damn you! Tell me I’m wrong. Tell me my twin wouldn't do this to me!”

Sable pushed the two men apart before it came to more blows “He didn't!”

 

Sighing Sable looked up at her dad, “He needs to know.”

 

Alex snorted and turned away, “He doesn't deserve a damned thing! But tell him if you want.”

 

Ethan looked shocked “I'm right aren’t I, You're mine.”

 

Shaking her head tears welling up in her eyes cursing her hormones. “No, He never betrayed you. He adopted me because I wasn't a Trevelyan. Maker I'm about to sound all kinds of crazy, Ali can you grab my bag I'm going to need that one thing to help me do this.”

 

She held her uncle's hand, as she told him her adventure, he looked distraught like he was losing a child all over again. It ended with her showing him her cellphone and the movies and photos from her life before. She even told him about Tabby and the mirror, about Jamie getting her letters. 

 

Alex stood behind, Ethan with his hands on his shoulders. “She's still your niece, brother, just as, she is still my daughter, and Before you ask about Sophie, Maybe, possibly... we will never know for sure.”

 

Ethan sat there digesting, Sable cuddled into his side, he had his arm wrapped around her. Kissing the top of her head. “I'm sorry Alexander for shouting at you, I just, I don't know.” 

 

Alex smiled rubbing Sables back. “She's easy to love.” 

 

They sat there in silence for a little while, Ethan finally spoke “So this world of yours, you fit so seamlessly into ours, if we were in your world, what would we be like?”

 

Sitting up, unfolding her legs she studied the four men. 

 

Looking up at Ethan, with a grin. "You would be a powerful man in any world. A businessman or lawyer maybe even a politician. Running a huge company commanding respect just by the sound of your voice and your sharp mind. You would have a good life but it wouldn't be because of what you do, But because of your family. You would have a family at home waiting for you every day, a wife who was your equal your partner and two children who make you insane because they are a little wild. But you wouldn't have them any other way." 

 

Dorian was vibrating “OH! Do me, do me next!” Laughing she held his hand and looked into his eyes for a moment. 

 

“Dorian, you would a doctor,” laughing at the face he made, “No not like you are now, remember in my world there is no, well very little magic, so doctors can’t use magic. You would be some ridiculous specialty like a Cardiothoracic surgeon, or a Neurosurgeon. The kind of specialty that doctors in the halls whisper behind their hands, pointing in awe, having the full the god complex and everything. I can see you driving amazing cars, knowing all the right people, the velvet ropes would fall away.” 

 

Stifling a giggle, “Maker when I was listening to music the other day I couldn't help but laugh when a song called “Uptown funk” came on, it made me think of you if ever a man would have theme music it would be you.”

 

Dorian’s eyes flashed to Alex, “What about love? Would I have love in your world?” 

 

Sable kissed his cheek “Dorian you would have love in any world, in mine two men or two women loving each other is, well it’s still a touchy subject, but like anything worth it, the fight is burning bright and it's only a matter of time. I could see you and your partner having that love that inspires others. Letting them feel confident that any love between two consenting adults is beautiful no matter what colors it's painted with.” She looked at Ali as he blew her a kiss, smiling “True love, is a rare gift.” 

 

Dorian smiled sadly, “Would I be a father in your world?” Alex’s eyes narrowed questioningly, Sable’s eyes fluttered to her father then back to Dorian, tilting her head she didn't know how to answer that. “Is that something you want? Because I think you would be a great father, so ultimately that would be a discussion for you and your partner.” 

 

Leaning back in his chair he thought about it, nodding looking to Alex, the man was smoldering looking at him. “If the right man made an honest man of me, I could see us having children, not in the traditional sense but in some form.”

 

Holding his hand out to Alex, he kissed the back of it. “Do your father next? Could he love a doctor?”

 

Sable wrapped her arms around Alex’s shoulders from behind his chair, her strawberry blonde locks caressing his shoulder, she kissed his cheek when his large hand covered hers on his chest. He looked up so he could read her lips. “Oh Maker in every world this man is a warrior, in mine, he would be a General or some ridiculous high rank. The safety of the world would be on his shoulders, and he would wear the mantle with as much grace as he does now. Whoever he chooses to love, it would be all-consuming, and he would worship at their feet. His spouse would be the only one to ground him, keep him from losing himself to the chaos.” 

 

Ali took her hand, and spun her around “And me, my love what do you see me as in your world?” 

 

Playfully she contemplated “Hmm, well there is this cheese store at the mall where this guy dresses up like a mouse and hands out samples?” Laughing as he kissed her “King… Cheese mouse… hmm.”

 

Shrieking when he tickled her, through her giggles she tried to catch her breath “OK, OK. I could see you as a teacher as you found the thrill in watching young minds explode, with the knowledge you fill them with. Cheering at their triumphs, encouraging them through the rough spots. You would be the teacher that when they graduated college, They will still remember, and talk about how Mr. Therien in the 3rd grade, told stupid jokes and made learning be fun. You were meant to inspire, to fan the spark of knowledge, till it's a fire watching as it burns bright. You would be the hero to our children, soccer dad, and the fixer of bikes, slayer of under the bed monsters. Every weekend would be an adventure. And in every world, I would love only you.” 

 

Dipping his wife low to the ground grinning before his lips claimed hers “Good Answer, Mrs. Therein.” Standing her upright he smacked her lightly on the butt as she tried to escape and sit down. 

 

Ethan smiled at the exchange but something was distressing him, it could be nothing but it could be everything, there was an odd shadow that he couldn't figure out what was casting it. Doing something he hadn't done in what felt like a million years he walked by Alex and flicked the back of his neck like he had as a child when he needed to tell him something in front of their father. 

 

Looking at Ethan questioningly he saw the man's eyes shift to the corner, he watched his brother walking to where the shadow should be cast from, as Ethan closed the door. “Bit of a chill in the air, I wouldn't want anything blowing in, that shouldn't be here.” Tapping his foot, mouthing the word shadow. 

 

Alex’s eyes became huge the realization washed over him that they weren't alone. 

 

“Sable my girl, you need to show Dorian the books you told me about. Ali and I need to do some boring diplomat shit but I'm sure Dorian will keep you safe.” 

 

His eyes flashed to Dorian's words unspoken, passing through them the mage gave a simple nod “Yes, oh dear girl, he raved about these books I'm so jealous. Come, after that we can go raid the kitchens for something decadent, to make me fat.”

 

The door closed, Ethan casually sauntered over and latched it, the sound of the latch was followed with a thunk of daggers meeting flesh. The spell broke as a very deadly looking rogue, slithered to the floor. 

 

Alistair legs suddenly failing him, reaching back to sink down in his chair. “Tell me, dear maker, tell me that was meant for me!” Alex knelt next to the body as Ethan called for Liam. Searching the rogue he shook his head “I don't know, it's not like Felicia sends them with if found please return to, letter…” 

 

Liam blanched skidding to a halt eyeing the body “Your Highness, I, Maker.” 

 

Waving his hand, stopping the apology that wasn't necessary, Ali was pacing. 

 

“I didn't see them either Liam, but we don't know how much more are here. Or for whom.” 

 

Spinning on the heel of his boot he pointed to the three men “She can never know about this threat, it would stress her out and hurt the baby. I think. I think we need to go to Skyhold early, too many people here that come and go.” 

 

Alex shook his friend's shoulders. “Alistair trust me, we will keep her safe, nothing will happen to her in Skyhold.”

 

Looking at his brother, eyes pleading for help. “Ethan, I want you and Gwen to come, with us. Sable wants Gwen there for the birth. I think it would give her something to focus on, and make her happy if you and I… well we have unfinished business. There is more about this mess that Sable doesn't know, and you have a right to.”

Rubbing his chest Alex could feel his baby brother pushing, pushing him to talk to his twin, maybe it was time.

 

Ethan’s eyes narrowed, at how cryptic Alexander was being. “Alright then, when should I ask Gwendolyn to be ready to leave?” 

 

Staring at the body still on the floor. “A week, Dorian and I will head back in a few days, get everyone prepared for your arrival. Cullen will need time, and he's not in the greatest shape at the moment.” 

 

Liam looked to his King, his friend “Let us come with you, let me help Cullen, I know Shea and Connor would love to come to Skyhold.” 

Alistair was rubbing his forehead, panic bubbling up in him, this was his worst nightmare. Nodding “Fine bring your family, make sure Melody is one of the guards we take with us. And be prepared to be there till after the birth. Although I imagine you will be coming and going between the two. I will however not be until the baby is born and whatever twisted plan Felicia has is stopped.” 

 

Dorian chose that moment to rejoin them “The Queen is taking a nap, now will someone tell me, Venhedis! Is that a dead body?” Looking to Alex, the man could only nod, “Liam if she's asleep now would be a good time to get this, out of here!”

 

Alistair’s eyes narrowed, glancing at Ethan “do you have any idea why? Why this bitch wants my child?” 

 

Shaking his head “I thought I did but, everything is so fuzzy, she wanted us to have a baby and was fixated on Sable, at first, I thought it was just jealousy because Sable was Katherine's and potentially my daughter. When I offered the solution of fostering, she wasn't on board with it but she seemed to settle down in the baby snatching plans.” 

 

Squinting his head ached, trying to remember. “Her threats, and all this, none of this makes sense, she came to me and fed on my revenge my anger at Alexander, and I'm ashamed to say that I played my part willingly in a sense. But I would have never harmed Sable or the child.” 

 

Pinching the bridge of his nose he tried to sift through the fog, that had saturated his brain for so long. “I remember being drunk in a tavern one night and lamenting at the shit life I had, missing my family my guilt eating at me over Dominic. This beautiful woman came up to me and offered me a drink… it was after that, that I felt victimized by you Alexander and I wanted vengeance.” 

 

He looked up at his Twin shocked, at what he was admitting to. “I wanted to make you hurt the way you had made me hurt. I burned with the need to make you pay, It was Felicia that told me I had a long lost niece. She filled my head playing on my own fears and insecurities, shortly after that I bought the house here, and we made the trip. Her plan never made sense at times, and then at other times, it made perfect sense.” 

 

His eyes became huge, “Oh Maker the goblets! The ones, the ones I gave you! Burn them, destroy them. There was something in them that aided you in conceiving, it suppressed the taint, or something so that you could father a child.” 

 

Alex was shocked at Ethan’s confession, “you realize you just admitted to treason, by all laws you are to be executed.” Liam moved forward, to arrest him. Stopping abruptly, when Alistair grabbed his arm.

 

“Wait! For now, I will see past your treason, and look upon it, accepting it as the gift of life you intended. Even though it had a nefarious start, it’s because of your aid I will have an heir and we have the hope of future children. The goblets should be studied, not destroyed. However, you give me any reason to doubt you, and I will cut you down myself before you draw your next breath, are we clear?”

 

Ethan could only nod.

 

Dorian stepped over the body to open the door, the metallic tang of pooling blood becoming thick in the air. “Well if it helps I have written my father, you know the one who started this whole Felicia mess and gave us the diary, telling him of the events that have transpired and his thoughts on why and what it could all mean. Hopefully, there will be a letter waiting for us when we return to Skyhold.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I merely scratched the surface of the BDSM play style. I may change that at a later date, but it's something that could take up chapters to do it justice. Introducing it at chapter 21 of an already in-progress story, isn't the way to do it In my opinion.


	22. 4/20 In the Mile High City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your mother always said don't eat before bed or you will have bad dreams....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so this chapter is a little crazy. The amazing whenxkilled027 came to visit me in Denver, and while we didn't partake in 4/20 (other than too much wine). This chapter was the result.

Bouncing on the bed, Sable grinned at her husband. “What amazing snack, did you bring us tonight?” 

 

Alistair wiggled his eyebrows at her, presenting her with a platter that held a few large cubes of cheese with some bread. “Well my love, I have procured for our snacking pleasure, a special cheese all the way from Val Royeaux. They say it contains special herbs to help you relax.”

 

Placing his treasure in between them, he handed her a chunk of bread. Smelling the cheese she caught a familiar whiff of something, but couldn't quite place it over the pungent smell, of the cheese itself. 

 

As of late she had been craving the unusual, and strange in the late evening. Often times things, this world didn't have, the cooks in Skyhold and the Palace, Maker bless them were eager to please. They tried to accommodate as best they could every time she mentioned something. Last night's snack had been deep fried spicy cheese with honey, pretty much honey on everything right now. She would eat it straight from the jar if Alistair let her.

 

Tonight's snack was the result of, the King and Queen's well-known love of cheese. Cheesemongers were constantly sending new concoctions to the palace to try, and would only ask for their opinions in return. Sable had talked to Dorian about how soft cheeses were on the no-no list and he assured her that here, for whatever reason she was fine.

 

Drizzling honey over the hard bread smearing a delectable chunk onto it and drizzle more honey over the top of that. Alistair watched in horror as she popped the honey laden mess into her mouth. Leaning in he kissed her sticky lips as she chewed. Shaking his head as he watched her close her eyes in pleasure at the flavor, “It's a good thing I love you, and you're having my baby or that desecration of cheese, might just make me question, this relationship.”

 

When his mouth was full, she grinned at him, taking the spoon and drizzled honey on her tongue and over her lips a little dripping down her chin and across her full breasts. Winking at him “Oh look at that, I made a mess.”

 

Leaning in, he ran his tongue over the swell of her sticky cleavage. Following her drizzle trail with his tongue, smugly she popped another cube in her mouth moaning seductively as the flavor burst over her tongue while her husband's tongue caressed her sensitive flesh. After only a couple bites of the snack, it was quickly forgotten and other interests took precedence. 

 

Even after being together for almost two years it still amazed Alistair how insatiable his appetite for his wife was, thankfully her need for him was just as great. Rolling her over the top of him, her shift quickly discarded, his hands caressed her swelling body, he was still amazed every time he saw the evidence of the life they had created. A secret dream of a family, slowly coming true before his eyes. It was something he never let himself hope for too much, with the warden blood running through him. 

 

Her hands pressed against his bare chest, the waves of her hair falling forward like a caress against his face. It was in these moments, not the physical act of sex but in the moments, before he joined his body with hers that he felt so blessed, there are very few things greater than loving and being loved in return. Looking up into her eyes so full of everything, brushing back her hair he cupped her cheek and he knew, this woman was his forever. 

 

His cock slipping through her wet folds even heavy with child, she was insatiable, always ready for him. Thrusting up into her watching her face he drank in her passion savoring every second before his own made him unable to focus on her face. Moving together, pleas of more and harder, whispers of I love you. Alistair made love to her slowly, savoring her release, taking her again and again until she was exhausted. Holding her tight to his chest, resting his head on top of hers, sleep slowly enveloped them both. 

 

**********

Sable slowly rolled over, untangling herself from Alistair's arms, squinting at the light filtering in through the curtains, Jesus what hotel are we in now? It took her a moment of sitting on the side of her bed, but she recognized the sound of her mother's laughter. Quickly pulling on a house coat she ran down the stairs in her bare feet. Her father John was sitting in his normal spot, reading the paper, her mother Trina was at the stove cooking something, Varric and Jamie were playing wicked grace.

 

Sable stood there for a moment blinking, it was just on the tip of her tongue to ask Varric, why he was in her parent's kitchen? When Alistair came up behind her and kissed her cheek. “Morning Love, Morning Varric, Jamie. It smells wonderful Trina. John are we going to work on your car today?” 

 

Sable just stood there looking at them all, tugging the belt of her housecoat tighter, “Varric? Why are you here?” 

 

Before anyone could answer Jamie slammed his hand on the table and signed at Sable, “Tell Varric to stop cheating!” 

 

Grinning, Varric folded his cards. “Well fingers, I’m teaching you a life lesson, that will serve you well through your life.”

 

Shaking her head trying to reconcile the scene currently happening in her parent's kitchen, with what she knew it should be. 

 

Sable closed her eyes tight when she reopened them, expecting the weird hallucination of combined worlds to be back to normal. She was so very wrong. 

 

When she opened her eyes, Dorian and Alex were sitting next to her dad at the table. Dorian was holding a black and white tuxedo cat in his lap, the cat was sporting the most fabulous mustache. 

 

Shocked, no one but her seemed to think anything was odd about the situation, trying to be cool. “Dorian, what is your little friend's name? He is very handsome.” 

 

Expecting Dorian to answer, she was barely able to stifle her shriek with the back of her hand, as the cat lazily looked up at her, The Iron Bulls voice tumbled from its furry lips. “It doesn't matter if you believe or not, but common sense doesn't really work here. You're mad. I'm mad. We're all mad here.” 

 

Sable’s eyes flashed to Dorian, “Did your cat just quote the Cheshire cat from Alice and Wonderland?”

 

Alex reached over and scratched Dorian behind his ear, Sable could have sworn she heard the mage purr. Looking at Alex, panic welling up, it’s grip twanging at the strings of her sanity. “Daddy?” Both John and Alex looked at her lovingly, answering in unison. “Yes, Sable?” 

 

Pinching the bridge of her nose, taking a deep breath hoping she could keep from hyperventilating, telling herself there was a reasonable explanation. She opened her eyes, hoping it would all make sense, but the tiny kitchen just kept filling up with people. Tabby and Cullen were standing there now, talking to Alistair. 

 

Two young kids were playing ring around the rosie, around Tabby, the young girl she recognized from when they were small it was Tabby! 

 

Young Tabby was holding the hands of a young blonde curly haired boy that suspiciously looked allot like Cullen. Suddenly the entire room looked at the kids, and sang the final words to the old nursery rhyme “Husha Husha and they all fall down!” Young Cullen pitched forward when he looked up at Sable blood was running down his face from his hair.

 

Her feet felt like she was standing in porridge, trying to get to the boy, no matter how far she moved he was always out of reach. 

 

Looking around the room frantic, why was no one helping him? That’s when the Cat grinned at her, “Losing something is the only way to show how important it was.” Suddenly the cat spun away, in its place was a Tevinter guard, two more stood behind Dorian. Abruptly the three guards were dragging Dorian out of the room. Alex was just sitting there. 

 

This time, Sable’s feet did work, sliding to her knees in front of him, hysterical she begged. 

 

“Daddy! Can’t you see?” Her fingers moving as her lips spoke the words. Frantic she turned to the rest of the room who seemed to be oblivious to the plight of the mage, “Stop them, please! Cullen, Varric, Ali! Please someone!” 

 

Blank eyes looked back at her as if they couldn't comprehend what she was saying. Shaking Alex’s shoulders, she struck him across the face shouting her words. “He would sacrifice everything for you, you love each other, he's your life and you're letting them take him away!” 

 

Finally, life came into his eyes, blinking he looked at her. “Sable there is no need to shout, I can hear you just fine.” She looked like he had just slapped her, sputtering “but, but…”

 

Her mother’s voice drew her attention, “Honestly dear, you have always been such a drama queen. I’m sure Dorian can take care of himself just fine.” 

 

Looking at her parents she saw their images flutter as if the reception was bad. “Momma! Daddy! What's going on !?” Trina was pouring more coffee, the whole thing was so surreal as if it were a scene from a movie, the carafe tumbled to the ground coffee pooling at her feet, her parents had simply vanished. 

 

Spinning around she looked at Alex, desperately hoping for an explanation, the kids constant singing becoming grating on her nerves, a record skipping in an endless loop of husha husha they all fall down. Young Cullen starts to bleed, young Tabby starts to cry. Then as if nothing happened they start the game again. 

 

“Dad, Please what is going on?” Alex held up his green glowing hand, it’s image much like her parents flared and sputtered with a giant green flash his hand was gone at the elbow, Alex cupped her cheek with the hand he had left “Let your plans be dark and impenetrable as night, and when you move, fall like a thunderbolt.”

 

Sable fell back on her ass her mouth agape staring at him “Did you... Did you, just quote Sun Tzu, The Art of War.” 

 

Shouting into the room, “What the maker is going on? Someone anyone?!” 

 

Scrambling to her feet when Solas walked in, tightening her bathrobe as she addressed him. “Solas? Solas what’s happening everyone is weird, I think they may have lost their minds, or I have” 

 

A horrible thought struck her, panic building as she touched her stomach the baby? Where was the baby? Had something happened? “Solas, am I … Am I dead and in the fade?”

 

Snatching the young Tabitha’s arm, Solas was pulling her out of the room. The two children were screaming, reaching for each other begging not to be separated. Sable was trying to pull the little girl away from the mage. In desperation she slapped him across his face, trying to snap him out of whatever this was. Cold eyes focused on hers, “The woods are lovely, dark and deep. But I have promises to keep, and miles to go before I sleep.”

 

His words ringing in her head, recognition of where she had heard them before, thank you grade 12 English. Defeated, she called after him. “Robert Frost! really Solas? I expected better quotes from you, then that!” He didn't stop, Sable just let them go, whatever this was she wouldn't win, it was no use.

 

Shouting after him as he opened the door heading out. “I can quote shit too you know! There once was a man from Nantucket.” 

The rest was cut off when she heard Alistair's sharp intake of breath. Spinning to face him, she watched in horror as he pitched forward holding his head. Scrambling to get to his side, the porridge was back. Screaming in frustration tears threatened to stream down her cheeks. She was helpless to help anyone, she had never felt so useless in her life. 

 

All Sable could do was watch as Tabby and Cullen picked up the small Blood covered Cullen and the little boy flopped backward into Cullen's chest. She could only watch in horror as the little one disappeared. 

 

Tabby looked at Alex finally speaking, “It’s time.” 

Nodding he repeated her words, “It's time” Like it had been planned all along. Cullen Tabby, Alistair and Alex all filed out of the house, repeating the words over and over, “It’s time.”

 

A heavyweight forcing her to remain as she watched them leave, Jamie was the only one left in the room. 

As the door closed behind them, Jamie took her hand and they were able to follow. Rushing forward, throwing open the door she was blinded by the bright sun. 

Holding her hand up still clinging to Jamie with her other, Sable could feel grass under her bare feet, where there should have been a sidewalk, and a patio. she was in a field, but she didn't know where? Was she in her old world, or her new one? A nug waddled by confirming it was, in fact, Thedas. 

Standing in her Bathrobe, in the middle of Thedas, holding her brother's hand from another world, she had the sudden feeling like it should shock her more than it did. However, at this point, it's just an “of course it is, moment.” 

 

In the distance she can see something, a flicker, the ground shook a giant green blast from the sky knocked them on their asses. Dragging Jamie with her she ran towards it, thinking to herself, yes head in the direction of the trouble, as all fools do. All she was missing was high heels and a zombie to complete the stereotype. 

 

She ran for what felt like miles but nothing got closer until everything changed, in front of her. There in a field with the majestic mountains of Thedas as a backdrop surrounded by dense forests stood her beloved friend. Her sister of the heart Tabitha, she cut an impressive figure in full Mage battle armor, a giant staff strapped to her back, pulsing with power. Skidding to a halt, Tabby’s hand was held up warning her to stop, suddenly her feet wouldn't move. 

 

Filtering in behind Tabby, moving as one unit, a wall of people. Everyone she loved in Thedas, some even from the other world Alex, Bain, Cullen, Alistair, Liam, Serah, Blackwall, Varric, Dorian, Markus. The row of familiar faces seemed to be never ending. Calling to them, no one answered, no one seemed to see her except Tabby. 

 

Reaching out to her friend, Sable begged. “Please, Tabby, please what can I do? Let me help, I can bandage the wounded, bring supplies, please don't make me stay behind and worry!” 

 

Tabby’s smile, filled her full of hope, the panic lessening. Children's laughter in the distance filling the air. Holding Sables hand she touched her cheek, “take care of them for me, keep them safe and loved. We will be back.” Squeezing her hands Sable nodded, she knew there was no sense in arguing. “I will protect them like I would my own.” 

 

Sable felt Jamie’s fingers slipping from hers, but she was distracted by the sight of the massive force in front of her turning and moving as one. That's when she heard Cole’s voice in her head “it's time to wake up, he needs you to bring him back from his.”

 

**********

 

Alistair was trapped in his nightmare, reliving the battle with the archdemon no matter what he did, even knowing the outcome he was powerless to change it. The dream never started far enough back, If he could just have sex with Morrigan, Bain would survive.

 

Standing on the ground trying to reach them first, he watched Bain and Elissa fight the giant beast. She was keeping him healed, as he used a combination of magic and swords on the dragon. Alistair knew the exact moment he was too late when he heard the mighty battle roar, watching the giant of a man leaping in the air, coming down as he rammed his sword through the demon's skull. 

 

The final blow sending a jet of fire from the beast's mouth right at Elissa. He knew what he would find but he hoped, he prayed, he begged for a different outcome this time. Maybe this time, even though in the hundreds of times he had, had this dream before, it never changed.

 

His friend's lifeless body was draped over the neck of the Dragon, pulling Bain's body off the beast, he gingerly rested him on the scorched blood spattered stone. Nothing had changed, he wasn't eager to turn over her charred body, or to look into her vacant eyes. But he did it, he did it because that's what he was supposed to do. He knew the sooner he did it, the sooner he could wake up screaming and covered in sweat, ending this nightmare he was doomed to revisit. 

 

He found her, she was burnt, but not beyond recognition, something was different, he couldn't place his finger on it something was wrong. Kneeling beside Elissa, he held his breath. 

 

Looking down into her face, he couldn't focus, it all changed. Everything changed, his knees were no longer pressed into soot covered stone, it was carpet, but it felt wet, sticky as he knelt there. 

 

Blinking trying to focus, he was in his bedroom in the castle, slowly turning her over, smoothing back her hair. His mind couldn't reconcile the image he was seeing. 

His body started to shake, the metallic tang of her blood saturated his senses, the smell was so thick he could taste it in the back of his throat, choking him. Sable, it was Sable in his arms, it was Sables blood covered lifeless body, she had been gutted, the baby ripped out of her. 

 

Sables once beautiful eyes, held the lifeless gaze of someone in the fade. 

Cradling her body, he rocked, twinges in his temple had him wondering if you could actually feel your mind shatter with grief. The accusing voices in his head screamed not again, I should have protected her. I should have been here, to stop this. His tears falling on her face, frantically he wiped them off, but his fingers were sticky with her blood only making it worse and more grotesque.

 

Once again he found himself on his knees praying to any god, this time, he begged them to take him too, he didn't want to live if she was gone, he couldn't do this again, there weren't enough pieces of him left, to put back together. 

 

Slowly he felt something, a tugging, a voice, her voice. 

 

Bolting upright in bed Alistair took a deep breath. Hyperventilating, he was pale and shaking, scrambling to the chamber pot he wretched into it.

 

Sitting on the floor with him, holding a wet cloth, wiping his face. Sable wrapped her arms around Alistair, holding him tight, whispering soft words of love and reassurance. 

 

Alistair needed to see her, pulling her in front of him, he buried his face in her hair, the tears didn't come but the shaking and the panic wouldn’t stop. Clinging to her, his hand over their child, slowly the room filtered back in. His breathing evened out, but his chest still felt like a band was squeezing the life from him. 

 

He couldn't speak, he didn't want to upset her, stumbling to his feet he needed air, throwing open the balcony doors he could finally breathe. When she hugged him from behind he pulled her into his arms and kissed her hard. The reassurance that it was just a dream slowly seeping in, filtering out the chaos. 

Her head against his naked chest, she could hear the slamming of his heart, her fingers caressing his skin. “So my love, I'm thinking no more herb cheese before bed.” Alistair could only respond with a half-hearted chuckle. 

 

She told him about her weird dream, and he was thankful that he didn't really need to respond. Right now he just needed to hold her, pulling her back to bed. Wrapping his body around hers, their child protectively in the middle, he just held them, soaking in every moment. His mind racing, images from the dream flashing in the back of his head. He knew sleep was never going to come tonight. 

 

When he was sure Sable was sleeping restfully, he got up and stood on the balcony. Gripping the railing, he let himself think about the dream. Was it some kind of warning? A premonition? Or just his own fears seeping in? Could he really ignore it, taking that kind of chance with his wife and child? 

 

His head dropped forward as he took a huge breath, finally loosening the tightness in his chest. Looking up at the sky he hated that he knew what he had to do, there was only one person who could help him. Only one way to ensure Felicia didn't harm them. As long as Felicia was alive, and Sable was here, she was in danger. 

 

Leaning back against the railing watching her sleep, the rise, and fall of her chest, the peacefulness in her face. It was a selfish solution, one he knew she would fight. He would have to deceive her to make her go, she would probably never forgive him. He could live with that, as long as she got to live a long and happy life, even if it was without him. She would find love again, back in her own world, their child would be safe and loved. 

 

He needed to talk to Tabby.


	23. If you go down to the woods today You're sure of a big surprise.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's see what Felicia is up to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work has been ridiculously crazy in fact, I'm writing this there. I figured I could give you a little splash, and a promise that when I have time you will get more.

Crumpling the report of yet another failed attempt to infiltrate the palace, Felicia’s screeching made his teeth itch, he knew it wouldn't be long before his name was to follow. Shouting in her shrill voice “Anthony!”

 

The messenger shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot, watching the beautiful woman curse and throw things, bellowing for his Commander. His brother had been right, beautiful, can't hide crazy for long, and this one was all kind of nuts. Relief washed through him when his commander strode into the room, dismissing him. 

 

Cursing again she spun on the grizzled veteran, he had faced down darkspawn, Red Templar, he had seen every nasty thing that went bump in the night, but this crazy bitch, made his skin crawl. 

 

Her sweet scent filled his nostrils making them flair in distaste, the cloying scent, was so thick in the room it had a flavor, her wicked blood red nail scraping his cheek as she hissed. “Do you have any Idea how hard I have worked on this, You and you're incompetent buffoons were supposed to be the best. You promised me, you would be able to infiltrate the palace and Skyhold no problem. You assured me you had contacts that would make this simple, That you would get the drug in them, that you would secure my target it wouldn't be an issue you said.”

 

Anthony’s eyes narrowed as she railed at him. Batting away her nail on his cheek, he had seen the power in those hands he knew the devastation they could inflict. Annoyance at this woman and her unreasonable demands. She was unstable, but then most of their clients weren't having them invite people for tea it took a certain level of crazy to employ them. 

 

This one, she was reckless and unstable a dangerous combination, if his reputation wasn't on the line he would have abandoned this mission the moment he laid eyes on the target at the palace if that weren't bad enough. Felicia liked to change the rules on a whim mid-operation every time costing him good men. “Well with all due respect ma'am, when we took the job you neglected to tell us all the facts! You said, and I quote she's just some snot-nosed upstart that won't be missed. She's the Maker forsaken Queen you daft cunt.”

 

The insult didn't seem to phase her, he didn't know if she hadn't heard him or of she was too far gone to care. He had seen the amount of magic she was using in this room. The kind that made a Templar go “see we told you so.” There were days he would find her crumpled on the floor, drained of all her power, now that monstrosity in the center of the room pulsed with it. It looked like a giant wooden cross, the bizarre wood polished to a high gloss that gave it the look of stone. He didn't know how her plan was supposed to work he just knew he had to secure Sable and Dorian, both alive. Beyond that, it was none of his business, it was probably better he didn't know. 

 

She was so close to finalizing everything. Her hand caressed over the ornate altar she had spent countless hours preparing, runes were embedded into it, her fingers had bled as she carved the spells into it. Her magic was drained for days each time she worked on it, everything she ever wanted was coming to plan to save for that stupid little girl, if she would have just cooperated, and had not meddled with Ethan, everything would be ready. 

 

Sable wouldn't have needed to die. Her plan had been fool proof when the time came for Sable to give birth, she would have offered her home as a retreat, away from the prying eyes of the kingdom, a chance to welcome their new prince or princess. That's when she would strike, paralyzing them both, The baby would be hers, and she would send Sable back from where she came from, erasing her from Thedas memory for good, with a little help from the Black divine and the small promise of a debt owed. 

 

Now, Sable would die on principal. She would make the King watch. Both he and Alex kept frozen, as the lifeblood of Alistair's wife and child were drained, fueling her spell for Dorian. 

She may even let the King and Alex live long enough to see Dorian turn on them, renouncing his false love for the Inquisitor. 

 

The whole lot of them, they were fools, trusting, unsuspecting fools. She could have killed them, a thousand times in the past. King's guard indeed, if it wasn't for her, and her magic there would be no heir. Not that it would live to even take its first breath. It's a pity it wasn't twins, she could keep the spare for other purposes. However, the one would have to do. 

 

Caressing the wood she was marveling at her work, envisioning herself mounted on top of Dorian, as his lover watched unable to help him. 

 

When everything goes as planned, the magic of the altar will hold Dorian and the infusion of the pure blood with the rest of the potion will make him hers, and hers alone. 

 

A lascivious grin split her cherry red lips, licking them as she envisioned how it would be, heat pooling deep in her belly as she pictured him naked taking her maidenhead on this very altar. Filling her with his essence, but more importantly, their magic would join and together they would be unstoppable. 

 

She would have what was promised to her, all those years ago, No one was going to deny her, even if she had to destroy everything he ever loved, he would be hers. 

 

Anthony sat with his men, listening to them give a report about their target. How she swelled with life, and how the King and her father doted on her, it was both endearing and annoying at the same time. 

 

He remembered a time when he had the same reason as the King to smile. How he had worshiped her with his body and soul. Lying in their bed at night, whispering of a promised future, their growing child pressed between them. 

 

Not feeling very social Anthony quietly, left the group, staring out into the darkness, very few stars found their way into the Fallow Mire night sky. 

 

He hadn't thought about her much in years, small things, though, brought it back. The smell of lavender and leather, an Orlesian accent saying his name “Antony”, or the flash of red hair, and a beautiful song voice would always take him back to when he was young and foolishly in love. 

 

She had left him in the middle of the night, leaving only a note, she broke his heart and stole his child she still carried. He had hunted for her for months but a woman like her, if she didn't want to be found, she wouldn't be. 

 

He received a cryptic note months later telling him to stop looking for them, there was nothing to search for. He had only seen her once since she left him, it was by accident he had been on a job at the Winter Palace and she had been there when he was introduced she acted like they had never met. 

 

When he cornered her later, he knew in that moment he would forgive her everything, had she only asked. When he demanded to know at least of their child, her laugh was cold and bitter, her words cutting deeper than her daggers ever could, he could still feel her hand on his cheek as she spoke. 

"Oh Antony, you fool don't you know that people like us, we don't get to have families, both that woman and the child she loved are long gone."

Once again she walked away from him, this time, he watched her do it the mask of a woman he didn't recognize had replaced the one he had loved so much. Everything he knew of her was gone, he heard later that evening she had the title, Left hand of the Divine. He wondered what she was doing now that Divine Justinia was gone, no doubt making some other man’s life miserable.

He carried the letter with him since the day he found it, even now years later. Carefully he unfolded the parchment, words he had recited a million times mocked him once more. 

 

“My heart, I fear that I have made terrible enemies, frightful ones that will tear us apart, and see harm to our child. I will come back to you when it’s safe. I know that you would protect us with your, life but I have watched one love die, I can’t watch another. Till we can be together again, forever yours Leli.” 

 

Snorting at the naivety of the words, and how foolish he had been, once upon a time. Love only made you weak, or crazy. His current job was proof positive of both, his employer was fucking nuts and the King of Ferelden was going to be brought down by his love for a woman.


	24. The Best Laid Plans...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all had a wonderful holiday season. and let's kick 2017 off with some Tabby and Sable. This chapter is pretty much just so WhenXkilled027 can dazzle you with what she has planned.

Alistair’s feet couldn't move fast enough, he stumbled up the stairs shouting very in a very un-kingly way versions of "get out of my way," right before he plowed through people in the great hall. 

Skidding to a stop, literally running past the door to the apartments he shared with Sable, throwing open the doors, he stood there a moment panting, his guards startled had their swords half unsheathed. Waving his hand at them to stand down, as he held his side trying to catch is breath. Standing upright, straightening his clothing, smoothing back his hair as he opened the interior doors to their bed chambers. He loathed waking her knowing restful sleep came hard for her now. 

Sables eyes fluttered open at the stream of light that flooded the room, through the open doors, pulling the blankets closer around her, her hand protectively on her swollen belly. “Ali? Ali, what's wrong?” 

Striding across the room he took her hands in his, “It's Tabby and Hunter.” Sable sat up abruptly the blankets pooling at her waist, the soft glow from low lit lamps were making her swollen breasts glow in their light. Gasping Sable reaching for his hand “Oh Maker tell me they are OK, what’s happened what did you see in the mirror?”

Ali didn't know where to start, or how. Shaking his head, he just stared at his wife, when he saw the panic rising, her words filtering in snapping him out of his inaction and spurred his tongue to work. 

Hearing her plea again, while she moved around the room. “Ali are Sable and Hunter ok? Tell me they are alive and safe?” Pulling a robe on over her retrieved night shift, and heading for the door when he blurted out. “Tabby is here, she was here to help Cullen, but as she was about to go back Hunter fell through the mirror and now I don't know. She said to come get you, so here I am.”

Sable’s hand fluttered to cover her mouth, staggering with the weight of his words holding onto the back of a chair she was stunned. The reality of his words sinking in, the selfish part of her rejoiced that her best friend, a woman she considered her sister was here in the flesh. 

Unfortunately, Tabby being here probably wasn't a good thing and poor Papa.” Snapping out of her stunned silence looking at her Husband “Go, GO! Get Cullen. I need something and I will meet you there.” 

With a nod, he dashed out the door leaving her behind, she could hear him shouting down the ramparts as he ran. 

Sable ripped open a drawer that held random things dumping its contents on the desk she found the decadent rich chocolates from their last trip to Val Royeaux. Shoving them in her dressing gown pockets, she left the room tugging at the belt of her dressing down as her slippered feet made haste towards the mirror room, and if Alistair was correct Tabitha.

 

Sable was slower with her growing body, but she still made it in record time, flying past Varric in the main hall. Flinging open the door the first thing she saw was the normally shiny surface of the mirror was now black, Cullen and Alistair had beaten her there, both men were dwarfing the small room and she couldn't pass. 

When Cullen turned to look at her, his face was a mixture of joy at holding his son and fear for the woman he loved. Gently placing her hands on the two men's shoulders, softly pushing them out of her way “Cullen, Alistair move aside, let me get to, Tab…” 

Her voice dropped off in the middle of her name, as her eyes spotted her best friend, there in the dim glow of the lanterns was a face she had missed so much, had prayed she would see in person again. It broke her heart now to see it filled with such confusion and shock, she had seen this look before and knew that Tabby was somehow trapped, spinning the events in her head like a record stuck in a groove, playing them over and over.

Speaking in soft soothing tones, so she wouldn't startle Hunter, Sable eased Tabby to the ground pressing a cube of chocolate to her lips. “Open.”

Stunned Tabby did as she was told, The sweet chocolate melted on her tongue giving her some semblance of balance. Awkwardly Sable kneeled next to her best friend, “Tabby, sweetie what's going on? Not that I don't want you here but why? Why are you here, and Hunter?” Looking back at Cullen holding his son 

Tabby rested her forehead on top of her knees closing her eyes as she spoke, shaking her head from the fog. 

“Cole, cole came to me and said Cullen needed me, your Cullen needed me, I came and well, we… well, I helped him eased the pain of what's happening to him. Papa said I had a few hours, so selfishly I .. I mean we…” 

Shaking her head refusing to let him think she regretted a single second of their time together. Her eyes met his golden ones, between him and the sweetness on her tongue she found her balance. “When our time was up, as I headed back to this room I ran into your husband Alistair.” 

Her eyes darted to his and his face flashed a warning, she smiled trying to reassure him “and I couldn't pass up the chance to talk with the man I swooned over in the games, I mean I helped him be king, after all. Not to mention he’s married to my best friend in real life.” 

Squeezing Sable's hand she looked up at her friend. “Your husband and I chatted while he walked me back here when we opened the door, the mirror was already active. We could see Papa and Hunter on the other side. As I was saying goodbye to Alistair...” 

Tabby’s voice was choked off with a sob. “Hunter ran through to me, and the mirror went black." Clinging to her friend's hands pleading, "Sable, we can't be here this isn't our Skyhold! It's wrong, we’re in the wrong one!” 

Tears threatening both the girl's eyes, Sable shook her head.

“You will be fine. We will find a way to fix this. No freaking out. Do you remember what happened in Boston? I still don’t think Jackie has fixed that wall you sent Jake through.” 

 

A soft chuckle came from Tabby, weak as it sounded it was still something. The next few moments ticked by with Sable reminding her of stories from their world and Tabby slowly relaxing. 

Alistair glanced toward Cullen and his son… well, not his son but- ugh all this talk of different worlds and versions of ourselves was hurting his head. What was important was the boy had calmed when Cullen picked him up, he obviously knew what his father looked like from the way he clung onto Cullen. Together they were quite the sight, and it made Alistair ache to think he wouldn’t get to see his child be born. Wouldn’t get to have this moment until she was older, if ever. Suddenly he began to question his choice and while he knew it was necessary, he didn’t know if he could stand missing those moments. 

 

_Damn it_

 

-Tabby-

 

She hated this feeling of helplessness she couldn't fall apart, she needed to get a hold of herself and make a plan, if for no other reason then for….

“Mama?” the small sniffle to her right pulled her attention, yet it wasn’t what made tears streak down her cheeks. Cullen was cuddling Hunter to his chest, bouncing him slightly to keep him calm. Hunter knew who Papa was, slept with his picture of them every night. That fact helped him be so naturally okay in Cullen's arms…

 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered. Looking at them, knowing that he wasn’t- yet still- god this whole thing was a hot mess. 

 

Sable threaded her fingers through Tabby’s, both of them still crouched on the stone floor, nodding in Cullen and Hunter’s direction. 

“You weren’t kidding about the clone thing.”

 

Laughing again she looked to her friend. “No, he is his father’s child in every way.” 

 

Cullen smirked, his sad eyes speaking loudly. It wasn’t going to last for him. This moment could be all he has and a knot settled into her chest. Was it wrong for this to happen, to allow him this knowing he was dying? Right now all she knew was she needed him, selfishly she would deal with the rest later. 

 

Reaching out, Cullen moved forward to help her up before circling an arm around her waist. Hunter wrapped his little arms around her neck, wishing to transfer to her arms. Cuddling him close, she didn’t grab for him wanting Cullen to have as much time with his son as she could give him. 

 

Kissing his head, looking into his big golden eyes, “Could you let Papa hold you a little longer? He’s missed you so much, I think he needs lots of love and hugs.”

 

“Tabby.” Quiet pain laced its way into her name. She tried to ignore it.

 

“Is it okay with you to stay?” Hunter looked to his father almost weighing the request. He was so smart for his age. He never did much without thinking. Another trait that was very much from Cullen’s side. After a second he nodded. Leaning in to kiss her, his small arm firmly wrapped around his father's neck tightly.

 

Helping Sable off the floor, Alistair smiled when she pressed against him and kissed his nose, his eyes were sad, and she couldn't help but look at him concerned before she could ask him what was wrong, the door was yanked open. 

 

“Sweet Maker, darling will you look at that boy, Commander you sneaky dog, what have you up too?”

 

Tabby’s head snapped up, a voice she knew all too well echoed around them from the doorway. Dorian and a man that looked remarkably like Khal Drogo from the show game thrones watched them. Eyes wide she looked to Sable, sighing quickly. 

 

“Holy shit he looks like -”

 

Laughing she said back. “I know.”

 

“Bitch, you could have told me. This is now extremely awkward…”

Laughing Sable hugged her best friend into her side and kissed her cheek. 

Clearing her throat she waved in the men's direction “Tabitha I would like to introduce you to My Father, Alexander Trevelyan who just happens to be the Inquisitor, and Dorian.” 

Her introduction was cut off by Dorian when he stepped forward taking Tabby’s hand “That I suppose would make me Sable's mother? Other father?” Looking over his shoulder at Alex playfully. “Really Amatus we need to figure this parenting thing out.” 

Kissing the back of Tabby’s hand, Dorian winked at her “I feel like I’ve known you forever with how much Sable has talked about you. And this dashing young man… Commander my-my you do make beautiful babies.” Dorian caressed the young child's back smiling when the riot of curls snuggled closer into his father's chest, a tired yawn smacking his lips. 

A voice coming from the back of the room had Tabby’s eyes widening, it was him! After three games and hundreds of hours she could barely contain her squeal as he pushed past the two men blocking the doorway and stepped into view “Alright alright let me through quit hogging them if it wasn't for me Sparkler you and Alex wouldn't even know she was here.”

Varric bowed in an over exaggerated courtier way, a giant grin on his face “well as I live and breath, When I saw Alistair almost take out an Orlesian Noble in the great hall screaming “get the fuck out of my way you preening peacock,” I thought it was a little odd, then when Curly and the King sprinted by, followed shortly by Fingers here waddling after them. I knew shit was getting weird again, and someone should probably tell the big guy.” 

Varric nodding in Alex’s direction, with the screaming fangirl happening in her head over Dorian and Varric that she was barely controlling, Tabby had almost forgotten he was even there he was so quiet. 

All eyes turned to the man who hadn't said a word, he was standing there watching the exchanges, arms crossed, his brow drawn together in concern. It wasn't until that moment that he chose to interrupt “Tabitha, you and Hunter are more than welcome in our home, but before we get ahead of ourselves. Tabitha, why are you here?”

Looking up at the man who had loved and protected her friend, Tabby hopped her fingers wouldn't fail her, she spoke as she signed retelling them everything she knew. 

Alex’s fingers kept rubbing over his chest, the scar ached as he read the combination of her fingers and lips. The nagging voice of Dom was tingling at the base of his skull, distracting him while he was trying to pay attention to his daughter's friend from another world. 

 

Shaking his head, he had heard enough, holding up his hand. “It's late, you and Hunter have been through allot today. I will post a runner to let us know if this mirror even flickers but for tonight let's all go back to bed. Cullen, take your family to one of the rooms Josey has ever ready for visitors. 

Cutting Sable off before she could protest, he hugged her into his side and kissed the top of her head, he knew her request from a mile away. “You Mrs. Therin go back to bed, no you can't stay up all night talking to Tabby, I am sure that she will be here tomorrow and you two can turn Skyhold on its head then.” Rubbing her swollen belly “My Granddaughter needs her sleep, and so does her mother.” 

Bidding them good night, the two men turned to leave. Tabby couldn't help smile when she saw The Inquisitor’s hard features soften as Dorian slipped his arm through his, Dorian’s fingers flying a mile a minute no doubt discussing the exciting events of the night.

Varric stood there grinning, “well I suppose I will see you Curly and Curly Jr. in the morning if you have a moment I would love to talk to you about some stories for my book.” Patting the boy's leg “Maker wait until Skyhold gets a load of you, I can hear Leliana, Josephine and Cassandra’s squeals from here.”

It was just the five of them standing in what felt like an empty room now. Sable hugged Tabby tight “I know it's selfish, and you need to get back, but Maker's breath I’m so happy to see you, some days a girl just needs her bestie.”

Tabby smiled at her friend, it didn't quite reach her eyes and Sable knew she was putting on a front for her. Rubbing Tabby’s arms “Cullen will show you to your rooms,” looking up at him ever the Queen she pointed at him, “give her the ones across the hall from us that way if any of you need anything we are right there, and it has one of the nicest views.” Nodding at her directions as he rubbed Tabby’s back,“Yes Sable we will be fine for the night.” 

Alistair was trying to drag his wife out and give them some privacy. Sabe blew them a kiss just as the door was about to close leaving the fledgling family alone. 

It took Alistair threatening to carry her back to their rooms, to make her stop, stopping and trying to go back to tell Tabby just one more thing. “Leave them alone, Cullen will look after them tonight and if the mirror jumps into action before dawn we will make sure you see them off.”

Finally able to get her to bed, he caressed her face and held her tight, smiling when her breathing became deep and even. Sitting there he knew what he had to do, when Tabby went back he would somehow make Sable go with her and Hunter. Looking down at her sleep softened features he didn't want to sleep, he wanted to lay next to her and hold her, committing everything to memory. It would give him something to hold onto in the cold nights after she was gone, the only thing that would keep him sane is knowing they were safe, in the end, nothing else mattered.


End file.
